Wolf's 1st Day on Cybertron
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: Wolf has gone to college on Cybertron, was married to Throttle, then loses him unexpectedly. What she to do now? I own Wolf, Skycracker and Skystreaker
1. Chapter 1

My first day at college on Cybertron was pretty scary for me. I was the only Human turned Autobot in my class. My two adopted brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, had already been there for an Earth year and encouraged me to go to school. Not only to better myself, but to learn about Cybertronian history.

I was reluctant at first, cause I was already learning how to be a medic. Ratchet is one of the best medics Optimus Prime has on his team.

When Ratchet found out, he encouraged me to go. "But I don't know anyone there other than Sunny and Sides. What if I'm asked to say something in Cybertronian? I don't know how to speak the language, Ratchet. I don't want to get laughed at by everyone", I said, as I took a sip of my energon espresso.

Ratchet practically choked on his energon when I mentioned the Lambo Twins. "What are those two terrors doing in school? Knowing Sideswipe, probably causing trouble and dragging his brother down with him, I'll bet", Ratchet said, as he wiped his face with a rag.

"Actually, no. Last time Jazz talked with them, they were doing real good. In fact, Jazz told me that Sunny is taking a four year medical course. And Sides is taking a six year police course", I said.

"Really? I guess the near death experiences they had finally made them see the light. What courses are you going to take?", asked Ratchet.

I thought about it for a few minutes before I answered him. There were a few courses I had thought about doing, but I wasn't sure how I was going to do all of them in just a short time.

"So?", Ratchet asked.

"I'm thinking about taking an engineering course, music course and maybe a self defense course. If I can't get one of those, then I'll take a history course. Do you think Otpimus will let me go to school?", I replied.

"I'm sure he would. He let those two terrors go", said Ratchet.

"No, he didn't. He doesn't know that they're gone", I said. Ratchet was shocked that Prime didn't notice that two of his best warriors have been gone for a year.

"Why don't we go ask Prime if he'll let you attend college on Cybertron? May I ask why an engineering course?", Ratchet asked.

"I've got so many ideas swimming around in my head, that if I take this course, I can outdo Wheeljack's inventions by a wide margin. I also know that my inventions won't explode in my face", I said.

Ratchet chuckled a bit. "He has a knack for doing that. Come on. Let's go ask Prime", said Ratchet.

When Ratchet and I walked into the control room, both Ironhide and Optimus were talking about something that seemed to get to Ironhide.

"I don't understand why you're upset about this, Ironhide. Just yesterday, you couldn't stand her and now you want to spend time with her?", Prime asked.

Before Ironhide could respond, I asked who they were talking about. Both of them turned around and looked at Ratchet and I.

"Evening you two. What can I do for you?", asked Optimus.

"I'd like your permission to attend college on Cybertron, Optimus", I said.

"Have you thought about what courses you want to take?", Prime asked.

"Yes sir, I have. There's one opening left in each course I want to take", I said.

"May I ask what courses you're going to take?", asked Optimus.

"I plan to take an engineering course, a music course and a self defense course. Maybe even a history course. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe encouraged me to take that course. They also encouraged me to go to school", I said.

"Have they been causing trouble there?", Ironhide asked.

"Nope. Sunstreaker is taking a four year medical course and Sideswipe is taking a six year police course. So, do I have your permission to attend college with them?", I asked.

Prime thought about it, then asked Ratchet what he thought about it. "I think it's great! I encouraged her to go, too. So did Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I think she could learn more about Cybertron and why it's in the shape it's in", Ratchet said.

"Then you have my permission to attend college. But if I need you back here, you have to be ready to leave at a moments notice, understand?", Prime said.

"Understood sir. And thank you", I said.

"You're welcome, Wolf. And good luck", said Optimus. I nodded my head then left the control room and headed for my room to pack a few things.

I was glad that he let me attend college on Cybertron. I opened my door, then went inside to collect a few personal items of mine. Then I got on my computer and emailed Sunny and Sides about the good news.

I was surprised that I got a response that quick. I opened the message and read it. "Glad to hear that Prime is letting you attend school with us, sis. Since it's Friday, we'll be coming back for the weekend. Hope to see you at the space bridge shortly. I'll tell Sunny that you'll be coming to Cybertron with us next Monday. Sides."

After I read the email message, I deleted it, then shut down my computer for the night. I finished getting my personal items packed, then put them in a duffle bag. I didn't need to take much. Which is good, cause I didn't have much to begin with.

After I left my room, I headed for the front of Autobot HQ so I could transform. I was disciplined last time by Prowl for driving through the base. And I learned my lesson. I never did it again.

When I reached the front, I transformed and headed for the space bridge to meet my adopted brothers. For the past year, I've only been able to hang with them on the weekends. But it made it worth the wait during the week to see them on the weekends.

When the space bridge opened, out walked my adopted bros, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I ran over to them and gave them each a big bear hug.

"I missed you two all week. How's school?", I asked.

"After you release us, we'll tell you", Sides said, grunting. I released them, then apologized for hugging them too tightly.

"It's alright, sis. We're glad to see you, too. School's going good. I have to study this weekend for my midterm test on the Transformer anatomy. I have to know everything there is to know on the inner workings of both female and male Transformers. Autobots, specifically. I may have to ask Ratchet for some help with my studying. Other than that, things are good. I also met someone. You'll meet her on Monday", Sunny said.

I was surprised that Sunny actually met a female who will enjoy hearing how much of an egomaniac he really is.

I turned towards Sides and asked how his course is coming along. "I'm doing good. I've already applied at the Iacon Police Department. The Sergeant there said after I'm done with my college course, they'll consider me for a dispatcher position", said Sides.

"That's great, Sides! I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you both for doing the mature thing. I think both Ratchet and Prowl will be proud of you two. Maybe now, you'll stop playing pranks, Sides", I said.

"Yeah, I will. Now that I understand what Prowl goes through day after day, I won't bug him or get in trouble by him any more", Sides said.

"Glad to hear it, Sides", I said.

"Let's get back to base. I need a good drink and some rest", said Sunny.

We all transformed and headed back to HQ for the night. I sensed that Sunny was a bit distracted by the way he was driving. I opened a line to him and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. Just have a lot on my mind, that's all", Sunny said.

"Well, alright. If you feel like talking later, come see me. Okay", I said.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I made you worry, sis", said Sunny.

"It's okay", I said.

"You sure?", Sunny asked.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you're doing good in school, Sunny. Why take a course in medical, though?", I replied.

"After helping Ratchet with the repairs of my brother, it made me realize that if something were to happen to Ratchet, someone has to be around to repair Sideswipe after he stupidly throws himself in front of laser fire, like he always does", Sunny said.

"Ah. Good point. Why is your bro taking a police course? I thought you guys hated cops?", I asked.

"We do, but we don't let Prime know that we don't obey the law. And I think Sideswipe is finally realizing what kind of slag we put Prowl through everyday. I'm starting to understand, myself", said Sunny.

After we arrived back at HQ, Sunny and Sides headed for their shared room, and I headed for mine for the night. I couldn't wait to spend this weekend with my adopted brothers. And I'm sure Prowl couldn't wait to start throwing Sideswipe in the brig for doing something really stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers/Beast Wars and Biker Mice From Mars Crossover » **Wolf's First Day On Cybertron**

Rated: M - English - Family/Friendship - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 01-25-12 - Published: 07-22-08 - id:4413942

The following week, all three of us headed for the space bridge to go to Cybertron. I had my duffle bag packed with my personal items and my adopted bros following right behind. I started my first day of college on Cybertron today, and to be honest, I'm a bit scared. Both of them noticed that I was a bit scared, and told me not to worry. They also told me that they'll show me around and help me get settled into my dorm room.

"Thanks guys. I'm lucky to have adopted brothers like you", I said.

"And we're lucky to have an adopted sister like you, Wolf", Sides said.

Over the next four, five years of college, I had met a lot of new people and passed all my courses with flying colors. Each of my professors were amazed at how fast I was learning everything and how attentive I was in each class, considering that I was the only Human turned Autobot in the class. I think they were all impressed.

I even joined some clubs and started one of my own after finishing my engineering course. I had decided to take that Cybertronian history course like Sunny and Sides suggested. It was very informational. There were things I didn't even know about how the war got started. I was a bit shocked that it was started cause a young bot named Orion Pax thought Megatron was the greatest guy on Cybertron just cause he could fly. Go figure. What really had me baffled was the impending threat that was about to arrive on Cybertron. I think the history professor was able to look into the future and see what was going to happen to Cybertron.

During my time on Cybertron, I had gone to parties with Sunny and Sides and wished I hadn't the morning after. I always wound up too drunk to walk back to the dorms. Of course the both of them were just fine after the parties. I could never understand why, either.

Graduation day came, and I was nervous. I was hoping that everyone back on Earth were going to make it and watch me graduate with Sunny and Sides. I was shocked that Prowl said he was going to make it to our graduation. I emailed Prowl and thanked him. I was surprised that he responded that quick. "You're welcome, Wolf. Tell Sideswipe that I'll personally congratulate him after graduation. Prowl."

After I read it, I sent it to Sides so he could read it. I wanted him to read what Prowl sent to me.

That afternoon, Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet stopped by my dorm room to see me an hour before graduation. "I can't believe that you're graduating today. I don't think even Wheeljack could take that engineering course and pass it. But you did, despite that you didn't know a single thing about our technology. I'm impressed, Wolf", Prowl said.

"Thanks Prowl. It wasn't an easy course, but I persevered and made it through", I said.

"I'm proud of what you've accomplished in school, Wolf. None of us would have made time to do this, but you did", Prime said.

"Thanks Optimus. If it hadn't been for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, I wouldn't have even thought about going to school. I have them to thank", I said.

I looked at Ironhide, and asked him if anything was wrong. "No, nothing's wrong. Why?", Ironhide asked.

"Cause you're quiet. That's not like you", I said.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're graduating with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe today", said Ironhide.

An hour later, every single graduate was sitting in chairs and waiting for their names to be called to the podium to receive their diplomas. When Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's names were called, they walked up and received their diplomas. I was the last one to receive mine. When my name was called, I walked up with my head held high. I was proud of myself for graduating UC (University of Cybertron).

Shortly after graduation, Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet walked up to me, Sunny and Sides and shook our hands and congratulated us for achieving an education in the different courses we chose. The three of us thanked them, then we all went back to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

After we arrived back on Earth, Sunny, Sides and myself headed for our own rooms to hang our diplomas up on the wall. We were all proud of ourselves for achieving a higher education.

The next day, Prime called me into his office to speak with me. I'm thinking, 'what did I do for him to be calling me to his office this early in the morning', as I looked at my watch. He also wanted me to bring Sunny and Sides with me, too.

As I knocked on their door, Jazz walked up to me. "Hey Wolf. What's shakin'?", Jazz asked. I looked at Jazz and told him that Prime wanted to see me, Sunny, and Sides in his office.

"Sounds serious. You three do something to tick the big guy off last night?", asked Jazz.

"Pfffft, no. After we got back from our graduation on Cybertron, they went to their room and I went to mine. Just cause they're my adopted brothers, everyone thinks that I get in trouble with them. Prowl always dreaded us three coming back every weekend. It's like we're not allowed to come back to see our friends", I said, still knocking.

"Alright! You can stop knocking on the fraggin' door!", Sunny yelled, as he opened the door.

"Don't need to be rude, Sunny. Prime wants the three of us in his office right now. You two didn't do something incredibly stupid after we got back, did you?", I asked.

"No. I went straight to bed after I hung my diploma up. Now, Sides on the other hand, went to the rec. room for a few drinks. In fact, he's still in bed, sleeping off a hangover from last night", said Sunny, pointing to his brother.

"Then we better get him up before he sends Prowl to get us", I said, walking over to Sides' bed.

"Wake up, Sides! Before I drag your sorry, drunk ass out of it!", I yelled. He woke up and noticed that I was in his face. Big time.

"What the slag? It's too damn early to be up", he said, as he pulled the blanket over his head. I pulled the blanket off him and dragged his drunk ass out of it and dragged him down the hall to Prime's office. Sunny was right behind me, laughing at his brother for being really stupid.

"You're not helping, Sunny", Sides said.

"That's what you get for getting drunk last night, bro. You should've went to bed instead of drinking in the rec. room", Sunny said.

"I was celebrating our graduation", said Sides.

"Quiet you two. Wolf, why are you dragging Sideswipe by his feet?", Prime asked.

"He got drunk last night, sir. He wouldn't get up, so I dragged him out of his bed and here to your office", I said.

"Ah. Sideswipe, get up and sit down in the chair. Same goes with you two, as well", said Optimus, as he gestured to the chairs sitting in front of his desk.

After we all sat down, Sideswipe glared at me. Prime noticed this and told Sideswipe that he would talk to him afterwards, as he sat down in his chair.

"I called you three in here for a reason. I got a call from the University late last night. Any idea why the dean would be calling me in the middle of the night?", Prime asked.

We looked at each other, then back at Optimus. "Sorry sir, but I have no clue. After we got back to Earth, I headed for my room. I hung my diploma up, then went to bed. I was asleep 'til you called me here this morning", I said.

"And what about you two?", asked Optimus.

"I went to bed after I hung my diploma up, too. The idiot sitting next to me here, went to the rec. room and got wasted. He had been sleeping off a hangover since this morning", Sunny said. Prime looked at Sideswipe, who was still partly drunk.

"What about you, Sideswipe? What did you do after you left the rec. room last night?", Prime asked.

Sideswipe put his hands on his head and bowed over. "I...I don't know. I was so drunk that I passed out in what I thought was the rec. room", Sides said.

Prime looked at him strangely. "What do you mean what you thought was the rec. room? What was the last thing you saw before you passed out?", asked Optimus.

"Again, I don't know. I was too drunk to notice. I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up in my bed this morning", said Sides.

"I dragged your sorry ass from the front of HQ to our room, you nimrod", said Sunny.

"Enough with the name calling, Sunstreaker. You know how I feel about name calling", Prime said.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir", Sunny said. I looked at Sunny in shock. He's never called Prime 'sir' before. That was odd. Sunny looked at me.

"What?", asked Sunny.

"I'll ask you later", I said.

Then I looked at Prime. "Is there anything else we can help you with, sir?", I asked.

"No. You're all dismissed. I want you to come see me before you turn in for the night, Sideswipe", said Optimus.

"Yes sir", Sides said. He knew why Prime wanted him to come back later.

"I'd like you to stay, Wolf. I need to talk to you about something", Prime said.

"Yes sir", I said.

"We'll see ya later, sis", Sunny said, as he and his half drunk brother left Prime's office.


	4. Chapter 4

After the door shut, I asked Prime what he wanted to talk to me about. "I didn't say why the dean at the university called me last night", Prime said.

"Why did he call then? If this is about the keg parties, I had nothing to do with the last one. I was studying for my midterm", I said.

"Take it easy, Wolf. You're not in trouble. The dean is a friend of mine. He was impressed about you. He would like to hire you as an engineers teacher for his 3rd period class. I told him that I would talk to you about it first. He also knows Wheeljack's reputation for blowing things up. Which is why he asked specifically for you", said Optimus.

I was shocked when Prime told me this. "Really? He asked for me? I don't know, Prime. Everyone has grown quite attached to me since I joined the team years ago. How long do I get to think about his offer?", I asked.

"You have 'til the end of the week to decide. It is your choice if you do decide to leave. You'll always have a place here, Wolf. When do you go on duty?", Prime asked.

"Not for another 20 minutes", I said.

"Take today and tomorrow off. I'll have Ratchet get Sunstreaker to help him today and tomorrow", said Optimus.

"You serious? You're giving me two days off? That's great! Thanks!", I said excitedly.

Prime laughed. "You're welcome, Wolf. Just don't cause any trouble", Prime said.

"You're confusing me with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Just cause they're my adopted brothers, doesn't mean that I get involved in their pranks. I'm more mature than Sideswipe. You know that", I said.

"True. Before I forget. Prowl would like to talk to you. He wouldn't tell me what it was about", said Optimus.

"I think I know. He stopped by my room late last night. Lucky for him, I was still up for another hour", I said.

"Then you know what he wants to talk to you about?", Prime asked.

"Yep. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything about it to anyone. Nothing personal, Prime", I said.

"None taken. Go enjoy your time off before I decide to change my mind", said Optimus.

"Yes sir", I said in a mock salute.

Then I got up from the chair and headed for his office door. Before I walked out, I told him that I would like him to come to my room late tonight.

"What for?", Prime asked.

"Can't I invite my best friend over for a few drinks and talk? I need a reason now", I said.

"I'm sorry Wolf, but I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Can I take a rain check on that?", asked Optimus.

"No. I want you at my door at exactly midnight. A minute later and I come looking for you. If I'm taking two days off, then you're taking the rest of the night off", I said.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be there at midnight", Prime said.

"You better, otherwise, I'm going to be in a bad mood", I said.

Then I left his office.

I went looking for Prowl to see what he wanted. I had to lie to Prime saying that I knew what Prowl wanted to talk to me about, but in reality, I had no clue what he wanted to talk to me about. I'm hoping that my Lambo bros didn't get into some serious trouble. For some odd reason, I'm always dragged into their incredibly stupid pranks. Sometimes I wish they'd grow up and act their age. I'm younger than them, and I act my age.

As I passed the Rec. Room, Prowl stopped me. "Hey Wolf. Did Prime tell you that I wanted to talk to you?", Prowl asked, as he made his way to the doorway.

I stopped and nodded my head. "Then why don't you join me for a drink or two. There's something personal I would like to ask you", said Prowl, as he lead me to inside and over to the table he was sitting at.


	5. Chapter 5

After I sat down at the table, he asked me if I would like something to drink. "No thanks, Prowl. I'm not a big drinker any more. Thanks for offering, though", I said.

"No problem. May I ask you something personal?", Prowl asked.

"I don't like to talk about personal things, Prowl. Just like Optimus, I'm a private person. I keep my professional and private life separate", I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were like that", said Prowl.

"It's ok, Prowl. How personal of a question is it? Maybe I might be able to answer it", I said.

"If you're not seeing anyone, I'd like to go out with you", Prowl said.

"Sorry Prowl, but I'm already looking to date Ratchet", I said.

"I see. You'd rather date an asshole than a gentleman. I understand. Sorry I wasted your time. I'll expect you to be in the control room bright and early tomorrow morning. 5a", said Prowl.

"Sorry Prowl, but I have the day off tomorrow", I said.

"Not any more, you don't. Control room. 5a", Prowl said.

Then he got up and walked out of the Rec. Room.

"That wasn't cool. He's a nice guy and all, but not my type. Ratchet's more my type. He's great with his hands. Gave me a shoulder massage once", I said to myself.

I decided to go back to Optimus and report Prowl to him. I'm not some rookie any more and Prowl wants to treat me as such? I don't think so.

When I arrived at Optimus' office door, I knocked. "Enter", said Optimus.

The door opened and I walked in. Prime looked up from his work and saw me sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you, Wolf?", Prime asked.

"Well sir, I'd like to...Maybe it was bad idea. I don't want Prowl getting mad at me. I'm sorry I bugged you, sir", I said, as I got up from the chair.

"Just a minute. What happened after you left my office?", asked Optimus.

I shook my head back and forth. "I don't wanna get Prowl in trouble over this. Or myself for that matter. I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time. I'll see you later, sir", I said, walking out of his office.

After the door shut, Prime called Prowl into his office to find out what is going on. "She looked scared about something. I hope she hasn't been threatened. She maybe my best friend, but she's also one of my soldiers", Prime said to himself, as he called Prowl.

"I'm on my way, Prime. Prowl out", he said.

Then he shut his comm. link off. "I wonder if she squealed to Prime? I wouldn't put it past her", Prowl said to himself, as he headed for Prime's office.

When he reached Prime's office door, he knocked. "Enter", said Optimus, as he was just finishing the last of his paperwork. He looked up when Prowl walked in.

"Have a seat, Prowl. I'll be with you in just a few minutes", Prime said. Prowl nodded then sat down. He had an idea as to why he was called in, but he didn't show it.

After Prime was done with all his paperwork, he put it in the outbox, then directed his attention to Prowl. "I called you in for a reason, Prowl. Do you know what that reason is?", asked Optimus.

"This has to do with that bitch, Wolf, doesn't it?", Prowl replied.

Prime leaned over his desk and gave Prowl a stern look. "I don't appreciate the swearing, Prowl. But yes, this has to do with Wolf. What happened after she left my office? What did you say to her?", Prime asked, as he leaned back in his nice comfy chair.

"I asked her out, she declined and said that she was looking to date Ratchet. I told her that she would rather date an asshole than a gentleman, that's fine. Then I told her to be in the control room tomorrow morning at 5a. She said that she has tomorrow off. I told her not any more she doesn't. Then she walked off all pissed off", said Prowl.

"She does have tomorrow off. I gave her today and tomorrow off. She hasn't had time off in some time. FYI, Prowl. Ratchet is not an asshole, as you so shrewdly put it. Ratchet and her are best friends. I don't want to hear that you called her or Ratchet shrewd names again. Is that understood, Prowl?", said Optimus.

"Yes sir. I'll apologize to Wolf the next time I see her", Prowl said.

"That would be a wise choice. If she wants to date Ratchet, then that's her choice. Not yours and certainly not mine. Her life is her own to lead. When you see Sunstreaker, tell him to report here at once", Prime said.

"Yes sir. Am I dismissed?", Prowl asked.

"Yes, you're dismissed", said Optimus. Prowl nodded then got up from the chair and left Prime's office.

After Prowl left, Prime's comm. buzzed. He answered it.

"Yes", answered Prime.

"This is Wolf. May I come talk to you?", I asked.

"Of course Wolf. Please stop calling me sir. You don't need to be formal with me", said Optimus.

"Sorry sir,...I mean Prime. I was raised to respect my elders", I said.

"I understand. I have the rest of the afternoon and evening off. Why don't we meet in the Rec. Room instead. Drinks are on me", Prime said.

"That would be great. Thanks. See ya in 5. Wolf out", I said.

Then I turned my comm. off. I headed for the Rec. Room to meet Prime. That was nice of him to buy drinks. He's such a sweet guy when he wants to be.

5 minutes later, I met Prime in the Rec. Room, sitting at a table. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Good afternoon, Wolf. May I escort you to the table?", asked Optimus. I nodded then let him lead me to the table he's sitting at.

"And you tell me not to be formal. Escorting me to your table? What's next? You going to go out on a limb and ask me out next?", I asked.

"Actually, I had thought about that. But I don't want our friendship to end if things went south. Besides, I need you as our weapons expert. Not as a mate. Nothing personal, Wolf", Prime said.

"None taken. I've been thinking about what the dean offered me. I'm not sure if I wanna take it. I like it here. Don't take this personal, but I'm not a big fan of Cybertron", I said.

"None taken. I haven't been back there since Elita went into hiding with her team. And that's been a very long time", said Optimus.


	6. Chapter 6

"That must worry you, knowing that Megatron could send Shockwave to go look for her and her team at any given time", I said.

"I won't lie to you, Wolf. It does worry me. I know she can handle herself in battle, but I do worry about her everyday", Prime said.

"So, do something about it", I said.

"Like what?", asked Optimus.

"Take some time off and go find her. If anything, I'd think Alpha Trion would know where Elita and her team are hiding", I said. Prime looked at me strangely.

"What?", I asked.

"How do you know about Alpha Trion? I never told you about him. Are you hacking into Teletran's files again?", Prime replied.

"No. I asked Ironhide. He gave me a dirty look when I asked him. What's he got against me? I haven't done anything to him", I said.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow morning. He mentioned to me one day that he didn't like having you here. I think you intimidate him", said Optimus.

"I intimidate him? In what way? I'm not here to intimidate anyone. You asked me to join your team. I said yes cause I needed a job. I didn't have to say yes, but I did. I'm sorry if I intimidate him. Maybe I should pack up and leave. Especially, if Ironhide doesn't want me here. Sorry if I wasted everyone's time. Sorry if I wasted your time", I said.

Then I got up from the table and headed for the door of the Rec. Room.

Right before I walked out the double doors, Prime told me to come back over to the table so we can talk this out.

"There's nothing to talk about. Ironhide made it clear. He doesn't want me here. Say good bye to the twins, Jazz and Ratchet for me. Good bye, sir. It was an honor to be among the best warriors the Autobots have", I said. Then I left the Rec. Room.

As Prime watched me leave, he thought about what the other Autobots were going to say when he tells them that I'm leaving.

He finished his drink, then left to go find Ironhide. He had an idea as to where he could find him. He headed for the lounge. He knew that Ironhide would be there, watching a movie on the TV.

"Ironhide, may I have a word with you, please?", Prime asked. Ironhide turned towards Prime.

"Can it wait 'til the movie is over, Prime?", replied Ironhide.

"No. Turn it off. We're going to talk about Wolf. I told her what you said. She's leaving cause of what you said", Optimus said.

Ironhide turned the TV off and motioned for Prime to sit down. "I didn't think you would tell her, Optimus. It was to stay strictly between you and I. She wasn't suppose to know", Ironhide said.

"She asked me what you have against her. That's what I would like to know, myself", Prime said, as he sat down next to Ironhide.

"She thinks she's better than the rest of us just cause she's a female. She's one female I don't want to get in a fight with. She scares me, Prime. She doesn't look all that strong, but she is. I saw her in a sparring match with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker one day. She mopped the floor with both of them at the same time. I'm surprised that no one else is scared of her", said Ironhide.

"Why don't you just tell her? She will listen. She's our best weapons expert, Ironhide. I can't afford to lose her now. Wolf has come up with much better weapons than Wheeljack has lately", said Optimus.

Ironhide looked at his best friend. "You really think she would listen? If I knew that she would find out, then I wouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, Prime. Honest", Ironhide said.

"I know you didn't mean to, Ironhide. Why don't we go talk to her before she leaves for good. She should be in her quarters, packing", Prime said.

Ironhide smiled. "Alright. I think I should apologize to her, as well. Thanks, Prime", said Ironhide.

"Anytime, old friend. Anytime", said Optimus, as he got up from the sofa. Ironhide followed Prime shortly after. They headed for my room so that Ironhide could talk to me.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at my door, Ironhide knocked. "Who is it?", I asked, still packing my things.

"It's Ironhide. We need to talk, Wolf", Ironhide said.

"Did Prime put you up to this or did you use that pea brain of yours and finally come see me yourself?", I asked.

I didn't know that Prime was with him, 'til he spoke. "Open this door right now, Wolf", Prime said.

"Oh Shit! Prime! I didn't know you were here with him. Doors open", I said.

When the opened, I noticed that Prime was none too happy with my name calling and swearing. "Heh, sorry Prime. I'll try to clean up my language", I said.

Then I motioned them to come in and have a seat. I walked over to the energon dispenser and filled a glass up.

"Would you two like something to drink?", I asked.

"I'm fine, thank you", said Optimus.

"I'll take a glass, please", said Ironhide.

"No problem. So, what can I do for you this afternoon?", I asked, filling up another glass of energon.

After I filled up the glasses, I walked over to the coffee table. I sat the glass down in front of Ironhide.

"Here you go, Ironhide", I said.

"Thanks", Ironhide said, as he grabbed it.

"So, what can I do for you, 'Hide?", I asked.

"I owe you an apology for what I said about you. Truth is, I'm scared of you. I saw what you did to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe the other day. I was being stupid and I'm sorry", said Ironhide. Then he took a sip of his drink.

After I took a sip of mine, I immediately spit it out. I looked at the glass of energon. "Must be getting old", I said, as I got up from the sofa. I went over to the sink and poured out my glass of energon. Then I rinsed it out.

"I'm sorry, Ironhide. What were you apologizing for again? My mind was on something else", I said, as I walked back over to the sofa.

After I sat down, I looked at Ironhide. He didn't look happy with me. "What?", I asked.

"Did you hear a single word I said?", Ironhide replied.

"Uh, no. Like I said, my mind was somewhere else at the time. Would you mind repeating what you said, please?", I replied back.

"No! I will not repeat what I said. I'm sorry, Prime. I can't deal with her at this time", said Ironhide. Then he got up from the sofa and left my room.

Shortly after Ironhide left, Prime asked me what was wrong. I shook my head back and forth.

"I don't know, Optimus. I haven't been sleeping all that well lately. I've been preoccupied lately. And it's interfering with my professional and private life. You and I aren't that different. We both like our privacy, but I'm more social than you are. No offense", I said.

"None taken. I know I'm not that social. I had lost a lot of friends early in the war. I try not to get too close to my soldiers. You and Ironhide are the only exceptions. Ironhide has been my best friend long before the war. And there's you. You're like a sister to me. I can talk to you about my personal life and you won't go spreading it around HQ. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are lucky to have you as an adopted sister. Since you showed up, they've been staying out of trouble. To Prowl's surprise, he's glad you're here. So is Ratchet", Prime said.

"I'm glad to be here, too. Would you mind helping me put my things back where they belong? I think I'm going to stay, afterall", I said, as I smiled.

"I'd be glad to help you. I don't want word getting to Cybertron for what I'm about to say. Elita would have my head on a silver platter for this", said Optimus.

"For what?", I asked.

"I think you're a rather attractive woman, Wolf. Any Autobot who says otherwise, will answer to me. No, I'm not trying to ask you out on a date. I'm just stating my opinion about you", Prime said.

"I'm very flattered that to know that you think I'm attractive. You're pretty handsome, yourself, Optimus. Elita is lucky to have you as her bondmate", I said. Prime cleared his throat.

"Did I say something wrong?", I asked.

"We're not bonded. We're still dating. Hard to believe that after all this time together. We've talked about it, but she's just not ready to settle down yet. With the war still going, I can't really blame her. War is no place to raise a child. Wouldn't you agree, Wolf?", asked Optimus.

"Hm, what? Sorry Prime. I was thinking about someone", I said.

"Ratchet?", Prime asked. I nodded my head.

"You really like him, don't you?", asked Optimus.

"I adore him. I'm afraid to ask him out. I'm afraid that he might say no", I said.

"Why don't you go ask him? He's still in med bay with Sunstreaker", Prime said.

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Besides, didn't you say that you haven't been sleeping all that well lately? That's a good reason to go see him. Then you can ask him out while he's running a diagnostics test on you", said Optimus.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Does everyone know that I wanna go out with Ratchet?", I asked.

"Just a few. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Prowl", Prime said.

"And you", I said.

"That's a given. So, are you going to ask him or do I have to do it for you?", asked Optimus.

I looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't dare?", I said.

"Yes, I would. Now, are you going to ask him?", Prime asked.

"I think I better. I don't want you doing it. You'll make a big scene about it", I said.

"Moi? Never. Now head to med bay. When you're done there, come straight to my office. I would like to talk to you about some new weapons", said Optimus.

"Yes sir", I said.

When I walked into med bay, I noticed that Sunny and Ratchet were working well together. I was glad that Sunny took that class.

"Hey Ratchet. Hey bro", I said. They looked my way and waved. Then went back to what they were doing.

I walked over to see what they were doing. They were working on Sides. If I could, I'd be rolling my optics up.

"What did he do this time and who was the poor victim that got it in the end?", I asked.

"My idiot brother here, was trying to pull a prank on Prowl again. But it backfired on him. I think Prowl was ready for him. So, now we're trying to carefully remove the green and black paint from him", Sunny said.

"Forget carefully, Sunstreaker. It's coming off the hard way. With turpentine. And it's going to hurt like hell, Sideswipe", Ratchet said.


	8. Chapter 8

"No! Keep that crap away from me! Bro, don't just stand there, help me!", yelled Sideswipe.

"Don't worry, Sideswipe. Sunny and I will help you. Won't we, Sunny?", I said, as I held Sideswipe's feet down.

"Of course, sis. We'll help...tie you down", Sunny said, as he strapped his brother's wrists to the medical table. Then I strapped Sideswipe's ankles to it. We both watched him struggle against the restraints. We all laughed while Ratchet tortured him with the turpentine.

While Ratchet was removing the extra paint from Sideswipe, I told Ratchet that I need some diagnostics done on me. "May I ask why?", Ratchet asked.

"I haven't been sleeping all that well lately. I go to bed around 10p, 10:30p and wake up at 4a. I can't go back to sleep, either. Prime already knows that I haven't been sleeping all that well lately. He told me to come see you immediately", I said.

"I'm glad you did. Will you take over for me, please, Sunstreaker? I need to run some diagnostic tests on Wolf", said Ratchet.

"Not a problem, Ratchet. I enjoy torturing my brother as much as watching someone else torture him", said Sunny, as he picked up the rag.

"Alright Wolf. I'd like you to lay down here on the medical table, then I want you to shut yourself down. I would like to see how long you stay asleep. If you stay asleep longer than 6 hrs., then there's nothing wrong. But, if you wake up in less than 6 hrs., then I have to evaluate you and put in a request to Optimus to have you taken off of active duty until further notice", Ratchet said. I didn't like the idea of being taken off of active duty. Ratchet told me to shut down all my systems so he could monitor me. So, I did as I was told and shut down all my systems.

While Ratchet was monitoring me, Prowl walked in. "When you're done here, Sideswipe, Optimus wants to see you in his office. Ratchet, please tell Wolf to stop by my office before heading to Optimus' office. I need to apologize for calling her a bitch", Prowl said.

"I'll send then both on their way when they're done. Is there anything else, Prowl? We're very busy here", said Ratchet. Prowl shook his head, then left med bay. He headed back to his office to finish his paperwork.

When Prowl got back to his office, he opened the door and walked over to his desk. He stood in front of it for a few minutes, then decided to write his resignation letter.

Prowl walked around to the other side of his desk and pulled out a notebook. He opened it, then started writing his resignation letter to Optimus.

He was done an hour later. He wrote a two and a half page letter, front and back, to Optimus. He explained in full detail why he was resigning his commission. He was hoping that Optimus wouldn't deny his resignation. He read through it to make sure it sounded professional. It did, so he was happy. Prowl tore out the pages, folded them, then buzzed Optimus.

"Yes", Prime said.

"Sir, it's Prowl. May I come see you?", he asked.

"Yes, but make it brief. I'm still waiting for Sideswipe to come by", said Optimus.

"Of course, sir. I'll be right there. Prowl out", he said. Then shut his comm. off.

When he arrived at Optimus', office door, he knocked. "Come in", Prime said. The door slid open and Prowl walked in. He stood at attention in front of Prime's desk.

Prime looked up from the recent report that came in earlier. "Please, sit down", said Optimus.

"Thank you, sir", said Prowl, as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"What did you want to see me for, Prowl?", Prime asked.

"I came to give you this", Prowl said, handing Prime the letter.

Optimus took the letter, opened it, then began reading it. He was shocked to get a resignation letter from Prowl.

"You're resigning your commission? Why?", asked Optimus.

"It explains in full detail why I'm resigning, sir. I'd like this to be effective immediately, sir", said Prowl.

After Prime was done reading Prowl's resignation letter, he buzzed Ratchet in med bay.

"Go ahead, Prime", Ratchet said.

"Did Wolf stop by, Ratchet?", Prime asked.

"Yes sir, Prime. She's shut down for her diagnostics testing at the moment. Why?", replied Ratchet.

"Wake her up and send her to my office right away. I have something here she needs to read", said Optimus.

"Will do, Prime. Ratchet out", he said.

20 min. later, I came knocking on Prime's office door.

"Come on in, Wolf and have a seat", Prime said, gesturing to the other empty seat. I noticed that Prowl was here, too.

"Ratchet said you have something for me to read. What is it?", I asked.

Prime handed me Prowl's resignation letter. I read it, laughed and tore it in half.

"Request denied, Prowl. Now, get back to work", I said.

Prowl couldn't believe that Prime would let me talk to him like that.

"How can you sit there and let her talk to me like that, Optimus?", Prowl asked.

"I'm not just a weapons expert, Prowl. I'm also his second in command. He runs things like this by me, too", I said, holding up the torn letter.

Prowl had nothing more to say, so he left.

5 min. after Prowl left Prime's office, I told him that I was glad he called me in.

"He was pretty mad when you told him request denied. I thought he was going to attack you right here in my office. So, how do you feel?", asked Optimus.

"Still tired, but ok, I guess", I said.

"What's wrong, Wolf? Is something bothering you?", Prime asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, Prime. I guess I miss my two college buddies, TC and 'Warp", I said.

"What were Decepticons doing at the University?", Optimus asked.

"Taking the same courses I was. Except they didn't take the history course. Why are you so upset about them being there?", I replied.

"How did they know you were there, Wolf? Did you tell them?", Prime replied back.

"Yeah, so? It's not a big deal. I've been emailing them for over a year now", I said.

"It's a very big deal. I can't trust you around or near computer terminals. That includes Teletran and your own personal computer. You're a security risk. I'm sorry, Wolf, but I'm going to have to strip you of both weapons expert and second in command. You will also be put in the brig and await a formal court hearing. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Wolf", said Optimus.

"No, it doesn't, Prime. You're doing what's right for the safety of your team. Like you said, I'm a security risk. I understand that now. I'll take myself down to the brig. Am I allowed to have visitors?", I asked.

"Just Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They're the closest you have to family. I'll send them down later to see you", Prime said.

By the early evening, both Sunny and Sides were down in the brig, visiting me. I knew they were upset, but there was nothing they could do about it. Sideswipe punched the wall as hard as he could.

"It's not fair! Why didn't you just turn them over to the dean?", Sides asked.

"Cause they weren't doing anything wrong, bro. They told me in an email that Megatron allowed then to go", I said.

"What did Prime have to say about them being there?", Sunny asked.

"He wasn't happy about it, but I did tell him that they were there to learn, not cause trouble. Sideswipe, calm down, would you? Prime did what he thought was right", I said.

"Let me take care of him. Do you think Prime will appoint an attorney to you for this court hearing?", asked Sunny.

"Why would he do that? I have nothing to hide. So, I have some Decepticon friends. It's not like I'm going to give them any Autobot secrets. I don't understand why Prime is so bent out of shape about it", I said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cause it's a breach of security, Wolf", said Optimus, as he walked into the brig.

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked towards Prime. "I can't believe you would do this to our sister, Prime", Sideswipe said. Optimus knew that Sideswipe was mad.

"Would you do this to your own brother, too?", asked Sideswipe.

"If I had a brother and if I knew he was a security risk, yes, I would", Prime said.

"You'd probably throw your girlfriend in the brig too if she was a security risk, wouldn't you? Hell, I wouldn't put it past you to throw Alpha Trion in the brig", Sideswipe said.

"Sunny, get your brother out of here. All he's doing is pissing Optimus off. I'll see you after the hearing tomorrow, ok", I said.

After they left, I apologized to Prime for Sideswipe's blatant outburst. "He has a right to be mad. But he had no right to get into my personal life. I'll talk to him after I leave here. Which brings me to why I'm here. I'm appointing you an attorney for tomorrow. He should be arriving to Earth soon", said Optimus.

"Who? And why do I need an attorney, anyways?", I asked.

"It's standard procedure for a court hearing. And the attorney I'm appointing you to is a good friend of mine. His name is Ultra Magnus", Prime said.

"I thought you didn't get close to your soldiers, Prime?", I asked.

"He's another exception. He was my attorney when I had to face criminal charges. Of course, this is when I was younger. I didn't realize how much trouble I was in, 'til the charges were brought up against me", said Optimus.

"So, why can't you represent me?", I asked.

Before Prime answered, his comm. went off. "Yes", Prime said.

"Ultra Magnus just arrived, sir", Bumblebee said.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. I'll speak with him shortly. Optimus out", he said.

After Prime shut his comm. off, he repeated the question. "You asked why can't I represent you tomorrow morning, right?", asked Optimus.

I nodded my head yes. "I can't cause you're facing me and 4 other Autobots in the morning. You'll be standing in front of Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz and myself. If you wish, I can arrange to have Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to be there with you", Prime said.

"No", I said, shaking my head.

"Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Try to get some sleep, ok", said Optimus.

"Yeah, I'll try. How does it look for me, Prime?", I asked.

"Honestly Wolf, I can't tell you. We'll just have to wait and see. Good night, Wolf", Prime said.

"Good night, Optimus", I said. Then he left the brig area. Prime knew that it didn't look good for me and he was going to regret giving me the maximum punishment.

After Prime left, I laid down on the cold, hard floor. I tried to get some sleep. I tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. "The hell with trying to sleep. I need Ratchet to take a look at my right shoulder, anyway", I said, as I rotated my shoulder. It hurt every time I moved it. I opened a comm. line to Ratchet in med bay.

"Ratchet, it's Wolf. You there?", I asked.

"Where else would I be? What do you want?", Ratchet asked. I knew he sounded irritable on the other end of the comm. line.

"You ok, Ratchet? You sound upset about something", I said.

"I'm fine. Now, what do you need?", asked Ratchet.

"I need you to take a look at my right shoulder. It's bothering me again", I said.

"Yeah, I'll take a look at it again. Come on in", Ratchet said.

"I can't", I said.

"What do you mean you can't? What happened to you?", asked Ratchet.

"I'll tell you when you get down to the brig", I said.

"I'm sorry, but my audio receptors must be failing, but I could have sworn you said brig", Ratchet said. "No, you're not losing your hearing. I really am in the brig", I said.

"You pissed Prowl off again, didn't you?", asked Ratchet.

"No. This has nothing to do with Prowl. If you must know, I'm a security risk. I'm facing a court hearing tomorrow morning", I said.

"Not if your shoulder is hurting as much as you say it is. I'll be down shortly. Ratchet out", he said.

A short while later, Ratchet showed up in the brig. "So, how bad does it hurt, on a scale of 1 to 10?", Ratchet asked.

"It hurts like a mother fragger", I said, trying to ignore the pain.

"So, it's a 10, huh? Swing your arm in a pendulum type motion for me, please", said Ratchet.

I did what he asked me to do, and it hurt worse every time I moved it. "Fraggin' hell!", I yelled.

After a minute or two, he told me to stop. "So, what's the verdict, doc? What's wrong with my shoulder?", I asked.

"It's just what I thought. Your entire shoulder joint is in need of total replacement. The gears are worn out. Not even lubing them will make them work again. I can start working on your shoulder tonight and finish it tomorrow by the afternoon. After that, your arm will be in a sling 'til it heals", Ratchet said.

"What about Prime? You're going to tell him, right?", I asked.

"Of course. Right after I get you to med bay", said Ratchet.

"He's probably still in his office", I said.

"That's not surprising. He always overworks himself. It's also his way of hiding from everyone. After he lost Elita during the war, he swore he would never get close to anyone again. There's only 2 Autobots he made that exception for. Ironhide and Magnus", Ratchet said.

"And me", I said.

"And there's a good reason for that. He told me that you remind him of her. I thought it was a nice compliment he gave you", said Ratchet.

"That was a nice compliment he gave me. I'll have to thank him for that", I said.

"I'll tell him for you", Ratchet said.

"You sure you won't mind?", I asked.

"Not at all. I don't mind doing things for my friends. And you are my friend, Wolf", said Ratchet.

I smiled at Ratchet. I wanted to tell him that I have a major crush on him, but I didn't want to scare or shock him. So, I kept it to myself.

When we arrived at med bay, Ratchet pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"So, when was this put in?", I asked.

"I installed it while you were in school. I'm still shocked that Sunstreaker took that 4 year medical course", Ratchet said.

"I'm glad he took it. I think it made him realize that you're not going to be around forever. I think he's the perfect candidate to take over someday. Don't you think?", I said.

"I agree completely. I'll talk to him sometime tomorrow about it. Right now, I'm going to start working on your right shoulder. I'll work on it as much as I can, tonight. Then before I call it a night, I'll stop by Prime's office and let him know", said Ratchet.

"Sounds good, Ratch", I said.

It took Ratchet about 4 hours to take my shoulder apart. Everything was practically rusted and a real glitch to remove every single part, but he managed to do it with a lot of swearing.


	10. Chapter 10

By the fifth hour, Ratchet finally called it a night. He still had to tell Prime to hold off on the court hearing 'til my shoulder was in working condition again.

Just as Ratchet walked out of med bay, Prime walked up. And he didn't look too happy, either. "Where is she, Ratchet?", Prime asked.

"You mean Wolf? She's inside. I'm replacing her shoulder joints in her right shoulder. I need you to hold off on the court hearing 'til her shoulder is in working condition again", Ratchet said.

"And how long will that take?", asked Optimus.

"I don't know. I start working on her again first thing tomorrow morning and hopefully have her shoulder back together by the afternoon. After that, her arm will be in a sling 'til it's healed. Then there's all the therapy she has to go through", said Ratchet.

"And I ask again. How long?", Prime asked.

"I'm looking at about a year or so", Ratchet said.

Prime was outraged. "A year! I'm suppose to hold off for a year! You can forget that. You have 3 months to get her shoulder in working condition again. Is that understood?", said Optimus.

"Yes sir, I understand. 3 months. I got it", said Ratchet.

"Good. I'll inform the others. Have a good night", Prime said.

The next morning, Ratchet unlocked the med bay doors and walked in. I was still asleep when he started working on my right shoulder again.

"There's no way her shoulder is going to heal and have her go through physical therapy in 3 months. She heals a bit slower than we do. I don't care what Prime says. She's going a full year to recover", Ratchet said to himself, as he continued to work on my shoulder.

While he was working on my shoulder, Wheeljack walked in. "Hey Ratch, need some help?", asked Wheeljack.

"Yeah, I could use some help, Jack. Thanks for offering", said Ratchet.

"That's what friends are for", Wheeljack said.

Both of them worked well into the afternoon. Just as they there finishing up, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in.

"Both of you, out! Now!", Ratchet yelled. He knew the twins had walked in without even looking up.

The twins looked at each other in shock. "We just came in to see if you've seen our sister. She wasn't down in the brig this morning", Sunny said.

"No, she's here. Jack and I just finished replacing her right shoulder joints. Prime expects her shoulder to be in working condition in 3 months. Well, I got news for him. It's not going to happen. I'm tired of him thinking he knows more about medicine than me", said Ratchet.

Everyone was shocked at Ratchet's behavior. Especially the twins. "You've never been this agitated with Prime before. He really got under your armor, didn't he?", Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet was silent for a long while. Sunny knew what that meant. "I don't believe it!", Sunny exclaimed.

"What?", asked Sides.

"Our resident doc has a crush on his patient. Isn't that right, doc?", asked Sunny.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sunstreaker. Yes, I care for her, but as a friend and nothing more", Ratchet said.

"Don't deny it. You went to the extra work to polish your armor. You never do that. Admit it. You're going to ask her out on a date, aren't you?", Sunny asked.

Ratchet gave up. Sunny had nailed him. "Alright! I'll admit it. Yes, I have a crush on her. And yes, I'm going to ask her out on a date. Are you happy now, Sunstreaker? Yes, I wanna date your adopted sister", said Ratchet.

While the twins and Ratchet were talking, Wheeljack brought my systems back online. My optics powered up and I was almost blinded by the bright lights of med bay.

"Good afternoon, Wolf. How does your shoulder feel?", Jack asked, as he helped me sit up. I tried to move it, but it was too stiff.

"A bit on the stiff side. How you doin', Jack?", I replied.

"Doing ok. I'd like to see some of your plans for new weapons when you get the chance", said Jack.

"You're welcome to go take a look at them right now, if you want. I'll give you the access code for my door. I was hoping to get your opinion on them, anyway", I said. Then I gave him my 4-digit access code.

Meanwhile, Prime had called Magnus into his office. "I'll be right there, Prime. Magnus out", he said. Then he turned his comm. off.

When he arrived at Prime's office door, he knocked. "Enter", Prime said. Magnus walked in and took a seat in front of Prime's desk.

"Be right with you, Magnus. I'm just finishing up some paperwork", said Optimus.

"No hurry, Prime. I'm not going anywhere", Magnus said.

10 minutes later, Prime finished his paperwork, then put it in the outbox. Then directed his attention to Magnus.

"How have you been, Magnus?", Prime asked.

"I've been doing good, Optimus. And you?", Magnus replied.

"Other than having to put my weapons expert on trial, I'm doing ok", said Optimus.

"That's why you called me to Earth. What did the poor mech do?", asked Magnus.

"She has been talking with 2 Decepticons for over a year. She's a security risk at the moment. She's also getting her shoulder replaced", Prime said. Magnus almost fell backwards in his chair.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you said "she"," Magnus said.

"I did. My weapons expert and second in command is a female. Her name is Wolf. You'll be introduced tomorrow", said Optimus.

"She won't be the only one on trial, then", said Magnus.

"What are you talking about?", Prime asked.

"The new revised officers handbook was handed out before I left to come to Earth. I brought you a copy on a digipad. You have to relieve her of both positions, Prime. If High Counsel found out...", Magnus said.

"I know, Magnus. Believe me, I know. I'll talk with her tonight. I just hope she understands", said Optimus.

"And if she doesn't?", asked Magnus.

"Then I'm sending her to you so she can chew you out", Prime said. Magnus cringed at the thought of a female chewing him out. Prime smiled behind his battle mask. He liked the idea of me chewing Magnus out. In fact, he pictured it in his head and almost laughed.

"Am I dismissed for the day, Prime?", Magnus asked.

"Yes, you are, Magnus. I'm going to take this time to think about what I'm going to say to Wolf. I know she won't take this well", said Optimus.

Earlier that afternoon, I was released from med bay. Ratchet let me borrow one of his novels on a digipad. I said thank you to him, then headed for the rec. room to read and have a nice, hot cup of energon espresso.

While I was reading and enjoying my drink, someone walked in. "Is this seat taken?", Prime asked.

"Nope. Have a seat, big guy. Would you like something to drink?", I replied.

"No, thank you, Wolf. But I do need to talk to you about something important", said Optimus.

I looked up from the page I was reading. "Oh? Can it wait 'til I'm done with this chapter, first?", I asked.

"Of course, Wolf", Prime said.

While Prime was waiting for me to finish the chapter I was reading, Ratchet walked in. He had just gotten off work, so he came to the rec. room for a cup of hot energon. Ratchet didn't know that I was in the rec. room, reading the novel he let me borrow.

"Hey Wolf. How's the book?", Ratchet asked, as he sat down at a different table with his drink. Without looking up, I told him that it's really good and that I'm almost done with chapter 5.

"Wow! I hadn't made it that far. Before I forget, your next appointment is next week", said Ratchet.

"Alright Ratchet, thanks", I said, as I finished the last page of chapter 5.

"Alright Optimus. I'm done with the chapter. We can talk about what's important now", I said.

"Thank you, Wolf. I know you would like to get back to the book as soon as you can, so I won't keep your for too long", said Optimus.

"There's no hurry, big guy. Take as much time as you want", I said.

"I appreciate it, Wolf, but I have to get back to my office soon. I have paperwork I need to finish up. So, I'll just cut to the chase. I have to relieve you of your positions permanently. I had received the revised edition of the officers' handbook. "Any femme that holds a high ranking positions under a mech's leadership, must be relieved of said position(s) without an explanation" ", Prime said.

With that said, he got up from the table and left. I sat there in shock. I turned around and looked at the double doors as they closed. I subspaced the novel, finished my drink, then went after Prime.

As I ran out the double doors of the rec. room, I ran over Bumblebee. "Hey, watch where you're going!", yelled Bumblebee, as he got up.

"Sorry, Bee! I'll buy you a drink later! Right now, I'm in a hurry!", I yelled back.

By the time I had caught up to Prime, he had just walked into his office.

Just before the door slid shut, I stopped it from shutting. "Alright, Prime. You're going to give me an explanation as to why I can't hold those 2 positions. I don't want to hear crap from the handbook. I wanna hear it from your own mouth", I said.

"If I didn't relieve you of your positions, then I'd be tried for appointing a femme in a position just under me. I'd still like you to come to strategy meetings, and help Wheeljack with the designing and building of your weapons", said Optimus.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's nice to be wanted still. May I ask who will be in charge if you or Prowl are away?", I asked. Prime looked at me in shock.

"How'd you know that I was going to appoint Prowl?", Prime replied.

"I don't know. Just had this feeling that you would. So, I'm going to be Wheeljack's assistant, huh? Good idea. I don't think I want him adding anything to my weapons. I know his reputation", I said.

"As does everyone else. He means well", said Optimus.

"True. Although, I think one day he's going to push Ratchet to the point that he's going to end up dead. Ratchet told me that he's tired of repairing him after blowing his lab up", I said.

"Ratchet told you that?", Prime asked.

"Yeah. I was shocked. They're suppose to be best friends", I said.

Optimus was shocked when I told him that Ratchet threatened to end Wheeljack's life.

"That's a bit extreme. Even I don't threaten bodily harm to Ironhide. I've known Ironhide long since before the war. He's like a brother to me", said Optimus.

"I've seen you two yell at each other over petty things, Prime", I said.

"Yell, yes. Threaten bodily harm to each other, never. Now, the twins are a different story. Sunstreaker has a temper. The only one who can control him is his brother. And that's when Sideswipe's around. Don't let this get around base, but when Sunstreaker's temper flares, I get scared for my own life", Prime said.

'Did he just sit there and admit that he's scared of Sunny?', I thought to myself.

"You look shocked, Wolf", said Optimus.

"I am. I didn't think anything scared you. Guess I was wrong. You don't need to worry. I won't spread this around base. You have my word", I said.

"Thank you, Wolf. I appreciate it greatly", Prime said.

"Da nada, Optimus", I said.

"Ah. Learning some Spanish, I see", said Optimus.

"Si, amigo. I know enough to get me by", I said.

Before Prime said anything else, someone knocked on Prime's office door. "Enter", Prime said.

Jazz walked in and sat down next to me. "May I help you, Jazz?", asked Optimus.

"Actually, I came for Wolf. Ratchet wants to see her. Said it was personal", Jazz said.

"Then you shouldn't keep him waiting, Wolf. I'm taking you off active duty 'til your shoulder heals", Prime said.

"What am I suppose to do while my shoulder heals? I'm an active femme. I need to be on active duty, Optimus. Please don't take me off the roster", I said.

"As of right now, I'm ordering you to take time off, soldier. Is that understood?", said Optimus.

I stood up and stood at attention. I couldn't salute cause my right arm was in a sling. "Yes sir, Optimus", I said.

"Good. Jazz, please take her to see Ratchet. And tell him Wolf is off active duty 'til her shoulder is healed", Prime said.

Jazz stood up and saluted. "Yes sir", said Jazz. Then he escorted me out of Prime's office and straight to med bay.

"Jazz, I don't need a babysitter. I think I can make it to med bay by myself", I said.

"I know, but Ratchet wanted me to escort you", Jazz said.

"So, you're not doing this cause Ratchet told you to?", I asked.

"Nope. Ratchet is requesting your presence in his office. I asked him why, but all I got out of the doc was that it was personal. He looked like he was in a real good mood when he asked me to come get you", said Jazz.

I looked at Jazz. "Ratchet in a real good mood? That's hard to believe. Why didn't he just send the twins to get me?", I asked.

"Cause they're both on Cybertron. Sunny is visiting his GF and Sides just started his new job at the Iacon Police Department as a dispatcher", Jazz said.

"Sides got the job! That's great! I have to tell Prowl the good news", I said excitedly.

"I'll tell him for you. I wanna talk to him, anyway. I heard about how he referred to you as. That was seriously uncool. Even Blaster agrees with me. You may be a pain at times, but who isn't. But I'll tell ya one thing right now. You ain't no bitch. Next time he or anyone else calls you anything but your name, they'll have to answer to me. You're my friend, girl. I got your back", said Jazz.

I gave Jazz a big hug. "Da nada, chica. Get in there. Ratchet's waitin' for ya", Jazz said. I nodded then walked into med bay.

I couldn't believe that the bay was dark. The only place that wasn't dark, was Ratchet's office. I noticed two candles and a bottle of something on his desk. He saw me walking up to his office. Ratchet motioned me into his office.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like a glass of wine, Wolf?", Ratchet asked, as he sat down behind his desk.

"No, thanks Ratchet. I don't drink any more. Especially after Sideswipe's last brew of homemade high grade. That ruined me of drinking. Now, I just drink energon espressos", I said.

Ratchet poured himself a glass of wine. "Prime's been trying to confiscate his brew, but Sideswipe manages to hide it somewhere. Even his brother helps him hide it. I've tried it once and found it rather potent. Sideswipe has been trying to get Prowl to try it, and he's not having very good luck", said Ratchet.

"I mean no disrespect towards Prowl, but he's way too serious for his own good. He needs to lighten up a little", I said, as I lubed my right shoulder.

When I was done, I looked up and saw Ratchet starring at me. He was smiling, too.

"What?", I asked.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Wolf?", Ratchet replied.

"Prime did earlier this week. Why, do you think I'm beautiful, Ratchet?", I replied back.

"Si. I do think you're beautiful. I was wondering if you're dating anyone at the moment?", asked Ratchet.

"Nope. I'm single", I said.

"Would you be interested in dating me, then? Cause I'm falling in love with you", Ratchet said.

"Really? That's the way I've been feeling every time I'm around you. I have a huge crush on you, Ratch", I said.

Ratchet was shocked when I told him that I had a crush on him.

I decided to pour myself a glass of wine after all. I took a sip of it. It was really good. I looked at the year on the bottle.

"Vintage 1940, huh? That's a good year", I said.

"Yeah, it is. So, are you interested or not?", asked Ratchet.

"Of course I'm interested in dating you, Ratchet. You're a good lookin' guy. Better lookin' than Prowl", I said. Then I took another sip of my wine.

"Wow! I always thought you'd go for a guy like Prowl or even Prime. I never figured that you'd go for someone like me. Guess I was wrong", Ratchet said.

"Prowl is not my type. Prime needs to keep focused on his leadership. He's a good lookin' guy, but I think I'd rather stay his friend", I said.

"That's a good reason. But I don't understand why you picked me out of everyone else", said Ratchet.

"You do more for this team than anyone I know. You keep everyone alive so they can go get beat up again", I said.

"And you have patience like I've never seen. Not even Prime has that kind of patience any more", Ratchet said.

"That's cause I have years of martial arts tucked under my belt. I've learned to be patient", I said.

"And that's impressive. Not all of us have patience like you do", said Ratchet.

"So, what are you doing later tonight?", I asked.

Before Ratchet replied, my comm. went off. "Hold that thought", I said. Then I answered my comm.

"Whoever it is, can you please call back later? I'm busy at the moment", I said.

"Wolf, please come to my office. There's something we need to discuss", said Optimus.

"Can it wait, Optimus? Ratchet and I are talking at the moment", I said.

"That's why I need to talk with you, Wolf. I'm sending Ironhide to get you right now. He'll fill you in on your way to my office", Prime said.

I sighed. "Are you sure this can't wait, Optimus?", I asked.

"I'm afraid not. This is very important. It will determine the outcome of your hearing that's coming up", said Optimus.

I sighed again. "Fine. I'll be ready in 5 minutes. Wolf out", I said. Then I turned my comm. off.

After I shut my comm. off, I looked at Ratchet. I went to say something, but he stopped me. I knew he wasn't happy.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't bother. Just forget I even asked you out. Just make sure that you're in here next Tuesday morning for your appointment", Ratchet said.

I couldn't believe that Ratchet was revoking his offer to date me. "We're going to talk about this when I come in for my appointment next week", I said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now, please leave my med bay", said Ratchet.

"Yes sir", I said sadly.

Just as I walked out of Ratchet's office, Ironhide had walked into med bay. He noticed that I looked upset about something. He met me about halfway into med bay.

"You ok, Wolf? You look upset", Ironhide said.

"I don't know if I belong here any more, 'Hide", I said.

I looked at my left shoulder. I looked at my Autobot insignia. Then I looked at Ironhide again and shook my head. "I can't live my life like this, 'Hide. I'm going to resign from the Autobots. I think it's the best thing to do", I said.

"If that's what you want to do, then I better take you to see Prime so you can tell him that you're going to resign from the Autobots", Ironhide said.

On our way to Prime's office, Jazz has just come out of his room and was heading for the rec. room. He noticed that I was upset about something. Jazz stopped us and asked me what happened in med bay with Ratchet.

Before I could respond, Ironhide told Jazz that this wasn't a good time right now. I looked at Ironhide. "No, 'Hide. Jazz deserves to know what happened", I said.

"So, what did happen? You were in a great mood when you walked in there. Now, you look like you were dumped", said Jazz.

I lowered my head. "He didn't", Jazz said.

"He did", I said sadly.

"That fraggin' bastard", said Jazz, as he punched the wall. I knew he was mad, but I didn't think he'd punch the wall.

Prime walked out of his office and asked what was going on. "It's a personal matter, sir. Something Jazz and I need to deal with", I said.

"Alright, Wolf. You and Jazz take care of it, then I want you to come to my office", Prime said.

"Yes sir", I said. Then Jazz and I headed for med bay.

After we were out of sight, Prime asked Ironhide what that was all about. "I have no idea, Prime. You'd have to ask Jazz. Wolf plans to resign from the Autobots", said Ironhide.

"Resign? Why?", asked Optimus.

"Said she doesn't feel like she belongs here any more and she can't live her life like this. Prime, she's a good kid. I hate to see her leave", Ironhide said.

"So would I, Ironhide. I'm postponing the hearing 'til I can get this straightened out", Prime said.

Back in med bay, Jazz was confronting Ratchet about the way he treated me. I couldn't believe the way Jazz was man handling Ratchet.

"Um, Jazz. I don't recall saying to man handle the doc. Please put him down before you seriously hurt him", I said. Jazz looked at me with a look that I never knew was possible by him. Then I noticed that his visor was an indigo color instead of its normal sky blue. He was royally pissed.

"I guess I'm calling Prowl in here and have you detained", I said. Then I called Prowl on my comm.

"Yes Wolf", Prowl said.

"I need your help in detaining Jazz. He's gone off the deep end and might kill Ratchet", I said.

"I'll grab Ironhide and we'll be on our way. Prowl out", he said.

While I was waiting for them, I tried to get Jazz to let go of Ratchet. I grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to peel it off of Ratchet's throat. He backhanded me with his left hand. I went crashing into the wall on the other side of the med bay.

After I got up, I rubbed my face. I had a good size Jazz hand print imbedded on my face. I speared Jazz straight into the opposite side of the med bay. We fought for a while. I had finally gotten the upper hand and put him out of commission. At least for a while.

"Don't frag with a fragger, Jazz. You're damn lucky I didn't kill you", I said. Then I walked over to Ratchet and helped him to his feet. Ratchet tried to speak, but nothing came out. Jazz had crushed Ratchet's voice modulator.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I had no idea that Jazz would go this far. This is all my fault. If I hadn't told him, you'd still have a voice", I said, as I helped him to the repair table.

Just as I finished helping Ratchet, three Autobots walked in. Ironhide, Prowl and Prime. I knew that Prowl and Ironhide were coming to detain Jazz, but I didn't expect Prime to come with them. They looked at Jazz, who was out cold, then they looked at me. I knew what was going to be asked.

"Yes, I took Jazz out of commission and no, I don't want to talk about it. I think I've caused enough trouble already. You'll have my resignation letter by night fall, sir", I said.

Then I turned around and walked out of med bay. I headed for my room to write my letter of resignation to Optimus.

Meanwhile in med bay, Prime told Ironhide and Prowl to take Jazz down to the brig.

"What about Ratchet and Wolf?", Ironhide asked.

"I'll have Wheeljack come in and take care of Ratchet", Optimus said.

"And Wolf?", asked Prowl.

"I'll have her come to my office when I get there. Personally, I don't want a war zone here if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find out she resigned", said Prime.

While I was typing my resignation letter, my messenger window popped up. It was a message from Prime. He wants me to come to his office right now.

Wolf2007:

**Sorry sir, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. You'll have my resignation letter in your email shortly.**

OptimusPrime2007: Wolf, I wasn't asking as your leader. I was asking as your best friend. You know you can talk to me on a personal level.

Wolf2007: I know, Prime, but this is something I need to deal with on my own.

OptimusPrime2007: Have you emailed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe about this?

Wolf2007: Yes, I have. I know you don't enjoy the pranks or the petty infighting they cause, but could you do this one big favor for me?

OptimusPrime2007: Of course, Wolf. What is it?

Wolf2007: Could you make sure they don't piss off Ratchet or Prowl? I know it's asking a lot, but since I won't be here any more, I won't be able to keep then out of trouble.

OptimusPrime2007: I'll do what I can, Wolf. I'm just sorry to see you go. Just remember this. You'll always have a place here with friends waiting to welcome you back. Even Ironhide doesn't want to see you leave.

Wolf2007: Ironhide told you that he doesn't want to see me leave? I'm shocked.

OptimusPrime2007: So, was I. But yes, he told me that he doesn't want to see you leave. I don't want to see you leave, either. Tell you what. I'll drop the charges and re-instate you back to my second in command and my weapons expert, despite what the new handbook says.

Wolf2007: Tempting offer to re-instate me, but no. I've made up my mind. I will come and visit once in a while, though. Thank you for letting me be a part of a great team. You have good mechs under your command and they trust you with their lives. Don't let them down.

OptimusPrime2007: Thank you for being a part my team. Good luck and may Primus be with you always.

Wolf2007: Gracias, Prime.

OptimusPrime2007: De nada, Wolf.

After we were done talking on the messenger, I finished my letter, then sent it to Prime's email.

While I was waiting for it to finish sending, I checked my email. I was surprised to see an email from the twins.

To: Wolf2007

From: The Lambo Twins2007

What's this about you resigning from the team? We won't hear of it. If we have to, we'll weld your aft to our wall in our room, just so you'll stay. We're also sorry that Jazz hit you and that Ratchet revoked his offer for dating you. Sides says hi.

Your adopted bros,

Sunny and Sides

I replied to the email, thanking them and to tell Sides that I said hi back and that I'll miss them both. I also told them to stay out of trouble when they get back. Thing is, I knew them so well that I knew they won't. It's not their style to stay out of trouble. What they didn't know was that I plan on keeping tabs on them. One screw up and I come back to beat the slag out of them.

While I was cruisin' the net, another message window popped up. This time it was Ratchet who was buggin' me. I closed the messenger window. I didn't feel like talking to him. And why should I? He revoked his offer to date me.

I decided to sign out of messenger so he wouldn't continue to bug me. I also decided to get off the net and start packing my things.


	13. Chapter 13

While I was packing my things, someone knocked on my door. "Whoever it is, go away. I don't want company", I said, still packing.

"Come on, Wolf. It's me, Blaster. Open the door", he said, still knocking. I walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. I had my weapon drawn, too.

Before Blaster could say anything, I shot him. I shot him in the chest 5 times. He hit the wall, then crumpled to the floor. When he didn't get up, I walked back into my room and shut the door.

I was done packing an hour later. In that time, someone probably dragged Blaster away, cause I was called into Prime's office shortly after. I didn't feel like talkin' with him, so I didn't go. If he wanted to talk to me, he knew where to find me.

I heard my access code to my door get over ridden, then it opened. In walked three Autobots. Two I knew could take me down and one was going to write me up. I was getting ready to draw my weapon again. I just hated unwanted visitors.

"Shoot me and I order them to take you down by force", Prowl said.

"And I'll mop the floor with them after I get done with you", I said, drawing my weapon from subspace. I hit all three of them in one shot. Gotta love those scattershot plasma rifles.

I walked over to them and laughed in their faces. "Youse guys are as dumb as mud. Way too trusting. I played all of you like cheap violins. I got what I wanted right here on my laptop. See ya, suckas", I said, as I walked out the door. I had my laptop tucked under my left arm. I knew Megatron would be pleased with the info I got.

By the time I got to the control room, the alarms sounded. "Damn. They sounded the alarms. Gotta get out quick before I'm caught", I said to myself. I made a run for the front of the base. I ran past the twins as they were just walking in.

"Hey sis. Bye sis", Sides said, as he and his twin brother watch me run by.

"Stop Her! Don't let her escape!", Prime yelled, as he, Prowl and Ironhide came running towards the twins.

By the time Prime, Ironhide and Prowl made it to the front of the base, I was already out of sight.

"Ironhide, gather a small team and hunt her down. I want that information back", said Optimus.

"I'm on it, Prime. Once we have the information back, I'm going to personally drag her no good, sorry aft down to the brig", Ironhide said.

The twins stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. They looked at each other, hoping Ironhide was just kidding. When they saw that he wasn't, they walked over to the trio of Autobots to find out what was going on and to find out why they were threatening their adopted sister's life.

"What's your malfunction, old man?", Sunny asked.

"Settle down, you two. This doesn't concern either of you", Prime said.

"The hell it don't! She's our adopted sister, Optimus. So, someone better start explaining why he's threatening her life", said Sunny, as he pointed to Ironhide.

"I believe Prime said to stay out of it, Sunstreaker. I'd do as he says, if I were you", Prowl said. Sunny got dangerously close to Prowl's face.

"I'd be careful what you say, Prowl. Sides and I are very protective of her", Sunny said.

"I'm sure you are, but this is not your concern, Sunstreaker. Nor is it your brother's concern. Wolf downloaded a lot of important information regarding our defense systems. If that gets to Megatron before we can stop her, then this planet and war will be over before you know it and the Decepticons will have won. So, please, you two, stay out of it", Prime said.

Sunny was about to say something, but his brother stopped him. "Sunny, he's right. We should stay out of it. She'd never forgive herself if we got hurt. We can do our own search here in the base. Come on, let's go email her right now", Sides said, as he tried to drag his brother back into the base.

"Hold up, Sides. I need to say one more thing before we go in. Prime", said Sunny.

"Yes Sunstreaker", said Optimus.

"Promise you won't hurt her", Sunny said.

"I can't promise that, but I will try my best, Sunstreaker. And Sideswipe", Prime said.

"Yeah, Prime", said Sides.

"Thank you for making your brother understand", said Optimus.

"No problem, Prime. Let's go, bro", Sides said. Then they headed inside to email me.

After they were out of sight, Prowl couldn't believe what just happened. "Are you sure that was Sideswipe? He's never been the voice of reason", Prowl said.

"I couldn't believe it, either, Prowl. I'm glad that one of them was the voice of reason. Ironhide, go get your team assembled and head out", Prime said.

"I'm on my way, Prime", Ironhide said.

Meanwhile, I was still on my way back to Decepticon HQ to deliver all the info on the Autobot defense system. Megatron was going to be happy with this.

While I was driving, I heard a jet flying above me. I checked my scanners and it was my bondmate, Skywarp. I opened the comm. link to him.

"Hey there, handsome. Escorting me home, huh?", I asked.

"Yeah. Did you get what Megatron asked for?", Skywarp replied.

"Sure did. I'm on my way back to Decepticon HQ now. How are the twins?", I asked.

"Doing good. Although, Megatron isn't happy that we have sparklings running around the base. He considers it a sign of weakness on my part", said Skywarp.

"He didn't say that in front of the kids, did he?", I asked.

"Yes, he did. I wasn't too happy about it, but I couldn't say anything that would get my aft thrown into the brig. Right now, TC is watching them", Skywarp said.

"I'll have a talk with Megatron about that after I give him the info he wanted. He knows better than to yell at me. He knows I'll seriously hurt him. What about Screamer? Hopefully, he's helping TC", I said.

"Nope. He agrees with Megatron. In fact, I've been dropped from the squad", said Skywarp.

"What!", I yelled.

"OW! That's my audio receptor, babe. Please don't yell", Skywarp said.

"Sorry, 'Warp. I guess I'll have to talk to Screamer, as well. Head on back to base and tell Megatron that I'm on my way now", I said.

"Ok. 'Warp out", he said. Then I cut the comm. link.

When Skywarp returned to the base, he headed for the control room to report to Megatron. "I hope the boys aren't in there. Megatron will have my head if they're causing trouble for him", Shywarp thought.

When he walked in, his twin boys were sitting on Megatron's lap. He was reading them a story. Skywarp just about passed out when he saw this.

"Pardon the interruption, Lord Megatron, but Wolf is on her way back to base with the information you wanted on the Autobots' defense systems", said Skywarp, as he bowed. Megatron turned around in the chair with Skywarps' twin boys on his lap.

"Excellent Skywarp. I don't want this spread around the base, but I apologize for what I said. Your twin sparklings somehow managed to wiggle their way into my spark today. I will talk to Starscream about reinstating you back to the squad", Megatron said.

"No need, Lord Megatron. I'd much rather spend my time with my bondmate and our twin boys. I just hope that you don't find this degrading among Decepticons, but I don't want to be involved in the war any more. I don't want Wolf worrying about me when I'm on the battlefield", Skywarp said.

"If that's your wish, so be it. I wouldn't want to see your twin boys without a father. I believe in family first, Skywarp. Afterall, you, Thundercracker and Starscream are my sons", said Megatron.

Skywarp was shocked at the news. "I...I had no idea. Does TC and Screamer know?", asked Skywarp.

"Yes. They never told you?", Megatron replied.

"No. What shall I call you then? Dad, father or Megatron?", Skywarp asked.

"Dad or father when it's just the four of us, but around the other Decepticons, call me by my name", said Megatron.

Before Skywarp said anything further, I walked into the control room with my laptop securely under my left arm. I stopped right in front of Megatron, stood at attention and saluted. "Decepticon spy, Wolf, reporting back, sir!", I yelled.

"At ease, Wolf. Skywarp, please take your boys, then remove yourselves from my control room", Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron. Come on, you two. The grown-ups need to talk now. Let's go see what TC is up to, shall we", said Skywarp, as he picked up his boys. Then he left the control room to go find TC.

After they left, Megatron asked me to download the information into the computer. "Before I do that, I'd like to know why you think Skywarp having sparklings is considered weak? We both wanted kids", I said.

Back at Autobot HQ, Sunny and Sides were emailing me from their personal laptops. Sides looked up from his typing. He couldn't believe what he had heard a while ago.

Sides was almost to the point that he was going to cry. He shut his computer down, then left his shared room. He was determined to find out the truth about me being a part of the Decepticons and taking the information on the defense systems. When Sides reached his destination, he knocked on the office door of Optimus Prime. He was hoping that Prime would give him all the answers he needed. Hoping being the key word, too.


	14. Chapter 14

"Enter", Prime said, while typing on his laptop. Sideswipe walked in and stood in front of Prime's desk.

"Give me 5 minutes, Sideswipe, then I'll talk with you", said Optimus.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your work, Prime. I can come back later or just IM you later tonight", Sideswipe said.

"It's quite alright, Sideswipe. I wasn't working. I was just sending an email to Magnus back on Cybertron, explaining what happened here", Prime said, as he was shutting his laptop down.

After it completely shut down, Prime pressed a button on his desk and the computer slid into a secret compartment inside the desk.

"Alright, Sideswipe, what can I do for you?", asked Optimus.

"I want answers, Prime. I thought she was our friend, our fellow Autobot, and mine and Sunny's adopted sister? Why'd she screw us, Prime? Why?", asked Sideswipe.

"I'm still trying to answer that, myself, Sideswipe. What of Blaster? Ratchet say anything on his condition, yet?", Prime replied.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been in there today. I prefer to stay in piece, thanks. You might ask Jazz", Sideswipe said.

"I'll call him in shortly. How's your brother? He hasn't done anything seriously drastic, has he?", asked Optimus.

"No, he hasn't. He didn't even look up from his laptop when I left our shared room. For that matter, he's been quiet since we came back inside. I'm worried about him, Prime. He was more protective of her than I was. Sunny didn't want to see her get hurt", said Sideswipe.

Back at Decepticon HQ, I was sitting in my old room, thinking about what I did to Prime and everyone. I felt bad for what I did. So, I did the one thing I knew would get me killed by Megatron. I tapped into the main computer from my laptop, then DLed all the info on the Autobots' defense system.

After it was done, I put it on CD, attached a note to the CD, then left the base. Deep down, I know I'm doing the right thing. I also know that when Megatron finds out what I did, he's going to deem me unworthy to be a Decepticon. I'll probably never get to see my kids again, but its well worth it for what I'm doing.

I was about 10 miles out when someone came over my comm. I did a scan before replying. I was surprised that it Screamer. "Hey Screamer, what brings you out here on such a beautiful day?", I asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, Wolf. Looks like you're heading towards Autobot HQ. May I ask why? Not thinking of betraying the Decepticons, are you? Or my brother, for that matter?", Screamer replied.

"I have Autobot friends, Starscream. I would never hurt Skywarp. I love him. He's my bondmate", I said.

"And what about the Decepticons? Are you betraying them?", asked Starscream.

Before I had a chance to reply, I was attacked by a small group of Autobots led by Ironhide. Starscream was about to attack the Autobots, but I told him to get out of here. "I'm not like Megatron. I won't leave you behind", Screamer said.

"I told you to leave, Starscream. It's me they want. Prime knows about the info I stole. He wants it back. And I'm not about to give it back anytime soon", I said.

Back at Decepticon HQ, Skywarp looked all over for me. He even asked Megatron if he's seen me. "I dismissed her after she uploaded the information to our computer. I haven't seen her since, Skywarp. Have you checked her old living quarters?", Megatron asked.

"Yes, I have. This is all I found", Skywarp said, handing his leader the note.

Megatron wasn't happy to find out that I had betrayed him. "What is it, Lord Megatron?", asked Skywarp.

Megatron looked over at Soundwave. "Soundwave, eject Laserbeak. I have a mission for him", said Megatron. Soundwave nodded then ejected Laserbeak.

Shortly after Laserbeak left, Skywarp asked what that was all about and why he was sending Laserbeak after me. "I'll tell you after you get your boys and yourself packed. I'm also sending Thundercracker with you, too. I'm sending you all to Cybertron", Megatron said.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but I think I deserve to know what's going on. Especially, when it involves my bondmate. Now spill it!", Skywarp said, getting mad.

Megatron was absolutely appalled at the way Skywarp, his own son, was talking to him. But he knew that Skywarp had the right to know.

"I'll tell you after you get your boys packed, Skywarp", said Megatron. Skywarp nodded, then he left to get his boys packed.

When he arrived at TC's room, he knocked on the door. "Hold on a sec, 'Warp", TC said, as he paused the game. He got up from the game and answered his door. He wasn't expecting Skywarp to look so sad like he does now.

"Come on in, 'Warp. Tell me what's on your mind", TC said, as he gestured 'Warp inside.

"Are my boys still here, TC?", asked Skywarp.

"Yeah, they're in the other room, waiting for me. What's going on, 'Warp? Why the sad look on your face?", asked TC.

"I don't know what's going on, TC. Megatron had Soundwave send Laserbeak after her. She didn't even ask about the boys. I hope she didn't do what I think she did", Skywarp said.

"What do you think she might have done, 'Warp?", TC asked.

"Probably had a change of spark and decided to return the Autobot defense system tech specs. Which means she's probably a prisoner by now", said Skywarp.

"Why don't you email the Autobot twins and find out", said TC.

"I have to get the boys packed right now. Would you do it for me, TC?", Skywarp asked.

"Yeah, sure. Skycracker, Skystreaker! Your father is here!", TC yelled.

Skycrcacker and Skystreaker came out of the game room to see their father. "Hey dad!", they both said in unison.

"Hi boys. Come on, I need you to get packed. The 4 of us are going to Cybertron until Megatron says otherwise", said Skywarp.

Skycracker noticed that his father was upset about something. "You ok, dad? And where's mom?", Skycracker asked.

"No, I'm not ok, son. I believe your mother has been taken prisoner by the Autobots. I think she tried to return the information that she stole from them", Skywarp said.

"Why would she do that, dad? I thought she was a Decepticon and loyal to Grandpa Megatron?", Skystreaker said.

"That's what I thought, too, Skystreaker. I think that's why Megatron is sending us to Cybertron. He doesn't want us going after her. He's also sending TC with us, too", said Skywarp.

By the time I was caught, I had been seriously hurt. My right arm, that had been replaced, was dangling at my side. I really had doubted that Ratchet was going to fix it. Especially, after he finds out that he was deceived. On our way back to base, Jazz walked next to me. I looked at him. It was a look that I hadn't seen on him in a long time. He was so sad. I had to find out what was wrong. He was still my friend. Just like Sunny and Sides were still my adopted brothers.

When we reached the front of the base, I noticed that Prime and the Lambo Twins were standing outside. I knew that Prime wasn't happy with what I did. I had betrayed his trust. And I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to throw me straight into the brig without repairs. The twins, on the other hand, were another story.

Sunny had noticed that I was hurt. Sunny was very protective of me. He didn't like the idea of a femme out fighting if she didn't need to be. Sides, however, knew that I could handle my own in a fight. He knew I was no weakling. I was rather strong for a femme.

"Sunny, I'm ok. I just don't have the use of my right arm at the moment", I said, as he started to lunge himself at Ironhide.

"Sideswipe, get your brother out of here before he gets hurt", Prime ordered.

"Yes sir! Come on, bro. Let's go see if Ratchet will take care of her arm", Sides said, as he pulled his twin brother away from Ironhide.

After they were out of sight, Prime walked up to me. "Release her, Ironhide. I'll take her to my office", said Optimus.

"But Prime...she's a thief! She's going down to the brig", Ironhide said.

"I'll take her down after I have a talk with her. Now, why don't you go report to Prowl and take the rest of the day off, old friend. You deserve it", Prime said.

Before Ironhide left, he stared at me. "You're fraggin' lucky, Deceptibitch. If it were me, you'd be dead right now", Ironhide said into my audio receptor.

I looked at him and narrowed my optics. "Deceptibitch! How dare you, 'Hide! You're damn lucky Prime is here. I'd kick your sorry aft back to Cybertron and back to your little girlfriend", I said.

"Enough! There will be no more of this petty fighting! I will talk to you later, Ironhide! You are hereby restricted to your quarters until I talk to you. Now, everyone go inside. I will deal with her, myself", said Optimus.

After everyone left, Prime asked me how it went. "Got everything you wanted, Prime. I think we played it well. Don't you?", I asked.

"Of course. Then Megatron couldn't tell the difference between the real defense system specs and the fake?", Prime replied.

"Nope. But I do feel bad for leaving my bondmate and twin boys, Prime", I said.

"I understand, Wolf. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Even when you don't want to. I'll have Sideswipe email Thundercracker to tell him...", said Optimus.

"No. I'll do it. 'Warp would be online right about now, anyways. I think you'd like my twin boys, Prime. Skycracker and Skystreaker. They're absolute angels. They'd make the Lambo Twins look bad", I said.


	15. Chapter 15

It's now the year 2008. It's been 2 years and I haven't heard from my bondmate, Skywarp or from my twin boys, Skycracker and Skystreaker. I kept sending emails to them, but I haven't gotten a reply back from any of the emails. I'm beginning to wonder if...no, I can't think something like that. He loves me. So do my kids. But still,...My mind keeps wondering if TC even told him what had happened. Probably not.

During the 2 years, Ratchet and I have been dating. A few years after Prime had told him that I was a spy for the Autobots, he apologized for being rude to me, then he smacked the back of my head for getting my right shoulder shot. I told him it wasn't my fault. And it wasn't. Ironhide had shot me with his stupid "water gun". That fraggin' liquid nitrogen he always seems to be using. It really made a mess of my shoulder joint.

That night, after I had talked with Sunny, Ratchet and I cuddled up in his bed and just read. I wanted to finish that novel he let me borrow. And I had a novel of my own that I let him borrow. It was one of my favorites, too.

I had put my book down and had Ratchet do the same. "Is something wrong, Wolf? You sound depressed about something", said Ratchet.

"You're very observant, Ratch. Actually, something is buggin' me. I'm just not if you can help", I said.

"I can help with just about anything, my love", Ratchet said.

"I don't think a computer is going to help with this", I said.

"Then I know someone who can help you. I'll make an appointment for you to see Smokescreen tomorrow morning. He's our resident therapist. He's very good at what he does. Would you like me to set up an appointment for you?", asked Ratchet.

"If you want", I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Ratchet didn't like this whole idea of me being depressed and not being able to help. He got up and headed for his door. "I'll be back shortly. I'm going to my office and schedule an appointment for you. In the meantime, why don't you try and get some sleep", Ratchet said.

"Ok", I said. Then I laid down.

After Ratchet left his room, he headed for Prime's office before heading for his. "I feel so helpless. I wish she'd tell me what's wrong with her", Ratchet said to himself, as he arrived at Prime's office door. Ratchet knocked on Prime's door. He was half expecting Prime to be in there, but at the same time he expected him to be off at this time of night.

"Enter", Prime said. Then the office door slid open and Ratchet walked in. Prime was typing something on his laptop when Ratchet walked in.

He looked up from his typing. "May I help you, Ratchet?", Prime asked.

"I need to talk to you about Wolf", said Ratchet.

"Give me a minute, Ratchet. I was just finishing up on this last report that came in earlier today", said Optimus.

"I didn't mean to bother you, Prime. I can come back in the morning", Ratchet said.

"Absolutely not! If you're that worried about Wolf, then we're going to talk about this. Have a seat. I'm just about done", Prime said.

2 minutes later, Prime had shut down his laptop, then he let it slide into a secret compartment in his desk.

"Alright, Ratchet. You have my full and undivided attention now. Why are you so worried about Wolf? Are you 2 having relationship problems?", asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure what's going on with her, Prime. She won't tell me what's wrong. She's been depressed ever since she came back a little over 2 yrs. ago. I'm doing everything I can think of to help her, but she's not letting me. I told her that I was going to schedule an appointment for her to see Smokescreen in the morning. I haven't made that appointment yet, cause I came to see if you could possibly talk to her", said Ratchet.

"And what would you like me to say to her, Ratchet?", Prime asked.

"You're her best friend. You figure it out", Ratchet said. Then he sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Prime. I'm worried about her and tired. I'll stop by tomorrow morning. I just hope to Primus that you have better luck than I am. Good night, Prime", said Ratchet.

"Good night, Ratchet. I'll talk to her before I come to my office", said Optimus.

"Thank you, Prime. That means a lot to me", Ratchet said.

"You're welcome, Ratchet. Now, go get some sleep", Prime said.

Ratchet nodded then left Prime's office.

When Ratchet walked back into his room, he noticed that I was gone. The only thing that was left was a note for him. He opened it and started reading it.

"Ratchet-

I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I had to leave. It was nothing you did. It's me. I have decided to go looking for my bondmate and twin boys. I don't know when I'll be back. So, in the meantime, could you try to keep Sunny out of trouble, please? Tell him I'll email him when I can. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime. Take care.

Sincerely,

Wolf"

Ratchet couldn't believe that I had a bondmate. Or even kids. He was shocked. "Why didn't she just tell me when I asked her what was wrong?", Ratchet asked himself. Ratchet immediately buzzed Prime in his office. He was hoping that Prime hadn't left his office yet.

Prime was just about to leave his office, when his comm. link went off. "Yes Ratchet", Optimus said.

"Are you still in your office, sir?", asked Ratchet.

"I was just about to call it a night, why?", Prime replied.

"I have something you should read. And it can't wait 'til morning", Ratchet said.

Prime sighed. He was tired and wanted to get some recharge time before it got too late.

"Alright, Ratchet. Bring it in and I'll look at it in the morning", said Optimus.

"Yes sir", said Ratchet. Then he cut the link.

When he reached Prime's office, he walked in and handed Prime the note. "Thank you, Ratchet. Like I said, I'll look at it tomorrow morning", Prime said. Ratchet nodded then left Prime's office...again.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, I was looking for Skywarp and my twin boys. I had heard laughing in the distance. I was wondering who it was and hoping that it was my bondmate and boys.

When the figures got closer, I noticed that there were 4 figures walking towards me. It was, in fact, my bondmate and boys along with a femme. It looked like Skywarp was telling her a joke and she was laughing. So were my boys.

As they got closer, I noticed that she was very beautiful. She had a beast mode of some sort. In her bipedal mode, she was purple and silver with Jade colored optics. I looked down at my body. I was red and black, like Sideswipe, but I also had ice blue flames. But I had Emerald green optics.

I watched all 4 of them walk right by me without even giving me a glance. I couldn't believe that Skywarp didn't even notice me standing there. What made it even worse, is that my boys didn't even notice me, either. My spark was broken. I didn't have a family any more. I had no reason to live. 'Maybe I should hand myself over to Megatron. Let him do with me as he pleases', I thought to myself.

"I hope you're happy with your new girlfriend, Skywarp. I love you, boys. Be good", I said quietly to myself. Then I turned around and started to walk back to Decepticon HQ in Polyhex.

When I returned to Earth, I sat down next to the space bridge. I couldn't believe that Skywarp had already found someone new. But, I guess that's what I get for leaving the Decepticons and betraying Megatron. Even though I wasn't really a Decepticon, I still betrayed Megatron. Now I'm paying the price.

I looked down at my Autobot insignia. I didn't deserve to be an Autobot any more. Just about everyone at Autobot HQ hates me, anyway. Jazz is still holding a grudge cause I shot his best friend, Blaster. I didn't know that I still had live rounds in my rifle. I thought I had unloaded them and put blanks in. Even Prowl won't talk to me, unless he has to. And Sideswipe. Hell. I can't even get him to even look at me, let alone say hi. Only a few Autobots will talk to me. Sunny, Optimus and maybe Ratchet. I should have turned down the mission. Especially, since everyone is ignoring me like I have some kind of rust plague.

While I was sitting by the space bridge, my comm. link went off. I looked to see who it was that was buzzing me. I had caller ID on my comm. link, too. An add on that I did. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Prime calling me.

"What do you want, Prime? Am I not allowed to wallow in self pity in peace?", I asked.

"Self pity? What happened on Cybertron?", Prime replied.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna be left alone", I said.

"Not until you tell me what happened. I want you to come back to the base so we can talk this out. Primus Wolf, Ratchet's worried about you. So am I. And so is Sunstreaker. He told me that you went to Cybertron to look for Skywarp and your kids. I'm glad that he told me. Otherwise, Ratchet and I wouldn't have known where you went", said Optimus.

"Sunny has a big mouth. And I'm going to shut it", I said.

Prime was surprised that I would talk that way about my adopted brother. "I'm surprised at you, Wolf. I would expect Sideswipe to say something like that. Not you", Prime said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Prime. No one there wants me around. It's probably better if I just stay away from there", I said sadly.

"Why don't I come and get you. We can either talk when I get there or we can talk when we get back to base. Your choice", said Optimus.

"I don't really care", I said.

"Wolf, I'm not liking this. I'm coming to get you right now. Prime out", he said. Then I shut my comm. off.

While Prime was on his way to get me, I had pulled out an energon knife. I never thought I'd see the day when I would try and take my own life. Then again, I've been depressed, so it wouldn't surprise me or anyone else. Anyone who cares, any way.

I looked down at the knife, then looked at my right forearm. Contemplating it. 'Why am I holding back? My family left me. I have no reason to live any more', I thought to myself, as I put the tip of the knife just below the bend between my upper arm and forearm.

I brought up the blade, then thrust it into my arm and continued 'til I reached my hand. I watched the energon flow out of my arm. Then did the same thing to my other arm.

I started to feel light headed, then blacked out. I fell to the ground and energon still pouring out of my arms. I was hoping that by the time Prime had reached me, I would already be dead.

I felt my body lifting into the air. I had a feeling that Prime had found me. I heard him say something into his comm., but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Maybe I should have tried for my spark instead. It would have been quick and painless.

When Prime return to Autobot HQ with me, Ratchet was waiting outside. He looked at me with sad optics. Then he looked at Prime. Without a spoken word between them, Prime had an idea of what Ratchet was going to say. "I'll set up that appointment with Smokescreen for her, Ratchet. She's a danger to herself and others around her. I'm taking her off of active duty indefinitely and stripping her of both her positions. At least until she can get help. I hate to do this to you Ratchet, but...", Prime said. Ratchet shook his head.

"I understand, Prime. It's probably for the best, any way. It just breaks my spark to see that she even tried to take her own life. I knew she was depressed, but I didn't think she would go this far. Sunstreaker is going to blow a fuse when he finds out. He's very protective of her. He's going to think I drove her to suicide", Ratchet said.

Meanwhile in med bay, Ratchet was telling Wheeljack what I had tried to do. "I didn't think she was capable of that. Guess I was wrong. Don't you worry, Ratchet. I'll help you get her back on her feet. I know how much she means to you", Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack. We can't let Sunstreaker know about this. He'll blame me for her trying to commit suicide", said Ratchet.

Back on Cybertron, the twins, Skycracker and Skystreaker, both felt something in their sparks. They looked at each other. They had fear in their optics. "You don't suppose...?", Skycracker asked, not even wanting to finish the sentence.

"I wouldn't be surprised, bro", Skystreaker said.

"Should we tell dad?", asked Skycracker.

Skystreaker nodded then they headed for home to tell their father about what they felt in their sparks.

When they got back home, Skywarp was just heading out for a while. "Did you 2 have fun while you were out?", asked Skywarp. Then he noticed the looks on his sons' faces.

"What's wrong? You 2 look like you just lost your mother", Skywarp said.

"I think we might be, dad. We felt something in our sparks a while ago. It was like mom was trying to tell us something. Dad, we have to go back to Earth. We have to find out what's going on with mom", Skycracker said.

When they got back to Earth, Skywarp told TC to get a hold of the Autobot Twins. "Let them know that we're coming in peace. And to tell Prime that my boys want to know what's going on with their mother. Got all that, TC?", asked Skywarp.

"Got it, 'Warp. Let's just hope Prime will let us in", TC said.

"If we're coming in peace, I'm sure he will. I'm not involved in the war any more cause of my boys. And dad knows it, too. I might just ask Prime if I can join the Autobots just so my boys and I can be closer to Wolf. Did you know that mom was neutral when she met dad?", Skywarp asked.

TC looked at him in total shock. "I thought she was dead? When'd you see her?", replied TC.

"Earlier today. I was showing my boys around Cybertron, and we ran into her. She hasn't changed, TC. She's still beautiful as ever. I can't wait to tell dad that mom is still alive. He'll be so happy to hear it", said Skywarp.

"I'm sure he will. I still can't believe it, myself. I thought she was dead all this time", TC said.

Back at Autobot HQ, after Prime had rushed me to med bay, Ratchet had just walked out of his office with a data pad in his hand. He was looking over some information that Wheeljack gave him. He also had a cup of hot energon. (Gotta love that energon, hot or cold).

Ratchet looked up from the data pad and saw Prime laying me down on the medical berth. He dropped both the data pad and his cup of hot energon. He rushed to the berth and immediately assessed the damage. "What in Primus' name happened to her, Prime? Was she attacked by Decepticons?", Ratchet asked, as he started hooking me up to the life support machine.

"No, Ratchet. She attempted suicide. I managed to stop what I could, but she's lost a lot of energon. Her life force is very weak. Did she mention anything to you about being depressed?", asked Optimus.

"Yes, she did. But there were no signs of her even thinking suicide. Where did you find her?", Ratchet replied.

"By the space bridge. I found her like that. It saddens me to see her like this. I can't have this kind of thing going on. If word got out about this, then I'm held accountable if she dies", Prime said.

Then he got mad and punched the closest thing to him. It just happened to be the empty medical berth behind him. He swore in more than one language. He was that pissed. Ratchet had to calm him down, then asked why he was so upset.

After he calmed down, he told Ratchet why was upset. "I understand she's your best friend, Prime. But throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to help repair her. This is not befitting of you, Prime. Even when I had brought Ironhide back from the brink of death, you never got this mad. What does she really mean to you, Prime?", asked Ratchet.

"If you're implying that I'm going to ask her out, then you're mistaken. I know she's with you. I have no intentions of getting in the middle. **Sighs** She reminds me of Elita in a lot of ways. But she's also like a sister to me. I can talk to her about anything, and she helps me sort out my problems. I guess being around her is good for me. I have a clear head by the time we're done talking", said Optimus.

"So, what you're saying is that she's therapeutic, correct?", Ratchet said.

"I suppose I am", Prime said.

"That's good. I've been trying to get you to relax for quite sometime. The answer to your relaxing problem is laying here, dying. Get Wheeljack in here. I'm going to need his help if she is to survive. I'll let you know what the outcome is, ok?", said Ratchet.

"Thank you, Ratchet. And I apologize for the temper tantrum. You were right. It's not befitting of me. I'll send Wheeljack in right away. I'll be in my office, finishing up the pile of work I never finished", said Optimus. Then he left med bay to get Wheeljack.

While Ratchet was waiting for Wheeljack, he looked over the scar on my arms. "Why would you do something like this? Why didn't you come to me for help?", Ratchet asked. He knew I wouldn't be able to answer, but he asked anyway.

He also decided to call Sunny in to help, as well. He walked over to the wall and pushed the intercom button. "Sunstreaker, would you please come to med bay. And make sure Wheeljack is on his way", Ratchet said. Then he went back to my side.

10 minutes later, both Sunstreaker and Wheeljack walked in. "So, what's the big emergency, Ratchet?", Wheeljack asked.

Sunny just about dropped to his knees when he saw who was laying on the medical berth. "Please say that's not who I think it is", Sunny said.

"I'm afraid it is. Prime found her like this. She tried to commit suicide after she came back from Cybertron", said Ratchet.

"I just got an email from TC before you called me in. It seems that him, Skywarp and his kids are on their way to see her. I told Sides to email him back and let him know that it was cool to come on by. I had no idea that she was even back and like this. I'm sorry, Ratchet. I can't help you. With her being my adopted sister,...well, I'm sure you understand", said Sunny.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, I do understand, Sunstreaker. Why don't you go tell Prime that Tundercracker, Skywarp and his kids are coming by to see Wolf. And in the meantime, Wheeljack and I will do what we can to keep her alive", Ratchet said.

"Thanks, Ratchet. I don't want Sides or Jazz knowing about this yet", Sunny said.

"Not a problem, Sunstreaker. Go on. Get out of here", said Ratchet.

After Sunny left med bay, Wheeljack and Ratchet started working on me. "Why would she try this, Ratchet? She didn't look like the type to even think about it, let alone actually do it", Jack said.

"I don't understand it, either, Jack. I knew she was depressed, but...to do this? The only woman I fall in love with, ends up on my repair table, dying. I can see why Sunstreaker refused to help. Let's just get her patched up for now", Ratchet said.

After they were done, Ratchet unspaced a little box. In that box was a ring. He opened it and stared at the 2 carat diamond that was set in the middle. Wheeljack noticed the ring in the box.

"WOW! That's a pretty big diamond, Ratch", said Jack.

"Yeah, it is. I was going to propose to her next week. I was hoping to take some time off towards the end of the week. I was also hoping that nothing would ruin the weekend for us, but...", said Ratchet.

Wheeljack walked around and put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "She'll be back online in no time, Ratch. You're good at what you do. Don't give up on her. Don't let this stop you from spending the rest of your life with her. Let love be your strength, not your weakness", Jack said.

Ratchet looked at Wheeljack. He had energon tears running down his face. Wheeljack handed Ratchet a rag. "I don't think she would want to see you like this, Ratch. This is not your fault. Come on, I'll buy you a drink down in the rec. room", said Jack, as Ratchet wiped his face with the rag. Then he smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Jack, but I think I'll head to my room. I need to be alone for right now", Ratchet said.

"Ok, Ratch. But I'm going to stop by later to check on you. You're my best friend. I don't want you to end up like she did", Jack said.

Ratchet looked at him. "Don't insult me, Wheeljack. I can't believe you would think something like that. Especially, thinking I would pull something like that. Do I look suicidal to you or something?", asked Ratchet, who was pissed.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note:

I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter and the lateness of it, as well. I've been busy beta-ing another story for someone else. I will try to keep it updated more frequently. R & R

Before Wheeljack could respond, Ratchet stopped him. "Don't answer that", Ratchet said.

"I didn't think Wolf was suicidal, but look at her? She tried to do it. The question is, why would she do it?", Jack asked.

"I think I have the answer to your question, Wheeljack", Skywarp said, walking into medbay.

Ratchet looked at him, TC, and Skywarp's kids. "How did you 4 get in here?", asked Ratchet, as he pointed to Skywarp.

He didn't know that Sunny was right behind them. "I told them what happened to my adopted sis, "Hatchet". They come in peace. These 2 here, wanted to see their mother and be with her. And Skywarp is her bondmate. He wants to join the Autobots so he can be with Wolf and his kids", Sunny said.

Ratchet started laughing. "I find it hard to believe that Megatron would just let him leave the Decepticons like that", Ratchet said, in between laughs.

Skywarp walked up to Ratchet and stared at him. "It's true. My father did let me leave. I even told him that I want no part in the war any more cause of my twin boys and Wolf", said Skywarp.

"Did you just say that Megatron is your father?", asked Ratchet.

"Yes, I did. TC, Screamer and I are triplets. Our mother was a neutral. These are my twin boys. Skystreaker", Skywarp said, pointing to the young blue and purple mech.

"And this is Skycracker", said Skywarp, as he pointed to the young black, blue and purple mech.

Skystreaker walked up to me and noticed that my wrists had been repaired. He looked at Ratchet and asked what happened. "She tried to commit suicide earlier today. Optimus found her bleeding to death and rushed her back here immediately. May I ask what would cause this kind of behavior?", Ratchet asked.

"I have no idea. You said Optimus found her bleeding to death?", Skywarp replied.

"Yes, I did. Was she depressed about anything? I'm just trying to figure out what caused her odd behavior", said Ratchet.

"I understand, Ratchet. And no, she wasn't depressed about anything. At least nothing that I know of", said Skywarp.

"If you can think of anything later, let me know. A lot of us here are very fond of her. It would be a major blow if we lost her like this. And I know it would hurt you and your twins", Ratchet said.

Before anything else was said, I bolted upright into the sitting position. I was screaming in fear. I was also shooting at everything and everyone. Of course I wasn't coherent when I started shooting up the med bay.

"Someone restrain her, now! I don't care how, but do it! I don't want my med bay to look like Swiss cheese", said Ratchet.

Skystreaker walked up to Ratchet. He got dangerously close to Ratchet's face.

"Everything in here can be replaced, Ratchet. My mom can't. So stop worrying about your precious med bay and help my mom", said Skystreaker.

Sunstreaker ran over to me and tried to hold me down, but was having no luck. "Hey 'Warp, give me a hand, would ya?", Sunny said, still trying to hold me down on the berth.

While Sunny and Skywarp were trying to keep me down on the berth, Ratchet walked over and gave me a shot of something to put me to sleep for the time being.

Sunny looked at Ratchet. "What did you inject her with?", Sunny asked.

"Just a little something to calm her systems down for the time being. Why don't you take her to your room for the night, Sunstreaker. I'll come by in the morning to check on her. She should sleep through the night, I hope", Ratchet said.

"I hope so, too. Do you know what would scare her, Ratchet? I'm worried about her", said Sunny, as he picked me up.

The next morning, Ratchet stopped by Sunny's room to check on me. He had brought the necessary equipment that was needed. He was hoping that I was feeling a little better and awake.

When he reached Sunny's door, he knocked on it. Sunny got up and answered the door. He opened the door and let Ratchet in. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Primus Suntreaker. You look like slag. You get any recharge at all last night?", asked Ratchet.

"No, I didn't. I was up all night watching over her", said Sunny, as he looked over at me.

"Then go get some decent recharge. I'll watch her. And take a shower before you recharge, please", Ratchet said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Are you implying something?", Sunny asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm implying that you stink. I'm surprised Wolf didn't wake up cause of the stench in here", said Ratchet.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors' Note: Thanks to Cman710 for the loan of Chris Stratos. Again, I only own Skycracker, Skystreaker and Wolf. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro. R & R, please.

"Now, now Ratchet. My bro would never let himself get that bad. Would ya, Sunshine?", asked Sides, as he walked in.

Ratchet looked his way. "I thought you would still be on Cybertron, Sideswipe? They let you go?", asked Ratchet.

"Naw, doc. I have a 3 day weekend. I don't go back 'til Monday afternoon. So, what happened while I was gone?", Sides asked.

"Wolf went into stasis lock as of 15 minutes ago. There's no telling how long she'll be like that or if she'll even wake up at all", Ratchet said.

"Then I'll go tell 'Warp and his boys. Someone needs to tell Prime", Sunny said.

"You tell Prime, Sunstreaker. I'll tell Skywarp and his boys. But first, you are going to take a shower. Even if it means I have to drag your sorry aft down there, myself", said Ratchet.

"But...what about my sis?", asked Sunny.

"No buts, except yours down in the showers. Your brother can watch her while we're gone. Can't you, Sideswipe?", Ratchet asked, looking at Sideswipe.

"Yeah, no problem. But let me go tell Prowl that I'm back for the weekend. Oh, and Sunny...", said Sides.

"Yeah, bro", Sunny said.

"2 things you need to know. 1. Your GF left you for another mech. And 2. You reek like centuries old energon. Hit the showers now. Especially, if you're going to go talk to Prime. If smells you, then you know that he'll order you to take a shower. So, just do it before you get yelled at, ok. Hey, sorry about your GF, bro. Tough break", Sides said.

Sunny was devastated when he heard that his GF left him for someone else. But he was more worried about me than his GF leaving him at the moment.

Shortly after his shower, Sunny went to tell Prime that I had gone into stasis lock. He felt better since he took his shower. "Sides was right. I do feel a lot better. I feel like my oldself again", Sunny said to himself, as he approached Prime's office.

Shortly after he walked up to Prime's office door, he knocked. "Enter"", Prime said.

Sunny walked in and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of Prime's desk. "Sir, may I talk with you about my adopted sister, Wolf?", asked Sunny.

Prime looked up from his current report. "Is she ok? I heard what transpired in med bay yesterday", said Optimus.

"She, um...she went into stasis lock a while ago", Sunny said, lowering his head.

"I didn't quite catch that, Sunstreaker. Could you please speak up and say that again?", Prime asked.

Sunny looked back up at Prime and said, "she went into stasis lock a while ago. I found out yesterday that she tried to commit suicide. You care to tell me more about that, since you obviously found her with her wrists slit", said Sunny.

"How do you know about that, Sunstreaker? Ratchet doesn't even know that", said Optimus.

"He's the one who said that you found her like that. So, yeah, he does know. The question here is, why wasn't I told right away, Prime? She's my adopted sister and I wasn't told that she was trying to commit suicide! And don't give me the line that you were going to tell me when the time was right! You didn't want me knowing at all, did you!", Sunny yelled.

Prime got up from his comfy chair and walked around to where Sunny is sitting. Or rather, not sitting, but was practically jumping over the desk. "You need to calm down, Sunstreaker. Yes, it's true, I didn't want you to know. I knew that you would blame Ratchet for her trying to commit suicide. Ratchet and I both thought it would have been best that you didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry you found out that way", said Optimus.

Sunny sighed, then apologized for his outburst. "It's quite alright, Sunstreaker. I understand that you're upset. Take as much time off as you need. But please be on call in case I do need you on the battlefield, ok", Prime said.

"I understand, Prime. And thank you for giving me the time off to be with my adopted sister. I hope she comes out of it. She told me before she left for Cybertron, that she was going to go back to school to further her education even more. She was even going to take that job offer that the dean asked her to take. Now she might not be able to if she doesn't wake up", said Sunny.

Then he got even more upset and started throwing things and punching walls. He was so pissed that when Prime tried to stop him, Sunny clocked him square in the face. Prime went sailing into the wall and slid down.

Meanwhile, outside of Optimus' office, Ironhide was walking by, when he heard yelling and other noises. He bypassed the command code to Prime's office door and rushed in. He noticed Prime laying on the floor, out cold. Sunny was still throwing and hitting things.

"Hey now, Sunstreaker. Settle down now!", Ironhide yelled, as he tried to restrain Sunstreaker.

Prime was just coming around, when he saw Ironhide trying to restrain Sunstreaker. He noticed that Ironhide was having no luck at all. Ironhide heard Prime moaning, which meant that he was coming around. "Glad to have you up and around, Prime. I could use some help with the yellow psycho right now", Ironhide said, as he ducked his head. He didn't want to get decked by Sunstreaker. At least, not again.

Ever since the day he was thrown into the Hole (solitary confinement) by Ironhide, Trailbreaker and Brawn, Sunstreaker really hasn't been himself completely. He had been tried for attempted murder on a fellow Autobot. The charges were dropped if he sincerely apologized to the Autobot and did what he was told without questions.

Everyone knows how dangerous Sunstreaker is if he's provoked or has his back against the wall. His twin brother is the exact same way. The only one who can keep them from either killing each other or another Autobot, is me. Prime saw the attitude adjustment in both of them shortly after the twins adopted me as their sister. Sideswipe has been pranking less and Sunstreaker has been less of an egomaniac. Which is surprising to everyone. But everyone is glad that he finally grew up after taking the medical class.

Now, he's back to the way he use to be before I showed up. A total psychopath. Ironhide called Sideswipe to Prime's office to help restrain his brother. If anyone can do it, it's Sideswipe.

Shortly after Ironhide cut the comm. link with Sideswipe, did he burst through the door. He couldn't believe what his twin brother was doing. He felt it through their bond that they share, but he didn't think it was this bad.

Unbeknownst to the 3 mechs there, Sideswipe had a young human boy with him. This boy was different from their human friend, Spike. This boy had dirty blonde hair and drop dead gorgeous sky blue eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans and blue Airwalks. He looked to be about 15 or 16 years of age. This boys' name is Chris Stratos. He was rescued by Sideswipe shortly after he had gotten off duty. The Decepticons had attacked the school that Chris was attending. Chris is the second human to attend school on Cybertron. He's rather smart for his age. Which isn't surprising due to the fact that he had grown up on Cybertron.

"Stay back, Chris. I don't know what my brother will do if he gets free from their or my grip. And I don't want to take that chance, either", Sides said.

"Ok, Sides. Just be careful", Chris said.

Sideswipe nodded, then proceeded to try and calm his twin brother down. "Sunny, it's me, Sideswipe. Come on bro, take it easy. Wolf wouldn't want to see you like this, would she? I don't wanna see you like this. You've controlled your anger for so long, don't lose it now", said Sides, as he restrained his brother.

Sunny calmed down and looked at his twin brother. Sideswipe noticed the look in his brother's optics. He was sad, angry and full of all other emotions. "It's ok to cry, bro. I know you're upset about her. I felt it in our bond. I feel the same way, but I'm not lashing out at everyone and everything. Before I left our shared room, I thought I saw her move a bit. Maybe she's coming out of stasis lock. Why don't we go find out, huh?", Sides said, as he lead Sunny out of Prime's office. Chris was right behind them.

"Hey Prime, did you notice that young human with Sideswipe by chance?", Ironhide asked.

"Yes, I did, Ironhide. I'm going to make it a point to find out who he is. In the meantime, could you give me a hand here? Sunstreaker made quite a mess of my office. I'm glad that Sideswipe was able to calm his brother down. I really didn't want a repeat of what happened before. And I certainly didn't want to send him down to the Hole", Prime said, as he picked up his plaque that had some of his medals.

"I know what you mean. That was a mess. He was crazier than before after we brought him out of there. Trailbreaker and I were lucky that Brawn was with us when we brought the yellow psycho out of the Hole", Ironhide said, as he picked up the digipads from the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for not updating, people. I've been busy. I promise to get it updated quicker. Again, thanks to Cman710 for the loan of Chris Stratos. Wolf, Skycracker and Skystreaker belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro. R & R, please. You don't and I'll sick Sunny on you! Hahahahahahaha!

After Ironhide and Prime got everything picked up, they sat in front of Prime's desk for a bit. They talked about the human boy that was with Sideswipe. "Why would Sideswipe have a human boy with him, Prime? Is he tired of being around his brother?", Ironhide asked.

"I don't know, Ironhide. Why don't we find out", said Optimus. Then he called Sideswipe.

"Yeah Prime", said Sides.

"Will you please come to my office. And bring your human friend, too", Prime said.

"We'll be right there, Prime. Sideswipe out", he said. Then he cut the comm. link.

"What's up, Sides? What was that about?", Chris asked.

"I don't know, Chris. But Optimus wants to see us in his office right now", Sides said.

"I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting, should we?", said Chris.

"Nope. Let's go, little buddy", said Sides, as he picked Chris up. Then he put Chris on his shoulder.

When they got to Prime's office, Sideswipe knocked on the door. "Enter", Prime said.

Sideswipe walked in with Chris on his shoulder. "Have a seat, Sideswipe. Your friend may get down and stand on my desk, if he wishes to", Optimus said.

Sideswipe took Chris off his shoulder and put him on Prime's desk. Chris looked scared of Prime.

Optimus noticed this. "Don't be afraid, young one. My name is Optimus Prime. I am the Autobot Leader. What is your name?", asked Prime.

"C-Chris. Chris Stratos, sir", he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Chris. This is my friend, Ironhide", Optimus said.

"Howdy Chris. How'd you meet up with this red terror?", Ironhide asked, as he pointed to Sideswipe.

"Sides isn't a terror, you oversized tin can!", Chris yelled.

"Watch it, boy! I'll smash you right onto this desk like a fly!", Ironhide yelled back.

"Enough Ironhide! That was uncalled for", Prime said.

"Ah, sorry Prime. I don't know what came over me", said Ironhide. Then he looked at Sideswipe.

"Sorry for lashing out at your friend, Sideswipe. We good?", Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, we're cool, 'Hide. But it's not me you need to apologize to. It's Chris you need to apologize to", Sides said.

Ironhide nodded then apologized to Chris for lashing out at him.

"Apology accepted, 'Hide. Sorry for calling you an oversized tin can. But to answer your question on how I met up with Sides. I was attending the college on Cybertron, when it was attacked. I was the only survivor when Sides found me. He brought me back to Earth, had that crazy medic take a look at me, then I headed for Sides' room to chill like the crazy medic told me to", Chris said.

"Ratchet may be a crazy medic but he's good at what he does, Chris. How did you end up on Cybertron?", asked Optimus.

"My parents were exploring the outer regions of space, and I was with them when the shuttle was attacked. I watched as my parents were killed. I was only 2 yrs. old when it happened. I was taken in by this guy, I think he was a guy, anyway, I was taken in by him. He was black and white with a red something on his forehead. He changed my last name to Prowler after he made it official that I was adopted by him. When he had to leave, he told me that I could live in his apartment while I was in school. I've been living on Cybertron all my life. Til now, that is", said Chris.

"So, you haven't seen him since he left Cybertron, huh? Would you like to know where he is now?", Prime asked.

"Yes, I would. Do you know where he is, sir?", Chris asked.

"Yes, I do. He's here. Sideswipe, would you take him to see his adopted father, please?", asked Prime.

"Sure thing, Prime. Let's go, Chris", said Sides.

On the way to Prowl's office, Chris asked why his adopted father would be here and not on Cybertron.

"Well Chris, it's a long story. You might want to ask your adopted father about that. Here we are, Chris", Sides said, as he knocked on Prowl's door.

"Go away, Sideswipe! I'm busy with paperwork!", yelled Prowl.

"I have someone here who wants to see you", said Sides.

"Very well. I'll let him in. But I warn you, Sideswipe, if this is one of your pranks, I'll have thrown in the brig for life. You hear me!", Prowl said.

"Loud and clear, Prowl", Sides said. Then he looked down at Chris.

"Good luck, little buddy. He can be a pain in the aft, but deep down, he's a nice guy. I'll see ya later, Chris. Let me know how it went, ok", said Sides.

"No problem, Sides. Thanks for rescuing me from the Decepticon attack, Sides", Chris said.

"Just doing my job, Chris", Sides said.

As the door opened, the black and white 2IC looked up from his work to see the red terror and a human the Prowl recognized as his adopted son, Christopher.

"Christopher Prowler? Is that really you? I thought you were still on Cybertron", Prowl said.

"I was, until the Decepticons decided to attack the school. I have no idea what they were after. Good thing Sides was around when I was buried under the building", Chris said.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha!

Prowl was shocked to hear that Chris' school was attacked by the 'Cons. But at the same time, he was glad that Chris was ok. He was relieved that Sideswipe had brought him back safely. Prowl didn't know what he would do if he lost his adopted son. This boy meant the world to him and he would do any and everything to keep his adopted son safe, even if it meant putting his own life on the line.

"Thank you for bringing him back, Sideswipe. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have known that the Decepticons had attacked the school. Would you do me a favor, Sideswipe?", Prowl asked.

"You're asking me to do you a favor? Are you feeling alright, Prowl?", replied Sides.

"I assure you, I'm feeling quite well, Sideswipe. Since you and Chris have become friends, I would like you to be his guardian from here on out. When you're not here, I'll have your brother watch him. He will be his other guardian", said Prowl.

Chris looked up at Prowl, then looked over at Sides.

"I wouldn't mind if you and your brother are my guardians, Sides. I had this feeling that you would save me after the building came down. It was...it was like I could feel you in my heart. That probably sounds crazy, doesn't it?", Chris said.

"That's not crazy at all, Christopher. In fact, it's the opposite. It's very logical. I had this feeling deep down in my spark that you were hurt. I had emailed the Captain at the IPD (Iacon Police Department) and told him to let Sideswipe know that I wanted him to watch over you. Apparently, you never got that message, Sideswipe", Prowl said.

"No, I guess I didn't. It's cool, though. Why didn't you stay with the IPD, Prowl? I heard that you were a good cop and that you have a spotless record", Sides said.

"I may have had a spotless record, Sideswipe, but I was getting tired of being overlooked when it came to promotions", said Prowl.

"I find that hard to believe, Prowl. Why would you get overlooked for a promotion? I read that you graduated at the top of your class in the police academy. That's why Prime recruited you to the team. You wouldn't have your current position if it weren't for Prime", said Sides.

Back in my room, I was stirring, which meant I was coming out of my stasis lock. I really didn't want to come out of it. I looked around and noticed that Jazz was sitting by my bed. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was strapped to my own bed. "Jazz, what's going on? Why am I tied to my own bed?", I asked.

Jazz looked my way. "Glad to have you back. Sorry that you're tied up. The doc said it was for your own good. Why did you have to go and slit your wrists? Why didn't you go talk to Prime or Ratch? Or come to me? You know we're here to help", Jazz said.

I looked away in shame. I tried to take the easy way out, instead of going to someone for help. I looked back at Jazz. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I didn't realize that I had hurt anyone. I'm just tired of getting hurt. My spark can only take so much rejection. Is it me? Am I not desirable to any mech around here?", I asked.

"It's not you, Wolf. You're a very desirable femme. I think you're hot! Hell, I want you now! You make my motor run and make my spark skip a beat", said Jazz.

I was shocked when he told me that he thinks I'm hot. I was also surprised that he told me that I make his spark skip a beat and make his motor run.

'Why can't I get compliments like that from the other mechs in this base', I thought to myself.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "Hey Jazz, can you do me a favor?", I asked.

"Sure, what is it?", Jazz replied.

"Can I see your optics? I wanna see under your visor", I said.

Jazz lifted his visor and showed me his optics. They were a gorgeous emerald green.

"Why do you keep them covered, Jazz? They're beautiful!", I said.

"I keep them covered cause I don't want every femme after me...again", said Jazz.

I looked at him strangely. "What do you mean again?", I asked.

So, he explained why he keeps them covered.


	20. Author's Note

**A/N: I apologize for the updates being rather long between chapters, but I've been having a serious bout of writer's block as of late, and that's been making this very hard to write. I promise to get this updated more, but I could really use some help with ideas. Especially, for those who read this. If you have any ideas, please send them to . I check my email pretty regularly, so I hope to see some good ideas from my fans.**

**Again, sorry for the inconvenience**

**Wolf**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha!

Later that day, both Ratchet and Prime came to Sunny and Sides' room to see how I was doing. Prime came by cause he was worried about me. Being that I'm his best friend and all. Ratchet, on the other hand, was worried cause I tried to commit suicide. And I also lied to him, if you call it lying. I never told him that I was bonded to Skywarp. I also never told him that I have kids. He found out when Skywarp and his boys walked into med bay one day.

"How are you feeling, Wolf?", Ratchet asked. I looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"I'm doing ok, I guess. I'm not at all happy that you tied me to the bed, though. Why would you do that to me, Ratch?", I replied.

"Cause it was for your own good. And since we're on the topic, why did you try to do such a stupid and cowardly stunt like this? You knew you could come to me for help", said Ratchet. I looked away in shame. I knew he was disappointed in me.

Ratchet shook his head in disappointment. "I hope you're happy for what you've done to me! You whore!", yelled Ratchet.

Prime couldn't believe what Ratchet said. He looked at Ratchet in disbelief. "That was uncalled for, Ratchet. Apologize to her", Optimus said.

"No. I refuse to apologize to this bitch. She lied to me. And probably lied to you, too, Prime. Why even keep her here. She should be sent back to Megatron. Get rid of her, before she corrupts you and everyone else here", Ratchet said.

"She's not a Decepticon, Ratchet. She's a spy for us. Only her and I knew what was going on. I had to make it look good so the Decpeticons wouldn't get suspicious of her. And she's my best friend, Ratchet", Prime said.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha!

Few days later, I was given a clean bill of health and taken off of suicide watch. Ratchet had Jazz following me all day, everyday, every hour of each day. It was nice to hang with Jazz, but only once in a while. Not everyday. I love him like a brother, not a puppy.

"I know you're in love with me, Jazz, but I'm bonded to Skywarp. You're a great guy to hang with, too. I love ya like a brother and nothing more", I said, as I walked into my room.

Shortly after I shut the door, I heard Jazz walk away. But it was the way he walked away that made me want to recant what I said to him. I opened the door a bit and watched him. I felt for him, but my spark was with Skywarp and my twin boys. Speaking of whom, I needed to get a hold of him.

"Hey 'Warp, could you come to my room, please?", I asked.

"Yeah, no problem. You ok, babe? You sound a little upset", said Skywarp.

"You could say that. I'll tell ya why when ya get here. Wolf out", I said. Then I cut the comm. link to him.

Shortly after I cut the comm. link with him, he showed up. Actually, he warped into my room. Hence why he's called Skywarp.

"I've told you not to do that, 'Warp! You give me a spark attack everytime", I said.

"Sorry about that. I'm glad the boys never learned to do that", Skywarp said.

"Me too", I said, as I sat down on my sofa. Skywarp came over and sat down next to me. I moved away from him. Even though I'm bonded to Skywarp, my spark is also with Ratchet, regardless of what I did.

"Ok, what's going on, Wolf? Did I do something to piss you off?", asked 'Warp. I gave him the glare of death.

"Don't look at me like that", 'Warp said.

"Why shouldn't I? I saw you with another woman!", I yelled.

"What! When?", replied 'Warp.

"Last week on Cybertron. You and my boys were with her,...laughing. You all walked right by me", I said.

"You're pissed about that?", 'Warp said, as he started laughing.

I got really pissed when he started laughing at me.

"How dare you laugh at me! That's it! We're done! Get your sorry aft out of my room!", I yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha!

While 'Hide and were talking, someone came knocking on my door. He wasn't happy when the person on the other side of the door came face to face with him. "Who's at the door, 'Hide?", I asked.

He looked at me and told me that Sunny was at the door. He called him a yellow psycho, though. "My bro is not a psycho any more, 'Hide. He's a trained medic now. Aren't ya, Sunny", I said.

"Yep. I came by to see how you're doing, sis. May I come in, Ironhide?", Sunny asked. Ironhide just stood there, not letting Sunny in.

"Let him in, 'Hide. Then please go tell Ratchet that I'm feeling better. I'd like to chill with my bro for a while", I said. 'Hide nodded, then left my room to go tell Ratchet.

Shortly after he left, Sunny took a seat next to me. "You didn't come to see how I was doing, did you, Sunny?", I asked.

Sunny looked away for a bit, then looked back at me. "You got me, sis. I didn't just come by to see how you're doing. I came by to see if you've seen Sides? I got a call from the IPD sergeant. He hasn't reported for work. Has Sides talked to you about quitting his job?", replied Sunny.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but he hasn't. In fact, I haven't seen him since both of you came back from Cybertron last week. You might think about asking Prime. If Prime calls Sides to his office, then he has no choice but to comply. In fact, I'll get a hold of Prime and have him give Sides a ring", I said.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha!

Shortly after Skywarp left my room, I had someone knocking on my door. "Go away!", I yelled. The person knocking, never went away. In fact, the person overrode my control panel to my door. I grabbed the first thing that I could and hurled it towards the one who was intruding on me.

"Hey, is that how you greet your friends, Wolf? I heard yelling and came to see what was going on", Ironhide said, ducking his head.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that, 'Hide. I really didn't want anyone here. I need some time to myself", I said, as I sat back down on my sofa. Ironhide walked over to my sofa and sat down next to me.

"Is everything ok, Wolf?", asked 'Hide. He could tell that I wasn't ok. He had this feeling that something was deeply troubling me.

"Yeah, everything is just fine, 'Hide. Just wondering what I did to deserve such spark ache. I don't know what to do, 'Hide. I had caught Skwarp with another woman last week on Cybertron. Then he laughs about it like it was nothing. I broke up with him shortly before you knocked on my door", I said.

"Things happen for a reason, kid. You're still young, you'll find someone who won't cheat on you. Some are lucky and some aren't so lucky to find that special someone. I was one of the lucky ones to find that special someone. You might remember her. She taught at the college. Her name is Chromia. She's a spitfire of a femme", 'Hide said.

I did remember her. "I remember how she got on my case everytime I failed a test. She's got a foul mouth on her, 'Hide. How could you fall for someone like that?", I asked.

"Well, ah...", said 'Hide, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You're just like her, aren't you? You also have a foul mouth. Why doesn't that not surprise me, 'Hide", I said, shaking my head back and forth.

"I only swear around the Decepticons. I don't swear around femmes, unless they give me a reason to", 'Hide said.

I gave the old rustbucket a hug and thanked him for listening to me. "I think all I needed was someone to listen to me. You understand exactly what I was going through. Thanks for being my friend, 'Hide. I appreciate it. I really do", I said.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise!

Before Sunny answered, there was a knock on my door. "You're rather popular today, sis", Sunny said.

"So it seems", I said, getting up to answer the door.

I could tell by the way the knock sounded, that it was Optimus. I opened the door, and sure enough, it was Prime. I gestured him in, then close the door behind him. "What brings you by, Prime? Come to check on me?", I asked.

"That's one reason why I'm here. Ratchet needs you in med bay, Sunstreaker. Your brother was just brought in. He looks real bad", Prime said.

Sunny got up from my sofa, ran to my door, opened it, and ran at full speed to med bay to help Ratchet with his brother.

Both Prime and I had shocked looks on our faces. "He could have at least said 'see ya later' or something. Oh well. Where are my manners. Please have a seat, Prime. Would you like something to drink?", I asked.

"No thanks, Wolf. I appreciate the offer, though", said Optimus, as he sat down on the sofa. I had gotten myself something to drink, then went and sat down on the sofa.

I put my feet up on the coffee table and relaxed. "So, you came by to check on me, tell Sunny about his brother and now what's your other reason for being here?", I asked, as I took a sip of my drink.

"I have something I think you need to hear. Something I should have told you when you were of age", Prime said.

I looked at him strangely. "You are making no sense at all. What do you mean 'when I was of age', Prime? You waited 12 yrs. to tell me something that you should have told me sooner. Well, what is it?", I asked.

Instead of telling me, he brought out a digipad from subspace and wrote something on it in a strange language. Prime handed me the digipad and told me to read what's there. I looked at him strangely. "Why do you want me to read this?", I asked.

"I have a hunch that I'm not the only one here who can read this, which is why I would like you to read it", said Optimus.

I looked at it and noticed that it was a list of names. There were 5 names on it. I noticed that my name was on this list, too.

After I read off the names on the list, Prime told me that I just read ancient Autobot. A language that was no longer used or spoke.

"I read what?", I asked in shock.

"Ancient Autobot. The first 4 names on that list are the only ones who know the language. You also confirmed my hunch", Prime said.

"Which is what?", I asked.

"Have you ever wondered who your biological father was?", replied Optimus.

"Actually, I have wondered since I was 5yrs. old. I was told that my mom died giving birth to me. Is that true, Prime?", I replied back.

"Yes, it is. What do you know about your biological father?", Prime asked.

"Not much. I do remember living on Cybertron for those 5 yrs. of my life. I don't remember much about my dad cause I hardly saw him. He was in the military, which is why I hardly saw him. I was staying with someone named Sean and his twin brother, Shamus. They were my guardians for those 5 yrs. Why are you asking me all this, Optimus?", I replied.

"Sean and Shamus are really Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I had asked them to take care of you while I was at work. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm your biological father, Wolf", said Optimus.

I was glad that I was sitting down, cause that was the biggest shock of my life. "Are...are you sure about that?", I asked.

"I'm very sure. Your mother, Primus rest her soul, was the same age you are now when you were born. I was also young when I fell in love with her", Prime said.

"If you're really my biological father, then prove it. What was my favorite toy? Or my favorite show?", I asked.

I waited for about ten minutes for him to answer my questions, but he never did. "If you had been around more, you'd know the answers to those questions. The twins know the answers, cause they were around. A true father is there for their child, regardless of what kind of job they have. The twins are better parents than you were. I think we're done here. Please leave and never speak of this again", I said.

As I watched Prime leave, I picked up my glass of energon and threw it at Prime's retreating back. I was pissed at the fact that Prime was so calm when I told him how a father should be there for their child.

Shortly after Prime left, I called Sunny on his internal comm. line. "Hey sis, what's up?", Sunny asked.

"How's your bro?", I replied.

"He's stable for now. You sound upset. Everything ok?", Sunny replied back.

"That's why I'm calling. Can you stop by for a while, Sunny? I need something explained to me", I said.

"I'll be right there, sis. Sunny out", he said.

No sooner did I cut the comm. link with him, did he show up. 'Wow! That was fast', I thought, as I answered the door. I let Sunny in and gestured him to the sofa. "Would you like something to drink, Sunny?", I asked.

"No thanks. So, what's up?", replied Sunny.

I sat down next to Sunny and looked at him. "I had gotten some disturbing news from Prime a while ago. He told me that he was my biological father. He also told me that you and Sides use to watch over me while he was at work. Is any of that true or is he just screwing with my head?", I replied back.

He looked me squarely in the optics and said, "it's all true, sis. Prime is your biological father. I don't understand why he waited for so long to tell you, though."

"Was taking care of me to much responsibility for him or something? Why pawn me off on to you and Sides?", I asked.

"It was nothing like that, but we did enjoy sparkling sitting you. You were a cute sparkling. Prime had a lot to do, which is why Sides and I were always watching you. For as much as we wanted to go out and kick Decepticon skidplates, we opted to stay behind and keep you safe. Prime didn't want Megatron knowing that there was a sparkling on the base. Who knew what kinds of things that twisted, demented psycho would have done to you if he had found out about you. We told Prime that we wanted to make you our sister so we could keep an optic on you better", said Sunny.

"So, am I your adopted sister, then?", I asked.

"No. You, me and Sides all share one spark. Ratchet said it was a risky operation to even attempt, but he went through with it. He did it when you were of the human age of 18. So, in essence, you are our biological sister", Sunny said.

"R...really? That would probably explain what I felt in my spark when they brought in Sides. Why didn't you tell me sooner, bro?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, sis. I didn't know how you would take the news, so, I didn't tell you right away. Hey, I'm going to go see if Ratchet needs some help with our brother. But if I were you, I'd go apologize to Prime for what you said to him. I saw the way he was walking back to his office. He looked hurt", said Sunny.

I lowered my head in shame. "Yeah, I was rather rude to him. I had planned to apologize to him. Tell Sides I told him to get better soon or I'll make him wish he was still hurt", I said. Sunny laughed a bit, then he left. I followed right behind him shortly after.

I went to go see Prime and apologize for what I said to him. Whether I want to accept it or not, he is my biological father.

I knocked on his door, hoping he wasn't real busy. The door opened and to my surprise, Prime was sitting at his desk, with his back to his desk. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"I knew you were coming, Wolf. I knew you were coming to apologize", Prime said, as he turned around in his comfy chair. Prime continued. "I don't want your apology. You made it very clear to me that you don't want me in your life as your father. I waited all this time to tell you, and what do you do? You throw it back in my face and tell me to never speak of it again", Prime said.

I wanted to run behind his desk, hug him and apologize for being a spoiled brat, but instead, I just stood there and let him chew me out.

"Now, please leave. I have lots of work that needs to be done", said Optimus.

By the time I had found my voice, it was too late. "I...", I started to say.

"I said you're dismissed, soldier", Prime repeated. I stood at attention and saluted.

"Yes sir!", I said. Then I turned around and left his office feeling worse than I had before I walked in.

After I left Prime's office, I decided to go for a drive. A very long drive. I didn't care where I went or nothing. I just had to get away for a while. I knew I would get in deep trouble for taking off without telling anyone. I didn't give a rats ass if I got in trouble.

While I was out for a drive, I had someone trying to get a hold of me. "What do you want?", I asked, snapping.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your best friend, girl", Jazz said.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I...I got chewed out by Prime a while ago. I didn't mean to take it out on you. We cool?", I asked.

"Yeah, totally. So, what's crackin'?", replied Jazz.

"Not a whole lot. Prime told me that he's my biological father about half an hour ago. Then I told him to leave and never to speak of it again. I screwed up, Jazz. I find out that Prime's my biological father, then I go and shut him out of my life. I went to apologize to him, and he reamed me out. *Sigh* I'm nothing but a screw up, Jazz. I lied to Ratchet. I find out that Sunny had Ratchet do a risky operation on me. What else can go wrong for me today", I said. Then I cut the link with Jazz. I didn't let him get the chance to answer.

Much later that day, actually, more like later in the night. When I pulled up, I noticed that Prowl was standing outside. Probably waiting for me, no less. I transformed and stood in front of him. "Prime is rather unhappy with you, Wolf. Do you know why?", Prowl asked.

"Do I look like I really care, Prowl? I maybe his 2IC, but I don't have to take his crap", I said.

"Actually, he relieved you of that position earlier this evening. And you are to be escorted down to the brig, but since Sunstreaker persuaded me not to, I'm just going to confine you to the base and give you deskwork. So, go on to your room and get some recharge. I'll talk to Prime and let him know that you're back and that I've eased up on your punishment", Prowl said.

"Thanks, Prowl. I owe you one. There's a movie hitting theaters next month that I plan on seeing. Would you like to go with me?", I asked.

"I'll think about it. Now, go get some recharge", said Prowl.

I nodded then headed inside to get some well deserved recharge for the night.

Early the next morning, I got up, took a shower, and sat down on my sofa and watched TV 'til I was needed. Which to me, was very unlikely, considering I was confined to the base 'til further notice. And that was fine with me. I enjoy the peace and quiet of my room. It allowed me to catch up on my reading, and maybe do some unfinished work. Speaking of which. I looked over at my desk and noticed that I had a rather large amount of digipads in my inbox. I had to get them done, but I didn't feel like it, so I didn't do them.

While I was watching TV, someone knocked on my door. "It's open!", I said.

The person knocking on my door, walked in. "Hey chica, what's crackin'?", Jazz said.

"Hey Jazz", I said, without looking in his direction. Jazz didn't like the way that sounded, so he came over and sat down next to me.

"Is there a reason why you came by, Jazz?", I asked.

"Why are you being like this, chica? I'm not the one you should be mad at. If it's anyone you need to be mad at, it should be Prime. I just came from his office and it's not lookin' good for ya", said Jazz.

I looked at him. "What do you mean? Stripping me of my position wasn't enough? What else does he want to do to me now?", I asked.

"Exile you, but the twins are trying to figure out a way to stop it from happening", said Jazz.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise!

Before Sunny answered, there was a knock on my door. "You're rather popular today, sis", Sunny said.

"So it seems", I said, getting up to answer the door.

I could tell by the way the knock sounded, that it was Optimus. I opened the door, and sure enough, it was Prime. I gestured him in, then close the door behind him. "What brings you by, Prime? Come to check on me?", I asked.

"That's one reason why I'm here. Ratchet needs you in med bay, Sunstreaker. Your brother was just brought in. He looks real bad", Prime said.

Sunny got up from my sofa, ran to my door, opened it, and ran at full speed to med bay to help Ratchet with his brother.

Both Prime and I had shocked looks on our faces. "He could have at least said 'see ya later' or something. Oh well. Where are my manners. Please have a seat, Prime. Would you like something to drink?", I asked.

"No thanks, Wolf. I appreciate the offer, though", said Optimus, as he sat down on the sofa. I had gotten myself something to drink, then went and sat down on the sofa.

I put my feet up on the coffee table and relaxed. "So, you came by to check on me, tell Sunny about his brother and now what's your other reason for being here?", I asked, as I took a sip of my drink.

"I have something I think you need to hear. Something I should have told you when you were of age", Prime said.

I looked at him strangely. "You are making no sense at all. What do you mean 'when I was of age', Prime? You waited 12 yrs. to tell me something that you should have told me sooner. Well, what is it?", I asked.

Instead of telling me, he brought out a digipad from subspace and wrote something on it in a strange language. Prime handed me the digipad and told me to read what's there. I looked at him strangely. "Why do you want me to read this?", I asked.

"I have a hunch that I'm not the only one here who can read this, which is why I would like you to read it", said Optimus.

I looked at it and noticed that it was a list of names. There were 5 names on it. I noticed that my name was on this list, too.

After I read off the names on the list, Prime told me that I just read ancient Autobot. A language that was no longer used or spoke.

"I read what?", I asked in shock.

"Ancient Autobot. The first 4 names on that list are the only ones who know the language. You also confirmed my hunch", Prime said.

"Which is what?", I asked.

"Have you ever wondered who your biological father was?", replied Optimus.

"Actually, I have wondered since I was 5yrs. old. I was told that my mom died giving birth to me. Is that true, Prime?", I replied back.

"Yes, it is. What do you know about your biological father?", Prime asked.

"Not much. I do remember living on Cybertron for those 5 yrs. of my life. I don't remember much about my dad cause I hardly saw him. He was in the military, which is why I hardly saw him. I was staying with someone named Sean and his twin brother, Shamus. They were my guardians for those 5 yrs. Why are you asking me all this, Optimus?", I replied.

"Sean and Shamus are really Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I had asked them to take care of you while I was at work. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm your biological father, Wolf", said Optimus.

I was glad that I was sitting down, cause that was the biggest shock of my life. "Are...are you sure about that?", I asked.

"I'm very sure. Your mother, Primus rest her soul, was the same age you are now when you were born. I was also young when I fell in love with her", Prime said.

"If you're really my biological father, then prove it. What was my favorite toy? Or my favorite show?", I asked.

I waited for about ten minutes for him to answer my questions, but he never did. "If you had been around more, you'd know the answers to those questions. The twins know the answers, cause they were around. A true father is there for their child, regardless of what kind of job they have. The twins are better parents than you were. I think we're done here. Please leave and never speak of this again", I said.

As I watched Prime leave, I picked up my glass of energon and threw it at Prime's retreating back. I was pissed at the fact that Prime was so calm when I told him how a father should be there for their child.

Shortly after Prime left, I called Sunny on his internal comm. line. "Hey sis, what's up?", Sunny asked.

"How's your bro?", I replied.

"He's stable for now. You sound upset. Everything ok?", Sunny replied back.

"That's why I'm calling. Can you stop by for a while, Sunny? I need something explained to me", I said.

"I'll be right there, sis. Sunny out", he said.

No sooner did I cut the comm. link with him, did he show up. 'Wow! That was fast', I thought, as I answered the door. I let Sunny in and gestured him to the sofa. "Would you like something to drink, Sunny?", I asked.

"No thanks. So, what's up?", replied Sunny.

I sat down next to Sunny and looked at him. "I had gotten some disturbing news from Prime a while ago. He told me that he was my biological father. He also told me that you and Sides use to watch over me while he was at work. Is any of that true or is he just screwing with my head?", I replied back.

He looked me squarely in the optics and said, "it's all true, sis. Prime is your biological father. I don't understand why he waited for so long to tell you, though."

"Was taking care of me to much responsibility for him or something? Why pawn me off on to you and Sides?", I asked.

"It was nothing like that, but we did enjoy sparkling sitting you. You were a cute sparkling. Prime had a lot to do, which is why Sides and I were always watching you. For as much as we wanted to go out and kick Decepticon skidplates, we opted to stay behind and keep you safe. Prime didn't want Megatron knowing that there was a sparkling on the base. Who knew what kinds of things that twisted, demented psycho would have done to you if he had found out about you. We told Prime that we wanted to make you our sister so we could keep an optic on you better", said Sunny.

"So, am I your adopted sister, then?", I asked.

"No. You, me and Sides all share one spark. Ratchet said it was a risky operation to even attempt, but he went through with it. He did it when you were of the human age of 18. So, in essence, you are our biological sister", Sunny said.

"R...really? That would probably explain what I felt in my spark when they brought in Sides. Why didn't you tell me sooner, bro?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, sis. I didn't know how you would take the news, so, I didn't tell you right away. Hey, I'm going to go see if Ratchet needs some help with our brother. But if I were you, I'd go apologize to Prime for what you said to him. I saw the way he was walking back to his office. He looked hurt", said Sunny.

I lowered my head in shame. "Yeah, I was rather rude to him. I had planned to apologize to him. Tell Sides I told him to get better soon or I'll make him wish he was still hurt", I said. Sunny laughed a bit, then he left. I followed right behind him shortly after.

I went to go see Prime and apologize for what I said to him. Whether I want to accept it or not, he is my biological father.

I knocked on his door, hoping he wasn't real busy. The door opened and to my surprise, Prime was sitting at his desk, with his back to his desk. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"I knew you were coming, Wolf. I knew you were coming to apologize", Prime said, as he turned around in his comfy chair. Prime continued. "I don't want your apology. You made it very clear to me that you don't want me in your life as your father. I waited all this time to tell you, and what do you do? You throw it back in my face and tell me to never speak of it again", Prime said.

I wanted to run behind his desk, hug him and apologize for being a spoiled brat, but instead, I just stood there and let him chew me out.

"Now, please leave. I have lots of work that needs to be done", said Optimus.

By the time I had found my voice, it was too late. "I...", I started to say.

"I said you're dismissed, soldier", Prime repeated. I stood at attention and saluted.

"Yes sir!", I said. Then I turned around and left his office feeling worse than I had before I walked in.

After I left Prime's office, I decided to go for a drive. A very long drive. I didn't care where I went or nothing. I just had to get away for a while. I knew I would get in deep trouble for taking off without telling anyone. I didn't give a rats ass if I got in trouble.

While I was out for a drive, I had someone trying to get a hold of me. "What do you want?", I asked, snapping.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your best friend, girl", Jazz said.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I...I got chewed out by Prime a while ago. I didn't mean to take it out on you. We cool?", I asked.

"Yeah, totally. So, what's crackin'?", replied Jazz.

"Not a whole lot. Prime told me that he's my biological father about half an hour ago. Then I told him to leave and never to speak of it again. I screwed up, Jazz. I find out that Prime's my biological father, then I go and shut him out of my life. I went to apologize to him, and he reamed me out. *Sigh* I'm nothing but a screw up, Jazz. I lied to Ratchet. I find out that Sunny had Ratchet do a risky operation on me. What else can go wrong for me today", I said. Then I cut the link with Jazz. I didn't let him get the chance to answer.

Much later that day, actually, more like later in the night. When I pulled up, I noticed that Prowl was standing outside. Probably waiting for me, no less. I transformed and stood in front of him. "Prime is rather unhappy with you, Wolf. Do you know why?", Prowl asked.

"Do I look like I really care, Prowl? I maybe his 2IC, but I don't have to take his crap", I said.

"Actually, he relieved you of that position earlier this evening. And you are to be escorted down to the brig, but since Sunstreaker persuaded me not to, I'm just going to confine you to the base and give you deskwork. So, go on to your room and get some recharge. I'll talk to Prime and let him know that you're back and that I've eased up on your punishment", Prowl said.

"Thanks, Prowl. I owe you one. There's a movie hitting theaters next month that I plan on seeing. Would you like to go with me?", I asked.

"I'll think about it. Now, go get some recharge", said Prowl.

I nodded then headed inside to get some well deserved recharge for the night.

Early the next morning, I got up, took a shower, and sat down on my sofa and watched TV 'til I was needed. Which to me, was very unlikely, considering I was confined to the base 'til further notice. And that was fine with me. I enjoy the peace and quiet of my room. It allowed me to catch up on my reading, and maybe do some unfinished work. Speaking of which. I looked over at my desk and noticed that I had a rather large amount of digipads in my inbox. I had to get them done, but I didn't feel like it, so I didn't do them.

While I was watching TV, someone knocked on my door. "It's open!", I said.

The person knocking on my door, walked in. "Hey chica, what's crackin'?", Jazz said.

"Hey Jazz", I said, without looking in his direction. Jazz didn't like the way that sounded, so he came over and sat down next to me.

"Is there a reason why you came by, Jazz?", I asked.

"Why are you being like this, chica? I'm not the one you should be mad at. If it's anyone you need to be mad at, it should be Prime. I just came from his office and it's not lookin' good for ya", said Jazz.

I looked at him. "What do you mean? Stripping me of my position wasn't enough? What else does he want to do to me now?", I asked.

"Exile you, but the twins are trying to figure out a way to stop it from happening", said Jazz.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise! Wolf and the Lambo Twins exiled! That could be a problem for the rest of the Autobots.**

"If they intervene, then Prime would probably exile them, too", I said.

"Nah, he needs them here. We'd get our afts handed to us without 'em around. And Ratchet would have no one to yell at or throw wrenches at, either. Can you imagine what this base would be like without you and the Lambo Twins to cause problems for everyone?", Jazz asked.

"Prime would rather not have the 3 of us here, if he can help it. Just cause I pushed him out of my life, he wants to exile me to Primus knows where", I said.

Before Jazz said anything else, there was a knock on my door. "It's open!", I said.

I was not prepared for what happened next. "You. Office. Now", Prime said, standing in the doorway of my room. He was pointing directly at me. Without looking in his direction, I told him to get out of my room.

"You forfeited this room after you left last night. This is no longer your room and you're no longer an Autobot. Jazz, please escort this imposter off the base, then do the same with the twins. The 3 of them are no longer welcome here. If they come anywhere near this base, they will be shot on sight", said Optimus. Then he turned around and left.

After my door shut, Jazz looked at me. "I told you he would get rid of my brothers, too. Please don't tell Ratchet, ok? I know he still loves me. If he finds out, it'll break his spark so bad", I said.

"He's going to find out one way or the other, chica", said Jazz.

I sighed. "I know, Jazz. Would you come with me to get my brothers? I need help explaining what happened", I said, as I got up from the sofa. Jazz got up from the sofa shortly after and followed me out into the hallway. We headed for Sunny and Sides' shared room. I knew what kind of reaction to expect from them.

"Guys, open the door! It's your sister, Wolf. We need to talk", I said, still knocking on the door.

"Maybe they're not in. I'll go check med bay", said Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz. Tell Ratchet that when he gets a chance, check his email. I just sent him a letter saying that I had to break up with him due to personal reasons. Just don't tell him what the email is about", I said.

"I won't. I'll be back shortly", Jazz said.

I nodded, then bypassed the code to get into my brothers' room. If anything, I'll wait for them inside their room.

"Thank you for giving me a hand with your brother, Sunstreaker. I really appreciate it," Ratchet said, as he wiped his hands off with a rag.

"No problem, Ratchet. I'm just glad that he made it. Wolf and I would be lost without him around", Sunny said.

"Speaking of Wolf. She needs to talk with ya, Sunny. Your brother, too", said Jazz, as he walked into med bay.

"Sideswipe won't be back on his feet for at least 2 days, Jazz. He was heavily damaged", Ratchet said.

"Prime's not going to like that", Jazz said.

"I don't care if he likes it or not, Sideswipe isn't leaving this bay 'til he fully recovers from his injuries", said Ratchet.

Before anything else was said, Ratchet got an incoming message. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I have an incoming message from Wolf. It's an email", Ratchet said, as he started to read it.

"So, what did my sister have to say, Ratchet?", asked Sunny.

"She said that she has to break up with me due to personal problems, but she wouldn't explain what kind of personal problems. I'm coming with you, Sunstreaker. I have to find out what kind of personal problems it is that would make her break up with me", said Ratchet.

"Sis, what's going on? Why do you need to talk to me?", Sunny asked, walking into his room. I looked up from the magazine I was looking at and noticed that Ratchet was with my brother.

"Why did you bring Ratchet with you, Sunny? It was just suppose to be you, me and Sides. Speaking of him, where is he? He needs to be here for this", I said, putting the magazine down.

"He's in med bay right now, recovering from his injuries", Ratchet said.

"Close the door and have a seat, guys. This isn't going to be easy for me to say and I know you both are going to hate this and possibly hate me, too. Especially you, Ratchet", I said.

"Cut to the point already! What's going on with you?", asked Sunny.

"Prime has exiled you, me and Sides, bro", I said.

"Yeah, right! Prime wouldn't do something that stupid, sis. We're the only front line warriors he has. He can't afford to lose Sides and I and he knows it", Sunny said.

"I'm not messing around, Sunstreaker. I'm serious. Call Jazz and ask him. He was present when Prime told me. Jazz'll tell ya that I'm not lying", I said.

"If what you're saying is true, then why didn't you just come straight forward with it instead of lying to me, Wolf? I would have understood. I wouldn't have liked it, but I would have understood", said Ratchet.

"I know, love. What makes it really bad is that I'll never be able to see you again. If me or my brothers come near the base, we'll be shot on sight as per Prime's orders", I said.

I could tell that Ratchet's spark was breaking just by the look in his optics. He was hurt and I didn't blame him. I was hurting inside, too. I went to put my hand on his, but he yanked it away like my hand was on fire.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I really am. Please don't be mad at me, love. I didn't expect Prime to do what he did. This isn't my fault. Honest", I said.

Ratchet didn't want to hear any more, so he left Sunny's room. I started crying. The one mech I truly loved, walked right out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise! Wolf and the Lambo Twins exiled! That could be a problem for the rest of the Autobots.**

**Another A/N: This has been edited due to the fact that...well...it's better now.**

**~= talking through the bond of either your mate or brother**

The following day, Prowl came knocking on my door.

I was surprised that Sunny didn't want me to bunk with him while our brother was recovering in med bay.

"Wolf, it's Prowl. May I come in and talk with you?", he asked.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes, Prowl. Let me finish what I'm doing", I said, as I shut down my laptop.

I walked over to the door and let Prowl in. I didn't like the look on his face, either. I knew what was going to happen. My brothers and I were going to be exiled for life.

"I would suggest that you sit down for this, Wolf. What I have to say is not good news. I already told Sunstreaker. Sideswipe has yet to be told this", Prowl said.

"Stop beating around the bush, Prowl. Just tell me so I can start packing", I said.

"You won't need to take anything, Wolf. Prime is already having Ratchet bring Sideswipe back online. Sunstreaker is waiting for you and Sideswipe at the front of HQ. You have no time to say good-bye to everyone. Prime wants the 3 of you gone right now. He's also put me on report for easing up on your punishment. I put my career on the line for you, Wolf. Normally, I wouldn't do that, but you've been there for me and covered for me when I wanted to spend time with my son. I'll tell Jazz good-bye for you", said Prowl.

I allowed Prowl to walk me to the front of HQ to wait with my brother. Sunny was seething with uncontrollable anger. "Prime is going to regret doing this to us. When he gets his aft handed to him, he's going to wish that the 3 of us were still here", Sunny said, as he kicked the nearest boulder.

"Bro, don't worry about it. This is Prime's problem now. Not ours. It won't be our fault if Megatron and his bunch hand Prime his own aft out on the battlefield. For that matter, I'd like to watch that happen. Wouldn't you?", I asked.

"I know I would, sis", Sides said, walking out with a limp. Both Sunny and I looked his way. He was still recovering from the battle he had with some Decepticons. It really showed by the way he was holding himself.

"I wish this wasn't happening to us, Sides. Especially, since you're still recovering from your run in with the 'Cons. You know, I have half a mind to go back in and beat some sense into Prime for doing this to us", I said, trying to control my temper.

"And that would land you in the brig, Wolf. I don't want you in the brig. I don't want you leaving at all, for that matter", Ratchet said, walking outside. He walked up and stood next to Prowl. I lowered my head. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to run away, I was so ashamed.

~Don't be so ashamed, sis. Ratchet loves you, despite what happened. If you 2 have to meet somewhere away from the base, so be it~

I looked up and over at Sunny. I couldn't believe that he said that through the bond.

~I love him, too, Sunny. But I don't wanna get him in trouble with Optimus. Why do you think I broke up with Ratchet in the first place?~

"I don't mean to be rude, but I just got a call on my comm. link from Prime. It seems he's been watching from the control room. He's asking me to tell you 3 to leave before he decides to throw you in the brig. It would be best if you 3 got going. Try to stay out of trouble, you 3. Ok?", Prowl said. All 3 of us nodded then transformed and drove off.

Despite Sideswipes' injuries, I was surprised that he was even able to transform at all, let alone drive. I sent a message to Ratchet through our bond. I let him know that I was going to miss him and that I'll always love him.

~I'll always love you, too, Wolf. My light of my spark. My bondmate for life.~

Later that day, while we were still driving, I asked Sunny, over the comm. link, where we were going. He sighed, but I got no answer from him. "Come on, Sunny. Don't give me the silent treatment. I know you're pissed, but please, for Primus sake, don't give me the silent treatment", I said. He still didn't respond over the comm. link, so I nudged his rear bumper to get him to say something. I hit it enough to leave a scratch.

Sides watched through his scanners at what I was doing. He knew it wasn't a good idea.

~Do you have a death wish, sis? You know how he is about his paint and his appearance overall.~

I nudged Sunny a little harder this time. Just enough to put a small dent in his rear bumper. I was purposely trying to get a rise out of him. It seems that I was failing miserably.

~What's with him, Sides? He doesn't seem to care that I just put a small dent in his rear bumper. I know he's pissed, but this...this isn't like him at all.~

Sides opened a line to his brother to find out what was going on. Sunny had been sending mixed signals through the bond we all share. "Sunny? You alright?", asked Sides.

All Sides got as a response was a big dust cloud, as Sunny left Sides and I in his wake.

Sides and I stopped and transformed. We looked at each other in complete shock. "What just happened, Sides? Something is really bothering him. Something's not right", I said, watching the dust settle.

"You're right. He's not himself. By now, he would have chewed you out for scratching and denting his rear bumper. He didn't even make a sound or swear. I hate to bring this up, because I know he'll chew me out for it", Sides said. I looked back at him strangely.

"Bring what up, Sides?", I asked.

"He's been rather chummy to Prowl lately. When I would wake up the next morning, I'll notice that he's not in our shared room. And when I go looking for him, I see him walking out of Prowl's room. Then shortly after, Prowl. I don't know what to make of it", said Sides. I knew what it meant, but I don't think Sides knew.

"I know what it means, Sides. But I'm not sure if you wanna know", I said.

"Please tell me what it means, so I can help him", Sides said.

"Our brother is gay. It means he has a boyfriend. Instead of dating a female, he's dating a guy. Get it now, bro?", I asked.

"I didn't think he was into that sort of thing. I sure didn't peg Prowl as the gay type, either. That would probably explain the mixed signals we were getting from him through the bond", Sides said.

"That's right. Sunny is pissed cause he was forced to leave Prowl, but he's also hurting cause he misses Prowl. I know what Sunny is going through. I feel the same way about Ratchet. He's my bondmate. Ratchet and I talked about starting a family next year", I said.

That night at HQ, Ratchet called Prowl into his office for a talk.

"I'm very busy at the moment, Ratchet. I have a lot of paperwork that must get done tonight", Prowl said, as he looked at the picture of his mate, Sunstreaker.

"I know for a fact that you haven't started any of that work since you returned to your office. You miss him, don't you, Prowl?", asked Ratchet.

Prowl sighed. "If I come and talk, our conversation does not leave med bay. Understand?", said Prowl.

"Understood Prowl. I'll see you shortly. Ratchet out", he said, as he put the picture of me back on his desk.

Shortly after Prowl put the picture of Sunny back on his desk, he got up and left his office to go talk to Ratchet.

On his way to med bay, Prowl put his hand on his spark chamber. He deeply missed his beloved golden Adonis. He had planned on asking Sunny to be his bondmate. Prowl was going to ask Sunny tonight, if he had still been here.

While Ratchet was waiting for Prowl, he decided he would send Prime a very nasty email. The email had so many expletives in it, that it'll make Prime blush, if he could.

Of course, Prime won't get the email 'til the morning.

Meanwhile, the 3 of us were still driving. We had no idea where we were going to go, until Sides suggested going back to Cybertron. "It sounds like a good idea, bro, but what's that going to do to Sunny and I? We have mates here. That's putting a lot of stress on our sparks, Sides", I said.

"He's right, sis. We should go back to Cybertron. Make a clean start for ourselves", Sunny said.

I skidded to a stop and transformed. I was shocked at what Sunny just said. "How can you say that, Sunny? How can you just leave Prowl like that? How do you think he feels about you being exiled in the first place?", I asked.

Sides transformed. "He's right, sis. We should make a clean start for ourselves. Leave the past behind us. That includes recent mates", Sides said.

I turned around and looked straight at him. Then I smacked him across the face. "How dare you say such a thing, Sideswipe! I love Ratchet and would do anything to be with him. Anything!", I said, in anger.

"What about Skywarp and your kids? Or do you even remember that you're bonded to him?", Sides said, rubbing his left cheek. I had forgotten about 'Warp and my twin boys. Sides saw it in my optics, too.

"You did forget about them, didn't you? It was more important to hook up with Ratchet than it was to contact your bondmate and boys", said Sides.

"Fuck you, Sideswipe! In case you haven't noticed, I'm an Autobot and he's a Decepticon", I said.

"And your boys are half Decep and half Autobot", Sides said.

"Your point being...?", I said.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise! Wolf and the Lambo Twins are allowed back! Ratchet is happy!**

**~= talking through the bond of either your mate or brother**

Before Sides said anything further, Sunny stopped him.

"Don't Sides. She doesn't know what 'Warp and his boys did", Sunny said.

I looked at Sunny in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Streaker? What did 'Warp and my boys do?", I asked.

"He filed for a legal separation from you with the judge on Cybertron. Megatron is backing him up, too. Sorry sis. I should have told you sooner", said Sunny.

"What about parental rights to see my boys? Do I get that at least?", I asked.

"No, you don't. TC told me that 'Warp is denying you rights to see them. And please don't call me Streaker, ok", Sunny said.

Back at Autobot HQ, Prowl and Ratchet were talking about their mates and what they plan on doing to get them back here.

"You do know that Prime will have us court martialed, right Ratchet? You and I both know that we need our jobs. Without us, Prime is unprepared for any wounded soldiers. That's why he relies on you to do that. You do your best work right here in med bay. He relies on me for tactical support. To use the term, he's screwed and he knows it. Just like now. Without the Triplets on the front lines, Prime can't find anyone else that will fight on those lines. No one's that crazy. Not even Ironhide will do it", Prowl said.

Ratchet stroked his chin in thought. "I see your point, Prowl. But we have to bring them back, regardless of what he says. Deep down, he understands what it's like to be without a mate. He's been away from Elita for over 9 million years. We've been away from our mates for less than a day. I know you're hurting and your spark is calling out to Sunstreaker. Mine is calling out to Wolf but her spark is also calling out to Skywarp. She's torn between him and I. But I have to ask this, Prowl. What do you see in Sunstreaker? He's vain. He's an egotistical, homicidal lunatic. And that's when he's not helping me in here. So, why him? Why not Jazz or Hound? Someone who's not a nutcase", Ratchet said.

"Deep down, Sunstreaker is a kind and caring individual. He won't admit it to anyone, but he has admitted it to me. And he told me that he has admitted it to Wolf. Have you seen his latest painting, Ratchet? It's beautiful. And it's of you and Wolf and the sparkling you 2 will have one day. He was going to give it to you before all this happened. He told me to give it to you when I have the chance", said Prowl.

Ratchet was taken aback. He couldn't believe that Sunny would do such a nice thing. Especially for him and I. Ratchet let himself have a small smile at the thought. Then he frowned at the thought of him and I never having a sparkling cause of Prime's self righteous act.

:

Ratchet, come to my office immediately. Prime out**:**

"Oh boy. He sounded pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if he fires me. Then I can be with Wolf and have the family we talked about. Start making a list of ways we can bring them back without Prime interfering. I should be back soon", Ratchet said. Then he left his office and med bay.

Meanwhile, the 3 of us found ourselves in the city, in some old, abandoned warehouse. I looked over at my brothers. Sunny still wasn't talking to his brother. Afterall, Sides told him to just forget about Prowl and move on.

I looked at Sides and asked, "will Sunny and I ever see our sparkmates again, bro?"

Sides noticed that I was scared by how it sounded in my voice. "I don't know, sis. Maybe one day you will", Sides said. Then he looked over at his brother.

"And I'm sorry that I told you to just forget about Prowl and move on, Sunny. That was the wrong thing for me to say. Forgive me?", asked Sides.

Sunny looked at him. "Yeah, I forgive you. But next time, think before you speak. I love Prowl more than you realize, Sides. If you had a sparkmate, you would understand", Sunny said. Then he got up and left. He decided to go for a drive in the city.

We watched Sunny transform and drive off. I looked at Sides in confusion. He looked at me and shrugged. I sighed and tried to get a hold of Skywarp. I had to apologize to him for what I did.

An hour and no response later, I just gave up trying to call him. Instead, I called Ratchet. I had to see how he was doing and if Prime reamed him out.

"I'm doing ok, but I miss you dearly, Wolf. And yes, Prime reamed me out. I sent him a rather nasty email earlier today. So, I calmly explained that you and I are sparkmates. I also explained to him that by sending Sunstreaker away, he broke Prowl's spark", Ratchet said.

"So, what'd he say about that? Is he going to let the 3 of us come back or what?", I asked.

"Sorry, but he won't let you and Sideswipe come back. He will let Sunstreaker come back, however. I told him that if he comes back, then so do you and Sideswipe. He said you 2 can visit anytime you want", said Ratchet.

"Well, I guess that's better than not at all, right? I'll let Sides know and maybe we'll stop by sometime tomorrow", I said.

"Alright. I'll tell Prowl that Sunstreaker will be coming back. That'll make him happy. He hasn't been himself since you 3 left. I love you, Wolf. Be safe and careful", Ratchet said.

"I will and I love you too, 'Chet. Wolf out", I said. Then I cut the comm. link.

Shortly after I cut the comm. link with Ratchet, I told Sides what Ratchet told me. "That's crazy! He'll let Sunny stay there, but you and I can't? That's fragged!", Sides said, in anger.

I couldn't really blame him. I wasn't thrilled about the whole idea. But Prime's word is law on the base. "I'm not happy about what Prime said either, Sides, but there's nothing we can do about what Prime said. At least he's letting us come by anytime we want. That's better than not at all. Here's the kicker, though. Which one of us wants to tell Sunny that he gets to stay at HQ, while you and I can't. You know he's going to have it out with Prime when we get there tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I told Ratchet that you and I would stop by sometime tomorrow, if that's cool with you, bro?", I asked.

"Yeah, no prob. Glad you asked me. As for Sunny. I'll tell him when he gets back. He's still steamed about this whole being banned from base thing. And I know that you're not liking it, either. I can feel it in the bond, sis. Just like I can feel Sunny's displeasure about being away from Prowl. You know, I still don't understand why those 2. Do you?", Sides asked.

"I have no clue, either. Oh well", I said, as I shrugged. Then I continued. "As long as he's happy, I shouldn't complain or judge. And neither should you. Let's get some recharge for right now", I said.

"That sounds like a good idea. My systems are still repairing themselves from the fight earlier in the day. Sleep well, sis", said Sides.

"You too, bro. Night", I said, as I went into recharge. Sides followed shortly.

That night, Sunny came back, feeling a little better. He saw Sides and I were in deep recharge, so he didn't bother to wake us. He decided to stay in vehicle mode to recharge.

The next morning, we all woke up feeling better. Sides' systems were still repairing themselves, which meant that he won't be doing any fighting for a while. Which was fine with me, cause I didn't want him out fighting anyway. Especially, if it meant that he came back the way he did yesterday. It scared me and I know it scared Sunny. We didn't want to lose Sides, if we could help it, anyway.

I walked to the other side of the warehouse so I could call HQ and see if I could possibly come by and talk with Prime. "I'll see if he's in his office. By chance, how's Sunstreaker doing?", Prowl asked.

"Other than missing you, he's doing better than he was last night. I'll let him know that you asked about him, but I think it would make him feel better if you called him", I said.

"I probably will call him. What would you like me to tell Prime?", asked Prowl.

"Just have him call me when he gets time today. In the meantime, I think I'm going to call Ratchet. I'll talk with ya later. Just hang in there, Prowl. Wolf out", I said. Then I cut the comm. link with him.

I walked back over to my brothers. I told Sunny that Prowl asked about him. It brought a smile to his face. I also told him that Prowl is going to call him. He hugged me and thanked me for understanding. "I know what it's like to be away from the one you love, Sunny. I have to ask, though. Why Prowl?", I asked.

He looked away. "If you don't wanna say, it's cool. I just had to ask is all", I said.

Prowl was busy doing pile after pile of paperwork that he let himself get behind on., when someone knocked on his office door. "Come", Prowl said, still working.

His son, Christopher, walked in. "Hey dad. Do you know where Sides and Sunny are? I can't find them anywhere", Chris said.

Prowl stopped working and came around to the front of his desk. He offered his hand for his son to get on.

As Prowl put his son on his desk, he sat back down in his chair and moved the digipad, that he was currently working on, aside so he could talk with his son on more of a personal level.

"So, where are they, dad? Did something happen to them that you're not telling me?", asked Chris. Prowl sighed then leaned back in his chair. He was debating on whether or not he should tell Chris that his son's guardian is also his sparkmate.

Prowl sighed then decided that he would tell his son the truth. He also was hoping that Chris would understand.

"Christopher, I need to tell you something. Something that I should have told you when the twins were still here", Prowl said.

Chris looked at his father strangely. "What are you trying to tell me, dad? Are you telling me that you don't want them being my guardians any more or what?", Chris asked.

"No, it's nothing like that. Christopher. It's something else. But you have to understand why I'm in this relationship", said Prowl.

"Ok dad, but you are not making any sense. Stop beating around the bush and just tell me", said Chris.

"I see you're just like your mother, may Primus rest her soul. Alright then. I'll come right out with it. I have a sparkmate. And he's one of your guardians. He's the artist who painted the picture behind me", Prowl said, pointing at the picture behind him.

Chris looked over his father's shoulder and noticed the painting of Prowl and Sunny. Then he noticed the signature at the bottom of the painting along with a year. Chris couldn't believe how beautiful the painting was.

After he looked at it for a few minutes more, then he looked at his father. "So, you and Sunny are together, huh? That's totally cool with me, dad. If he makes you happy, then by all means, be with him", Chris said.

"So, you're not upset that I chose to be with a mech instead of a femme?", asked Prowl.

"Of course not. What you do when you're not spending time with me, is your business. I don't care if you're with a mech or a femme, dad. I love you regardless. The twins treat me like a little brother. In fact, just the other day, Sunny was talking about you. Nothing bad, don't worry. He was talking about the next painting he was going to do for you. It was going to be a family portrait. I think he said it was going be of you, me, him and Sides. Sides thinks of you as a father, even though he won't admit it to you", Chris said.

Prowl was shocked at what his son said. He was glad that Chris understood his relationship with Sunny. "Sideswipe told you that?", asked Prowl.

Chris nodded his head. "Then why does he constantly prank me?", Prowl asked.

"It's his way of showing you how much he cares and loves you like a father. He has respect for you, dad. He just has a hard time showing it. That's why he pranks you. Same thing with Ratchet. Sides has respect for him, too", said Chris.

"That would make sense. But you're still wondering why they're not here, aren't you?", asked Prowl.

Again, Chris nodded. "Prime exiled them along with their sister from the base indefinitely. But since Ratchet intervened, Sunstreaker is allowed to come back and stay, while Sideswipe and Wolf are allowed to come and visit any time. That's why they haven't been around. I should have told you after it happened. I'm sorry I didn't", Prowl said.

2 days and a headache later, Prime finally caved in and let Sides and I come back to stay. Well, he didn't have a choice at this point. Sunny was going to tear off his head if his brother and sister didn't come back to stay.

Ratchet was happy that I was back for good. He missed me so much, that he took 2 weeks off of work and spent those 2 weeks with me. We went to Cybertron for a week. I told him that I wanted to stop by the college to see how the dean was doing and if he found someone to teach the 3rd period class that he wanted me to teach.

As we walked inside, I looked at the directory to see where the dean's office was. Ratchet looked at me and asked, " I thought you knew where his office was, sweetspark?"

"I never went to his office, 'Chet. I was a good student. I can't say the same for my brothers, though", I said.

Ratchet shook his head. "Typical of them. Why couldn't they learn from you? Why couldn't they be good students like you were?", Ratchet said.

"But they were, after the few times to the dean's office. I've been thinking about going back to school. What do you think, 'Chet?", I asked.

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm fine with it. Why don't you take that medical course that Sunstreaker took? He's been very helpful in the med bay. That is when his brother isn't in there", said Ratchet.

I looked at Ratchet in shock. "Are you serious? Sunstreaker? Helpful? Are you sure we're talking about my brother here?", I asked.

"I hope we are. Cause if we're not, then someone replaced the yellow terror for someone who is nice. And we both know that Sunstreaker is **not** nice", Ratchet said.

"I beg to differ on that, Ratchet", said Head Dean Rusty. We turned around to see the Head Dean walking up to us. I noticed the resemblance between Ratchet and the Head Dean. 'Wonder if they're related?' Then it donned on me. They are related.

"Father", Ratchet said, nodding to the dean.

I looked at Ratchet in shock. "Something you forgot to mention, 'Chet?", I asked.

"We didn't part on very good terms. He wanted me to be a scholar but I wanted to be a medic all my life. He shunned me away and told me that I was no longer his son unless I changed my mind. I told him that I'm going against his wishes and went to medical school when I was what you called a teenager. From then on, I was on my own. I found out while I was in school, that my parents had another sparkling. As he got older, he too, went against my father's wishes and also went to medical school. I was already in Prime's unit by the time my baby brother graduated from medical school. In fact, he teaches the very medical course that Sunstreaker took", said Ratchet.

"What's your brother's name?", I asked.

Before Ratchet could even tell me, someone else walked up to us. "Hello father", First Aid said, walking up. Ratchet turned around and came face to face with his baby brother, First Aid.

First Aid thought he was looking in a mirror when he was face to face with Ratchet. "You don't know who I am, do you?", Ratchet asked.

First Aid shook his head no. "I'm your big brother. My name is Ratchet. I, too, am a medic", said Ratchet.

"I wasn't told that I had an older brother. I was told that I was an only child. Apparently, I was lied to", First Aid said.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise!**

**~= Talking through the bond of either your mate or brother**

**:=Comm. link**

"It happens, First Aid. And sometimes it don't happen. Depends on how you look at it", I said.

First Aid looked at me strangely. "And you are?", asked First Aid.

"I'm sorry, First Aid. Where are my manners. This is my sparkmate, Wolf. Wolf, this is my baby brother, First Aid", Ratchet said. I held out my hand so he could shake it. He looked at me strangely.

"It's the standard Earth greeting", I said. He shook my hand in good gesture.

After I was introduced to Ratchet's baby brother, I asked him about any openings for the medical course. That's when the dean cut in. "I'm not sure if there are any openings left, but I can take a look for you", said Dean Rusty.

"That's ok, sir. I'm sure my sparkmate here can teach me. Or my brother can. Or both, for that matter", I said.

"Your brother?", the dean asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. You would probably remember him. Him and his twin brother visited your office a few times for pulling pranks", I said.

"Sunstreaker, right?", said the dean. I nodded.

"You're related to him and his brother? I'm sorry", the dean said.

"What are you talking about? I love my brothers. I'm the only one who can keep them out of trouble", I said.

Right before the dean said anything, one of the graduating students from the college came running up to him. He was a valedictorian. "There you are, Dean. Graduation is about to start. Everyone is waiting for you, sir", said Valin.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked exactly like Jazz. He was even handsome, too. Just like Jazz. I walked up to him. "Excuse me, but by any chance, are you in any way, related to an Autobot named Jazz? Cause you look just like him, but with a different paint job", I said.

"How do you know Jazz?", Valin asked.

"He's a friend of mine. A very good friend", I said.

The longer I stared at him, the quicker I noticed that he had a beast mode as well as a vehicle mode. "May I ask why you're staring at me? It's very unnerving and rather rude", said Valin.

"My apology. I noticed that you have a beast mode of some kind. May I ask what kind of beast mode it is?", I asked.

"It's a panther. One of the most vicious animals on Earth", Valin said.

"Actually, the most vicious animal on Earth is the mountain lion. I should know, I've been attacked by one", I said.

Ratchet looked at me in shock. "What?", I asked.

"You didn't tell me that you were attacked by a mountain lion. When was this?", Ratchet replied.

"This was long before I became an Autobot, 'Chet", I said. Then I turned my attention towards the dean.

"I came to Cybertron to see about taking more courses, sir", I said.

"Please, call me Rusty. And I'll see what I can do about what courses are still open", Rusty said.

"There's still an open spot left in my medical course, Wolf. That's if you're interested in taking it", First Aid said.

"My brother, Sunstreaker, took your course and he said he learned a lot. He also told me that most of the class was a hands on learning experience. Is that true?", I asked.

"Yes, it is. In fact, I'm taking my class to the morgue to view an autopsy this afternoon. You're welcome to come with us. You'll be my guest student for today", said First Aid.

"It's a nice offer, but I'll have to decline for the time being. The offer of being your guest student, I mean. I do, however, would like to be in your class. When does the next semester start?", I asked.

"We don't start school for another 2 months", First Aid said.

Back on Earth, Sunny was in Prowl's office. Prowl's son, Chris, was in there so things could be explained better. Like the relationship between him and Sunny. And that it could be a problem with Sunny being Chris' guardian.

Chris was in shock when he was told that Sunny wasn't going to be his guardian any more. Sunny was also shocked. He loved Chris like a little brother. "Don't let your relationship with Sunny get in the way of him being my guardian, dad. Him and his brother are good guardians. Sunny hasn't let his relationship with you get in the way of being my guardian. Have you, Sunny?", Chris asked.

Sunny looked down at Chris. "No, I haven't, Chris. Both Sides and I think of you as a little brother. If anything were to happen to you, we would never forgive ourselves. And I know that your father would never forgive us", Sunny said.

While the 3 of them were talking, Jazz knocked on the door. "Yo Sunny! Your bro wants ya", Jazz said, still knocking on the door. Sunny turned around and opened the door.

"Tell him he can wait, Jazz. I'm not his sparkling sitter", said Sunny.

"He's asking for you, Sunny. Ratchet did all he could for him but he couldn't repair the damage", said Jazz.

Back on Cybertron, I felt the bond between the twins and I. It was very weak on Sides' end of the bond. I looked at Ratchet with fear in my optics. "What's wrong, babe? You look like you just heard that someone died", said Ratchet.

"No, more like I felt it. Why didn't you tell me that Sides was dying? Why did I have to feel it in the bond?", I said, almost in tears.

~Sis, you ok?~

~No, Sunny. I'm not ok. Sides is dying, isn't he?~

~Yeah. I'm standing right next to him here in med bay. I'm scared to lose him, sis~

~I know you are, Sunny. I'm scared, too~

~Where are you? He's asking for you, too~

~I'm on Cybertron. I'll be there soon, bro. Don't let him die before I see him~

~I'll try, sis. I'll see you soon~

I looked at Ratchet and gave him a dirty look. I was pissed cause he didn't bother to tell me that my brother was dying.

"So, how well did you say you know Jazz?", Valin asked.

I looked at him. "Real well. He thinks of me like a sister. Why?", I replied.

"Did he tell you that he has a brother that he lost all contact with at the beginning of the war?", said Valin.

"No. But let me guess, you're that brother he lost contact with at the beginning of the war, huh? That would explain why you have the same vehicle mode", I said.

"Yep. How is he doing these days? Hope he's staying out of trouble", Valin said.

"He's doing good. He's made 3IC under the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. Loves the Earth culture, too", I said.

Valin was shocked that his brother made 3IC. He was proud of Jazz. "Are you going back to Earth anytime soon?", Valin asked.

"I'm going back shortly. I have a family emergency. My brother, Sideswipe, is dying and I have to go see him before he dies", I said, almost in tears again.

"Your brothers are the Lambo Twins?", said Valin.

"Yeah, they are. Ratchet took a piece of both their sparks and merged it with mine. So, now I'm their sister. We're triplets now", I said.

I looked at Ratchet and told him that he can stay here and deal with his father and baby brother, who I think is really cool. I hardly know him, but I think he's done good for a medic. And apparently, he's a good teacher. According to Sunny, any way.

3hrs. after we arrived back on Earth, both Valin and I transformed and headed for Autobot HQ so I could say good bye to Sides. Then I'm going to ask Jazz why he never told me that he had a brother.

After we arrived at Autobot HQ, we transformed and I ran to med bay to see Sides one last time. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to med bay. I was hoping that I wasn't too late to say good bye.

When I arrived at the med bay doors, I prepared myself for anything that Sunny would say regarding our brother.

I walked in and over to Sunny and Sides. Sunny turned around and I couldn't believe the look in his optics. He looked like he was about to cry, he was so sad. I looked at Sides and noticed that he didn't look good. In fact, he was very close to death.

I almost started to cry, but I knew that I had to be strong. I grabbed a hold of Sides' hand and held it tight in mine. I didn't want him to die. Sunny didn't want Sides to die, either.

Before Sides said anything, he started coughing up energon. And rather violently, too. His whole body was wracked with pain. He looked halfway decent, repair wise.

"Don't look so serious, sis. ***Coughs*** It's not so bad and I don't hurt as much. I always land myself here after a prank goes awry. I'll be just fine by tomorrow. You'll see", Sides said. I noticed that his optics were getting dimmer every minute. I wanted to scream at the top of my vocal processor. Death sucks, I'll tell ya.

While I was in school, some of my classmates were attacked during the transition between classes. Some were my close friends. I started drinking after they were shot and killed.

"Sis, you ok?", Sunny asked. I snapped out of my daze and looked at Sunny.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. Looking at Sides reminded me of when some of my classmates were shot and killed, is all. Have you tried to fix him, Sunny? You're a medic now. Can't you do anything to save him?", I replied.

"Wish there was, but he's past the point of being repaired. I'm sorry, sis", said Sunny, with sadness in his voice.

"It's not your fault, bro. It's not Ratchet's fault, either. He did all he could for him. It's just a matter of time 'til he dies", I said, starting to cry. I turned around and left med bay in tears. I couldn't be there and watch Sides die.

As I was running down the hall to my room, Prowl walked by. He was heading back to his office. He saw that I was crying and decided to find out why I was crying.

When he reached my room, he knocked on my door. "Wolf, it's Prowl. Is everything ok?", he asked, still knocking.

I got up from my bed and walked out to the other room to open the door. I let Prowl in. "Do I look ok to you, Prowl?", I snapped.

Prowl walked over to my sofa and sat down. I sat down shortly after shutting the door. "I'm sorry Prowl. I didn't mean to snap", I said.

"It's quite alright. Apparently something has you greatly upset. Would you like to talk about it? I'm off for the rest of the day", Prowl said.

"I'm not sure you would understand, Prowl. You can't stand them anyway. So, why tell you?", I said, leaning back on the sofa.

"You must mean your brothers, don't you?", said Prowl.

I nodded my head yes.

"I will admit that Sideswipe has grown up since finishing the Police Academy. But that's not why I saw you crying. Why were you crying, Wolf?", Prowl asked.

Before I answered, my comm. went off. "Give me a sec, Prowl. I have an incoming call", I said. Then I answered my comm. link.

:Yeah Sunny:

:I hate to tell ya, but,…:

:I already know. I felt it through the bond. Just tell me what time he passed:

:He passed about an hour ago. I asked Wheeljack to help with the funeral arrangements:

:Let me talk to Prowl and see if he'll do a full military and Police honors for Sides. It's the respectful thing to do:

:Ok, sis. I'm going to call it a night. Stop by later tonight. I wanna talk more with you:

:Ok, bro. Good night:

:Night:

"Sorry about that, Prowl. Sunny just told me that Sides passed away an hour ago. I was wondering if you could call the Chief at the IPD and see about a full Police honors for Sides?", I said.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise! **

**~= Talking through the bond of either your mate or brother**

**:=Comm. Link**

"I can't guarantee that he'll approve, but I can ask him for you when I get back to my quarters", Prowl said, as he got up from the sofa. He headed for the door to leave.

"I'll stop by later, if that's ok with you?", asked Prowl.

"No problem, Prowl. I'll see ya later", I said, as I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door for him, then watched him go.

Later that day, I had other visitors show up at my room, saying their condolences to me concerning Sides. I thanked them, then shooed them out. I wanted to be alone for a while. At least 'til my bro is buried.

A week later, Prime had everyone assembled outside for Sides' funeral. Everyone had written eulogies for Sides. Both Sunny and I were touched at some of the eulogies that were read.

Even though Sides did prank a lot of the other Autobots, he was a good front line warrior. A lot of the other Autobots had said that, only cause it was true.

I walked up to Prime and thanked him for doing this for Sunny and I.

"You don't need to thank me, Wolf. Sideswipe was a soldier. It's what I would have done if it was any other Autobot here. I am sorry that he is dead, though. If there is anything you or Sunstreaker need, please don't hesitate to ask me", Prime said.

I nodded my head and went inside to the Rec. Room to be alone.

Sunstreaker noticed that I wasn't around after the eulogies were read. He was hoping to talk with me after everyone left.

Prime pulled Sunstreaker to the side to talk with him. "Sunstreaker, have you noticed anything odd about your sister? Other than today?", Prime asked.

"Other than today? No, why?", Sunny replied.

"You haven't felt anything…off with her? Perhaps a little distant?", asked Optimus.

Sunny stroked his chin in thought. "Now that you mention it, she has been a bit distant. Of course, this was after she came back from Cybertron 2 months ago. She told me that she was going to go back to school. Something must have happened while she was there", said Sunny.

"Thank you, Sunstreaker. I'll call her into my office later. Due to the fact that you and Wolf lost your brother, I don't think it would be wise to have you both out on the battlefield. So, I'm taking you both off the roster until further notice", Prime said.

"I understand, Prime. I do appreciate it", Sunny said.

"I have to send a message to Magnus back home and let him know that a soldier was lost. I am very sorry, Sunstreaker", said Optimus.

"Thanks, Prime. That means a lot. I…I need to be alone for a while. I would like to come by your office later tonight and talk. Is that ok?", asked Sunny.

"My door is always open, Sunstreaker. Feel free to come by later tonight. I'll be there", Prime said.

Later that day, I was called into Prime's office for a talk. Of course, I was drunk when I was called in. So, I stumbled to Prime's office.

I stumbled so much on the way to Prime's office that when I was halfway there, one of the Autobots had to help me. I was so drunk. "Where you headed, girl?", Jazz asked. I looked at him. I was too drunk to answer.

Prime was still waiting for me to show up. He decided to go look for me. He didn't have to go very far to find me. Prime saw Jazz helping me. Prime walked up to us and asked what happened to me.

"My guess is that she got drunk. She's taking Sides' death hard, Prime. Maybe a vacation would help her dry out and get over Sides' death", said Jazz.

Prime looked at me. "Dry out, maybe. Get over her brother's death, I highly doubt it, Jazz. But I will take it under consideration. I think what she needs is to sleep off her drunken state. For right now, my talk with her will have to wait until she's sober. I'll take her to my personal quarters so she can rest", Prime said, as he took me from Jazz.

The next day, I woke up and looked around. Something wasn't right. I sat up and looked over my shoulder. Prime. Then it hit me. I'm in his personal quarters! I was in total shock. No one has ever stayed in his personal quarters. That I know of, anyway.

As I slowly moved off his rather large berth, he started to stir. His optics came online and he looked my way. "Good morning, Wolf", said Optimus, as he sat up. He had a knit blanket covering him from his waist down.

I looked over my shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "Did we…? I mean….we didn't….?", I asked.

"If you're implying that we interfaced last night, the answer is no. I would never take advantage of you when you're drunk. Believe me, I had thought about it, but I didn't act on my thoughts. Ratchet would have my head if he had found out that you and I had interfaced. And you were so over-energized last night, that I had to have a wastebasket by you. You purged your tank most of the night. I had Ratchet come in a few times to check on you", Prime said.

I got up and headed for the door. Except, I needed to wash up after purging my tank last night. I turned around and asked if I could use his personal washroom.

"Of course you can, Wolf. Here, let me help you", said Optimus, as he moved off his berth.

He walked into his personal washroom and grabbed a washcloth and put a glob of cleaning solution on it. He was going to scrub my back, apparently.

As I stood in the solvent shower, I felt the washcloth go in small circles on my shoulders then down my back. I arched my back as the washcloth was brought further down my back towards my aft.

I turned around and grabbed the washcloth from Prime. I scrubbed the front of me with the washcloth. I washed my arms, neck, chest and stomach. Then I bent over and washed my legs. Prime was watching me as I washed my body with precision of a car detailer who cares about the condition of their car.

I looked at him and smiled. "You really care how you look, don't you?", Prime asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm just not as bad as Sunny. I like to indulge myself once in a while", I said. I looked down.

"What's wrong?", Optimus asked, as he walked up to me.

"I don't know. I guess I should have looked somewhat decent at Sides' funeral. I looked like a wreck. My paint was dull. Scratches everywhere. I knew Sunny was mad cause I wasn't presentable", I said, as I turned off the solvent shower. I grabbed the towel, dried off, then hung it back up.

I walked back into the other room and sat down on Prime's recharge berth. He came over and sat down next to me. He started massaging my shoulders, trying to get me to relax.

"Why are you so stressed out this morning, Wolf?", Prime asked, still massaging my shoulders.

Without thinking, I turned to face him. Somehow I knew how to remove his battle mask. When I heard the click, the mask came off and I let it fall to the floor. I traced the scar on the left side of his cheek that went from his optic to his mouth.

He removed my hand from the scar and looked away. "Don't be ashamed of it, Prime. It's just a battle scar. A badge of honor", I said, retracing the scar again.

And again, he removed me hand from it. "It's not a battle scar, Wolf. Elita came at me with a vibro-knife one day. I had come back late from what you would call a guys night out with Jazz, Blaster and Hot Rod. When I came back, Elita could smell the pheromones of another femme on me. She accused me of cheating and tried to slice my optics out, but she only managed to do it to my left optic. She told me that it was over between us shortly after I made her drop the knife. I rushed to med bay quickly, otherwise I could have gone blind in my left optic", said Optimus.

"Had you cheated on her?", I asked.

"No. I had danced with some of the femmes, but that was all I did. One of them tried to get me to go back to her place for some "after hours fun". I told her that I wasn't interested", Prime said.

"And when you got back and Elita smelled another femme on you. Did you try to explain?", I asked.

"She wouldn't give me a chance to. From that day forward, she's still bitter about that night. I haven't been in contact with her or the other femmes under her command since last year", said Optimus.

"I had no idea that she was capable of something like that. If it had been me, I would have asked if you had cheated on me before trying to slice and dice you", I said.

"And I would have been honest with you. You are my equal, Wolf. You understand my problems and let me talk them out", Prime said, as he put his hand on my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I knew that what I was about to do was wrong, but I felt attracted to him somehow. He was right. I am his equal in every way. I reached up with my hands, grabbed his helm and brought his face closer to mine. Then I did what I shouldn't have done. I passionately kissed him.

Our lips parted and I slid my glossa into his mouth and played with his glossa as I kissed him more. Prime laid me down on his berth, straddled me and started kissing down my body. Little kisses here and there. He was taking his time with me.

As he reached my midsection, I arched my back up. "Oh!", I said, as I moaned more.

I couldn't believe that I had seduced my leader then he turned it around and seduced me. I knew that Ratchet wasn't going to like this. And at this point, I really didn't give a rat's ass if he did like it or not.

Ratchet never took his time making love to me. It was always frag me, then go into recharge for the night.

Later that day, Ratchet came knocking on Prime's door. We had fallen into recharge after making slow, passionate love for hours. "Wolf, I know you're in there! Get your sorry, no good aft to med bay right now!", Ratchet yelled, pounding on the door.

Good thing Prime had his armor on after he made love to me. I was under the blanket, in a deep recharge.

Prime got up and carefully moved off the berth so not to disturb me. He walked over to the door, opened it and walked out, then closed the door behind him.

"What is the problem, Ratchet? Wolf is still in recharge", said Optimus.

"I don't care if she's in the waste extractor, I want her in my med bay in 10 mins.", said Ratchet.

"That's her decision, not yours. Now, please leave so she may get some decent recharge", Prime said.

Ratchet turned on his heel and stomped away, grumbling about something.

Shortly after Ratchet left, Prime walked back into his room and noticed that I was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you, babe", said Optimus, as he walked over and sat down next to me.

"It's ok, Prime. So, what did Ratchet want?", I asked, sitting up.

"He wants you in med bay in 10 mins. I told him that it was your choice if you wanted to go, and not his choice", Prime said.

"It is my choice, and I choose not to go. I feel better since my solvent shower and the hours we spent making love. WOW!", I said.

"Move in here and I'll show you more love making moves", said Optimus, purring into my audio receptor.

I looked at him. "How long have we known each other, Prime?", I asked.

"About 40 Earth years, why do you ask?", Prime replied, nipping at my neck.

"I'm trying to be serious here. Could you stop for about 5 mins, please?", I asked.

"Sorry. I'm still a bit frisky. Why were you asking how long we've known each other?", replied Optimus.

"Cause there's something I want to ask you, but I don't know if you'll accept the proposal. Maybe I shouldn't even ask", I said, as I got up. I needed to stretch my muscle cables before they get stiff. Stiff. Like Prime's interface unit was this morning.

I mentally slapped myself. Don't think that way, Wolf. He's your commander and your friend.

"Say what's on your mind, Wolf. What is it you want to ask me?", Prime asked.

I faced him and got down on one knee, grabbed his hand and proceeded to ask.

"I know this is totally backwards, but for the past 40 yrs. now, you and I have gotten to know each other well. Professional and personal. I now know where my spark lies. Over the years, I've been finding myself more and more attracted to you. And now that we've interfaced, I think it's time we went further with what we have. Optimus Prime, will you bond with me?", I asked.

He was totally speechless for about 10 mins.

When he finally found his voice, he accepted my proposal of getting bonded to me. I got up and hugged him. "Thank you, baby. Thank you", I said. Then I kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, beautiful. Come on, let's go announce it to everyone", said Optimus.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been having writer's block lately. It's sucks! I will try to update sooner, I promise!**

**~= Talking through the bond of either your mate or brother**

**:=Comm. Link**

Right after Prime and I left his room, the alarms went off. We ran as fast as we could to the control room to find out what was going on.

I was hoping it wasn't MegaDork and his cronies trying to start another fight on who will get control over Earth.

We, the Autobots, don't want control over the Earth. We're just trying to keep the Decepticons from controlling the Earth.

By the time we got there, everyone was assembled and waiting for their orders. It was hard not seeing Sides there with Sunny.

I looked at Prime. "What's my bro doing here, Prime? I thought he was taken off the roster until further notice?", I asked.

"He is. As are you", Prime said.

I looked at him in shock. "What? I'm very capable of kicking Decepticon aft, Prime. Just cause Sides is dead, doesn't mean that I can't fight. I won't be taken off the roster", I said.

Then I turned on my heel and stormed out of the control room.

Probably not the best way to start the day nor announce that we are getting bonded. I didn't think it was a problem for me to be out fighting.

Several hours later, after everyone was back from the fight, Prime came by my room to talk to me about earlier today. Sunny, on the other hand, was cool with being off the roster.

"Wolf, it's Prime. May I come in? We need to talk", said Optimus, still knocking on my door.

I was in deep recharge and didn't hear the knock on the door. I didn't even hear the command code being bypassed, the door opening or Prime crossing my room to my berthroom. I didn't hear any of it.

That night, I woke up and noticed that Prime had come in. He had been sitting on my berth, leaned up against the wall. He was in deep recharge. He looked so adorable when he's in recharge. I hated to wake him, but I did anyway.

I sat up, crawled over onto his lap, removed his covering where his interface unit is, and started sucking him. He started bucking more and more. He finally woke up and saw why his unit was stiffening. I stopped and looked up at him.

"No, please continue. I'm enjoying that. A lot", Prime said, as he guided my head back to his interface unit. I continued my ministrations to his unit 'til he was at the brink of orgasm.

He bucked forward so hard that his unit slid further into my mouth and down my throat. That's when he came hard. Harder than he did early this morning.

After he came, he flopped further down on my berth and fell into recharge. Again. I went to see Ratchet while Prime slept. Of course, I covered him before I left for med bay.

I walked into med bay carefully, hoping that I wasn't going to have a wrench thrown at me. "Uh, Ratchet? You wanted to see me?", I asked.

Ratchet turned around from working on Skyfire to see me walking in. "I wanted you in here earlier today, Wolf. I'm sure Prime told you", Ratchet said.

"Sorry, but I was in recharge most of the day. Prime brought me to his personal quarters cause I was drunk last night. From then on, I was in recharge. What do you want me for? Cause I had planned to go visit Sides' grave for a bit tonight", I said.

"That will have to wait 'til after your physical that you are WAY over due for. Now, get your aft on one of the medical berths and I'll begin", said Ratchet.

I did as I was told and got up on one of the medical berths so he could do my physical. I had been feeling odd since I left my room to come see Ratchet. I had a feeling that I knew why I was feeling the way I was, too. And I was hoping that Ratchet wouldn't find out.

Prime was just waking up and noticed that I wasn't there. "Hm, probably went to go see Ratchet. Perhaps I better do the same. My shoulder must be hurt from my fight with Megatron earlier today", Prime said to himself.

He left my room and headed for med bay so Ratchet can look at his right shoulder.

Prime walked in and noticed that Ratchet had one of his wrenches up in the air, ready to hit me in the head.

"Ratchet? Is everything ok?", Prime asked.

Ratchet turned around and launched the wrench in Prime's direction. He ducked just in time to see it sail by his head. He stood up and looked at Ratchet with a stern glare.

"May I ask why you threw that at me? And it better be good", said Optimus.

"The whore here, is with spark. 3 actually", Ratchet said, pointing down at me.

Prime wasn't happy that Ratchet called me a whore. He walked over to Ratchet, picked him up by his neck and proceeded to tell him what he thought about the swearing.

"Call her a whore again, and I will have you transferred back to Cybertron and have you demoted down to a janitor. I will not tolerate swearing or name calling in my or my soon -to-be bondmate's presence. Is that understood, Ratchet", Prime said, as he put him down.

"Y…yes sir", said Ratchet. Then he released me but told me to be careful cause I'm carrying 3 sparks.

"What? Are you saying that I'm…..?", I said, in total shock.

Prime thought I was going to faint at the shock that I'm carrying his triplets.

"Wolf, this is great! I'm going to be a father of 3 sparklings!", Prime said in excitement.

I looked at him then lowered my head. I wasn't ready for this. Not at all. I was not ready to be a mother of even 1 let alone 3 sparklings.

I slid off the medical berth and headed for the double sliding doors of the med bay. I walked out and headed for the Rec. Room to be alone.

On my way there, Sunny and Jazz stopped me. "Hey sis. Mind if we tag along?", Sunny asked.

I looked at them. I didn't want anyone around me right now. "Maybe another time, bro. I need some time alone, ok", I said.

"Yeah, no prob, chica. Catch ya on the flip side", Jazz said. Then he and Sunny went on their way.

While I was flipping through channels, Prime walked in and sat down next to me. I knew he wanted to talk to me concerning my actions a while ago.

I looked at him with a cold, death glare. "Don't give me that look, Wolf. I know this was unexpected. I hadn't planned to start a family 'til after the war was over. But cause we're starting it during the war, it will be harder to protect you and our triplets. Yes, I know you're having triplets, babe. I love you, whether we have a family or not. Ratchet never saw what I see now in front of me. A very beautiful, strong, caring femme. From the day you became an Autobot, I had fallen in love with you. I was jealous when you were with Skywarp and when you were with Ratchet. I wanted to destroy them both so you would be with me. I knew it was the wrong thing to even think. Over time, you and I became real good friends. You took me places that I would normally never step foot in and showed me that not all night clubs are the same. I wanted more than friendship from you, but I didn't want to push it. I never knew that your brother's death would bring us together like this. I…", said Optimus. That is 'til I silenced him.

"Please sweetspark. Be silent and…just hold me", I said, shaking. I was scared cause this was my 2nd time in a long term commitment and having sparklings. I didn't want my bro knowing, so I blocked him out of our bond. I did wish that Sides was alive so I could share this with him. I'd seen him around 'Hide's kid and he was very good with him.

I started crying at the thought of Sides not being alive any more. It hurt so much.

Then I remembered that Sides told me about his charge, Chris Stratos. I don't think anyone ever told him.

I commed. Prowl to find out if he told Chris by chance.

**:Yes Wolf:**

**:Have you told Chris about Sides?:**

**:No, I haven't, Wolf. I'm not very good at breaking bad news:**

**:Where is he? I'll do it:**

**:He's with me right now. We're having some father/son time right now. Can it wait 'til tomorrow morning?:**

**:Sure, Prowl. Wolf out:**

After I cut the link, I looked up at Prime. He looked down at me. "You going to be alright, Wolf?", Prime asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope we have all mechs and one of them just happens to look like my bro, Sideswipe. I just won't name him after my bro. I'll call him….Vinnie", I said.

"We are having all mechs. And I like the name Vinnie. What other names do you have in mind for the other 2?", asked Optimus.

"I haven't decided yet. We'll have to wait and see what their color scheme is, now won't we?", I said.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:I only own Skystreaker, Skycracker and Wolf. Cman710 owns Chris Stratos. Everything else is owned by Hasbro. Please R & R...or else! Mwhahahahaha! **

**~= Talking through the bond of either your mate or brother**

**:=Comm. Link**

Several months had gone by, and I was showing more and more. Constant trips to med bay with Prime. I didn't want Ratchet throwing his stupid wrenches at me. Prime was with me in case Ratchet decided to call me names again.

While I was carrying 3 sparks, I wasn't allowed to do much other than relax either in the Rec. Room or in Prime's personal quarters. If I wanted to go for a drive, I had to have someone with me. I felt like a sparkling, myself. I know Prime was doing this to protect me, but I am a grown femme. I can take care of myself.

I was on my way to the Rec. Room, when I passed out. Prime was leaving his office for some hot energon in the Rec. Room, when he saw me laying on the floor. He rushed to me, picked me up and carried me to med bay to find out what was wrong with me.

Ratchet was just finishing up with his work and was going to quit for the day. He was 'til Prime rushed me in. He laid me down on one of the medical berths, then started pacing.

"Prime please. That's very distracting. Sit down and be patient. When I know, you will", Ratchet said.

Prime sat down and waited for the results. He was hoping that it was good and that maybe I was ready to give birth to the triplets.

Ratchet walked over to Prime and told him that the triplets are coming early. Prime couldn't believe it. He was excited and worried at the same time. Excited cause he's going to be a father but worried cause if Megatron found out, he'd try to take them.

Several hours later, all 3 sparklings were born. One was of course was red, like Sides. I named him Vinnie. He even looked like Sides. The other 2 were different. One was tan with a visor like Jazz's. I named him Throttle. Then there was the last one. He was gray like me with some red and blue. He looked like his father, too. And strong for a sparkling. I named him Modo.

Prime looked at me as I held my boys for the first time. "Sweetpsark, would you like to hold your boys?", I asked.

"I…I'm afraid that I might hurt them", Prime said, sitting down next to me.

"You're not going to hurt them, you big lug. Here, I'll give you Throttle", I said, as I laid Throttle in his arms.

He brought one hand out from under Throttle and began tickling him. He giggled and clicked in his sparkling voice. "What's his name again?", asked Optimus.

"His name is Throttle. He reminds me of Brawn in a way. I guess it's the paint. This is Modo", I said, nodding my head towards the gray, red and blue mech in my left arm.

"And this is Vinnie", I said, nodding to the other little red mech in my right arm.

"He looks just like your brother, Wolf. Why didn't you name him after your brother? Keep his memory alive?", Prime asked.

I shook my head back and forth. "I love my bro, yes, but naming him after Sides, is just too much, Prime. I couldn't do it. And I am keeping his memory alive. I know you didn't like when he pulled pranks, but….", I said.

He knew what I was referring to. "You didn't…?", asked Optimus.

I nodded my head yes. "Who?", Prime asked.

"Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, and…", I said.

"Who's the last one, Wolf?", said Optimus. He gave me a stern look.

"You. I…uh,…booby trapped your room", I said meekly.

Prime dropped his head down and shook it back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Prime. I really am. Honest", I said.

"I hope that once we're bonded, you won't continue this childish behavior. Not even

Sideswipe crossed the line when it came to pranking. He knew not to try it with me. What made you think you could cross that line?", Prime asked.

I lowered my head in shame. I knew I was in trouble. I just didn't realize how much trouble 'til he commed Prowl.

**:Yes Prime:**

**:When you have the time, I need you to do something for me:**

**:Sure, what is it?:**

**:I'm sending Wolf to you for disciplinary actions. She picked up where her brother left off in his pranks. She even crossed the line and booby trapped my personal quarters:**

**:I will deal with her accordingly:**

**:Thank you, Prowl. Prime out:**

After he cut the link with Prowl, he took Modo and Vinnie from me and told me to report to Prowl.

"What for?", I asked.

"For pranking high ranking officers. Including me. I'll take care of the boys", said Optimus.

I slid off the medical berth and headed for the double sliding doors of med bay.

I arrived at Prowl's office door and knocked. The door opened and I walked in. I stood in front of his desk and saluted.

"At ease, Wolf. Please sit down", Prowl said.

I stood at ease and stood there.

"I prefer to stand, sir", I said.

"Alright then. Do you know why you were sent here, Wolf?", asked Prowl.

"Yes sir, I do. I pranked 'Hide, you, 'Chet, and booby trapped Prime's personal quarters, sir", I said.

"Yes you did. And what do you think I should do about it?", Prowl asked.

"I don't know, sir. But I do have a family that needs me", I said.

He looked at me strangely. "Family?", asked Prowl.

"Yeah, family. It wasn't planned to happen 'til after the war, but Prime and I have triplet boys. I just gave birth to them no more than 45 mins. ago, sir", I said.

He got up from his desk, walked around and held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Wolf. I'll let it slide this one time. I would like to see your sparklings, if that's ok?", Prowl asked.

"That would be fine with me, Prowl. How is Sunny? I know he's hurting", I said.

"He is hurting, Wolf. Hurting bad. He won't talk to me. Would you talk to him? You are his sister", said Prowl.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll do what I can, Prowl. No guarantees, though", I said.

"I understand", Prowl said.

"Why don't we go see if Prime is still in med bay with my triplets. I'll introduce you to them", I said.

Prowl and I walked into med bay, and sure enough, Prime was here with the triplets. He was feeding them. It was so adorable watching him do his fatherly duties.

I walked up to him and asked him if he needed any help. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetspark. It took a bit to get Vinnie to take his formula, but he finally took it. Throttle and Modo were no problem at all", Prime said.

I motioned Prowl to come over so he could meet the triplets.

"Prowl, I'd you to meet Throttle, Modo and Vinnie. Modo here, looks a little like Prime.

Vinnie looks exactly like Sides. Throttle reminds me of Brawn", I said.

"May I ask why you chose those names?", Prowl asked.

"I wanted something different. I really didn't want sparklings 'til after I was bonded. But I wouldn't change what I have here for anything in the world. I love my boys and I love Optimus", I said, as I wrapped my arm around Prime's arm. Then I leaned against it.

"You have handsome little mechs, Wolf. I wish you luck with your new family. If and when I decide to pop the question to Sunstreaker, do I have your blessing, Wolf? He is your brother, after all", said Prowl.

"Of course you do, Prowl. I want to see my brother happy. He's happy when he's with you. Just be good to him and treat him right. That's all I ask. Hurt him, and I hurt you the same way. Understood?", I said.

"Understood Wolf. May I go now?", Prowl asked.

"Yes, you may go. Just remember what I said", I said.

Prowl nodded then left med bay.

"So, did he reprimand you?", asked Optimus.

"No. He let it slide this one time. I told him that I have a family that needs me", I said.

"Well, I suppose I would have done the same thing. But still, Wolf. What you did was very childish, even for you. I hope the boys never learn of this when they get older", Prime said.

I unhooked my arm from him and walked away. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was ashamed for what I did.

A few hours later, after Prime put the boys down for a nap, he found me in the Rec. Room, drinking mug after mug of High Grade. I was so depressed, why not drink?

Prime stood there in the doorway, watching me drink. Wondering when I was going to stop drinking and go to my room.

He decided to intervene. He couldn't handle watching me drink my life away. It was breaking his spark so bad.

"Wolf, what's wrong?", asked Optimus, as he sat down next to me. He put his hand on mine to stop me from taking another drink. I looked at him.

"I…I think it was a mistake. Getting together with you was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. Ratchet was right. I am a whore. I…I can't be with you any more, Optimus. I'm sorry", I said. Then I got up from the table and walked out.

Prime sat there, stunned at what I told him. His spark felt like someone had ripped it out of his chest and stepped on it. He was hurting so bad that he wasn't sure if he could even take care of the triplets now that I had left him.

It had been 2 days, and Prime never came out of his personal quarters. He had Ironhide watch the triplets before locking himself in his personal quarters. He always sat in the dark. Optimus didn't know what to do. I had left him and the triplets.

He wouldn't let anyone in to check on him. He changed his bypass code as well as the main code to get in.

Eventually, Prowl had Brawn break the door down and had Prime dragged out of his personal quarters and to med bay.

Prowl put himself in command of the team 'til Prime was deemed fit for duty, which was very unlikely at this point.

"What made him act like this, Ratchet?", Prowl asked.

Ratchet looked over the scan twice and couldn't figure out what was wrong. He turned to face Prowl.

"I have no idea, Prowl. And where is Wolf? Shouldn't she be here? Shed some light on what's wrong with him?", Ratchet said.

"She hasn't been here for past 2 days. I'm wondering if they had a falling out?", asked Prowl.

Ratchet looked at Prowl again. "Say what? They looked so happy. Maybe she took what I said to spark", said Ratchet.

"What did you say?", Prowl asked.

"I called her a whore. I have family back on Cybertron. I'll give them a call and see if she's been seen. I'll let you know", Ratchet said.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, I had gone looking for somewhere to live. I couldn't be with someone who puts me down. I needed positive things in my life. Not negative.

While I was looking for a place to live, I ran into Ratchet's little brother, First Aid.

He recognized me from the last time I was here. "Wolf, what are you doing here?", asked First Aid.

"I needed a change. I'm looking for a place to live. Do you know of any place?", I replied.

"I'm looking for a roommate over at the college. You interested?", First Aid asked.

"Yeah, I am. I mean if that's ok?", I said.

"That's fine with me, Wolf. May I ask you something?", asked First Aid

"Depends on what it is you want to know", I said.

"I was wondering if you plan on taking that medical course you were talking about last time you were here?", First Aid asked.

"Yeah, I am. That's why I came back. I plan to live here from now on. Maybe teach that course that the dean wanted me to teach", I said.

Back on Earth, Ratchet and Prime were talking about the boys and how Prime was going to take care of them. "Honestly, Ratchet. I have no idea if I can. Vinnie knows that Wolf left. Throttle and Modo know it, too, but are hiding it very well. I'm scared, Ratchet.

Scared that something bad could happen to her and I can't protect her. I love her dearly", Prime said.

"I know you love her, Prime. What did she say to you that made her leave?", asked Ratchet.

"I asked her why she crossed the line and booby trapped my personal quarters. She flat out told me that being with me was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. It was like her getting pregnant was my idea. That was unplanned. I don't know if I should call her or not. She also told me that she can't be with me any more. My spark breaking, Ratchet. I miss her so much", said Optimus.

"I don't know what to tell you, Prime. This is your problem. Well, its her problem, too. But she's the one who stuck you with the boys. Has Vinnie stopped eating since Wolf left?", Ratchet asked.

"Yes, he has. How'd you know?", Prime replied.

"Ironhide brought him in yesterday when you left Vinnie and his brothers with him. Vinnie is voicing what his brothers are thinking. They want Wolf to come back. I'm sorry that I called her a whore. And I'm hoping that she didn't take it to spark. If she did, then part of this is my fault. If it is, then I'd like your forgiveness, Prime", said Ratchet.

"And you do, Ratchet. I shouldn't have done what I did. I just don't like the name calling in my presence. And for what I did to you, I'm very sorry", said Optimus.

"Forgiven. If anyone has seen Wolf on Cybertron, I'll know about it. My little brother, First Aid, is a teacher at the college. I'll give him a call and find out", Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratchet. That means a lot to me. I'll be in the Rec. Room, contemplating on if I should continue to raise the boys or take them to Wolf to raise on her own", Prime said.

Ratchet nodded and watched Prime leave. He felt sorry for his leader. I had walked away from my responsibilities as a mother to my boys.


	34. Chapter 34

Over the next few years, I had taught the 3rd period History class at the college. I enjoyed it so much.

One day while I was teaching my class, Prime showed up with the boys. They stood in the back of the classroom, while I was teaching. I noticed them and started trailing off on the lecture.

"My apologies. Read pages 150-170 and answer the questions at the end. I will be back shortly to go over the answers with you", I said. Then I left the class to their work.

I walked to the back of the classroom to find out why they were here. I had this feeling it wasn't for a tour of the planet for the boys. There's not much to see any more, anyways.

"Optimus. Boys", I said, nodding my head at them.

"Professor", Prime said, nodding back.

I walked out of the classroom so I wouldn't distract my students.

After I let the class out for the day, I had Prime and the boys follow me to the faculty lounge so we could talk.

We were in luck. No one was in there when we walked in.

I sat down at the table and asked them to join me.

"So, what brings you and the boys here, Optimus? Showing the boys around the planet?", I asked.

"Actually, we came to see you, Wolf. You never call to see how the boys are any more. Everyone back on Earth misses you. You even missed your brother's bonding ceremony last year. He was very disappointed that you didn't show up", said Optimus.

I looked at the boys and couldn't believe how much they've grown. I noticed that Modo had an eye patch over his left optic.

"What happened to his left optic? He lose a fight?", I asked.

Prime glared at me. He didn't like the last comment I said.

"He's permanently blind in his left optic. If you had been around like you should have, you would know that. Megatron found out about the boys and tried to capture Vinnie. I made it in time to save him but he lost half his face. Which is why he wears the mask. I brought the boys so they would be safe with you", Prime said.

"I have no time these days, Optimus. When I'm not teaching or planning my next lecture, I'm helping with other classes", I said.

"And what about weekends? You teaching then, too?", asked Optimus.

"No. I'm not teaching on the weekends. The weekends are for me to unwind after a long week", I said. Then I sighed and continued. "Look, I'm sorry I left, but all you did was put me down cause I made a mistake. Are you going to tell me that you never pranked anyone in your life when you were young?", I said.

"I admit, I did do some pranking in my youngling days. But when I got older, I stopped doing that. I'm sorry I belittled you, Wolf. I'm not looking to be nothing more than a friend to you, but I do ask that you be a mother to them", Prime said, pointing to the boys.

"Please mom. We miss you so much. Come back with us", Throttle said.

"I can't, Throttle. I have a new family now. I have a daughter named Charley and a wonderful bondmate. And right now, they're both waiting for me at home. Come on. You can meet my bondmate and daughter", I said.

When we all arrived at my place, I unlocked the door and walked in. Prime and the boys followed right behind me. "Sweetspark! I'm home! I also brought company with me!", I said.

A couple of minutes later, my bondmate, Ultra Magnus, came down the stairs.

Prime was surprised to see that his old friend was my bondmate.

Magnus walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Welcome home, love. How was work?", Magnus asked.

"Same as always, honey. I brought some company with me", I said, pointing to Prime and the boys.

"Optimus? Is that you, old friend? We all thought the worst when we didn't hear from you. Even Elita lost all hope", said Magnus, as he shook Prime's hand.

"I'm very much functional, old friend. We didn't think anyone survived. It is good to know that some did", Prime said, returning the gesture.

I looked at both of them. "You 2 know each other?", I asked, in shock.

They looked at me and smiled. "Magnus and I are long time friends, Wolf. I'm surprised he never told you", said Optimus.

I looked at Magnus. "Yes, so am I", I said.

"I didn't think it was really necessary at the time", Magnus said. Then he noticed the boys.

"Don't be rude, Prime. Introduce your little friends", said Magnus.

"Magnus, I'd like you to meet my boys. This is Throttle, Modo and Vinnie", Prime said, as he pointed to each one.

"Those are rather interesting names you came up with, Prime", Magnus said.

I looked at my bondmate. "He didn't name them, Mags. I did. Those are my boys, too", I said.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you cheated on me with my best friend?", asked Magnus.

Prime looked at Magnus, then back at me. "What?", I asked.

"When you asked me to bond with you, I didn't think you were with someone else. Perhaps starting a family with you was a mistake, Wolf. I'm sorry it happened", said Optimus. Then he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Dad?", Modo asked.

Prime stopped, but didn't turn around to face his middle son. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Modo. I can't be held responsible for you 3 any longer", Prime said.

"Then we were just a mistake? Is that what you're saying, dad? You don't love us any more?", Throttle asked.

Prime could feel his spark breaking at what Throttle said. He turned around and saw how pissed Modo was. But what really got to him was Vinnie. He stood there, crying his little optics out, saying, "daddy don't love us any more!" Throttle held his brother while trying to keep Modo from wanting to tear into Prime.

Magnus walked up to Prime and motioned him to the door.

As he opened the door, he told Prime that it was best that he not have any contact with the boys or his family again. Prime left knowing that it was probably for the best.

Ten minutes later, my daughter, Charlene, Charley for short, had come home from work. "Mom, dad! I'm home!", Charley said, shutting the door behind her.

"Upstairs, Princess!", Magnus said.

Charley walked upstairs to her father's study. It was the first room on the right as you walk up the stairs.

She knocked on the door. He told her to never just walk in when he's busy, so she knocks in case he is busy. Plus it's respectful.

"Come on in, Princess. I want you to meet your step brothers", said Magnus.

Charley walked in and saw her father with 3 little boys. They were all sitting on the sofa that sat on the opposite side of the study. She walked over to them and sat down on the other side of her father.

"Did you say my step brothers, dad?", asked Charley.

"Yes. Your mother was involved with someone else when she lived on Earth, which is where she is right now. Her brother, Sunstreaker, still lives there", Magnus said.

"Uncle Sunny? Why doesn't mom talk about uncle Sides any more?", Charley asked.

"Sideswipe passed away 3 yrs. ago, princess. Didn't she tell you?", replied Magnus.

Charley shook her head no. "I'm not surprised. Anyway, this is Throttle, Modo and Vinnie", Magnus said, as he tapped each one on the head.

"Hey there, Sweetheart", Vinnie said.

What everyone didn't know was that I had come back, until I spoke.

"Vincent! That's your stepsister! Apologize right now, mister!", I said firmly.

They all looked my way, as I stood in the doorway of Magnus' study.

"Hi mom", Throttle said.

"Hi Throttle. Uncle Sunny says hi", I said.

Then I looked at Vinnie and shook my head back and forth. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Vincent. I hope you never act that way with other femmes when you get older", I said. Then I saw my daughter.

"Hello sweetie. How was work?", I asked.

She lowered her head. I had a feeling she was going to tell us something went wrong where she works.

"I got let go today, mom. The manager said they had to downsize and those who have been there the longest were being let go. I was one of them. I'm sorry", Charley said.

I walked over to her and sat down on the arm of the sofa. "Don't be sorry for something you had no hand in doing. It happens when you least expect it. Right, honey?", I asked.

Magnus looked at me and nodded. "Before I forget, Skywarp called. He wants to know why you don't ask about the twins? Something you care to explain, Wolf?", Magnus asked.

"Charley, please take the boys downstairs. Your father and I need to talk", I said.

"No problem, mom. Come on you 3. Bet you're hungry", said Charley. Then they all left Magnus' study.

I waited 'til the door was shut to start talking. I knew he was mad cause I never told him about 'Warp and my twin boys.

"So?", asked Magnus.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Magnus. My past is not your concern", I said.

"When I know I have step kids out there, it is my concern. When were you and him together?", Magnus asked.

"Long time ago, ok. When I was a Decepticon", I said.

He looked at me in shock. He couldn't see me ever sporting the Decepticon insignia.

"Don't look so surprised. Prime knew I had been a Decepticon once. Besides, it's in the past now", I said.

Magnus got up from the sofa and walked out of his study without a word. I didn't like when he did that. I never knew what to expect when he walks out of a room without saying a word to me.

The next few days were strenuous on me cause Magnus never said a single word to me. Ever since he found out that I have twin boys with a Decepticon, Magnus has avoided me whenever possible. Charley and her stepbrothers didn't like this whole silent treatment that her father was giving me.

"Ok you 2. I'm tired of you avoiding each other. Both of you will sit down and talk this out right now", said Charley. We looked at her. She was dead serious about Magnus and I talking this out.

"There's nothing to say, Princess. Your mother slept around with a Decepticon and an Autobot. I can't be seen nor around someone like that. She will have to leave. I can't trust her not to go sleep around with the next mech she sees", said Magnus.

The boys, Charley and I were shocked at what he said. He didn't want me any more. I was losing my beloved bondmate cause of mistakes I made in the past.

"I…I can't believe you're doing this to me, love", I said, as I put my hand on his hand. He pulled his hand away from me.

Before he walked out of the living area, he told me to pack my things and be out before he comes back from work tonight. Then he left.

All I could do was stare after his retreating back. I shook my head. "I lost my bondmate. My home. My family", I said softly.

"You didn't lose everything, mom. The 4 of us are here", Modo said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I know, Modo. But you and your brothers aren't safe on Earth, and Magnus doesn't want me here. There might be one other place I can go. But there could be a problem. I can't and I won't. You're best bet is to stay with Magnus, boys. I'm sorry", I said.

"And what about me, mom? What happens to me?", Charley asked.

"Take care of your stepbrothers, Charlene. I'll be in contact every chance I get. I love all of you very much. Don't let him say otherwise to you", I said, hugging all of them together. Then I went upstairs to pack my things. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. Having to leave my family, my home, everything, cause of a couple of mistakes I made. According to Magnus, they were mistakes. Even Prime starting a family with me was a mistake.

That was drawing a thin line right there. I love my boys. No way in Pits were they a mistake. If I could go back, I'd do it again. But this time I would stay with Prime and bond with him. To be the family we should have been to begin with.

When I returned to Earth, I contacted some friends of mine in Chicago, ILL. My 3 biker bros that I named my boys after. I never told them that they were named after my biker bros.

"Last Chance Garage. How may I help you?", Modo said.

"Hey there, Big Fella", I said.

"Wolf-ma'am? I didn't think we'd hear from you again. Give me a minute. I'll get Throttle", said Modo. Then he laid the receiver down on the counter. I could hear him call for Throttle to pick up the phone.

"Who's calling, Big Fella?", asked Throttle.

"You'll have to hear for yourself, bro. Now pick it up", Modo said.

"Last Chance Garage. Throttle speaking. Who is this?", he asked.

"Who do you think, you tan hunk?", I said.

Throttle nearly fell over in his chair when he heard my voice.

"I can't believe it. After all these years, you finally decide to call. Why?", Throttle asked.

"Cause I need your help, bro. But I don't think it's a good idea that Charley know about me", I said.

"She knows about you. You sound different, Wolf-girl. Everything ok?", asked Throttle.

"Not really. I'm not the same as you last saw me, Throttle. I'm different in looks and appearance", I said.

"Where are you now? The bros and I will meet up with you", Throttle said.

"I just arrived in Chicago. I can see Quigley Field now. Meet me there", I said.

"Ok. We're on our way", said Throttle. Then he hung up the phone.

Vinnie walked in and saw the look on Throttle's face. "You ok, bro? You look like you saw a ghost", Vinnie said, sitting down at the table with a hot dog in one hand and a root beer in the other.

He looked at Vinnie. "Finish your lunch and head to the garage. I'll fill you and Modo in on our way to Quigley Field", said Throttle.

An hour later, the bros showed up. They looked all around for me. All they saw was a sweet ride with a cherry red paint job. "Now, that's hot!", Vinnie said, as he walked up to the vehicle. He slid his hand down the hood. The others noticed that it shivered.

"Did you see that? It…it shivered. Do that again, Vinnie", Modo said.

Vinnie slid his hand down the trunk this time. As he did so, he noticed that the vehicle moved again.

"Wow! I have the magic touch with cars, too", said Vinnie.

"Don't flatter yourself, Vincent Van Wham. But I am flattered that you think I'm hot", I said, transforming to my root mode.

The bros got their weapons drawn and ready to fire on me. "Yo! Hold up, guys. It's me, Wolf", I said. Then I activated my holoform to prove it.

"Wolf-girl? Is that really you?", asked Throttle.

"It's really me, bros. I told you I looked different. Think I was kidding?", I said.

"I see why you didn't want Charley-ma'am knowing", said Modo.

I nodded my head.

"So, what brings you back to Chi-town, Sweetheart? Miss this studly bod?", Vinnie said, patting his chest.

"Blow it out your exhaust, Vincent", I said. Throttle and Modo laughed which made Vinnie glare at them.

"Seriously, why are you here?", asked Throttle.

"I told you on the phone, Throttle. I need your help", I said.

"I'm aware of that. But you didn't say why you need our help", Throttle said.

"My boys are in danger. You 3 are the only ones I can turn to for help. Their father won't be held responsible if something were to happen to them. Right now, they are with their stepfather and stepsister. Will you help me protect my boys?", I asked.

2 days later, I got a call from Throttle. They talked it over and agreed to help me protect my boys. I thanked them then proceeded to call my daughter on Cybertron. I wasn't expecting to get Magnus when I called.

"What do you want?", Magnus asked.

"I need to talk with Charlene. Is she there?", I replied.

"I don't want her talking to you any more. I don't want her turning out like you. A cyber-slut. Lose this connection", said Magnus. Then cut the connection with me.

Sunny walked in the control room shortly after the screen went black. "Hey sis", Sunny said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, hi Sunny", I said, with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"You ok, sis?", asked Sunny.

"No. Magnus won't let me talk to my daughter. He doesn't want her turning out to be like me. I'm a cyber-slut, according to him", I said.

"You're no cyber-slut, sis. You loved 'Warp. You loved Prime. It's their fault they couldn't keep hold of you", Sunny said.

"I know. Perhaps you could do me a favor and get your nephews from Magnus? He doesn't want me around my own daughter", I said.

"Not a problem, sis. I'm just glad to have you back here. You are staying, right?", asked Sunny.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going back to Chicago with the boys. I have some friends there who are going to help me protect them. Especially since Prime doesn't want to be held responsible for them", I said.

"What?! He helped spark those boys. He has a responsibility to them as their father", Sunny said.

"No slag, really? What was your first clue?", I said sarcastically.

While Sunny and I were talking, both Prime and Prowl walked in. "I thought I heard a familiar voice in here", Prowl said.

We both turned around. "Hey Prowl. Congrats on the bonding with my bro. Remember what I said? Don't hurt him or I hurt you", I said.

"Understood and thanks. How have you been?", asked Prowl.

"Eh", I said.

"What's wrong, Wolf? What Magnus say to you after I left?", Prime asked.

"You don't wanna know. It's something I don't care to bring up again. I asked Sunny if he could go get my boys from Magnus. He doesn't want me there any more", I said.

"He called her a cyber-slut, Prime. My sis is no cyber-slut", said Sunny, getting mad.

I looked at him and told him to cool out before he leaves to get his nephews.

Later that day, I heard the familiar sounds of 3 motorcycles. I didn't think they would come here, but they did.

Of course the alarms went off indicating that there was an intruder.

"Battle stations! Battle stations!", someone said over the PA System.

I walked outside to see what they wanted and why they showed up here instead of waiting for me and my boys to come back to Chicago.

"Hey bros, what brings you out my way?", I asked.

"Mr. Ego here didn't want to wait for you to come back to Chi-Town", Throttle said, pointing to Vinnie. Modo and I laughed at Vinnie's nickname.

"It's not funny!", Vinnie whined

"Yeah it is. It's very funny", I said.

"Get back from them, Wolf. They're dangerous. Probably sent by Megatron to infiltrate our ranks and gain our trust", Ironhide said.

I looked at him and shook my head back and forth. " 'Hide, 'Hide, 'Hide. You will never learn, will you? Just cause my friends come to see me, you automatically think Megatron sent them", I said.

"He has every right to assume that, Wolf. We know nothing about your 'friends'", Prime said.

"My biker bros wouldn't associate themselves with the likes of Megatron and his bunch of goons. I can't say the same for the Plutarkian, though", I said.

Prime looked at me strangely. "Don't ask me. I don't know the details", I said.

"Actually, you do, ma'am. Before you became one of them, you were one of us. You are originally from Mars, like us", Modo said.

I was shocked at what he said and also how he said it. He said it with such conviction that it sounded believable.

"We're not joking, Sweetheart. We did some checking. You're my biological sister. Your name is really Wolf Van Wham", Vinnie said.

I had a system crash and offlined shortly after. The guys jumped when I hit the ground. "She do this a lot?", asked Throttle.

"No. This is the first time, actually. I'll take her to my med bay, Prime. She's due for her physical, anyway", Ratchet said.

"Ok Ratchet", Prime said. Then he looked to the Biker Mice. "Why is it she never told us about you or that she was one of you?", asked Optimus.

"We asked her not to, sir. Out of respect", Throttle said.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guess you must be Throttle", Prime said, pointing to the tan-furred mouse.

"And you would be correct. This is Vinnie", said Throttle, pointing to the white mouse on the red street bike. "And this is Modo", he said, pointing to the grey-furred mouse on the Harley Fatboy.

"Those are the same names as Wolf's boys. She must have named them after you 3", said Optimus.

The 3 Biker Mice looked at each other in shock. Then back at Prime. "Really? We had no idea", said Throttle.

Hours later, I was released from med bay with a clean bill of health. "Thanks Ratchet", I said, as I walked out of med bay. I headed for the front of HQ, when I was stopped by Prime.

"May I speak with you, Wolf?", Prime asked.

"I guess. What's up?", I replied.

"Walk with me to my office. I have some transfers I need your signature on. We'll talk after", said Optimus.

I followed him to his office so I could sign some stupid transfer papers. 'I don't know why that couldn't wait' I thought to myself.

As we walked to his office, I noticed that Jazz was giving the guys a tour of the base. I stopped Vinnie for a brief moment. "I have a bone to pick with you, bro", I said.

He winced. He knew it wasn't good. Vinnie looked to Throttle and Modo for some help. "Sorry Vincent. She's your problem. She's your sister", Throttle said.

"I hate you both at times. You know that", Vinnie said.

I shook my head and laughed. Vinnie looked at me and glared.

"That won't work with me, bro", I said. Then I looked at Prime.

"Could our talk wait 'til later tonight, Prime? I need some questions answered", I said.

"Of course Wolf. I'll come by your quarters around midnight. Is that ok?", Prime asked.

"Fine. I'll see ya at midnight", I said. Then I looked down at Vinnie. "You. With me. Now", I said.

Vinnie followed me towards the front of the base.

After we walked outside, I sat down and asked Vinnie why I wasn't told that he was my biological brother before now. Vinnie looked down at the ground. "I didn't even know that I had a sister 'til I did some digging. Our parents told me I was an only child. When I looked into my own past, I found out I was lied to. That our parents had a daughter. You. You are my big sis", Vinnie said.

"I never knew our parents, Vin. I was sent away at the age of 10. I've been living here for as long as I can remember. What were they like, Vin? I don't remember them at all", I said, shaking my head back and forth.

He told me that they were part of the Martian Freedom Fighters and that they fought 'til they were shot and killed. "So, what happened to you? Surely, they didn't let you fight alongside them?", I asked.

"Actually, they did. Every Martian mouse that could hold a blaster had to fight for Mars. They didn't want you involved. So, they went to General Stoker and asked that you be sent somewhere safe. He brought you here, to Earth. Charley-girl raised you. That's why she knows about you. I know it sounds strange, but that's the truth", said Vinnie.

"Why do you sound so serious, Vin? You're never serious about anything", I said.

"Cause I've looked for years for my missing sister. When I ran my hand down your hood and trunk, something clicked in my head. I had this feeling that it was you. I was right. Now that I've found you, I'm not going to lose you again. We are a family 'til the end", Vinnie said.

I was shocked at how mature he sounded. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my baby brother?", I asked.

"I know. I don't sound like my usual 'I'm Mars' gift to women' self. I'm trying to prove that I can be serious when needed. Mom and Dad left the bike for you, but since your new look, I kept it. Is that ok?", replied Vinnie.

"That's fine, bro. I actually like Throttle's bike better. I've always loved Harley's. His is the Martian version of a Harley Davidson Softtail. He looks good on it, too", I said.

"So, what's this about you naming your boys after us?", Vinnie asked.

"Yeah. My first born, Vincent. He's a wild child. Like you. He looks like my late brother, Sideswipe, though. Throttle reminds me of a friend of mine, Brawn. And Modo looks like his father, Optimus Prime. You guys met him earlier today. Tall, red and blue?", I said.

"So, this brother of yours? Sideswipe? How'd he become your brother?", asked Vinnie.

"Ratchet did a experimental surgery on me. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are twins. Or they were. Ratchet took a piece of their spark and merged it with mine. We were triplets. It was their way of making sure I stayed out of trouble with the Decepticons", I said.

While Vinnie and I were talking, Throttle walked out. "Am I interrupting anything?", asked Throttle, getting on his bike.

"Not at all, Throttle. What's up?", I replied.

"I know that was a total shock to you, but we thought you should know in case something happened to us", Throttle said.

I looked at him strangely. "What do you mean 'if something happened to you'? You and Modo are my biker bros. You're like family to me", I said.

Throttle looked at Vinnie. "You didn't tell her, did you, Vincent?", asked Throttle.

"No, I didn't. I was going to before you walked out", said Vinnie. Then he looked up at me. "Stoker called us back to Mars. It seems we have more problems than just the Plutarkians. I'm sorry but we can't protect your boys, sis", Vinnie said.

I looked down at Throttle. "Why is he calling you back now? And why wasn't I called back with you?", I asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out before we leave", Throttle said. Then he looked at Vinnie. "That's why I came out here. I needed to let you know, Vinnie. Modo is on his way out now. We have to head back to Chicago and let Charley know. It's been 10 yrs. since she last saw you. Come back with us, please", Throttle said.

"I don't know, Throttle. I'm waiting for Sunny to come back to Earth with my triplet boys. I can't leave them with their father. He doesn't want to be held responsible for them any more", I said.

"Call him and let him know that you'll be back tomorrow. He's your bro, he'll understand", said Vinnie.

That had made sense. Sunny would understand. I called him and let him know that I'm going to Chicago and that I'll be back sometime tomorrow. He understood and told me to be careful.

3 hrs. later, the guys and I arrived back in Chi-Town and then we headed straight for the Last Chance Garage. It had been years since I saw her.

When we arrived at the Last Chance Garage, the guys turned off their bikes and walked them in. I turned off my motor and waited outside the garage. I figured that it would be better than strolling in and Charley wondering who brought the car in.

"Hey Charley-girl! We're home!", Vinnie yelled. Charley came walking out a few seconds later.

"Welcome back, guys. How was your trip?", Charley asked.

"Long", Throttle said.

"Boring", Vinnie said.

"Beautiful", Modo said.

"I see. It sounds like one of you enjoyed the trip. Who's car is that in the drive?", asked Charley.

"That is my sister, Wolf", Vinnie said.

Charley laughed. "Yeah, right, Vinnie. That's a good one. But seriously, who brought the vehicle in for repair?", Charley asked again.

"And Vinnie told you. That really is his sister. The very sister that Stoker brought to you", Throttle said.

Charley walked out and looked the vehicle over. She liked the paint job. "Are you sure about that, Throttle? The last time I saw her, she wasn't a vehicle. She was one of you. A Martian Mouse", said Charley, as she continued to look over the vehicle.

"I assure you, Charley, I'm the same person Stoker brought to you 20 some yrs. ago. I just have a different look now", I said, transforming to my root mode.

Charley nearly had a heart attack when she saw me transform. "Who?…..What?….", Charley said, stuttering.

"You don't recognize my voice after all this time? I'm surprised at you, Charlene Davidson", I said.

"W…Wolf? Is that really you?", asked Charley.

"It's really me, Charley. I know. It's hard to recognize me. I became an Autobot about 10 yrs. ago. I went to school, teaching at the same school I graduated from. I'm even 2nd in command of the Autobots. Right under the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime", I said.

"You've accomplished a lot since you left. Why haven't you called or wrote? Or even come visit?", Charley asked.

I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry, Charley. I have no reason other than I'm sorry", I said, sitting down on the ground.

Charley walked up to me and patted my foot. "I'm not mad at you, sweetie. Just disappointed. I have been so worried about you since you left Chicago", said Charley.

After the guys and Charley ate, Throttle took Charley aside and told her that him and the bros have to pack up. She looked at him in shock. "Why? Did I do something to hurt you, babe? If I did, I'm sorry", Charley said, reaching up to his face. She caressed his cheek.

Throttle grabbed her hand and held it in his. "It has nothing to do with you, Charley. Stoker called us back to Mars. The thought of having to leave you behind is going to kill me", Throttle said, as he kissed the top of her hand.

"Then don't go. Please, Throttle", said Charley.

"I'm sorry, Charley-babe. It's not an option. Stoker gave us direct orders", said Throttle.

"And what about Wolf? Is she going with you guys, too?", Charley asked.

"No. He didn't call her back. Vinnie doesn't like the idea of having to leave his sister", Throttle said.

"I can't believe you have to leave, Vin. It's not fair! Stoker sends for you 3, but not me?", I said. Then I proceeded to find the right frequency to call Stoker and tell him that my baby brother and biker bros weren't leaving.

I found the right frequency and called him. Except I got Throttle's ex GF, instead. "This is General Carbine. Who is this? How did you get this frequency?", asked Carbine.

"It doesn't matter how I got this frequency. I'm looking for Stoker", I said.

"He should be heading for Earth to pick up the guys. I'll patch you through to his ship", Carbine said. Then she patched me through to Stoker's ship.

"General Stoker here. Is that you, Throttle?", Stoker asked.

"Try again, Stoke", I said.

"I…I don't believe it! Is this who I think it is? You don't sound 10 yrs. old any more. It'll be good to see you again, young one", said Stoker.

"That's why I'm calling you, Stoke. The guys aren't leaving. I find out that Vinnie is my baby brother and you want to take him away from me? Not happening. Turn your ship around and head back to Mars", I said.

"You have no authority over me, Wolf van Wham", Stoker said.

"Says you, old man. I outrank you", I said.

"Not in the Martian Freedom Fighters Army, you don't", said Stoker.

"I'm with a different military outfit, Stoke. I'm a lot higher up than you. So, I'm ordering you to turn your ship around and head back to Mars. My baby brother and biker bros are not leaving", I said.

"Well then, ma'am. I can't argue with a direct order. I'm turning the ship around now. Please give my regards to the guys. Stoker out", he said.


	35. Chapter 35

An hour later, after Throttle and Modo had everything packed, I told them that they weren't leaving. Throttle looked at me in shock. "You talked to Stoker?", Throttle asked.

"Yep. He was surprised that it was me who called. I told him to turn his ship around and go back to Mars. He obliged and sends his regards to all of you", I said.

"Well, I'll be a shaved mouse. No one has ever overstepped his authority and still stay in the Martian Freedom Fighters Army", Modo said.

"Well, big guy, I outrank him. Being 2IC of the Autobots has it's perks. All I did was assert my authority and Stoker complied with my direct order", I said. Then I looked around for my baby brother, Vinnie.

"Anyone seen my baby bro?", I asked.

"Yeah, he took off. He was a bit hot under the helmet about something", said Throttle.

"He didn't tell you why he was upset?", I asked.

"No, ma'am, he didn't. He mention anything to you?", asked Modo.

I shook my head back and forth. "I hope he's ok. I know he was worried about leaving me behind, but I didn't think he would be careless and reckless", I said, transforming to my vehicle mode. Then I burned rubber and took off after my baby brother.

Meanwhile, Vinnie was at his favorite hang out joint, drowning his sorrows in beer and whiskey.

I found his bike parked outside of the bar. I used my holoform and walked in. I couldn't believe that he was drinking. And heavily, too. I walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey bro. You ok?", I asked, looking at him. He looked at me.

"No. I wasn't looking forward to going back to Mars, sis. Bad memories there", Vinnie said.

"Mom and dad?", I asked. He nodded his head. Then he went back to his drink.

"I really wish you wouldn't drink, Vince. I heard about the last time", I said. Vinnie looked at me in total shock.

"The last person to call me Vince was dad. I…I didn't think I'd hear it again. Especially coming from you", said Vinnie.

"Besides, you don't have to go back to Mars. I told Stoker to go back. My baby brother and biker bros are staying here. He didn't argue with me", I said.

"How is the old man doing these days?", Vinnie asked.

"You need to ask, rookie?", Stoker said, walking in.

I turned around and snarled at him. "I told you to go back to Mars, Stoker. You disobeyed a direct order, soldier", I said.

"Lay off, Wolf", Throttle said, sitting down next to me. Modo sat down next to Vinnie.

"Is everyone turning against me now?", I asked.

"I asked him to come back. He knew the Van Whams, ma'am. He's family", said Modo.

I looked at him in shock. "You want to be wrote up for insubordination, big fella? Cause that's where you're headed", I said. Then I turned my holoform off and burned rubber.

On my way back to the Last Chance Garage, I was attacked. I had no idea who it was, but obviously they know me. I scanned the attacker. It was a fellow Autobot. Apparently he thought I was one of the Stunticons. I transformed and stood my ground.

"Identify yourself", I said.

The Autobot transformed and identified himself as Tracks. _Another egomaniac_ I thought.

"Tracks? As in Raoul's friend?", I asked.

"How do you know Raoul? Who are you?", replied Tracks.

"Names Wolf. 2IC of the Autobots. Raoul and I go way back", I said.

"You think that was a good idea, Modo? That was my sister you cheesed off", Vinnie said, getting up from the bar. He grabbed his helmet off the counter and walked out to his bike.

While he was looking for me, he shook his head back and forth. "I can't believe that Modo would do that. Throttle, yeah. But Modo?", Vinnie said to himself.

Vinnie was so deep in thought that he didn't even see the other Autobus 'til he crashed into his foot.

Vinnie looked up and saw what he crashed into. "Another one? Here in Chicago?", said Vinnie.

I looked down at my baby bro. "Hey Vin. You ok, bro? That was a nasty crash", I said, picking up his bike for him. I used my holoform to help him up onto his feet.

"I'm fine, sis. You got friends everywhere, don't you?", asked Vinnie.

"Heh, it would seem. This one tried to shoot me", I said, pointing to Tracks.

"You're friends with this…whatever it is?", Tracks said.

"This is my baby brother, Vincent Van Wham. Vinnie, this is Tracks", I said.

Tracks looked at me in horror. "What?", I asked.

"That is a rodent. A disgusting, filthy rodent. And you're an Autobot. A high ranking Autobot, at that", said Tracks.

Vinnie started getting mad, but I told him to chill.

"Tracks. I was a disgusting, filthy rodent, as you so shrewdly put it. Now, I would suggest that you apologize to my baby brother or I send you back to Prime in very small pieces", I said in a stern voice.

"I refuse to apologize to that,…thing", Tracks said.

"I see. Guess you want it the hard way. Ok. Small pieces it is", I said, as I started to get out my welding torch and ready to go.

I started taking Tracks apart. Piece by piece. He was screaming bloody murder the whole time. It was music to my audios.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like someone running over a cat", Stoker said.

"Or a mouse", Modo said.

"Either way, we better check it out. Mount up, bros. It's time to rock and ride", Throttle said, as they all left on their bikes.

By the time Throttle, Modo and Stoker arrived, I had already finished dismantling Tracks.

"Vinnie, what is going on?", Throttle asked.

"Ask my sis", said Vinnie. Then he got on his bike and left. He headed back to the Last Chance Garage.

"Vinnie? What's wrong?", asked Charley, as she walked into the garage.

Vinnie had just parked his bike and turned the engine off. He sat there with this helmet off and shook his head in disbelief at what he witnessed.

Charley walked up to Vinnie and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you", Charley said.

"It's ok, Charley-girl. Tell the bros I'm at the scoreboard. I want the place to myself for tonight", Vinnie said. Then he started his bike up again and left.

Throttle saw Vinnie leaving the garage as he and the others pulled up. "Hey Charley-babe. What's with Vincent?", asked Throttle, as he got off his bike.

"I have no idea, Throttle. He looked depressed. He's on his way to the scoreboard right now. He wants to be alone for tonight. Did him and his sister have a fight or something?", asked Charley.

"No, I did not have a fight with my brother, Charley. He didn't like what I did to another Autobot. Of course I didn't like what the Autobot called my brother, either", I said.

I walked into the garage using my holoform and sat down in one of the chairs, put my feet up on the table and leaned back in the chair. "How can you sit there and be so calm after what went down?", Stoker asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Easy. You should try it sometime, old man", I said.

He walked up to me and pulled the chair out from under me. I got up off the floor and got in his face. "You have a beef with me, old man? Then bring it", I said.

Throttle got in the middle of both Stoker and I to break up the beginnings of a fight. "I don't think the lady wants a blood bath in here. Take it outside", Throttle said.

I deactivated my holoform, contacted my twin bro back at Autobot HQ and told him that I was coming back to base.

When I returned to the base, Sunny was waiting outside with my boys. They ran up to me after I transformed to my root mode. "It's good to see you, boys. I hope you've all been minding your uncle Sunny while I was gone", I said, hugging them.

"Of course they have. So, how was your trip to Chicago?", asked Sunny.

"Loved it. Can't say the same for Tracks, though", I said.

"Tracks was there? Why?", Sunny asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No clue, but he should be arriving via FedEx though", I said, laughing.

"What did you do, sis?", asked Sunny.

"Took him apart. Piece by piece. Then I shipped him via FedEx. Prime should be getting the package within a few days", I said.

Sunny shook his head. "What happened to you after you left? Dismantling a fellow Autobot? That isn't you, sis", Sunny said.

I walked into base with my boys and left Sunny outside.

On our way to the Rec. Room, my comm. was buzzing. "Wolf here", I said.

"Hey, it's Charley. Throttle gave me your comm. link frequency", Charley said.

"That's cool. So, what's up? Everything ok?", I asked.

"I wish it was. Modo found Vinnie with his wrists sliced. He tried to commit suicide after you left. We had no choice but to take him to a hospital. I didn't want to cause of the possibility of them being turned in. I was glad the doctor was understanding", said Charley.

I was shocked. My baby brother…committing suicide. "Is he alright? Is he alive?", I asked.

Charley could tell that I was worried about my baby brother. "He's alive, but no one is allowed to see him but immediate family. I told the doctor that he has a sister that lives in Oregon", Charley said.

I sighed. "I'll talk to my commander and see if he'll watch my boys for me. If I had known Vin was going to commit suicide, I wouldn't have left. I'm so sorry, Charley", I said, almost in tears.

"Shh, it's ok, sweetie. Just get here when you can, ok. I'll let the guys know", said Charley.

"Thanks Charley. Wolf out", I said. Then I cut the link.

The boys and I walked right into Prime's office. I had the boys sit in the chairs. Prime looked up from his recent report and saw the fear in my optics. "Is everything alright, Wolf?", Prime asked.

"No, everything is not alright. My baby brother, Vinnie, tried to commit suicide after I left Chicago today. I'm temporarily resigning until I know he won't try again", I said.

"I understand Wolf. What about the boys?", asked Optimus.

"I was hoping that you would take care of them. They are your boys, too, Prime. Please", I said.

"Alright. Is there anything else you need before I send you to Ratchet and Wheeljack?", Prime asked.

"No, I don't think so. Just take good care of our boys while I'm gone. I don't think the boys need to see their uncle Vince in the hospital", I said.

He nodded then told me to report to Ratchet and Wheeljack before I leave. I saluted then left his office.

I walked into med bay, hoping that Ratchet was in a good mood. "Yo Ratchet!", I said.

"Come on in and have a seat on one of the medical berths, Wolf", said Ratchet, as he gathered the correct tools.

A few minutes later, Wheeljack walked in with a body. A smaller body. I tilted my head to the left. "What's the body for?", I asked.

"You", Ratchet said.

"I don't understand why you would build a robot version of my Martian Mouse body, unless…", I said. Then it hit me.

"Prime knew I would resign, didn't he?", I asked.

"Yes. He had Wheeljack build you a new body so you can be with your other Martian Mouse friends. I don't think he meant for you to take this personal but…", said Ratchet.

"I get it. He doesn't want me around at all any more. I understand. At least let me say good-bye to Sunny. I owe him at least that much", I said.

"You don't have time to say good-bye to anyone. I will pass it on to him, though", Ratchet said.

"No, don't. He'll feel it in the bond. Let's get on with it. Who's taking me back to Chicago?", I asked.

Wheeljack also brought in a motorcycle of his design. It looked a lot like Throttle's bike, Lady. "You didn't have to do this, 'Jack", I said.

"I know. But you're my friend. It's the least I could do. I hope you like it", said 'Jack.

"I do, 'Jack. Thanks", I said, laying down. I gave them the thumbs up to flip the switch. My Autobot body was deactivated and I was switched over to my robotic Martian Mouse body.

Afterwards, I was woken up slowly so I could get use to my new, smaller body. As I sat up, I swung my feet over the edge of the medical berth. I looked up at them and smiled.

"Guess it worked, huh?", I said.

"Looks like it. Here's your helmet and some biker clothes. If you're a biker like them, you should look the part, right?", said Ratchet. I nodded my head as I put my blue jeans on. Then I put my socks and boots on. Grabbed my leather jacket and my helmet.

I got on my bike, which I appropriately named Lady 2. I started her up and revved the engine. "She sounds good, guys. Thanks", I said.

"You're welcome, Wolf. Call once in a while, ok?", Ratchet said.

"I will. Time for me to rock and ride", I said, popping a wheelie.

When I arrived back in Chicago, I headed for the scoreboard to see if Throttle or Modo were there. I was really hoping one of them was. I was also hoping that Stoker left. I was wrong. He was still here…and packing Vin's things?

"What are you doing, packing my brother's things, Stoker? He's not leaving Earth", I said. Stoker stopped packing Vinnie's things and looked at me.

"Well, well. If it isn't the rookies sister", Stoker said.

"I will ask again. Why are you packing my brother's things?", I asked.

"Orders from Carbine, herself", said Stoker, as he handed me the orders.

I looked at it. I couldn't believe what I was reading. "Psychiatric eval? Is she out of her fragging mind?", I asked., ripping up the orders.

"Take it up with her", Stoker said.

"I'm going to, believe me", I said.

Later that day, Throttle and Modo rode back to the scoreboard. They weren't expecting to see me, especially in a different body.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but…", Modo started to say. I turned around and smiled at them.

"Go ahead, big guy. Finish what you were going to say", I said.

"Never mind, Wolf-ma'am", said Modo, feeling embarrassed.

I looked at Throttle. "How's Vince?", I asked.

"I haven't heard anyone call him that since he was a teenager. He was named after his father, Vincent Van Wham, Sr.", Throttle said.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Throttle Xavior. How is my brother?", I asked.

Modo intervened before Throttle got mad at me for using his middle name. "Charley-ma'am went to see how Vinnie was doing. We should hear from her soon", Modo said.

"I hope it's good news. I refuse to lose him like this", I said. Then I smashed the nearest thing, which happened to be the table. "Frag it! This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't of dismantled Tracks in front of Vince! This is all my fault", I said, in tears.

2 hrs. later, Charley showed up with my brother's pants and boots. His bike and helmet were already at the scoreboard. Throttle and Modo suggested that I come back to the garage with them while Stoker finishes packing Vinnie's things.

While the guys were talking with Charley, I had laid down for a while. I ended up crying myself to sleep, I was so upset.

Modo decided to check on me before eating. He was surprised how innocent I looked when I was asleep. He swept the synthetic hair out of my face. "Are you sure you're not an angel in disguise sent from the heavens?", Modo asked quietly.

Throttle and Charley looked over at Modo. "I think the big fella has a crush on her", said Throttle.

"Leave him alone, Throttle. He's just being a friend to her. She's been through so much", Charley said.

I woke up suddenly. I had a wild look on my face. Modo tried to hold me down so I wouldn't hurt anyone or myself. Without even realizing it, I yelled my mom's name.

"Serena?", Throttle and Modo said simultaneously, as they looked at each other.

"Who's Serena?", asked Charley, in total confusion.

"Hers and Vinnie's mother. I haven't heard her name since the funeral back home", Throttle said sadly.

Back at Autobot HQ, Prime had just received the package I sent him via FedEx. Prowl had brought it to him. "Um, sir? There's a package here for you", said Prowl, as he knocked on Prime's office door.

Prowl waited 10 min. and still no answer. Then it hit him. "That's right. Prime said he was taking the boys on an outing and was going to be gone all day. I'll leave this in his office with a note", Prowl said to himself, as he bypassed the command code.

While he was out with his boys, Prime decided to take the boys to Chicago to meet their uncle Vinnie.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Vinnie had woken up scared. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't at home with his parents. "Dad! Mom!", Vinnie yelled. The doctor came rushing in upon hearing Vinnie.

At the same time, Modo brought me in. He was worried about me. Modo explained to the doctor that I had regressed back to my childhood. "I'm thinking Vinnie did too. He thinks he's still on Mars, with his parents. By chance, and this is a long shot, but did you or Throttle know Vinnie growing up?", asked the doctor.

"Throttle did. I can have him come talk to Vinnie", said Modo.

"That would be a good idea. In the meantime, we'll set her up in his room", the doc said.

When Prime and his boys showed up in Chicago, he noticed a black and silver motorcycle heading for the hospital. He contacted the rider. He found out it was Throttle. "Where are you going in such a hurry?", Prime asked.

"Both Vincent and Wolf are in the hospital. Modo asked me to come talk to Vincent", Throttle said.

"Wolf is in the hospital? What for?", asked Optimus.

"Both of them regressed back to their childhood back on Mars", said Throttle.

An hour later, Throttle showed up at the hospital. He was very worried about both Vinnie and I. But mostly Vinnie. Due to his connection with Vinnie's parents, he was like a big brother to the white-furred mouse.

Throttle walked into the hospital and asked what room Vinnie and his sister were in. "Room 210. Right over there", the secretary said, pointing behind Throttle. He turned around and walked to the room. Modo was sitting by my side, holding my hand. He planned on asking the big fella if there is a thing going on between him and I.

Vinnie looked at Throttle in shock. He remembered Throttle always watching him while Vinnie's parents went out.

Throttle remembered the nickname that Vinnie hated. "Hey Jr. How you feeling?", asked Throttle. Vinnie grabbed the pillow from behind his head and threw it at Throttle.

"I hate that nickname, and you know it, Throttle!", said Vinnie. Then he lowered his head. Throttle walked over to Vinnie, gave him his pillow back and then sat down next to him.

"Vin, what's wrong?", Throttle asked. Vinnie looked up and over at Throttle. The look in Vinnie's eyes almost made Throttle want to cry.

"I'm worried about mom and dad. They haven't come back. What if…?", Vinnie said, in tears.

"Hey, no tears, Vincent. I've known your parents before you born. They're fighters, Vincent. They'll be back before you know it", said Throttle.

I woke up and looked over at Modo. I recognized him immediately. "M…Modo?", I said, still in a daze. Modo looked at me and smiled. He had a tear rolling down his face. He was so happy to see that I was back to my old self. He even kissed my hand.

"It's so good to have you back, ma'am. I was worried about you", Modo said. I put my hand on his and smiled.

"Modo, sweetie. I'm fine. I do, after all these years, remember my parents. Serena and Vincent Van Wham", I said.

Throttle looked over at me. "Do you remember the day he was born?", asked Throttle, pointing at Vinnie.

"Yeah, I do. In fact, I remember when dad held Vince for the first time. He had said, "You're quite the cutie, son. You're going to be quite the ladies man when you get older." Dad was so proud of his son, Throttle. I mean very proud. Vince looks just like dad", I said.

I got up out of bed and walked over to Vince's bed and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for, sis?", Vinnie asked, looking at me and rubbing his head. I laughed at him.

"That's not funny!", Vinnie whine. Both Modo and Throttle laughed.

The doctor came in when he heard laughing coming from Vinnie's room.

"Well, it looks like they're both feeling better. I will get their release forms ready for them to sign. Afterwards, they'll be released to you and Modo", the doc said.

An hour and a half later, both Vinnie and I were released from the hospital. I rode with Modo back to the garage. Throttle had given me his vest so I look half way decent. I thanked him and told him that I'll give it back to him when we get back to the garage.

"Keep it. Your father gave it to me the day I got Lady. He told me that if I ever saw you again, I was to give you his vest. He wanted you to have it", said Throttle.

"You knew my dad pretty well, didn't you?", I asked. Throttle nodded his head.

I realized that it was still very much a touchy subject. I didn't pry any further. I didn't want him getting mad at me.

We all arrived back at the garage an hour later. Charley had dinner ready for all of us. Unfortunately, I was unable to eat human food.

I was in the upstairs part of the garage, getting dressed. I had my pants and boots on, cause Throttle walked in. "You ok? You've been quiet since we got back to the garage", Throttle said.

I had just put my shirt and vest on, then turned around to face him. He had his field specs off. For a mouse, he had gorgeous red eyes. I had to stop myself from staring into them, they were so mesmerizing. "I'm fine. I just need some time to get my thoughts together. When you get a chance, could you send Modo up? I need to speak with him", I said.

"No problem. I know you've been watching my every move. And I also know that you've developed a crush on me", said Throttle.

"I'm that transparent, huh? Yeah, I do have a crush on you, but I also know that you're with Charley. I won't come between you 2", I said.

"Thing is, Charley has also noticed how you look at me. She doesn't believe me that there isn't anything going on between you and I. I hope there isn't anything other than friendship here", Throttle said.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I wanted more than friendship. "No sir. Just friendship here", I lied.

"Good. You're a good kid, Wolf. Keep your feelings for me in check, and you and I will have no problems. Ok", said Throttle.

"Yes sir", I said.

He nodded, then went back downstairs.

When Throttle reached the bottom of the stairs, Charley asked if everything was ok. He sighed. "We need to talk, Charley. Now", Throttle said.

That night, I went to see my brother over at the Quigley Field scoreboard. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I walked in. My brother in the arms of his friend's girl. And kissing, no less. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

They broke apart and Vinnie blushed. "Am I interrupting anything, Vincent?", I asked, obviously pissed.

"It's not what you think, sis", Vinnie said.

"So, Charley cheating on Throttle with you isn't what I saw, huh?", I asked.

"Ok, so it is what you think. Don't be mad, sis. Please", said Vinnie.

I looked at Charley in disappointment. She lowered her head in shame. "Throttle is going to love to hear that his GF is cheating on him with my baby brother", I said, pissed.

Charley went to say something, but I stopped her. "I don't want to hear it, Charley. Throttle trusted and loved you. And I find you cheating on him with my brother. How long has this been going on, Vince?", I asked.

"For about 6 months. I'm sorry, sis", Vinnie said.

"It's not me you need to apologize to, dear brother. It's Throttle you need to apologize to. I would suggest that you both apologize to him in the morning. You make me sick, Vince. Dad would be disappointed in you. I can only imagine what mom would say if she and dad were still alive today. I never want to see your face at the garage again, Mr. Van Wham", I said.

Then I got on my bike and left. I couldn't believe I was even related to him.

I was so deep in thought about what I saw and how I was going to tell Throttle, that I didn't even see the semi truck, 'til after I hit it. It was luck that I didn't get hurt, but I don't know about the driver of the semi truck.

I got up, picked my bike up and put the kickstand down. I walked over to the semi and looked inside to see if the driver was alright.

"Are you alright, citizen? Anything broken?", I asked, looking inside.

Except, when I looked in, there was no one inside. "What the…?", I said, in shock. Then I looked towards the rear of the truck and noticed the insignia on the trailer.

"I should have known it was you, Optimus. Come to check on me?", I asked.

Prime opened the back of his trailer and my boys walked out. I was shocked. Prime then transformed and rubbed his head. "I think that crash hurt me more than it did you", said Optimus.

"What are you and the boys doing here, Optimus? Checking up on me, perhaps?", I asked.

"Yes and no. I brought the boys to meet their uncle Vinnie", Prime said. I snorted in anger at my brother's name being mentioned.

"What happened?", asked Optimus.

"I found my brother and his friends' girl together. Charley is cheating on Throttle with my brother! It started off that I wanted to talk with him, you know. Talk about our parents, talk about home. When I show up at the scoreboard, I see Charley kissing and making out with my brother", I said. I couldn't take any more talking about what I saw, so I got on my bike and headed for the garage to talk with Throttle and Modo.

As I arrived, they were about to leave. I stopped them in time. "Is everything alright, Wolf?", Modo asked. He was obviously concerned.

"No, everything is not alright, Modo. My brother is a fraggin', son of a glitchin' aft head", I said. They both looked at each other, then back at me in confusion.

"You don't wanna know the translation, trust me. I do need to speak with you, Throttle. Privately", I said.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like what you have to say", said Throttle.

"And your assumption would be correct. Come on. I don't think Modo needs to hear this. He might go after Vinnie before you do", I said.

We walked into the garage and upstairs. I had him sit down before I told him what I saw.

"Ok, I'm sitting down. What is going on? Is Charley alright?", Throttle asked.

"I'm going to be straight with you, Throttle. Charley has been cheating on you for the past 6 months", I said.

"With who?", asked Throttle.

"My brother. I went over to the scoreboard to talk to him about home and our parents and when I arrived, what do I see? Vince and Charley making out. I'm so sorry, Throttle, but I thought you should know. I know this is a repeat of what Carbine did to you. I'm real sorry", I said.

"Thank you for telling me. I had suspected something going on between those 2. Especially, since she hasn't been riding with me. Now I know why. I've never had this bad of luck with women", Throttle said.

"It's not you, Throttle. It's them. The 2 women that cheated on you. You know what they say? 3rd times the charm", I said.

Modo came upstairs to see if everything was ok. Throttle looked at him. "What's wrong, bro?", asked Modo.

"I just found out that Charley has been cheating on me with Vincent", said Throttle. Then he took off his field specs. He put then down on the nightstand, near the bed.

When he looked at me, he had the saddest look on his face. Even Modo noticed. "I'll head on over to the scoreboard for tonight. Why don't you 2 stay here, away from Vinnie. I'll deal with him when I get there", Modo said.

"Just talk to him, Modo. We don't need a blood bath over there", I said.

"Understood, ma'am", said Modo.

The next afternoon, Charley showed up. Both Throttle and I were talking about home, my parents and our bikes, when she walked in.

Charley walked over to Throttle and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't even look at her. "I apologize for the rude interruption, Wolf. Where was I?", asked Throttle.

"I believe you were talking about how Limburger and Karbunkle had managed to capture you 3 and experiment on Modo and Vinnie", I said.

"That's right! It's a bit crowded in here. What do you say about finishing our conversation over lunch right now? We'll take my bike", Throttle said, getting up from the table.

He then offered his hand out to me. I took it and he lead me over to his bike, Lady. I had told him how I named my bike Lady #2.

"I would have named her Beautiful. But that's just me", said Throttle.

I whispered something in his ear and he chuckled. "I agree", Throttle said.

Shortly after we left, Vinnie showed up. He shut off his bike and got off. He walked over to Charley, who couldn't believe what just happened. "You ok?", Vinnie asked.

Throttle and I arrived at the Quigley Field scoreboard an hour later. Modo had just finished making lunch, when we walked in. "Good afternoon. You're just in time for lunch", said Modo.

"Didn't know you could cook, Modo", I said.

"He had his own restaurant before the Plutarkians strip-mined it", said Throttle, as he sat down at the table. I sat down next to him. Modo served lunch. I watched both of them eat. Throttle looked at me. "Aren't you eating, babe?", Throttle asked.

"My systems can't digest human food, Fuzzy. Didn't I tell you that?", I replied.

He shook his head no. "Huh? I must have forgotten. So, me not being flesh, fur and blood doesn't bother you?", I asked.

"Nope. You were beautiful then, you're still beautiful now, babe", said Throttle.

"This coming from a gorgeous, smoking hot mouse who hides his beautiful red eyes behind a pair of field specs", I said.

"Touché", Throttle said.

Several hours later, both Charley and Vinnie showed up at the scoreboard. "Is it me or did something crawl in and die? I know it wasn't your cooking, Modo. Even though I couldn't eat, Modo, my friend, your cooking smelt wonderful", I said.

"Why thank you, ma'am. I pride myself on my cooking", Modo said.

"That stink? I believe 2 things crawled in", said Throttle.

"You mean rode in, don't you, Throttle?", asked Modo, washing the dishes. We all laughed at Modo's joke.

Vinnie walked up to me and pulled the chair out from under me. I fell flat on my rear. Modo saw what Vinnie did and got mad. I stopped him. "I'm ok, Modo. I'll deal with him. You just finish washing those dishes, ok", I said. He nodded and went back to washing the dishes.

I got up from the floor, dusted myself off and stood face to face with my brother. "You have a problem, Van Wham?", I asked. He didn't answer.

"Didn't think so", I said. Then I turned and started to walk away. I was stopped short when he turned me back around to face him. No one was prepared for what he did next. Vinnie was so pissed at me that he slugged me with a right hook to the jaw. I was surprised that it hurt me, cause I had staggered back some.

I was about to retaliate back, but both Throttle and Modo stopped me. I fought against them. "Let me go! I'm going to rearrange his pretty face!", I yelled, still fighting.

Modo ended up putting me in a full nelson just to restrain me. Throttle tried to restrain my legs with his tail, but I ended up kicking him right in the face. Of course I didn't mean to.

I went totally limp in Modo's grasp. Modo let me go so he could go help Throttle.

In the meantime, Vinnie seized the perfect opportunity to finish what he started. I was so distraught, I didn't even fight back.

Throttle had finally come around and saw Vinnie repeatedly kicking me. Throttle wanted to shoot Vinnie, but Modo stopped him. "You shoot him, then that makes you no better than the thugs on the streets. I'll escort them out. You just take care of her", Modo said.

"Thanks, big fella. I didn't want Wolf seeing me as a thug. I love her", Throttle said.

Charley walked up to Throttle and smacked him right in the face. "You're sick", Charley said.

"I'm sick? I'm not the one who cheated. I want you and Vincent to leave. Now. Neither of you are welcome back here. Oh and Vincent. Your bike stays here with us. I'm sending it back to Mars. Modo, please escort them out", said Throttle. Then he walked over to me. He picked me up and took me to his room. He wasn't mad at me for kicking him. He was pissed for what Vinnie did to me.

A while later, Modo walked into Throttle's room. "How is she, bro?", Modo asked.

"She was kicked pretty bad. We have to take her to the Autobots. Neither one of us can fix what he did to her", Throttle said, taking his field specs off. He had been crying.

Modo walked up to Throttle and put his hand on Throttle's shoulder. "This is not your fault, Throttle. Nor is it mine, and it's definitely not hers", said Modo, as he sat down next to Throttle.

"I know it's not our fault. This is Vincent's fault. He did this to her", said Throttle. He was getting royally pissed and I could feel it.

"Th..Throttle?", I said, coming around slowly.

"Shh, I'm here babe. Modo's here, too. You don't need to worry about Vincent any more. He and Charley are no longer welcome here", Throttle said, holding my hand.

"Must…Ratchet", I tried to say. They looked at each other in confusion.

"How do we get a hold of him, though?", Modo asked.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance", Prime said. He was using his holoform for the first time. His holoform stood about 6'3" with salt and pepper hair. His eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. He was wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans and Nike basketball shoes.

Throttle and Modo had their weapons drawn and trained on the intruder. "N…no. I..it's cool. I…asked…be here", I said unsteadily.

Prime walked over to me and couldn't believe what he saw. "Primus Wolf. What happened?", asked Optimus.

"Prime…Ratchet…need help", I said. I could feel my voice modulator going out.

"Don't worry, Wolf. We'll get you back to base as quick as possible", Prime said, picking me up. He carried me out to his vehicle mode and loaded me into his trailer.

"One of you is welcome to go with her", said Optimus.


	36. Chapter 36

Of course Throttle went with me. He loaded his bike into the trailer with me. Then Throttle got into Prime's cab.

"May I ask why you're bringing your motorcycle?", Prime asked.

"I planned on taking her back as soon as she's on her feet", said Throttle.

"You don't want to risk the wrath of Ratchet. Believe me", said Optimus.

"I'll take the chance, sir. I love Wolf and would do anything to keep her with me", Throttle said.

"You would sacrifice your life for her?", Prime asked.

Throttle didn't need to think twice about his next answer.

"Yes, I would. She's my light at the end of the dark tunnel. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. 6 months from now, I was going to ask her to be my wife. This Ratchet fella better be able to fix my girl", said Throttle, almost in tears.

6hrs. later, Prime arrived with his precious cargo and passenger. He didn't even bother to stop and transform. He just headed straight for Ratchet's med bay.

Prowl and his human son, Chris, were on their way to the Rec. Room, when Prime practically flew by.

"Why is he in such a hurry, dad?", Chris asked.

"That's a very good question, Christopher. I think we should go find out the answer", Prowl said.

"So, what's this…oh", Ratchet said, as he saw Throttle carry me out of Prime's trailer. Throttle gave me to Ratchet, then he got his bike out of the trailer before Prime could transform.

While Ratchet was working on me, the triplets walked in. Prime was right behind them. Throttle couldn't believe how well behaved the 3 of them were. Especially little Vinnie.

"Your kids are well behaved, sir. Especially this one", Throttle said, patting little Vinnie's head.

"Yes, they are. Their mother and I are very proud of them. Day by day, they're starting to look more like their mother. I don't know if I should be worried or not", Prime said.

"It's nothing to worry about. Since she has both Autobot and Martian Mouse DNA, it's more likely they're going to be like her. They should start growing their tails before long", said Throttle.

Ratchet looked up when Throttle mentioned the tails. "Tails? Those 3 are going to grow tails?", Ratchet asked.

Throttle looked his way. "Yeah, they are. They have the Martian Mouse DNA in them. So, in the next month or so they should start growing their tails", Throttle said.

Ratchet groaned. He didn't like that idea of the 3 Autobot Brothers growing tails.

"Great! It's bad enough we have to deal with the Insecticons on a daily basis, now 3 Martian/Cybertronian Autobot rodents", Ratchet said.

Throttle looked at Ratchet with such a glare that it made little Throttle cringe.

"You ok, son?", Prime asked. Little Throttle looked up at his father.

"Yeah, fine. I've seen that look before somewhere", said little Throttle.

Back in Chicago, Modo was pacing around, wondering when Throttle was going to call and let him know when he was coming back with me and if I survived.

He was about to get on his bike when Vinnie showed back up. Modo wasn't happy.

"You have some nerve showing your face here, Vinnie. Throttle made it clear that you're not welcome back here", Modo said.

"Chill big guy. I have a message for Throttle. His dad call Charley's place. He wants Throttle to call him ASAP. He sounded worried about something", said Vinnie.

"Did he say what the problem was?", asked Modo.

Vinnie shook his head no.

"I'll call Throttle shortly. But you have to respect his wishes, Vinnie. You can't be here any more. Do this one favor for me? Say hi to Charley for me. Tell her she's still my friend despite what Throttle says", Modo said.

"I'll be on my way. And I'll let Charley know. See ya, Modo", Vinnie said with sadness in his voice.

Modo couldn't stand it any more. "Vinnie wait", said Modo, walking up to Vinnie.

"I don't care if Throttle does chew me out, I can't see turning you away. We've all been friends for too long for this to happen now. And I don't know when he'll be back with Wolf. Please stay, Vinnie. Go call Charley and let her know that you're staying for tonight", Modo said.

"I can't. I promised Charley that I would take her out to a movie and a romantic dinner", said Vinnie.

"Sounds like you 2 are serious", said Modo. Vinnie nodded.

Back in Oregon and at the Autobot base, Throttle was talking with Ratchet about making a new Martian Mouse body. "With what DNA? Not mine. I'm not fond of needles", Throttle said.

"We have some of her DNA. It was her idea a while back", Ratchet said.

Throttle had to think about it before letting Ratchet go through with it.

"I need to think about it for a bit. But in the meantime, I would like to stay with her", Throttle said.

"Of course, Throttle. You may stay with her. I'll keep everyone out 'til she's up and around", said Ratchet.

Shortly after Ratchet left the med bay, Throttle walked over to me. He held my hand in his and prayed I got better. He sighed. "Oh babe. I'm so sorry. If you hadn't found out that Vincent was your brother, you wouldn't be laying here, in this condition", said Throttle. Then he kissed my hand.

"Th…Throttle? Is that you?" I asked, touching his hand with mine.

I couldn't see. Apparently, Ratchet turned my optics off manually, cause I couldn't power them up myself.

"Yes babe. It's me. How you feeling?", Throttle asked.

"Like I was ran over. What happened? Cause the last thing I remember is accidentally kicking you", I said.

Throttle chuckled a bit.

"You've got some strength behind those beautiful legs. Remind me not to get on your bad side, babe", said Throttle, still rubbing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Throttle. Your face ok?", I asked.

"Don't worry about me, beautiful. I'll be fine. This is just a walk in the park compared to what happened to me back on Mars", Throttle said.

"Your eyes?", I asked.

"Yeah. Karbunkle experimented on me as well as the guys. Modo lost his right arm for trying to fight back. Vincent lost half his face. I lost my big, beautiful red eyes and got these beady little things", said Throttle.

"I love your eyes, babe. I don't care if they're big or small. It doesn't matter to me. I love you, Throttle Xavior Darkstar", I said.

During his road trip to Oregon from Chicago, ILL, Modo enjoyed the scenery. "I don't understand why the bros didn't like this? It's breath takingly beautiful. I'm sure Wolf or Charley would love this", Modo said to himself.

10 hrs. and a sore rear end later, Modo showed up at the Autobot base. Prime was outside with his boys, enjoying the day. Little Modo spoke up first after spotting Modo pulling up on his bike, Lil' Hoss.

"Hey, it's the mouse I was named after", said little Modo, running over to Modo.

Modo took his helmet off and set it down on the tank. Then he looked towards little Modo, who was running to him.

Prime was too late to stop little Modo from practically squeezing Modo. He had also knocked him over.

"Oof! Hey, easy kiddo. I'm not all metal", Modo said, laying on his back.

"Modo! Get off him this instant", Prime said, walking over to them.

"Yes sir. Sorry about that, Modo. I didn't mean to knock you down", little Modo, helping Modo up.

"You are the respectful one of your brothers. I'll give you that. And that's quite alright. I'm use to getting knocked over by my nephew, Rimfire", said Modo.

"I apologize for his behavior, Modo. He knows better. You here to see Wolf and Throttle?", asked Optimus.

"Yes sir. Do you know where I can find them?", Modo replied.

"Med bay. I'll have someone show you where it is", Prime said.

"No need, sir. My Lil' Hoss here, has a navigation system on her. She'll show me the way", said Modo.

"Just make sure Prowl don't catch you riding your bike through the base. He caught Sideswipe and his twin brother, Sunstreaker driving at insane speeds through the base one day. That was before Sideswipe passed on. No one had the spark to tell Sunstreaker that Wolf is no longer an Autobot or that they no longer share a spark", said Optimus.

"I'll talk with her. For right now, I'm going to go see Wolf and Throttle. You and your boys have a good day", Modo said.

"We will. Same to you too, Modo", said Optimus. Modo nodded and got back on his bike to go find the med bay.

Back in med bay. I was still shocked at what Throttle told me that I had to ask him to repeat it again.

Throttle was about to repeat it again, when Modo rode in. Throttle looked his way. He was confused as to why Modo was here. "What brings you here, Big Fella?", Throttle asked.

"Vinnie stopped by the scoreboard to give you a message", said Modo.

I knew Throttle was getting mad. I put my hand on his. "Don't get mad at him, sweetie. If Vince was just there delivering a message, then that's all he was doing", I said.

Throttle looked at me. He sighed. "Ok babe. I'll let it go. Vincent is still your brother", Throttle said.

Then he looked back at Modo. "So, what was this message?", asked Throttle.

"Tredz wants you to call ASAP. According to Vinnie, Tredz sounded upset", Modo said.

"Why would my dad call Vinnie?", Throttle asked.

"When was I going to be told about your family, Throttle?", I asked.

"I was going to save it as a surprise", said Throttle.

"Save what, babe?", I asked.

"I might as well as tell you now. I was going to wait 6 months from now, but I guess I should ask you now", Throttle said. He grabbed a hold of my hand and proceeded to pop the question.

"Wolf, will you be my wife?", asked Throttle, as he slid the ring on my hand.

"Yes! Yes, I'll be your wife!", I said excitedly.

"Well, isn't this nice?", Carbine said, walking into med bay.

Both Throttle and Modo were shocked when they saw Carbine.

"How…?", Throttle said.

"How did I find you? Vinnie told me. I came to bring Throttle back to Mars", said Carbine.

"What for?", I asked.

"He's been promoted to a higher rank", Carbine said, walking up to us.

"Ain't happening, lady. Throttle ain't goin' nowhere. Especially with you", I said.

"And you would be correct, Wolf. Prime just reinstated you to your position and placed Throttle and Modo under Autobot protection", said Ratchet, walking in.

"As soon as I get my sight back, I'll be able to properly thank him", I said.

"That's why I came in. Your optics are beyond repair, Wolf. Now, I still have that sample of your DNA. We can generate a new Martian Mouse body. Like the one you had before becoming an Autobot. It maybe the only way you'll be able to walk again, too. I don't have the parts to replace those nor the materials to build new ones", Ratchet said.

I didn't need to think about it. "Then do it", I said.

While Ratchet went to talk to Wheeljack about the process, Carbine dragged Throttle out of med bay by the ear. "Hey, that's sensitive, you know!", Throttle yelled, as he tried to get out of her grip.

Modo cringed when he saw Carbine grab Throttle's ear. "Reminds me of when momma did that to me when I misbehaved", Modo said.

"I thought your momma raised a good boy? A respectful mouse?", I asked.

"She did. Just the first 4 yrs. I was a problem child. Was Vinnie ever like that?", replied Modo.

"From the time he could walk", I said.

"And hasn't stopped yet", Modo said.

I chuckled a bit. "Ain't that the truth. It's just hard to believe that he did this to me. I'm sorry I ratted him out, but I like to think I did the right thing by telling Throttle", I said, finally sitting up.

"You did do the right thing, Wolf. If you were my sister and you caught me with someone else's girlfriend, I'd be more understanding when you tell the other person. I don't believe in hitting women", said Modo.

"I'm glad, Modo. Before I met you and Throttle, and before I even left Mars, I had been abused. And you wouldn't believe who did it?", I said.

"Stoker?", Modo said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?", I asked.

"He talked about this rookie's sister and how she refused to "give it up" as he put it. Vinnie never mentioned that he had a sister. When we found out it was you, I put the story back in play and realized you were the one Stoker was talking about", said Modo.

"And they say you can't figure things out on your own. Yeah, I was the one he abused. A month into the relationship is when it started. I got out of it before it got worse", I said.

"Good for you", Modo said.

Outside med bay, Carbine and Throttle were talking. "Why would you pick Vinnie's sister to be with when you were still with me?", Carbine asked.

"You know how I feel about long distant relationships, Carbine. Besides, the war prevented us from really being together. I was going to tell you", Throttle said.

"When? After the wedding?", said Carbine.

"No. After I introduce her to my parents and brother", said Throttle.

"That's another reason why I'm here. Your brother was killed during our last strike. That's why Tredz was calling you, Throttle. Torque died a hero. It is true that you are being promoted but your parents want you home for your brother's funeral", Carbine said.

The news struck him so hard. "I'm declining the promotion, Carbine. But I will go back for Torque's funeral. When is it?", Throttle asked.

"As soon as you arrive back on Mars. I'm very sorry for your loss. And I hope you and I can be friends. I do wish you and her a happy marriage together, Throttle", said Carbine.

"Thank you, Carbine. I hope we do too. Now I have to break the news to Wolf and Modo", said Throttle.

"Modo won't take it well, but what about her?", Carbine asked.

"She won't like that I have to leave", Throttle said.

Throttle walked back into med bay and walked over to Modo and I. Modo didn't like the look on Throttle's face. And I could sense something was wrong.

"Wolf, I have bad news", said Throttle.

"What's up?", I asked.

"I have to go back to Mars for my brother's funeral. But don't you worry beautiful. I'll be back in time to see you in your new body", Throttle said.

"You better come back or I'll drag your tail back here", I said.

Throttle winced and grabbed his tail. "I don't need my tail any longer than it is, babe", said Throttle.

"Then don't make me come after you and you won't have a longer tail", I said.

Back in Chicago. "You did what to her?!", Charley yelled.

"OW! My ears are very sensitive, Charley-babe. Must you abuse them by yelling so loud?", Vinnie said.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. I just can't picture you hurting a woman, let alone your sister", said Charley, as she sat down next to Vinnie.

"I know. I don't know what came over me? I've never hit a woman, Charley. Never. I promised my dad that I would never hurt a woman, no matter how mad I got at her. I'm…I'm sorry, Charley, but there is no easy way to say this. I'm breaking up with you and going back to Mars with Carbine", said Vinnie.

He got up from the table and headed back to the scoreboard on foot.

While Vinnie was on his way back to the scoreboard, his thoughts kept wandering back to Charley and how he broke her heart. "She'll get over it, then she'll move on to someone new", Vinnie said, as he pulled his wallet out.

He opened it to a picture of his GF back on Mars. "I miss you, Harley. But don't you worry, babe. I'm coming back", said Vinnie, as he kissed the picture. Then he closed his wallet and put it away.

Vinnie knew where is heart truly lies. It lies with the mouse he left behind. He vowed that one day he would go back to Mars to be with her.

Vinnie made it to the scoreboard just before dark. He went in, grabbed his helmet and bike, then took off from Quigley Field. He headed for Oregon to let Carbine know that he was going with her back to Mars, whether Throttle was going or not.

By the time Vinnie arrived at the Autobot base, both Throttle and Carbine were getting ready to head out. Modo brought me out on his bike. Vinnie saw the results of his temper after Modo got off his bike. Vinnie got off his bike and walked over to me. I stopped him from coming any closer.

"I…", Vinnie started.

"I don't wanna hear it, Van Wham. No doubt you've come here to admire your handy work. Cause of you, I can't see or walk. I hope you're happy, you bastard", I said. Everyone could tell that I was pissed.


	37. Chapter 37

"I came for 3 reasons. 1) I wanna apologize for what I did, sis. I should have not gotten mad at you. I'm very sorry. 2) Charley's yours if you want her, Throttle. And 3) Is there room for one more on the ship, Carbine?", Vinnie asked.

"Apology not accepted. I want nothing to do with you or the Van Wham name ever again", I said.

"Then you don't care that mom and dad are still alive? Harley has been taking care of them in an underground base that no one knew of", said Vinnie.

"Your father wanted you to have a better life away from the war and the destruction, Wolf", Charley said, pulling up.

"Don't give me that crap, Charley. My dad didn't want me at all", I said.

"All parents want their children", Modo said.

"Not mine. They didn't want me. That's why they got rid of me", I said.

Throttle walked up to me. He grabbed my head with both hands. "I know you can't see me, babe. But I want you to know that we will talk about this when I get back. Ok?", Throttle said.

"Yeah, ok. I love you, Throttle", I said.

"I love you too, Wolf", said Throttle. Then he kissed me.

Then he addressed Modo. "Take care of her 'til I get back, Modo", Throttle said.

"Don't worry, I will, bro. Have a safe trip. Say hi to Tredz and Silverdawn for me", Modo said.

"I will, Big Fella", said Throttle.

"Time to go, Throttle. We'll take my bike", Carbine said.

"What about mine? I can't leave her here", Throttle said.

"After I get my new body, I'll give your bike a good wash, wax and shine", I said.

"Thanks babe. I feel better knowing that she's in good hands with you", said Throttle.

Then he looked back at Carbine. "Alright, let's go, Carbine."

Several hours after they left, I asked Modo to leave me outside alone. "Just let me know when you're ready to come back in", Modo said.

"I will. Right now, I just need some time to say good bye to Sideswipe", I said.

"It seems there's another one here, as well", said Modo.

"Who's name is on it?", I asked.

"It has some strange symbols on the headstone", Modo said, as he set me between the 2 headstones.

I ran my hand across the new one. I immediately recognized the name. I wasn't happy, either. Modo could tell that I wasn't happy. In fact, I was royally pissed.

"Is everything ok out here?", Prowl asked.

"Prowl, why wasn't I told that Sunny was dead? Why'd I find out this way?", I replied.

"That's something you'll have to ask Prime about in the morning. Right now, Ratchet and Wheeljack need you in med bay", said Prowl.

3 days later, Carbine's ship landed on Mars. Throttle's parents were waiting on the launch pad. They waited for the ramp to come down before running to the door.

Shortly after it was down, Silverdawn, Throttle's mother, went running to her first born son to hug him.

Throttle couldn't even get a foot out the door before his mother hugged him.

His father, Tredz, walked up to them. "Let the boy breathe, honey", Tredz said.

"Thanks dad. It's good to see you and mom again. I wish this was on happier terms, though", Throttle said.

"I do too, son. How are those 2 friends of yours?", asked Tredz.

"Vincent came back with us. Modo stayed behind to take care of my girl 'til I return to Earth", said Throttle.

"So, you and Carbine aren't together any more?", Silverdawn asked.

"No, mom. Carbine and I are strictly friends now", Throttle said.

"I'm taking Vinnie to Stoker to have him debriefed. I'll be back later tonight to take you back to Earth, Throttle", said Carbine, walking down the ramp. Vinnie was right behind her.

"Thanks Carbine and thank you for understanding", said Throttle.

"I'm always an understanding mouse, Throttle. I'm glad you're happy", Carbine said.

After they left, Tredz asked his son who the lucky girl was. "She's Vinnie's sister. Her name is Wolf Van Wham. Dad, she's gorgeous. In fact, we're engaged. Come back to Earth with me. Both of you. I want you to meet her", said Throttle.

Back on Earth, I had gotten my new flesh, fur and blood body. Modo whistled at how I looked. "WOW! I have to say ma'am, you look absolutely stunning", Modo said.

I looked in a mirror. "You're right, Modo. I do look stunning. I hope Throttle likes my new body", I said.

"I'm sure he will, sweetie. I also want to apologize for what I said", Charley said, walking into med bay.

"Apology accepted, Charley. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. You raised me from the age of 10. This isn't how I should repay you for all you've done for me. I'm sorry, Charley", I said.

"You're forgiven, sweetie", said Charley.

Some of the Autobots walked in shortly after I got dressed. I was about to give Throttle's bike a good wash, wax and shine when Jazz asked who the hot mouse babe was.

"Jazz!", I exclaimed. He was shocked when he heard my voice.

"W…Wolf?", Jazz said in shock.

"Yeah, it's me, J-man. What do you think?", I asked.

"Oh baby! You are hot, babe", said Jazz.

"You can say that again, man. My girl is smokin' hot", Throttle said, walking into med bay with his parents on tow.

"You weren't kidding, son. She is gorgeous", Tredz said.

"Why thank you, sir", I said.

"Please, call me Tredz. This is my wife, Silverdawn", said Tredz, gesturing to Silverdawn.

"It's nice to meet you both. My condolences on your son, Torque", I said.

"Thank you, sweetie. Throttle was all upset at the funeral", Silverdawn said.

"I could imagine", I said. Then I walked over to Throttle and took his field specs off his face.

I noticed the sad look in his eyes. "You're still hurting and I understand, babe. I know what it's like to lose someone close. Let me show you", I said, taking his hand. I took him outside to where both my brothers were buried.

"See these names? These 2 were my brothers. Sideswipe here, died due to an ambush by the Decepticons. Sunstreaker died due to his spark feeling empty. That's how it is when a twin dies. When one dies, the other eventually follows. And when Sunny couldn't "feel" me in his spark, he shut out and shut down. Didn't want anyone around. And I'm hoping that's how he died. If I find out differently, I'm going to bust some heads", I said, getting mad.

Throttle turned me toward him so I was face to face with him. I couldn't look at him, I was so mad. He lifted my head up so I would have to look at him.

Before Throttle could say anything, someone walked outside. I could tell by the sounds of the footsteps that it was Prime. I wasn't happy to see him. "What do you want, Optimus?", I asked. He could tell I was pissed.

Throttle pulled out his weapon and aimed it at Prime. "Easy tiger. I'll deal with him. Go be with your parents and Modo. I'll be there shortly", I said.

"You'll be fine here with him?", asked Throttle.

"I've been living with them since I was 18. I can handle Prime", I said.

"I still don't feel right leaving you here with him", Throttle said.

"Do you trust me, Throttle? Really trust me?", I asked.

"Of course I do, babe. I don't trust him", said Throttle, pointing to Prime.

I forced his arm down to his side. "Please Throttle. Go in. I'll be ready to go after I talk with Prime. Ok", I said.

He sighed and holstered his weapon. "Ok, babe. I'll be back in an hour. Be ready to go back to Chicago when we come out", Throttle said.

"I will. I love you, Throttle. I love you more than life itself", I said, as I hugged and kissed him. He walked inside with a smile on his face.

After Throttle was out of sight, I asked Prime what he wanted. He sat down next to me and leaned against the rocks.

"I'm asking this on a personal level, Wolf. Some years ago you stated that you didn't want to be considered my daughter any more after I told you that you are my biological daughter. May I ask why?", Prime asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that for a long time. I said it cause I was still in shock with the whole "Wolf, I'm your biological father" bit. My only concern is what do we tell the boys?", I asked.

"We won't tell them. No one else will know except your fiancé, his parents and Modo. The mouse not our son", said Optimus.

"I knew you meant the Big Fella. When I do call, I'll call ya on the comm. link so the boys don't hear", I said.

"Good idea. As for Sunstreaker, cause I know you're going to ask me. It was suicide by fellow Autobot. He was so out of control, I had no choice but have him shot and killed. Ratchet killed him as he entered med bay. He didn't have the spark to tell you. I'm very sorry", Prime said.

"Oh goody. I get to bust Ratchet's head open", I said, heading inside. Prime stopped me.

"Just cause you're my 2IC and my daughter, doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to do something stupid. I didn't think you would go after him. I'm the one who ordered his death, not Ratchet", said Optimus.

I sighed. "You're right, dad. If I had gotten the chance to say good-bye to Sunny, then he'd still be alive and…", I said, trailing off.

I saw Throttle standing in the entryway of the base. "Babe, what's wrong?", I asked.

"It's Modo. He got a call from Carbine concerning Rimfire", Throttle said.

"Something tells me it's not good", I said.

"You're right, it's not. Both Modo and I have been called back to Mars indefinitely. I also found out that my parents have been relocated here on Earth indefinitely", said Throttle.

"What about me? She not want me to come home to Mars any more?", I asked.

"Looks that way. I'm so sorry, babe", Throttle said.

"Why that ass-kissing, boot-licking bitch! She can take those orders and shove them so far up her ass she can chew on them. You, Modo and your parents are part of the Autobot team. You all became part of the team through me. Therefore, you're under the command of either Prime or myself. Right dad?", I said.

"That would be correct, Wolf. This Carbine has no authority over you, Modo. Nor your parents", Prime said.

"Go call her and let her know that you and Modo no longer answer to her", I said.

An hour later, Throttle, Modo and Charley all rode out of the base. Tredz rode with Modo and Silverdawn rode with Charley. I rode with my hunky, fiancé, Throttle. We were all on our way back to Chicago.

"That could have gone better. She was pissed when I told her that we take orders from the Autobots now. Well, at least Modo got his nephew's body released to him and sent to Earth. Stoker is bringing his body. He's also bringing a message to you, gorgeous", said Throttle.

"That's her problem and I don't want anything from him. Just like I don't want anything from Vince or his parents. I'm not a Van Wham. I am a Prime like my father, Optimus Prime. He is my biological father. Vincent and Serena Van Wham adopted me when I was a baby", I said.

"So, what happens if I break your heart? I'm not going to, but if I did, what happens?", Throttle asked.

"I hurt you bad enough that you'd wished I'd killed you. And my dad wouldn't even know about it. So, don't cheat on me or anything else that would break my heart", I said.

"Yes ma'am. There's no intentions up here", said Throttle, tapping his helmet. "Or here", he continued, placing his hand over his heart.

"Good. Cause I don't wanna hurt you, Throttle. Neither your parents nor Modo or Charley for the matter, would ever forgive me", I said, holding him tighter. He wrapped his tail around my waist to make sure I didn't fall off when he gunned it down the road.

He took the next turn off that headed for Vegas. I leaned closer to him and asked, "Why we heading for Vegas, my tan-furred Adonis?"

"You'll see", Throttle said. He wouldn't tell me any more than that.

We arrived at one of those 24-hr. wedding chapels. "You don't wanna wait, do you?", I said.

"Nope. I'm not taking the chance of something happening to you or me, so I wanna take care of this before we head back to Chicago", said Throttle, getting off his bike.

He helped me off next. We both took our helmets off, laid them on the bike and headed inside the chapel.

2 hrs. later, we were married. "Shall we go home to Chicago now, Mrs. Darkstar?", Throttle asked, holding my hand so I could get on his bike.

"Let me call my dad and tell him the good news. You better call your parents and tell them, as well", I said.

"Good idea. You've made me a happy mouse, you know that, beautiful", said Throttle.

"Know what would make this even better?", I said.

"What?", Throttle asked.

"Taking Limburger back to Mars and tried for his crimes", I said.

"That would be perfect. You can do the honors of taking him down", said Throttle.

"Really? You mean it? You don't think Modo will get mad, do you?", I asked.

"Of course I mean it and I don't think Modo will get mad as long as he gets his hands on Karbunkle for taking his right arm", Throttle said.

"Then Karbunkle is all his. Man, I can't wait to get my hands on that slimy cheese ball of a Plutarkian stink fish", I said.

"I knew there was reason why I fell in love with you, sexy. We're going to have to remodel the scoreboard some when we get back. It's not a bachelor pad any more. Especially, since I have the hottest girl this side of Mars", said Throttle, pulling off the side of the highway.

We got off the bike and stretched our backs and legs. "How can you ride for so long and not have a sore back or legs?", I asked.

"We've been doing this for a long time. We're use to it. But I know you're not, that's why I stopped. We have to find the next gas station. Tanks getting low. Gas tank and my stomach", Throttle said.

"Why didn't we fill up before we left Vegas?", I asked.

"I didn't think about it at the time", said Throttle.

"It's cool. I've been thinking", I said.

"Yeah? What about?", Throttle asked.

"Vinnie", I said.

"What?!", yelled Throttle.

"Please don't get mad, Throttle. Despite what he did to me, he's still part of the team. Things haven't been the same since he left. It's been to quiet at the scoreboard and at the garage. You know you miss his craziness", I said.


	38. Chapter 38

He was silent which confirmed my thoughts. "I knew it! I knew you missed Vinnie", I said.

In Chicago, everyone had arrived at the garage safely. Everyone except Throttle and I. Everyone looked around, wondering where we were. "I thought they were behind us", Charley said.

"No, they took off ahead of us. He always was wild growing up", Tredz said.

"Wonder where they went?", Silverdawn asked.

"Probably wanted to be alone to talk about what Vinnie did to her", said Charley.

"That's not what I heard on the way here, Charley-ma'am. They had gone to Vegas to get married. The newlyweds are on their way back now", Modo said.

Silverdawn started crying. "My boy is finally married. I'm so happy", said Silverdawn, still crying.

8 hrs. later, Throttle and I showed up at the scoreboard. We turned on the lights and looked around. "What goes, what stays?", I asked.

"We'll deal with it when we have gotten some decent sleep", Throttle said, yawning. He headed for his room and I followed shortly after.

I was surprised on how clean his room was. He has a Disturbed poster on the wall near the door. A Harley poster on the door after I closed it. He had an impressive stereo system. I walked over to the stereo and went through all his CD's. I found one I liked. I popped it in and pushed play.

Throttle was relaxed on his bed, bobbing his head to the music I chose. "Nice choice, babe. Come sit with me and relax", said Throttle, as he patted the empty spot next to him.

I sat on the edge and took my boots off then put my feet up and scooted up next to my handsome husband. I leaned against him as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Throttle, do you think I was too hard on Vince?", I asked.

"Yes, I do. You didn't see the look on his face when you told him you didn't want anything more to do with the Van Wham name. I understand that you were adopted, but as long as you were living with Vincent and Serena, you were a Van Wham. I think you owe Vinnie an apology", Throttle said.

He looked down at me and smiled. I was curled up next to him with my tail draped over my lap as well as his lap. He grabbed the extra blanket and covered me with it. "Sweet dreams, my angel", whispered Throttle. Then he kissed the top of my head.

During the night, I was thrashing about on the bed. It was a good thing Throttle was a light sleeper.

He shook me to wake me up. "Wolf, honey. Wake up", Throttle said, still trying to wake me.

Back at the garage, Modo was getting ready to head to the scoreboard. "Where you heading this late at night?", Charley asked.

Modo got startled when Charley walked in. He turned around. "Charley-ma'am, what are you doing up this late?", Modo replied.

"I should ask you the same thing", said Charley.

"I'm heading over to the scoreboard to see if Throttle and Wolf made it back safe", said Modo.

"Your worried about Throttle, aren't you?", Charley asked. Modo nodded.

"Then go find out. If they did make it back safely, call me so I can let his parents know", said Charley.

"I'll let you know either way", Modo sad, getting on his bike.

By the time Modo got to the scoreboard, Throttle had gotten drunk with worry. He had no idea what to do. Modo didn't like to see his friend drinking so heavily.

Shortly after Modo shut off his bike, he walked over to Throttle and took the bottle of JD from him. Throttle was about to protest, but broke down and cried.

Stoker came out of Throttle's room with a few towels. He was going to warm them up again, when he saw Modo sitting with Throttle at the table.

"What's with Throttle?", Stoker asked, warming the towels up again.

"He's drunk. What's with the towels, Stoker?", replied Modo.

"They're for his wife. She's been having nightmare after nightmare since they got back here", said Stoker.

"When did you get here and did you bring Rimfire's body?", Modo asked.

"I got here an hour ago and yes, I brought his body. I'm very sorry, Modo. He was a good kid and an excellent fighter. He died a hero", Stoker said.

"I'll always be proud of my nephew. He fought for a good cause and died for that cause", said Modo.

An hour later, Stoker came out of Throttle's room with a smile on his face. "She's awake if you would like to see her, Throttle", said Stoker.

Throttle looked up and nearly fell over, he was so dizzy. "Maybe after the dizziness goes away, Stoke. I'm just glad she's awake. If her father found out, I'd be a dead mouse", said Throttle.

"I really doubt Vincent would kill you", Stoker said.

"That's not the father I was talking about. Her biological father is the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. She's a hybrid. Half Cybertronian and half Martian Mouse", Throttle said.

"And Tredz and Silversdawn approve of you being married to a hybrid?", asked Stoker.

"As long as I'm happy, they don't care. And I'm happy with Wolf", said Throttle, standing up.

I came stumbling out of Throttle's room and towards the table he was sitting at with Modo. My equilibrium was off so bad that I had to stop trying to walk.

Being half Cybertronian meant that part of me was metal and circuitry. Similar to Modo's arm. I was able to run a self-diagnostic to correct my equilibrium.

Modo got up from the table and guided me to the table and next to Throttle. I looked at Modo and smiled. "Thanks, Big Fella", I said.

"You're welcome, ma'am", Modo said.

"Please stop calling me ma'am. Wolf will do just fine", I said.

Throttle looked at me. "How you feeling, Angel?", Throttle asked.

"I'll let you know after I'm done recalibrating my equilibrium circuits", I said, running the final diagnostic test.

10 min. later, I was done and did a test run of my equilibrium. I stood up and tried to walk. I was better. "I feel much better. Can't say the same for you, though. I know you got drunk worrying about me", I said.

Throttle lowered his head in shame. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Throttle. I use to get drunk all the time with Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Then I had the triplets and grew up. My drinking days were over. I don't want you drinking any more, ok", I said.

"Anything for you, love. Modo, get rid of that JD and the other 2 bottles over the sink", said Throttle.

I was shocked at how many bottles of JD he had here. "How did you manage to get your hands on so many bottles of JD without getting yourself turned in?", I asked.

"They were Charley's and Vinnie's. They had constant drinking games. They tried to get Modo and I involved and we declined every time", Throttle said.

"Yep, that sounds like the Lambo Twins and Jazz, too. They were always trying to get Prowl and Ratchet to do the same thing. I joined them once in a while, when I wasn't on duty, that is. What they do in their off time was their business. But they also did it during on duty times, too. Jazz was lucky I didn't throw his aft in the brig for pulling a stunt like that while he was on duty", I said.

"I hate to interrupt, but I need to let Charley know that you 2 made it back safe. Your parents were worried about you, Throttle", Modo said.

Stoker couldn't believe what he heard. "Your parents, Tredz and Silverdawn, are here on Earth?", Stoker asked. Throttle nodded.

Before Stoker opened his mouth to speak, I stopped him. "Last I checked, he didn't take orders from you or your niece, General Carbine. He, Modo and Throttle's parents take orders from the Autobot Leader and my father, Optimus Prime. And when he's not around, they take orders from me. 2IC of the Autobots. Before I forget, you have a letter for me", I said.

Vinnie was glad to be home on Mars again, but he still felt empty inside. He looked out over the horizon wondering if he did the right thing leaving his bros and Charley like he did. "Guess I'll never know", Vinnie said to himself.

Vinnie walked back to his parents and Harley. His father, Vincent Van Wham Sr., looked up at his only son and saw a very different mouse than what he remembered. Vinnie wasn't the same wild man he use to be when he was with Throttle and Modo.

Vinnie sat down next to his father and asked if he did the right thing. "I don't know Vince. From what you told me, your sister severed all ties with us, but you shouldn't have done what you did to her. And I think you owe this Charlene an apology for breaking her heart. I raised you better than that", Vince Sr. said.

"Let's clear this up right now, dad. Wolf is not my sister. She never was my sister", Vinnie said.

"Sister or not, she was family. She became a Van Wham when she came into this family", said Vince Sr.

Back on Earth, Stoker and I got into a physical fight that escalated into an all out brawl. Both Throttle and Modo had gotten in the middle of the brawl. Again, I accidentally hit Throttle, but this time it was my left fist that was colliding with his face. I meant to hit Stoker, but he ducked and I got my husband instead.

I froze and dropped my guard after I accidentally hit Throttle. But this time, he didn't get up.

Stoker turned towards where Throttle sailed to, then turned back to me. "That's why you shouldn't be with him, you freak", Stoker said, pointing at me.

I didn't know if I should lunge at him or turn around and run away, crying. I opted for the latter. I pushed Modo aside and took off. I ended up sitting on the top of the scoreboard.

Many hours later, Modo came up to see if I was alright. "He's right, Modo. I am a freak. I'm a hybrid freak of nature. I don't deserve to be happy and…*sighs*…Throttle deserves someone else. Someone who's not a freak of nature like me. If Throttle does regain consciousness, tell him that I hope he and Charley have a long and happy life together", I said. Then I headed back inside to get my bike and leave.

After I crossed the Illinois state line, I called my father, Optimus, and let him know that I was coming home.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You sound upset", Prime said.

"You have no idea, dad. No idea at all. As soon as I get home, I'll tell you", I said.

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful and I'll see you when you get here", said Optimus.

"I'll be careful, dad. Wolf out", I said.

On my way home to Autobot HQ, I gotta call on my private comm. signal. I was hoping it wasn't Throttle.

"Who dares call me on my private line?", I asked.

"It's just me, Vinnie. I'm an hour behind you. Pull into the next rest stop. We need to talk", Vinnie said.

"What else is there to say, Vince? I said everything I wanted to say to you. Just leave me alone and go back to Mars where you belong", I said. Then I cut the link with him.

Hours later, I got another call on my private line. "Vince, I told you to leave me alone", I said.

"It's not Vinnie. It's Throttle. Wh…", Throttle started. I didn't let him finish. I cut the link with him, then scrambled my private line. The only one I want contacting me is my father, Optimus Prime.

By the time I arrived at Autobot HQ, Prime was just walking out. I pulled up, shut off my bike and took my helmet off. I got off my bike and ran to my father. "Dad!", I yelled, running up to him.

Prime activated his holoform so he could hug me. "It's good to have my baby girl home. I've missed you. The boys missed you, too. In fact, they've learned to use their holoforms and they look just like your friends and husband. Speaking of him. Where is he? He didn't come with you?", Prime asked.

"That's why I came home, dad. I left him. He deserves better than me. According to Stoker, I'm a freak and shouldn't be with Throttle, so I did the only sensible thing. I left without saying good-bye", I said.

"Then he does have bad luck with women. First Carbine, then Charley and now you. I think you may have just pushed your luck", Vinnie said, pulling up.

I turned around and faced him. "You don't get it, do you? Look at me? I'm a freak, according to Stoker", I said.

"I just talked to Throttle 10 min. ago. The guy is crying cause he thinks he did something wrong. Call him, please. He wants you to go back Chicago", said Vinnie.

"No, I won't call him. And I don't want him calling me, either. This is my home. This is where I belong, Vince. Throttle deserves Charley instead of me. She's not a freak like I am. Who would want a hybrid freak of nature like me, any way?", I said.

"Throttle does. He didn't see you as a hybrid freak of nature. His parents didn't either", Vinnie said.

I took my wedding ring off and put it in Vinnie's hand then curled his hand over it. "Take this back to him, Vince. Tell him…*sighs*…tell him that I'm very sorry, but it's better for both of us this way", I said. Then I headed inside the base.

After I was out of sight, Prime, still in his holoform, asked who Stoker is.

"Stoker is the other General that runs the Martian Freedom Fighters. Carbine is his niece and General of the Freedom Fighters", said Vinnie.

Back in Chicago, Throttle was wondering what he did wrong for me to leave. He looked to Modo.

"You did nothing wrong, bro. Stoker is to blame for this. She went to hit him, he ducked and tagged you right in the kisser. She has a mean left hook. It was an accident like last time. Stoker called her a freak and said that she shouldn't be with you. So, she left. Before she left, she wanted me to tell you that she hopes you and Charley have a long and happy life together", Modo said.

"I don't want Charley, Modo. I want the woman who walked out on our marriage. That's the woman I want and I'll do anything to bring her back here. My life isn't complete without her in my arms", Throttle said.

"You won't get that chance, bro", said Vinnie, as he walked in. He held up the wedding ring that I gave him to give back to Throttle.

Throttle saw the ring and knew what it meant. I had really called it quits. "Did she say anything after she gave it to you?", asked Throttle.

"Just that she's sorry and that it's better for both of you this way. What are you going to do now?", Vinnie replied, handing Throttle the wedding ring.

Throttle looked at the ring. "I don't know, Vin. I really don't know", Throttle said, still looking at the ring.

It's been a year and a half since I left Chicago. I get the occasional visits from Modo, Charley and Vinnie. Once in a while Tredz comes with them.

My boys look more Martian mouse than Autobot now.

Today only one lone motorcycle rider came for a visit. It was the least person I expected to show up.

Throttle pulled up and shut his bike off. Then he took his helmet off. "What brings you here, Throttle? Come to see the freak that is me?", I asked.

"You're not a freak. I never saw you as one. Never thought of you as one. All I see in front of me is the woman I still love deeply. Stoker got his tail handed to him over a year ago. Please come back to Chicago with me, babe", Throttle said, holding my hands in his.

I took my hands out of his and reached up to take his field specs off.

I had to see his eyes again before I give him my answer. "I've forgotten how handsome you look without these on", I said, holding up his specs.

"You know I can't see without them, babe. So, will you come back to Chicago with me and be my wife again?", asked Throttle.

"I don't know, Throttle. I'm finally in my kids' lives. I really don't want to leave them again", I said.

"Then I'll move here to be with you and your boys", Throttle said.

"You'd give up the bros and Charley for me?", I asked.

"Yes, I would. You and your boys are what's important to me. Perhaps one day we'll have a child of our own. That's if you'll have me again", said Throttle, putting the ring back on my left hand.

I noticed that he had his on. "I never took mine off after all this time. Deep down, I knew you still loved me as I do you right now", Throttle said.

I put his field specs back on him then wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mom? When are you coming back in to finish our game?", Vin asked.

I turned around. "Ask one of your brothers to play, Vin. And after your game is done, I want the 3 of you to do your homework", I said.

"Ok mom", said Vin. Then he went back inside.

Throttle couldn't believe how well behaved he was. "Now, why can't Vinnie be like him? So well behaved", said Throttle.

"If you wanted Vinnie well behaved, he'd be boring. He's better the way he is. Speaking of him. Why is he back? I thought he went back to Mars", I said.

"Vincent told his son to come back and make amends with Charley and you", Throttle said.

"And Stoker? What happened to him?", I asked.

"I sent him back to Mars with a broken leg. No one calls my girl a freak. Especially, the one I love with all my heart and soul", said Throttle, kissing my neck.

"Throttle, stop. There's cameras mounted everywhere. I don't think that whoever is doing the monitor duty needs to see the show", I said, pushing him off me.

He looked all around the face of the volcano and the outside of the base itself and saw the cameras. "Sorry, but I've missed you for the past year and a half. Oh, and Modo and Charley are now dating. They've been together for the past 6 months now", Throttle said.

"That's great! I've seen the way she looks at him and vice versa. She really wasn't interested in Vince", I said.

"She was 'til he broke up with her. He brought Harley with him", said Throttle.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. I have a stocked fridge in the rec. room", I said, taking his hand.

He looks at his bike. "Your bike will be fine, love. She can take care of herself", I said.

"Ok. Let's go", Throttle said.

When we walked into the rec. room, we were greeted with an unfamiliar face.

"More rodents. This place is infested with them", Elita said.

"Excuse me? At least I'm not the color of a human woman's privates", I said.

Throttle looked at me. "That was harsh, babe", said Throttle.

"She started it, Throttle", I said.

"And it's done, Wolf. There will be no more rude comments to Elita. Hear me, young lady", Prime said, walking in.

I looked at him. "Yes dad, but I'm not sorry for what I said to her. She said the base is infested with rodents", I said.

"There's 3 in the lounge and 2 right here. I'm getting Ironhide to exterminate them all", said Elita, as she started to walk out.

"Touch my boys, and you're dead, bitch. You don't want to fuck with my family or me. Guaranteed", I said.

Elita looked at Prime. "You're going to stand there and let this happen?", Elita asked.

"Yes. Those are my boys, too, Elita. So, I want you to apologize to Wolf and her husband, Throttle. Then I want you on the next trip back to Cybertron", said Optimus.

Then he looked at me. "And you, young lady, will show respect to your mother", Prime said.

My eyes went wide with shock.

"My m…mother?", I said in shock.

Prime looked at Elita. "You didn't do what I think, did you?", asked Optimus.

"I had no choice. You weren't there to help me take care of her, so I had to put her up for adoption. I was lucky there was a couple who wanted a daughter", said Elita.

"The Van Whams. But they raised her for only 10 yrs. Charley raised her from 10 yrs. and on", Throttle said.

"So, I was passed from family to family?", I asked.

"That's what it looks like, babe. I'm surprised you came full circle", said Throttle.

Shortly after Throttle said that, the alarms went off. "If it's those blasted Decepticons, then I'm going to kick their skid plates back to Cybertron", I said, heading for the rec. room door.

"Wolf, wait. I don't want you going out there and getting hurt", Prime said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face him. I was pissed.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself in a fight, dad. Ask Throttle. Stoker and I got into it a while back", I said.

"I don't care, Wolf. I don't want you out there. The boys need you to protect them. We'll take care of the Decepticons", said Optimus.

"But dad…", I pleaded.

Throttle put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head no.

I gave in. "Fine. I'll stay, but if you need me, call", I said.

Before Prime said anything more, the first shot rocked the base hard with a massive explosion. Both Throttle and I looked at each other, then ran out front where his bike is.

We were too late getting out there. His bike was destroyed. There was nothing left. Not even a wheel. He was livid and shaking with rage.

I whistled for my bike. And a few min. it was at my side. I handed Throttle my helmet. "Take my bike, love. She'll be just as good to you as yours was", I said. He pushed my helmet away.

"I can't take your ride, babe", Throttle said.

"Take it, Throttle. I won't be riding her much, anyway. Just take care of her like you do me", I said, handing him my helmet.

"If that's your choice, then I will. Thanks, beautiful", said Throttle. Then he kissed my cheek.

I watched him mount my ride and don my helmet. It was the same color as his helmet. My ride was the same as his was, too. Which is why I named it Lady 2

After he rode off, I whispered for him to be careful and come back alive.

I walked back inside to be with my boys. I would rather be out fighting those Decepti-rats, but I told Prime I'd stay behind to protect the boys.

I decided to stay in my room and play my music and electric guitar very loud. I had forgotten that Prowl's office was right next door to my room.

"Why must she have her room next to my office?", Prowl asked himself, as he left his office.

He walked next door to my room and knocked. "Wolf, please turn that absurd noise down! I'm trying to work!", Prowl yelled, still knocking.

I finally turned my music down and answered my door. Prowl was standing on the other side of it. He didn't look happy cause his door wings drooped a bit.

"Oh, hey Prowl. What's crackin'?", I said.

"My nerves. Must you play that noise rather loud?", asked Prowl.

"Yes. I enjoy my music loud", I said.

Before Prowl said anything further, my cell phone went off. "Hold that thought, Prowl. I have to take this call", I said, answering my cell.

"Yo", I said.

"Is that how you talk to your father-in-law?", Tredz asked.

"Sorry. How'd you get my cell # and how'd you know how to use one?", I replied.

"Charley showed me and Vince gave me your #", said Tredz.

"Ah. So, what's up?", I asked

"Is my son available?", Tredz relied.

"Sorry, but he's not. He's out helping my father battle the Decepticons. They destroyed his bike. Don't worry, I gave him my bike", I said.

"I bought Lady for him after he graduated high school", said Tredz.

"He didn't tell me that. Oh man, if I had known that, then I would have told him to take it inside the base", I said.

"What's your ride like, sweetie?", Tredz asked.

"Looks just like his did. Even the helmet is the same as his was. I even named the bike Lady 2. I hate to cut this short, Tredz, but I have someone at my door. I'll have Throttle call you when he gets back", I said.

"Alright, sweetie. Bye", said Tredz.

After I hung up, I apologized to Prowl. "Quite alright. I just want you to keep the music down while I work, ok", Prowl said.

"Heh, sorry Prowl. I was cleaning my weapons", I said.

"I see. Just keep the music down", said Prowl.

"Not a problem. I was headin' out, any way. I was going to see if I could salvage what's left of Throttle's bike. I just hope I can", I said.

"Then I'm going with you. With the battle raging out there, I'm not letting you go out there alone", Prowl said.

"I'm going by myself, Prowl. Like you said, you have work to do. What I'm doing is a one mouse job and I'm the mouse to do it", I said.

"Well then, be careful going out there", said Prowl.

"I will, thanks", I said, walking down the hall.

As I walked out of the base, Throttle came riding back with a broken arm and some minor scrapes and scratches.

I ran up to him and took a look at his broken arm. "Come on, we'll get that set and cast. Then I'm calling Charley to find out if she can bring your things. Oh, Tredz called. He wants you to call him when you can", I said, pushing the bike inside.

"My dad called? Here?", Throttle asked.

"He called my cell phone. You can call him after you get your cast on", I said.

"Yo Ratchet! We have another casualty", I said, as both Throttle and I walked into med bay.

Ratchet turned around. "Bring him over and I'll set his arm, then cast it. I would also like for you to stay after I release him", Ratchet said.

I brought Throttle over to Ratchet so he could set his arm and cast it.

An hour later, Ratchet released Throttle and told him to take it easy for the next 6 months and not to get the cast wet.

After Throttle left med bay, I asked Ratchet why he wanted me to stay behind.

"I know I shouldn't get involved or get between you 2, but…", said Ratchet.

I knew exactly what he was trying to say. "I didn't know you felt that way towards me, 'Chet. It's sweet that you have a crush on me, but I'm married. I won't hurt Throttle. Him and my boys are the light of my life. I love them all", I said.

Later that day and after Throttle ate, I showed him where my room is. "Aren't you staying, babe?", Throttle asked.

"I have some things to do, but I'll be back later tonight. So, why don't you get some sleep, sweetheart. Here's my cell phone. Give your dad a call", I said, handing him my phone. He took it and started calling his dad. I was surprised how well he knew how to use it. 'I'll have to ask him later', I said to myself, as I walked down the hall.

I reached my destination in about 30 min. I did not expect his office door to be open. I knocked on the open door. Prime looked up. He motioned for me to come in. "How's Throttle?", Prime asked.

"Alive and kicking. He only sustained a broken arm. I'm glad that's all it was. May I ask why you didn't want me out there when I saw the boys out there fighting? If you say it's cause I'm a female, I will make sure you are unfit for duty at your next physical, that I will do personally", I said.

"Honestly sweetie, I didn't want you getting hurt. You're my only daughter. I didn't want to risk Megatron finding out. I have enough to worry about with the boys out fighting the Decepticons. I really didn't want you out there, too. Perhaps you and Throttle should go back to Chicago so Megatron will never know about you", said Optimus.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Throttle. I'm not leaving the boys again. Megatron will learn of me next time around cause I will pay him back for hurting the mouse I love dearly", I said.

Optimus couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. He got up from behind his desk and went to shut his office door. Then he put me on his desk. After he sat down behind his desk, he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, dad. I'm fine. Just a bit agitated, but fine", I said.

"Agitated? What about?", Prime asked.

I went silent.

"Wolfimus Prime", said Optimus in a stern, fatherly voice.

I was shocked that he used my full name.

"I haven't gone by Wolfimus in years. I shortened it to Wolf cause it sounds better", I said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie", Prime said.

"Don't apologize, dad. You have every right to be worried. You know, mother or not, Elita had no right to say what she said. If you hadn't stopped the fight before it got started, she would have been dismembered and shipped back to Cybertron in a cardboard box", I said.

"I have to agree with you there. She shouldn't have said what she said. But there will be no more dismembering Autobots. Is that understood, young lady", said Optimus.

"Yes dad. I understand", I said.

"Good. Now, why don't you go be with Throttle and I'll see you in the morning, ok", Prime said.

"I have one more thing I have to do before I turn in for the night", I said.

"Is it important?", asked Optimus.

"No, not really. I was just going to pay my respects to the only real brothers I loved. Oh dad! I miss them so much! I wish they were still alive", I said, almost in tears.

By the time Optimus reached my room, I was balling my eyes out. I missed Sunny and Sides so much. I could still 'feel' them in my heart. Which made it hurt even more. Sometimes being a triplet is worse than being a twin cause the bond with your other 2 siblings never really goes away. It just goes dormant for a while and when you least expect it, it comes back full force. And that's when you wanna go crawl under a rock and die. That's what I feel like doing right now.

"Throttle, are you awake?", Prime asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes sir, I am. Give me a few to answer the door", Throttle said, trying to get his pants back on.

Few min. and some very "colorful" Martian swear words later, Throttle opened the door.

"I apologize sir, I…what's wrong with her?", asked Throttle.

"She misses her 2 real brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe", said Optimus, as he put me down. I immediately wrapped my arms around Throttle's neck. I was so upset over their deaths. I think Sides' death hit me hardest cause I 'felt' him die in the bond. Sunny took it better than I did.

Over the next few weeks, Throttle had noticed some different changes in me. Changes he didn't like. He scheduled an appt. for me to see Ratchet to find out what was wrong.

Both Modo and Charley had visited during this funk I've been in. Charley knew what was wrong with me. I had been depressed.

"Depressed? Are you sure, Charley?", Throttle asked, looking at me.

"I'm sure, Throttle. I'm surprised she hasn't done herself in by now", Charley said.

"She won't do it with me in the room. She needs to be out and about, but I'm afraid she would try it then", said Throttle.

Before Charley said anything further, she started feeling sick. "Bathroom? Where's the bathroom?", asked Charley.

Throttle pointed to the bathroom and Charley ran to it.

"How long has she been like that?", Throttle asked.

"Since we found out she was pregnant 2 months ago", Modo said.

"Congrats, Big Fella. Boy or girl?", asked Throttle.

"We wanna be surprised. Between you and me, I'm hoping for a boy", said Modo.

A few hours later, I woke up and at the same time, Charley emerged out of the bathroom.

"Modo? Charley? When'd you 2 get here?", I asked, sitting up in bed.

"I called them, babe. I was worried about you. Charley said you were depressed", Throttle said. I nodded my head.

"Would you like to talk about it?", asked Throttle.

"Not right now. Maybe when we don't have company", I said.

I noticed that Charley was glowing in that 'first-time mother' aura. "Something you wanna tell me, Charley?", I asked.

"Am I that transparent to you?", Charley replied.

"Yep. Now spill it or I have Ratchet come in here and scan you and find out for myself", I said.

"Modo and I are having a baby. I'm 2 months pregnant. We also have more good news", said Charley.

"You 2 are engaged, aren't you?", I asked.

All 3 of them looked at me strangely. "What? I can't help it if I'm very observant", I said, pointing at Modo's ring hanging around his neck.

"I didn't even know that was there. You 2 going back to Mars to get married or what?", Throttle asked.

"We're having it back in Chi-Town. We'd like you both to go back with us. But it looks like you're unable to ride with a broken arm", Charley said.

"Not a problem, Charley-girl. Wolf's bike will respond to both of us. Right babe", said Throttle.

"Yep, but clear it with Ratchet before we leave. This will have to be a turn around trip unless something unforeseen happens", I said.

They knew who I was referring to. One Plutarkian stink fish that goes by the name of Lawrence Limburger.

"So, when are you 2 going to have a baby?", Charley asked.

"That's between Throttle and I, Charley", I said.

There was a knock on my door. "One moment", I said, getting up from the bed. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Jazz.

"Hey Jazz. What's up?", I asked.

"Big dog wants to see ya in his office, chica", Jazz said.

"Tell Big dog I'll be there after my shower", I said.

"I'll tell him right now. Later", said Jazz.

"Later J-man", I said. Then I shut the door.

"We better get going. I should get Charley checked before we go", Modo said.

After they left, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I locked the door behind me. Throttle went to open the bathroom door only to find it locked. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me, babe", Throttle said, as he left.

20 min. later, I went to Prime's office to see what he wanted. I knocked on the door.

"Enter", Prime said.

I opened the door. "You wanted to see me, dad?", I asked, walking in.

"Yes, I do. Please come in, sweetie", said Optimus.

I shut the door behind me and took a seat in front of his desk. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?", I asked.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to know if you're feeling better", Prime said.

"Yeah, I am. The sleep and the shower did me some good. I need to ask you a favor, dad", I said.

"What is it?", asked Optimus.

"Modo and Charley asked Throttle and I to go back to Chicago with them for their wedding. It would be a turn around trip cause of the boys. Would you mind watching the boys while we were gone?", I replied.

"No, not at all. In fact, why don't you 2 stay there in Chicago for a few days. There's been Decepticon activity going on there, so if you, Throttle and Vinnie could check it out,…", Prime said.

"I knew it! I knew this was going to turn out to be a surveillance mission as well. Send Ironhide or something. Throttle and I are going to enjoy a friends wedding and maybe spend some time with my in-laws. Not to tear up more of Chicago. It's bad enough that Limburger does it. I really wasn't in the mood to go spy on the Decepticons. That's Bee's job, not mine", I said. Then I got up from the chair and walked out of Prime's office. I headed for med bay to see how Charley's physical went.

As I walked up, Modo was walking out. He didn't look happy, either. "Hey, what's wrong, Modo?", I asked.

"The baby isn't mine. Charley cheated on me", Modo said.

"Come on, big guy. Let's go see Throttle. I think he should hear about this", I said, taking Modo's hand.

I felt sorry for him. He was there for me when I was in the hospital, so it's only fair that I'm there for him.

Besides, he's like a big brother to me. I love him like a brother, too.

As we walked into the lounge, I noticed that my husband was reading a book on the couch. I walked up behind him, took his field specs off and made him guess who it was.

"Hm, there's only one mouse I know who does that. You feeling better, love?", Throttle asked, as I put his field specs back on him.

"Yeah, I am, but Modo isn't. He found out that the baby isn't his. Charley cheated on him", I said.

Throttle got up from the couch and walked over to Modo. "I'm sorry to hear that, big fella. Did she tell you who she cheated on you with?", asked Throttle.

Modo nodded his head. "You're not going to like it, though. The wedding has been called off, as well", said Modo.

"Was it Vinnie?", Throttle asked.

"No, but it is someone you know. It's not Stoker. He's back on Mars", I said.

"Who else could it be, unless…", said Throttle. Then it hit him. "He wouldn't?", Throttle said in shock.

I looked from Modo to Throttle and back. "Are you saying that Tredz is the father of Charley's baby?", I asked.

Modo nodded. I looked at my husband, who looked physically ill after hearing what his father did.

"You ok, Throttle?", I asked.

He looked at me. Even with the field specs on, I could tell he was fuming. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"Throttle, sweetie. Please calm down. Let me take care of it, ok", I said. Then I kissed his nose.

He calmed down and smiled at me. "Ok babe. I'll let you handle it. Oh, here's your phone", Throttle said, handing me my cell phone.


	39. Chapter 39

I called the garage and Vinnie answered. "Last Chance Garage. Vince speaking", he said.

"Hey Vince, it's Wolf. Is Tredz there, by chance?", I asked.

"Nope, sorry. He, Silverdawn and Harley are checking out the city. I heard that Modo and Charley-girl are getting married", said Vinnie.

"Not any more. Charley cheated on him with Throttle's father", I said.

The other end of the phone went silent. Then the next thing I hear is a thump. Vinnie fell to the floor after dropping the phone. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?", asked Throttle.

"Vince falling to the floor in shock after what I told him", I said. Then I hung up the phone. I wasn't going to wait around for him to come around.

After I put my cell away, I headed for Wheeljack's workshop. That's where the bikes are kept now.

"Hey 'Jack, you finish installing that weapon I wanted?", I asked, walking into his workshop.

"Yep. But be very careful if you have to use it. It'll throw you _and_ your bike back 100 yds", said 'Jack.

"Then I'll use it as a last resort type of weapon", I said, mounting my bike. I put my helmet on and started her up.

"Where you off to without the others?", 'Jack asked.

"I have some personal business to take care of in Chicago. I'll be back sometime tomorrow", I said. Then I left.

While I was admiring the scenery, my helmet comm. went off. "Yo!", I said.

"Hey babe. I have some news for you. Charley didn't cheat on Modo. My father raped her. Would it be alright if I adopted your last name instead? I really don't want to be associated with him any more", Throttle said.

"No problem. Tell my dad that I'll be back sometime tomorrow. And I'll let your mom know what Tredz did", I said.

"Thanks babe. I love you, Wolf", said Throttle.

"And I love you too, Throttle. Wolf out", I said.

10½ hrs. later, I arrived in Chicago. "Home", I said. I headed for the Last Chance Garage to see Vinnie and Throttle's mother, Silverdawn. I was also going to confront Tredz about raping Charley. I was pissed about what he did.

I arrived at the garage at the same time the others did. Vince was standing outside the garage. He didn't look happy, either. I noticed he was looking at the light tan furred mouse with long blonde-orange hair.

I got off my bike and walked over to Vince and asked him what was wrong. "Ask her", Vince said, pointing to Harley.

"Since I don't know her, I'm asking you, Vince. Now, what's wrong?", I asked.

"I found this in the bathroom garbage. I know it's not from Charley-girl. Modo had taken her to the doctor before they went to see you and Throttle", said Vince, as he held up the pregnancy test.

Harley got off the motorcycle and walked over to Vince. "It's not what you think, Vinnie", Harley said.

"It looks like you cheated on me, Harley. Who is he?", Vince asked.

"His name is Sgt. David Mouser of the Freedom Fighters. I didn't know I was pregnant 'til I started feeling sick a month ago. I'm so sorry, Vinnie. I really am", said Harley, as she started to cry.

"I don't wanna hear it, you whore. I want you out of my life and out of my sight", said Vince. Then he went inside to grab his bike and helmet.

A few min. later, Vince came busting through the garage door. He was pissed. I got on my bike and followed him. I may not be a Van Wham, but he is my baby brother, regardless.

By the time I had caught up with Vince, we had arrived at Quigley Field.

I stopped him before he could walk in. "Alright Vince. What is wrong with you? I know your parents raised you better than that. Why stoop to name calling?", I asked.

He looked away in shame. "Baby bro, there's nothing to be ashamed about. I've done the same thing a few times in my life. And it won't be the last time, either. You should be happy for her, Vince. You knew she wouldn't wait forever for you. Your GF didn't even cross your mind when you were with Charley", I said.

Vinnie looked at me. "You're right. I should be happy for Harley, not calling her names. Do you think your father would mind if I came to live with you and Throttle?", Vince asked.

"Let me call him and find out", I said, as I pulled out my cell phone. I flipped it open and hit redial.

"Hello? Prime speaking", he said.

"Hey dad. How's everything?", I asked.

"Where are you, young lady?", Optimus replied.

"I'm in Chicago. Didn't Throttle tell you?", I replied back.

"No, he didn't. The college called me asking if you're coming back to teach", Prime said.

"Nope. My family is more important than my teaching career. I have a question for you, dad", I said.

"What is it, sweetie?", asked Optimus.

"Would it be alright if Vinnie came to live with Throttle and I there at the base?", I replied.

"Of course it's alright. I'll see you both when you get here. Ride safe", Prime said.

"We will, dad. Thanks", I said. Then I hung up the phone.

"So, yes or no?", asked Vince.

"He said yes. Go get some things packed and head on back to the garage. After I confront Tredz for raping Charley, we'll leave", I said.

"Thanks for putting up with me, sis. I don't mean to be an ass", Vince said.

"Vincent Van Wham Jr., you are not an ass. A bit of an ego maniac, but surely not an ass", I said.

When I arrived back at the garage, Tredz was outside. "Hey, how's my daughter-in-law doing?", Tredz asked.

"I'm pissed at you, Tredz. You raped Charley", I said.

Silverdawn heard the tail end of what I said. "Charley was raped?", Silverdawn asked.

"Yes, she was. By your husband. Your son wants nothing to do with Tredz any more. He's adopted my last name", I said.

"What is your last name, sweetie?", asked Silverdawn.

"My last name is Prime, ma'am", I said.

"Your father is the Autobot leader?", Silverdawn asked.

I was shocked that she knew of my father.

"How do you know about my father?", I asked.

"I've met your biological mother. She mentioned that your father was a commander in the Autobot Army and was never around to spend time with you", said Silverdawn.

"My biological mother is a bitch. Vinnie's mother is a lot sweeter. Her and her husband loved to spend time with me. It's true that my father was always busy, but he always tried to spend time with me", I said.

"Well, I'm just glad that you and my son are happy together", Silverdawn said.

"We are very happy together. But there's one thing that bugs me, though", I said.

"What's that?", asked Silverdawn.

"Does it bother you that I'm a hybrid? Half Martian Mouse and half Cybertronian?", I replied.

"Not at all. You are who you are. As long as my son loves you, that's all I care about", Silverdawn said.

I hugged her and thanked her for understanding.

"You're welcome, sweetie", said Silverdawn, hugging me back.

Back at Autobot HQ, Throttle was heading to med bay to see how Charley was doing since her and Modo showed up.

On his way there, he started feeling sick to his stomach. He stopped just in time to violently puke everything up from his stomach.

Little Vinnie was on his way to med bay to ask Ratchet a question on his homework, when he noticed Throttle leaning against the wall, puking.

"Are you ok, Throttle? Do you need to see Ratchet?", asked little Vinnie. In between puking, Throttle nodded his head.

Little Vinnie guided Throttle to med bay slowly. Every few meters, they would stop to see if Throttle was going to puke more. "I'm no dr., but I think you could have the Martian flu. My bros both had it last month", Little Vinnie said, as they finally arrived at med bay.

Ratchet, Charley and Modo looked towards the door to med bay. Modo rushed over to Throttle and helped him to the medical berth.

Ratchet asked what was wrong with him. "I think he has the Martian flu, doc. He's showing the same symptoms my bros did. What do you think?", asked Little Vinnie.

Ratchet ran a scanner over Throttle. He was surprised to see that the little guy was right. "So? Was I right? Is it the Martian flu?", Little Vinnie asked.

"Yes, you are right", Ratchet said.

Meanwhile in Chicago, Vinnie, Silverdawn and I were getting ready to head out, when Vinnie and I heard the familiar sound of digging machines.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Vince?", I asked.

"Oh yeah! Sounds like Ol' lard butt is back at his old games again", Vinnie said.

I told Silverdawn to stay at the garage 'til Vinnie and I get back.

"Alright sweetie. Just be careful, ok. Throttle would be lost without you", Silverdawn said. I hugged her and told her I'd be ok.

Shortly after, Vinnie and I went to go kick some goon tail. And hopefully, take Limburger down once and for all.

An hour into the fight, I was hit with a laser blast from one of Greasepit's goons. It was a rookie mistake on my part for not looking before it was too late. I got knocked off my bike.

I tried to get up, but I was pinned down by some of the goons. Plus, I had both left leg and right arm busted from the goons either sitting on me or standing.

'Both Ratchet and dad aren't going to like this', I thought, as Karbunkle came over and administered something into my neck.

I tried to fight off whatever was making me drowsy as long as I could.

I mentally told my bike to go back to Autobot HQ and get either dad or Throttle.

I couldn't fight it any longer and passed out.

I woke up hours later in Karbunkle's lab. I noticed that my left leg was missing, but my right arm was still in tact and in a sling.

"Hey chromedome, when do I get my left leg back so I can kick your ass with it?", I asked. When he didn't answer, I figured he was fascinated with the circuitry inside the leg.

'You're in for the shock of your life, bulb head', I thought, as I willed my leg to life. I made it get up and kick Karbunkle right in the head and hard enough to knock him out. Then I broke my left arm free to blast myself free and hope my bike got to Autobot HQ to get either dad or Throttle. I was hoping for both.

While Vinnie was on his way back to Autobot HQ, he kept thinking how Throttle was going to chew him out for not watching out for me and how Prime could and would probably do worse to him.

When he arrived at Autobot HQ, Throttle was outside with my/his bike. He didn't look none to happy on top of not feeling well.

Vinnie shut his bike off, took his helmet off and sat there on his bike. "Hey Throttle. How's it going, Bro?", Vinnie asked.

"I'm going to ask this once, Vincent. Where is Wolf?", Throttle asked, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Uh,…well…funny thing about that. You're going to laugh when you hear this", said Vinnie, chuckling a bit, while scratching the back of his head.

"Try me, Vincent. As you can see, I'm not in a joyful mood. Now spill it. Where is my wife?", asked Throttle, losing his patience.

Just as Vinnie was about to tell Throttle what happened, one of the Autobots pulled up. I got out and hobbled over to Throttle.

"What happened, babe? And are you alright?", asked Throttle, holding me.

"I'm fine, Throttle", I said. Then I looked over at Vinnie. "No thanks to you, Vincent. After Karbunkle and Greasepit nabbed me, you up and left like a coward. I had to break out of chromedome's lab myself. I was lucky that Brawn was in the area when I went looking for you", I said, pointing to Brawn.

"Hey, just looking out for a good friend, Wolf. Nothing more. If you like, I can take you to Ratchet and see if he'll do something about your missing leg", Brawn said.

"Naw, it's cool, B. I do need to go see my dad, though. Let him know that I'm back and not in one piece. I hate losing a leg. Especially, my left leg. Second thought, I think I should go see Ratchet. But I think I want Throttle to take me", I said. Then I looked at him. "Would ya mind, Throttle?", I asked.

"Not at all, beautiful. Let's go", Throttle said, picking me up bridal style. He carried me to med bay so I can ask Ratchet about being fitted with a new left leg.

5 min. later, Throttle walked into med bay with me in his arms. "Hey 'Chet. You busy?", I asked.

Ratchet turned around and looked at Throttle and I. He noticed that I was missing my left leg. "Can you, for once, not need a limb replaced? You're as bad as Sideswipe was. Do you have any idea how hard it is to build one for someone your size?", 'Chet asked.

"That was a low blow, Ratchet. I didn't ask to be experimented on by a deranged psycho. And don't you ever mention my brother like that again, hear me!", I said, in a pissed off tone.

At that time, Prime walked in. He noticed that I had come back. But he couldn't figure out why Throttle was holding me in a bridal fashion. "Is everything alright in here, Ratchet?", Prime asked.

Ratchet turned his attention toward his leader. "No, everything is not alright in here, Prime. Your daughter is rude, obnoxious and most of all, a bitch. She came back with a missing leg", said Ratchet.

Before Prime could tear into Ratchet about swearing in front of him and me, I told him to chill and that I would handle it.

Throttle was a bit surprised at how I talked to my father. "Chill Throttle. My dad knows I don't need help dealing with Ratchet. Right dad?", I said, looking over Throttle's shoulder.

"That's right, sweetie. Just send him to me when you're done getting your new leg", said Optimus.

"Alright dad", I said, sitting down on the medical berth. Throttle sat down next to me and entwined his tail with mine.

I looked at Throttle and took his field specs off him. "Babe, may I have my field specs back please?", Throttle asked.

"Nope. I want you to focus on my face. I want you to stop relying on your field specs to see", I said.


	40. Chapter 40

Throttle focused on my face and slowly it came into focus. "Can you see me, babe?", I asked.

"Yes, I can. And I see one gorgeous hybrid mouse in front of me. Keep the field specs, beautiful. I won't need them any more", said Throttle, as he hugged me. I hugged him back then pulled back so I could kiss him.

Ratchet got repulsed at me kissing my husband. I looked at Ratchet and smiled.

I sensed something wrong and looked over at my father. "Dad? You ok?", I asked.

"I'm leaving the team in your hands, sweetie", Prime said.

I looked at Throttle, then back at my father. "Why? What's going on, dad? What aren't you telling me?", I asked.

Before Prime could tell me, Little Vinnie came into med bay. "Come on, dad. We're going to be late. And you know what Magnus said if we show up late", said Little Vinnie.

I looked at my son and said, "what is going on, Vinnie? And don't beat around the bush. I want the truth."

"Dad was called back to Cybertron until further notice. And he asked if my bros and I would like to go with him. We said yes without even asking you. Sorry mom", Little Vinnie said.

"It's cool, Vin. You and your brothers have fun and be safe", I said.

"We will, mom", said Little Vinnie.

"Hey bro, you and dad about ready to go?", Little Throttle said, as he and Little Modo walked in.

Little Vinnie looked at his brothers. "Yeah, T-Dawg, we're ready", Little Vinnie said. Then he turned toward me and hugged me, then hugged Throttle.

"Be good you 3", Throttle said, hugging Little Vinnie back.

Ratchet was still trying to repair my left leg, but to no avail. "Wolf, there seems to be a problem fitting you with a replacement leg", Ratchet said.

"What's the problem? Why can't you replace my leg?", I asked.

"I don't have the parts or the materials to build one. I'm sorry, Wolf", said Ratchet.

"Don't be sorry. If you don't have the necessary materials to build a new leg for me, then you don't. But I know someone who might be able to build one for me", I said, looking at Throttle. He knew who I was referring to.

"I'll go see if she's able to. That's if Modo doesn't restrict her movements since she's pregnant", Throttle said.

I kissed his nose. "Thanks handsome. You're a real sweetheart", I said.

He smiled. "I know. I'll be right back", said Throttle.

While Throttle was on his way to Charley and Modo's room, Vinnie stopped him. "Hey Throttle. Can I talk with ya for a bit?", Vinnie asked.

"I'm actually on my way to see Charley-girl about possibly building a new leg for Wolf. Can it wait for another time?", Throttle asked.

"Not really. What I need to talk to you about will have a big impact on the team and on Wolf", said Vinnie.

"What are you implying, Vinnie?", asked Throttle.

"I'm leaving the team for good, Throttle. Wolf hates me for what I did to her. I broke Charley's heart. Harley cheated on me with Sgt. Mouser. I tried to commit suicide. I'm no good to you guys any more. So, I've decided to do the right thing and go back to Mars and never look back", Vinnie said. Then he put his hand out for Throttle to shake it.

"I hate to see ya leave, Vin, but if that's how you feel, I can't stop ya. I wish ya luck out there. Give us a call from time to time, ok. We wanna know how you are", Throttle said, shaking Vinnies' hand.

"I'll call ya when I get back to Mars. Just remember one thing, bro", said Vinnie.

"Ride Free!", they both said.

"You'll always have a spot on the team, Vincent. I'll relay the message to Modo, Charley and Wolf. We will be sorry to see you go, but we can't make you stay if you don't feel you need to", said Throttle.

Then he watched Vinnie walk down the hall. Throttle sighed and continued on to see Charley.

"Modo, sweetie. Could you answer the door? It's probably Vinnie again", Charley said, walking into the bathroom. She was getting ready to take a shower when there was a knock at the door.

Modo crossed the room to answer the door. He was surprised to see that it wasn't Vinnie. "What brings you by, bro?", Modo asked, as he let Throttle inside.

After Modo closed the door, he asked Throttle again. Throttle sighed then began.

"I was hoping to talk with Charley about building a new leg for Wolf. It seems that Ratchet is unable to build a new one due to no parts or proper materials to build it", Throttle said.

"Charley just stepped into the shower. If you would like to wait 'til she's done…", said Modo.

"Naw, its cool. I still have to break the bad news to Wolf about Vinnie. I'll come by in about an hour to talk to Charley", said Throttle.

"Wait. What about Vinnie?", asked Modo.

"Vinnie is leaving the team for good. He's going back to Mars. After everything that's happened, he feels that he's no good to us any more. I hate to see him leave, but we can't stop him", Throttle said.

"That's true, but the team just won't be the same without him. Wild and reckless most of the time, but he knew how to be serious when we needed him to be. He saved us from getting our tails handed to us down in the Pits", Modo said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think Charley needs to know about Vinnie leaving. I have this feeling that it would cause even more stress on her pregnancy", said Throttle.

"She's also mentioned that she still holds some feelings for him. I told her that I understand and that it's normal to still have feelings for someone you still love. You remember my fiancé back on Mars, just before the war started, don't you, Throttle?", asked Modo.

"Yeah, I do. What a spitfire she was. She made Carbine look like an angel, if that's even possible. You still carry a picture of her, don't you?", Throttle replied, laughing a bit.

Modo nodded, then pulled out his wallet and flipped it to the picture of his late fiancé. Then he handed the wallet to Throttle. "You know, she almost resembles Carbine in a way. Wonder if they are related", said Throttle, as he gave Modo his wallet back.

While I was still in med bay, the alarms went off. I groaned in annoyance as I let my head fall into my hands. "What else can go wrong today?", I asked no one in particular. I didn't expect an answer from anyone, Ratchet included.

One of the Autobots came running into med bay saying that there's someone looking for Vinnie. My eyes went wide. "Who is it, Bee?", I asked.

"She didn't say, ma'am. All she wants to do is see Vinnie", Bee said.

"She? Is this person got light brown fur?", I asked.

"No, ma'am. White like him. Do you know her?", replied Bee.

I shook my head no. Then looked at Ratchet. "Is it possible to get some crutches, Ratch?", I asked.

"Sure, no problem. In fact, I just finished working on your bike. She's ready to go, if you would like to use it instead", said Ratchet, as he went to get my bike.

On his way to med bay, Vinnie was hoping that I was in a good mood. Especially, after coming back with Brawn and missing a leg. He knew I was pissed at him for just leaving me behind. "She's right. I am a coward. I left her behind instead of going after her", Vinnie said to himself.

By the time he arrived at the med bay doors, I was just riding out on my bike. I skidded to a halt just as the doors opened. I almost hit Vinnie head on.

"Hey, watch where you're going, bro! You almost became a bike ornament!", I said, jumping off my bike.

Jumping off my bike probably wasn't the best idea I've had, but I did it, regardless. Vinnie didn't even bother to give me a hand up. He stood there with this sad look in his eyes.

Soon as I got back up and on my bike again, I asked him what was wrong. He sighed and looked at me. "You ok, Vin?", I asked.

"No, I'm not ok. I need to tell you something, but I'm afraid that you're going to get even more pissed at me when I tell you", Vinnie said, shaking his head.

"Spit it out, Vincent! I don't have all day", I said, leaning forward on my bike handlebars.

He sighed again and told me that he was leaving the team for good. I was in shock. I honestly didn't expect that out of his mouth.

"Did you say you're leaving the team for good, Vinnie?", I asked.

Vinnie nodded his head. "Good, just making sure I heard you right. I have to ask, though. Why? And does Throttle and Modo know?", I replied.

"Throttle knows. And Modo probably knows by now. After all that's happened to me, I think it's time I called it quits with the whole Biker Mouse bit. You hate me, Charley hates me. I'm not meant to have that special someone in my life like you and Modo have. I look at you and Throttle and think, 'oh man, he's a lucky guy to have someone like her'. I look at Charley-girl and think, 'wish I hadn't messed up a good thing between her and I'. It's not fair that you 4 are perfectly happy and I'm still…well…", said Vinnie. Then he gave me his helmet.

"Wait a minute here. Why are you giving me your helmet, Vin? Aren't you taking your bike back to Mars with you?", I asked, pushing the helmet back to him.

"No. I want you to have Sweetheart. She was yours to begin with 'til I was old enough to ride her. Now, I'm giving her back to you. I know you'll take real good care of her", Vinnie said, pushing the helmet back to me.

I grabbed the helmet and looked at it. I didn't think he would give me Sweetheart back after all these years. I looked back at him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Vinnie?", I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Here's the cell phone that you got for me. I won't be needing it any more. Give it to Throttle or Modo or Charley-girl", said Vinnie, handing me the cell phone. I took it back, as well. If anyone needs a cell phone, it's Throttle.

"Will you at least go say good bye to Modo and Charley?", I asked.

"I think it's best that Charley doesn't know that I'm leaving. She doesn't need the added stress to her pregnancy", Vinnie said.

I tried not to cry while talking with him, but I can't hold back the tears now. I started crying. Biolgoical brother or not, he is my biker bro.

"Aw man, please don't cry. I hate seeing a woman cry", said Vinnie, as he wiped my face with his bandana. The same one he had around his neck.

He put that in my hand, too. "I want you to have this, Wolf. Wear it with pride and honor. It also makes you look more like a biker mouse now", Vinnie said.

"I have to get going, Vinnie. There's someone outside the base asking for you. I was on my way to find out who it is. Would you like to come with me, please?", I asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm going to miss riding into battle with all of you, but this is the best thing for me to do", said Vinnie, as he got on the back of my bike.

About 20 min. later, we arrived outside. Both Vinnie and I noticed the motorcycle and rider. "That bike is hot! Where did you get such a sweet ride?", I asked.

The biker got off the bike and took their helmet off. The biker was female, stood about 6', snow white fur. She had a couple of earrings in both her ears. She looked to be about the same age as Vinnie. Her hair was as black as the night and it went down to her shoulders.

Her bike was an Earth version of a Harley-Davidson Fatboy. I loved the color on it. Red and black. That was a nice combination. It looked really good on the bike.

Her helmet was the same color as her bike. I had Vinnie help me on over to the biker so I could find out who she is.

I put out my hand for her to shake. She looked at it strangely. "It's an Earth custom when greeting people", I said, with my hand still out. She took it and shook my hand.

"My name is Wolfimus Prime, but you can call me Wolf. This is….", I said, pointing to Vinnie.

"Vincent Van Wham Jr. How long has it been since I saw you last, bro?", the biker said.

Vinnie just about dropped me when he realized who it was standing in front of him. "I…I…", Vinnie tried to say. He couldn't make out the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

I looked at him. "You know her, Vin?", I asked.

"He should. I'm his twin sister. Name's Vanessa Van Wham", she said.

"I thought you…I mean…", stuttered Vinnie.

"If you say you thought I was dead, I'm going to tie your tail in so many knots, it'll take you weeks to get them all out", said Vanessa.

"I thought you had gotten captured by those reeking stink fish", Vinnie said.

"I had. I was their *shudders at the thought* play mouse. I was to pleasure the high ranking Plutarkians anytime, day or night. It was horrible, Vinnie. I spent most of my teen years doing that. But if it hadn't been for Stoker and the Freedom Fighters, I would still be a Plutarkian play toy", Vanessa said, almost in tears.

I looked at Vinnie. He was almost in tears, himself. Then he remembered the bike. "Isn't that dad's bike?", asked Vinnie.

By the time Prime and his boys reached Magnus' office, they had just made it on time.

Prime knocked on the office door. "Enter", Magnus said, still working. The door slid open and Prime and his boys walked in. Magnus looked up from the digipad.

"You brought the brats, I see. Why?", asked Magnus.

Little Modo got mad and his right eye started glowing. Prime noticed and told him to calm down.

Little Modo looked at his father. "No. I don't take kindly to name calling. This wrench head is going down", Little Modo said, raising his weapon at Magnus. Both his brothers agreed with Little Modo when it came to name calling, but not when it came to killing.

Little Throttle made his bro lower his weapon. "Not a good idea, bro. Let dad deal with it", said Little Throttle.

"Aw man. I was hoping he would take him apart. Ain't no fun if you make him stop", Little Vinnie said.

Little Throttle looked at his brother. "Don't you have something better to do, Vincent?", Little Throttle asked.

"Nope", said Little Vinnie.

Before Little Throttle could say anything more, Prime cut in. "That will be enough you 2. Why don't you 3 go explore the planet for a while, but stay out of trouble. That means you, Vincent", said Optimus.

"Maybe we'll run into Charley-girl, bros", Little Vinnie said.

Magnus didn't like what he heard. Not at all. "You stay away from my daughter, you hoodlums. I will not have her life corrupted with the likes of you 3. I find out you were near her, I will have you arrested . You hear me?", Magnus said.

Little Modo raised his weapon at Magnus again and was readying it to fire on him. Prime couldn't blame him one bit. But he wasn't going to let Modo kill Magnus. Not cause of his reputation, but cause he doesn't wanna see his son in prison.

"Throttle, Vinnie. Take your brother out of here. I'll deal with Magnus", Prime said.

"Ok dad. Come on bro. Let's go before you do something you may regret", Little Throttle said, directing both his brothers out of the office.

After the office door shut, Prime directed his anger towards his now former best friend. "Why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?", asked Magnus.

"It's not me you need to worry about, Magnus. It's Wolf you need to worry about. She loves those boys and your daughter very much", said Optimus.

"I don't care how much she loves Charlene, Wolf is not getting her no matter what happens here", Magnus said.

"Then prepare for the biggest ass kicking of your life, Mags. I'm talking court. I will win this, whether you like it or not", I said, standing in the doorway. I had Throttle and Ironhide with me, too.

Prime looked our way. "Who'd you leave in charge, Wolf?", Prime asked.

"I left Prowl in charge and Ratchet as his 2IC while I'm gone. I brought Throttle so he could meet his step daughter, Charlene", I said.

"Did you run into the boys?", asked Optimus. I shook my head no.

"I'll go make sure they stay out of trouble, Wolf", Ironhide said. I turned around and gave Ironhide a big hug.

"Aw, just doing my god father duty, ma'am. Nothing more, nothing less", said Ironhide, hugging me back.

Prime looked at me funny. "What? Thought I told you before you left?", I said.

"No, you didn't. But I'm glad you chose Ironhide to be the god father. Did you choose anyone else?", Prime asked.

That's when Throttle intervened. "I asked Modo if he would be the boys' god father. He accepted. He's real good with kids. Ask his nephew, Rimfire. He could tell you straight up", Throttle said.

"I'm sure he would, babe. Now, please leave so I can deal with Magnus", I said.

"Sure beautiful", said Throttle. Then he left Magnus' office.

Later that day, both Prime and I were on our way to the Autobot capital city, Iacon. I looked at my father. "That could have gone better, dad. For as pissed as Magnus was, I thought he was going to shoot both of us", I said.

He looked at me. "I thought the same thing, too. But the way you kept your cool, I was really surprised at you. I figured you were going to attack him after all that went down", Prime said.

"Naw. I know how to control my temper thanks to my loving husband. I love Throttle with all my heart, dad. I'd do anything for him and I mean anything", I said.

"I'm glad, sweetie. I never want to hear that he treated you with disrespect or that he hit you. If any of that happens, you come straight to me, ok", said Optimus.

"I will dad. After I go to Modo first. He thinks of me like a sister. He doesn't want anything to happen to me, either. And I'm glad, too. I think of him as a big brother, too", I said.

"He's a hell of a mouse. I saw him spar with Ironhide and Brawn last week. Even without his bike, he wiped the floor with them both", said Prime.


	41. Chapter 41

I was looking at a picture in my wallet that I had. It was a pic of Carbine and a human. For some odd reason, the human looked familiar.

"Wolf, sweetie. Are you ok? You look disturbed for some reason", Optimus said.

I gave him my wallet with the pic of Carbine. He recognized the human immediately.

I looked at him. "Elita isn't my biological mother, is she dad?", I asked.

Prime handed me my wallet back. He sighed. "No, she's not. The human standing with her is me. That mouse in the picture is your real mother. I'm sorry I kept that secret from you for so long", said Prime.

As I took my wallet back, I asked him why he didn't tell me sooner. "I didn't know how you would take the news. And at the time, she was with Throttle when I made love to her. It wasn't suppose to happen, but it did", Optimus said.

"Does Throttle know that Carbine had cheated on him at the time you were with her?", I asked.

"I don't know if he knew or not. Perhaps you should ask him. He's not that far from us now", said Prime, pointing passed me.

I looked ahead of me. There was Throttle, Ironhide and the boys. It was now or never.

I ran over to them and hugged Throttle. "Is everything ok, babe?", asked Throttle.

"I think we need to talk, Throttle. And I have this feeling you're going to want to talk with Carbine after we get back to Earth about this, too", I said. Then I pulled out my wallet again and flipped to the picture of Carbine and my dad. I handed Throttle the wallet.

"Who is this standing with Carbine?", Throttle asked.

"It's my dad in his holoform. Carbine had cheated on you with my dad", I said.

He looked at me with such shock, I thought he was going to take my ring from me and want a divorce.

"You're not mad, are you?", I asked. He handed me my wallet back and walked away. I stood there in total shock, myself. 'He's pissed cause I'm related to his ex', I thought.

I was about to go after him, but my dad stopped me. I looked at him. "Don't go after him, sweetie. He needs time to take it in. Just leave him alone for a while", Prime said.

"But dad…what if he….?", I asked. My dad knew what I was referring to. He didn't like where the question was going, but he knew why I was asking.

"If he really loves you, then he won't hurt you. If he does, then he will be asked to leave the base and never to contact you again. I will not have my only daughter hurt in any way, shape or form", said Optimus. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Why don't I go talk to him, Prime", Ironhide said.

"No, 'Hide. He's my husband. I need to talk to him whether he wants to talk or not", I said. Then I went after Throttle to try and talk to him.

Back on Earth, Modo had walked into the human part of the rec. room to get something to eat for Charley. He couldn't believe the mess in the kitchen. "Who left the big mess in here?", Modo said, cleaning off a spot on the counter.

Vinnie and his twin sister walked in and saw the mess. "Oops. Guess we didn't think Modo would come in here", Vinnie said, as he and his twin sister walked into the kitchen.

Modo looked at them. "Did you 2 leave this big mess?", Modo asked.

"Heh, yeah. We are so sorry. Vinnie was attempting to make something for me and I had to do it. Apparently, he can't cook. He burnt whatever it was he was trying to cook", Vanessa said.

"Just clean up after yourselves next time, ok. So, Vinnie. I heard your leaving and going back home to Mars", said Modo.

"I was going to, but since my twin sister showed up, I think I'll stay for a little longer. I just don't want any part of the team any more. That's why I gave Wolf Sweetheart and my helmet. I've done a lot of soul searching after I talked with Charley and Throttle", Vinnie said.

Modo was shocked at what Vinnie said. "This isn't like you, Vin. You've never been this serious about anything. Well, except when you were with Harley", said Modo.

"Yeah, so? I used think I still loved her after we were told to go back to Freedom Fighters HQ. At the time, I wanted to go back out there and look for her. To make sure she never got involved in this stupid war again. Modo, I hate what's happened to Mars. I hate what's happened to the Martian Mouse population and to us. Especially you. You lost your only nephew to this damn Plutarkian/ Martian War. This war has changed us so much, that I don't know what it's like to love a woman any more. I'm reckless cause I'm scared. Scared of losing more friends", said Vinnie. Then he turned around and walked out of the kitchen and the rec. room.

Shortly after Throttle and I arrived back on Earth, he had told me that he's sorry for just walking away from me. "You had every right to do so. It was a big shock to hear something like that. I was afraid that you were going to make a stupid mistake and want a divorce cause I'm related to Carbine", I said. Throttle stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me.

"That thought never crossed my mind, babe. Like you said, it was a big shock for me. I will confront Carbine about this, though. I wish she had told me. I would have understood", Throttle said.

"Maybe she knew her relationship with you was faltering and couldn't find the heart to tell you it was over. She probably knew it would break your heart and drive you to drinking", I said.

Throttle scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit. "Heh, heh, about that", said Throttle.

I looked at him in shock. "Throttle, you promised you wouldn't drink any more", I said.

"It was when you had that fight with Stoker, then you walked out cause of what he said. Modo and Charley found me at the nearest bar, chugging down drink after drink. I was depressed. That's what I do when I'm depressed. I go and drink so I can forget everything. I thought I did something wrong. That's why you left me. Modo told me why you left, so I told Vinnie to go after you. I wanted to apologize", Throttle said.

"For what? Something Stoker said that's true? I got stared at on Cybertron before we came back to Earth. That's the problem with being a hybrid. You don't belong to either culture. Why do you think Carbine got rid of me? She didn't want me nor did she want Stoker to find out, either", I said.

"You're still trippin' over what Stoke said? Look babe, I called mom while we were still on Cybertron. Told her what Stoker said. She's going to have a talk with him on her next trip back to Mars", Throttle said.

"That's still not going to change my mind, Throttle. My family means everything to me. I haven't been much of a mother to the boys that are still on Cybertron with their father. I have to think of them before anyone else. I'm sorry, Throttle", I said, taking my ring off and putting it in his hand. Then I turned around and headed for the base. Modo and Charley were out enjoying the day, when I walked up.

As I walked by, I growled at them. Modo put a protective arm around Charley and glared at me. "You don't scare me, Modo, so stop glaring at me", I said.

After I went inside the base, Charley asked what that was all about. "I have no idea, but I think Throttle does. Look at him. He looks miserable right now", Modo said.

Throttle walked towards Modo and Charley slowly. He still couldn't believe that I called it quits just cause I wasn't spending time with my family.

"Are you going to be alright, Bro?", asked Modo.

Throttle looked up at Modo. He was crying. "I wonder if Carbine would be willing to take me back? At least she appreciated me", Throttle said. Then he walked into the base. He was going to pack up everything and go back to Mars.

While I was in the rec. room, Vinnie and his twin sister, Vanessa walked in after hearing from Modo what I did.

"Throttle did nothing wrong to hurt you and you walk out on him? Why?", Vinnie asked.

"This does not concern you, Vincent. Nor does this concern your sister. This is between Throttle and I", I said.

"Why did you even bother to come back to Chicago nearly 2 yrs. ago?", asked Vinnie.

I got in his face and told him that this conversation was over and to get out of my sight before I really get pissed.

Later that day, Throttle walked into the rec. room where I had been all day. He had all his things packed up. I looked at him then back at the microwave. I was heating up a meal that I had made the night before.

"When are you leaving?", I asked.

"Shortly", said Throttle, as he put the bag on the chair. Then he sat down in the next chair at the table.

I walked over after my meal was done heating. I sat down and started eating. "That smells good. What is it?", Throttle asked.

"Just a little something that I whipped up last night. I'm sorry, Throttle. I didn't mean to hurt you like this", I said, putting the fork down on the plate.

He put his hand on my hand and squeezed it. "It doesn't have to end like this, babe. We can work this out if you give me the chance. I consider your boys like my own. I love those 3", said Throttle.

I looked at him and sighed. "I don't know if I can do this anymore, Throttle. I haven't been able to see my daughter back on Cybertron. Her father doesn't want her turning out to be like me. According to him, I'm a cyber-slut. I like to sleep around with other guys", I said.

"You're not a slut, Wolf. And I'm sorry that Magnus called you that", Prime said, walking into the rec. room.

I looked over at the rec. room door. There stood my father, Optimus Prime. And with him, were Little Modo and Little Vinnie.

"Where's Little Throttle? Where's my boy?", I asked, obviously scared.

"We ran into some trouble after we got back to Earth. We weren't prepared for a sneak attack by the Decepticons…..", said Optimus, trailing off.

"No! Primus no! NO! Not Little Throttle! Not my boy!", I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Wolf. He didn't make it. I rushed him back here immediately, but he was DOA", Prime said.

I picked up the plate of food and threw it at my father. I was pissed at him. Throttle brought me closer to him and held me. I was crying hard. I had lost my boy to those thrice damned Decepticons.

A week later, Prime held a memorial and burial for Little Throttle. Little Modo and Little Vinnie were still in shock that their brother was dead.

We had buried my son next to my brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. My mind was numb and refused to accept that this was really happening. My heart was broken.

After everyone left, I stayed outside a little longer. I didn't want to believe that this really happened. That my son was dead and buried. I wanted this to be a bad dream and I would wake up and he would be alive. But I knew I was only fooling myself.

Throttle had decided to stay instead of going back to Mars. Especially after the news I had gotten. He couldn't see me going down this road alone. But I had other plans. Plans that didn't include Throttle or anyone else, for that matter. This was something that I was going to do on my own, without help from anyone.

The following month, I had gotten everything ready to go hunting for Megatron and his sorry bunch of rejects. He had messed with the wrong family. I had also called 'Warp and told him to get the boys somewhere safe. He told me he was sorry for what had happened.

"What are you talking about, 'Warp?", I asked.

"Megatron had me following Prime and the other 3 Autobots that were with him. I'm real sorry", 'Warp said.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when I get done with you, Skywarp. You shot and killed my son! You're going to suffer the same fate he did, you rat bastard!", I yelled. Skywarp could tell I was royally pissed at him.

"I didn't know that he was your son, honest. I thought it was Brawn I shot", said 'Warp.

"You didn't even bother to scan him before shooting. Take this message back to Megatron. Tell him this. I'm coming for his head and no one will stand in my way. Vengeance will be mine", I said. Then I cut the comm. with him.

I had just finished getting the bike prepped to head out, when Modo and Throttle walked out. "Where are you going, babe? Going on a road trip without us?", asked Throttle.

"Wish this was a road trip, Throttle. This is a covert top secret mission I'm doing solo. It's also dangerous. I can't be watching out for someone else while on assignment, so don't contact me 'til I give the go ahead", I said, getting on my bike. I had my version of my father's laser rifle attached to my back as well as a shot gun loaded with acid pellets, thanks to Prowl.

"Covert top secret mission my tail! You're looking for retribution for your son's death, aren't you?", asked Throttle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Only a few know about this mission. My dad, who, I might add, asked me to do this, and Ratchet and Prowl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way. I'll see you when I get back, Throttle", I said. Then started the bike and left.

Later that day, Throttle stopped by Prime's office to see about this so called mission I was on. He knew I was upset after what happened to my son. Throttle knocked on Prime's office door.

"Enter", Prime said.

Throttle opened the door and walked in. Prime looked up from his recent report. "Throttle. What can I do for you?", Optimus asked.

"I was wondering about this covert top secret mission Wolf is on?", Throttle asked.

"Sorry, but I can't divulge any information about that. That's on a need to know basis. Anything else I can help you with?", Prime replied.

"No, guess not. I thought she was going to get retribution for Little Throttle's death. I was wrong and I owe her an apology for saying so", said Throttle.

"She knows better than that, Throttle. She knows that vengeance won't bring my son back. This mission is vital to our survival here and on Cybertron. The information she will be gathering will determine the outcome of this war", said Optimus.

"And if she gets shot in the process, then what happens? You lose a daughter and I lose a wife. Can you honestly live with that for the rest of your life, sir? I know I won't", Throttle said.

Prime's optics went wide when Throttle said that. "By Primus you're right. Maybe I should have sent someone else on this mission. It's too late to call her back now. We'll just have to hope she comes back in one piece and alive, unless…", Prime said, thinking.

"Unless what? You have a way to keep her from getting killed?", asked Throttle.

"Yes, I do", said Optimus. Then he pushed a button on his desk. "Mirage, please come to my office", Prime said.

"On my way, Prime", said Mirage.

10 min. later, Mirage showed up. "Enter", said Optimus.

Mirage walked in and shut the door behind him. He noticed Throttle and immediately wanted to step on him. "I heard this place was infested with rodents, but that's got to be the biggest mouse I've ever seen", Mirage said.

"Step on me and you'll be sorry. Especially, when my wife gets back. She'll take you apart for killing me", Throttle said.

"That will be enough, Throttle. I understand you're worried about Wolf, but don't threaten any of the Autobots under my command", Prime said.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again", said Throttle.

"See that it doesn't. You may leave, but don't leave the base unless someone is with you. You, Modo and Charley are under our protection. Wolf would have my head if anything happened to any of you", said Optimus.

3 weeks later, after gathering all the intel I can and almost getting caught, I headed for home to give my father everything that I have. It was a long 3 weeks of no communications.

After I arrived home, I noticed that both Throttle and my dad, in his holoform, were outside talking with some other Martian Mice.

Throttle couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. "She's home and alive! She made it back alive!", Throttle said excitedly.

As I rode up, Throttle started running towards me. He was so happy to see that I was alive, but as I got closer, he noticed that I had a broken arm.

"What happened?", asked Throttle.

As I stopped the bike, I shut it off, took my helmet off with my good arm and hung it on the handlebar. "I was coming down from the top of a cliff and slipped. I broke my right shoulder down to my elbow. The entire bone is shattered. My circuitry is holding it together right now. I guess being half Cybertronian and half Martian Mouse is a good thing, afterall", I said, getting off the bike.

My father noticed my arm in a makeshift sling. "Sweet Primus! Are you ok, Wolf?", asked Prime.

"I'm fine, dad. Ratchet is going to be pissed, though. He's going to chew me out then repair my arm. It would be nice if he wouldn't chew me out", I said.


	42. Chapter 42

That night, Throttle and I were in our room, talking. "I am so sorry that I accused you of wanting retribution for your son's death, babe. Your father told me that what you were doing was legit", Throttle said.

"I knew that getting retribution for my son's death won't bring him back, Throttle. What I was doing not only helped with the survival of the Autobots, but it got my mind off of my son's death, too. I asked my father for that mission. He knew I wasn't myself after Little Throttle's death. I have nothing against Vince, but his whole demeanor was not right. His vibe was dark", I said.

"I've seen it, too. I've talked with his twin sister about his attitude", Throttle said.

"And?", I asked.

"She doesn't think there's anything wrong with him. Then again, she hasn't seen him in who knows how long and has no idea what he's really like when not in battle", said Throttle.

"You know he's given up the whole biker bit, don't you?", I asked.

Throttle was shocked when I mentioned that. "No, I didn't know that. How'd you find out?", Throttle replied.

"After I apologized to Modo and Charley, Modo told me what Vince decided to do. I was just as shocked as you are right now. That would explain why he gave me Sweetheart back and his bandana", I said, thinking about it for a bit.

"Hold on. Vincent gave you Sweetheart and his bandana? Then he really is calling it quits with the whole biker bit. That's too bad. He really enjoyed the rush", said Throttle.

"I know. I think later down the road, he's going to come back into the mix and want his bike back. And when he does, she'll be waiting for him. I'm hoping that Modo didn't tell Charley that Vinnie quit the team. It would crush her", I said.

"Actually, he did tell her. From what he told me, Charley took it pretty well. But if you ask me, I think it's still sinking in", Throttle said.

"Was this while I was gone?", I asked. Throttle nodded.

"Man, Throttle. You really want her to be stressed out, don't you? Remember, she's pregnant", I said.

Throttle cringed. "My bad. I keep forgetting she's pregnant. The last time I was around a pregnant woman, was when my mom was pregnant with Torque", said Throttle.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but could you tell me about your little brother, Torque?", I asked.

Throttle looked away. It was probably the worst thing I could have asked.

"You're right. It is a touchy subject and I'd rather not talk about it. But if you would like to know what my brother was like, we can take a road trip to Chicago and see my mom. She'll tell you all you want to know about my brother", Throttle said.

I turned my body towards him and put my hand on his face. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I didn't think you'd get all snippy about it", I said.

Throttle put his hand on mine. "It's my fault, love. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. Give me some more time, then I'd be happy to tell you about Torque, ok?", said Throttle.

"Sure. I shouldn't have pressed you about him since it was still fresh in your mind. If you would still like to take that road trip to Chicago, we can", I said.

"That would be great. I hate to ask your dad if we could set my mom up here", Throttle said.

"Naw, it's cool. I'm sure my dad won't mind. Your mom is family, babe. I hate to ask about your little bro again, but do you have a recent picture of him, so I can at least see what he looked like", I said.

Throttle pulled out his wallet from his right back pants pocket. He opened the wallet to a picture of him and Torque standing next to Lady. He took the picture out of his wallet and handed it to me.

"This was taken almost 2 yrs. ago. About the same time you had left me. I had made a trip with my bike back to Mars to see him. He loved my bike so much. My mom allowed me to take him riding while he was growing up. Even as a baby, he loved to ride. He was a natural born biker. I'll never forget the first time I got to ride with my dad. I had just been born and he had to take me out and show me off to all his friends at the Martian Army base, where he was stationed. From then on, and whenever he could, I got to go riding with him. He would even sneak me along on some of his missions. My mom got pissed when he did that. 'You're going to get him killed!', she'd tell him. Yeah, I got hurt a few times, but to me, it was a game. Well, that's how my dad made it look", said Throttle.

I handed him the picture back. "No, you keep it. I have my memories of him", Throttle said, pushing the picture back to me.

"Alright. I'll keep it. Since you talked about Torque, do you feel a bit better now?", I asked.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I do. How did you manage to get me to talk about him when I didn't want to?", replied Throttle.

"I have my ways. I do the same thing with my dad, too", I said.

"Why? Why would you do that in the first place?", Throttle asked.

"It helps my dad relieve stress after working all day. It's better than taking his aggression out on someone or something that is useful. He says I calm him down", I said.

"That's for sure, babe. You are a stress reliever", said Throttle.

Over the next few days, my father had poured over all the intel I had collected during my 3 week absence from the base, which I considered my home.

During that time, I had been a bit depressed over the loss of my son, Little Throttle. I tried to distract myself with the mission, doing some of my father's workload or just out and about. With a broken arm, it makes it hard to do anything like picking up weights.

Throttle and Modo had come back from patrol with Brawn very early that morning. They had the graveyard shift (midnight to 6a).

Throttle had decided to check on me after his patrol instead of going to get something to eat.

After he parked our bike (we share Lady 2), he went to our room to see how I was doing. He went to open the door and found it locked. Good thing he had a key with him in case I had locked the door.

After he unlocked the door, he opened it and walked in. He looked around the living area and couldn't find me. He figured I was in the bedroom, sleeping, considering the time. He walked into the bedroom and saw blood mixed with energon all over the bed. And he saw the sheet pulled up over me. He dreaded pulling back the sheet and seeing me dead.

'Suck it up, Throttle. Maybe it's from the broken arm. I hope it's from the broken arm', he thought, as he pulled the sheet back.

He grabbed my cell phone off the end table and looked for Ratchet's name in my contacts. After he found it, he called him and told him that he has an emergency.

"Slow down, Throttle. Take a deep breath and calmly tell me what is wrong", Ratchet said.

Throttle explained and Ratchet was shocked to hear this. "Prime isn't going to be happy about this, and unfortunately, I'm the one who has to tell him", said Ratchet.

"Please don't tell him, Ratchet. He'll blame me for pushing her to suicide", said Throttle.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. Prime appointed me her guardian. The kind that protects", Ratchet said.

"Like my bike protects me, right?", Throttle said.

"Right. Anyway, I'll be there shortly to get her. In the meantime, try to stop the bleeding. I don't want to tell Prime that his only daughter is dead due to suicide", said Ratchet.

"You're not the one who has to fear for his life, Ratchet. He's very intimidating when he wants to be", Throttle said. Then he hung up and attempted to try to stop the bleeding.

10 min. and an anti-grav stretcher later, Ratchet showed up in his holoform. He knocked on the door. Throttle ran to the door and opened it to let Ratchet in with the anti-grav stretcher.

Ratchet's holoform stood about 5'9, maybe 210 lbs. Ratchet looked to be in his early 60's. He had salt and pepper hair. He wore it very neatly, too. Nice white dress shirt with blue jeans and Nike Airs.

"This won't fit through the doorway, so you'll have to bring her out, but be careful. Were you able to stop the bleeding?", asked Ratchet.

"Yeah, but she's very weak. I used my bandana from around my wrist to stop the bleeding. I just hope she survives. Both her father and Modo will have my head if she dies", said Throttle. Then he went to our room to get me.

He emerged a few min. later with me in his arms. He had noticed that I was semi-conscious. I had looked at him and gave him a small smile.

He looked down at me and smiled back. "Welcome back, gorgeous. You had me worried. I thought I had lost you for a bit there. Why did you do this?", Throttle asked.

I tried to lift my arm, but it was weak. I couldn't talk, either. I was hoarse.

After Throttle put me on the anti-grav stretcher, Ratchet hauled me out of the living area and down to med bay. He was hoping that Prime didn't find out while he was on his way to med bay.

That afternoon, Prime decided to pay me a visit and talk about the intel that I gave him yesterday morning.

On his way to mine and Throttle's room, he felt something in his spark. Something that didn't feel right. He stopped and tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. Prime turned towards the direction of med bay. 'Why is this feeling pointing me towards med bay?', Prime thought, as he headed there to find out why he was getting this weird feeling.

Optimus walked into med bay and saw Ratchet working on someone. "I wasn't aware that there had been a battle today, Ratchet", Prime said.

Ratchet jumped and turned around. "P..Prime. No, there was no battle. I'm just doing some routine maintenance. What are you doing here?", Ratchet asked.

"I had this feeling and it brought me here. A feeling that my daughter was hurt. Am I wrong in that assumption?", replied Optimus.

"I…uh…", Ratchet started to say. Prime narrowed his optics at Ratchet.

"What is going on, Ratchet? Is my daughter here or not? And if she is, you better tell me now", Prime said.

Ratchet moved to the side of me. Prime couldn't believe it. "What in Primus' name happened?", asked Optimus.

"While Throttle and Modo were on patrol with Brawn, Wolf attempted suicide. Apparently, she was very depressed. I think the death of your son finally got to her. Throttle found her. She was bleeding both blood and energon. She needs some serious help, Prime. The next time she tries it, she might actually be successful. I don't want to see you and Throttle lose her like that", said Ratchet.

Prime walked up to the medical berth and took a hold of my hand. "Why didn't you come to me, sweetie? We could have talked it out", Prime said, squeezing my hand.

I lightly squeezed his hand back. "D…dad?", I said, weakly.

"Shh, don't speak. Just rest. After Ratchet releases you from here, I'm taking you to Cybertron for a long overdue vacation. We're going to get your daughter back from Magnus", said Optimus. I smiled.

I gave my dad a thumbs up with my other hand. "I think she likes that idea, Prime. Not being able to see her daughter may also have contributed to her depression. I suggest a 3 month vacation for her. Just the 2 of you, though. You are way overdue for one, yourself, Prime", Ratchet said.

"And what about Throttle? He needs to be reassured that Wolf will be alright", Prime said.

"I'll take care of him. He could use some time to spend with his immediate family while you and Wolf are on a mandatory 3 month vacation", said Ratchet.

"I can't afford to take that much time off with this war never ending anytime soon. It was going to be a 2 week vacation. Just enough time to get Charlene from Magnus", said Optimus.

"I don't care. If you don't take a 3 month vacation, I'll deem you unfit for duty 'til you take that vacation", Ratchet said.

"If it'll make you happy, I'll take a vacation and I'll leave Prowl and Ironhide in charge", Prime said.

While Prime and Ratchet were with me in med bay, Prowl walked in with something in his hand.

"Prime, I have something that was sent to me from the judge on Cybertron. I don't think Wolf will like this, either", Prowl said.

Prime walked over to Prowl. Prowl handed him the paper. Prime opened the paper and read it. Then he walked back over to me and handed me the paper. I read it and couldn't believe what I was reading.

"A restraining order!? I'm to stay away from Charlene, him and I'm to stay off Cybertron. No contacting Charlene in any way, which includes the computer and my comm. link", I said.

"You don't look too happy about this, Wolf", said Prowl.

I look at Prowl. "No shit, Prowl. What was your first clue?", I said. Then I sighed. "I'm sorry, Prowl. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just pissed that Magnus would do this to me", I said.

"Don't worry about him, Wolf. I'll deal with him. Magnus and I go back a ways. I'll bring your daughter home", Prowl said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Prowl. That means a lot to me. But so Magnus doesn't get suspicious and ask if I'm going to be on the base, I'll take Throttle with me on a road trip to Chicago. Tell Magnus that you wanted to bring my daughter to Earth so she can meet her stepfather", I said.

"If that's what you want", said Prowl. I nodded my head then asked Ratchet if I was free to go.

"Yeah, but don't ever pull that again. You scared your poor husband to death", Ratchet said.

I lowered my head. "Yeah, I guess I did scare him. I've been depressed since I got back from the mission", I said.

"That's normal, babe. You lost your son recently. All I ask is that you never scare me like that again", Throttle said, walking in.

I looked his way. "I am so sorry, Throttle. I didn't mean to scare you like that", I said.

"It's ok, just promise me that you won't do it again", asked Throttle.

"Bikers Honor", I said.

After I got down from the medical berth, my cell phone went off. I answered it. "Yo!", I said.

"Hey Wolf. Throttle there by chance?", Charley asked.

"Hey Charley-girl. Yeah, he is. Hold on a sec", I said. Then I gave him the phone.

"Charley wants to yak at ya, stud", I said.

I headed out of med bay and went looking for Jazz. On my way out, I could feel Ratchet's optics watching my rear end. I stopped and without turning around I told him to stop staring at my ass. Then left med bay.

"How did she know I was staring at her?", Ratchet asked.

On my way to find Jazz, I heard yelling coming from the shared room of Vinnie and Vanessa Van Wham. They were yelling about something, but I couldn't make out what it was about.

Modo and Charley also heard all the commotion. They were standing outside their room wondering what was going on. I stopped right next to Modo and asked what was going on. He looked at me and shrugged.

Charley asked me if Throttle talked to me about the motorcycle. I looked at her strangely. "He hasn't told you yet? I told him to tell you before you go freaking out on where the bike is", Charley said.

"I don't care, 'Nessa! I don't want you seeing him any more!", Vinnie yelled.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't see, Vincent! I love him even if he is in the military!", Vanessa yelled back. Vinnie couldn't believe what his Martian mouse ears were hearing. Military?

"Oh man, Throttle's going to love this! We've been trying to figure out who's selling out! Carbine figures it's someone in the Martian Military! I wouldn't be surprised if it's your boy toy!", yelled Vinnie.

That's when she smacked her twin brother. Then she stormed out of the shared room and stalked down the hall. Vanessa walked toward us. She looked pissed, but she also looked upset cause of the accusation her brother made.


	43. Chapter 43

Mars. Home to once a thriving population of mice, now a much smaller population. More like a small colony. They are divided by the Martian Army and the Martian Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters were founded by General Stoker, himself, and his niece, Carbine, who runs it for him.

The Martian Army is run by SSgt. Greg Hunter, who is currently getting ready to take some much needed down time. He was putting some civilian clothes together so he can go see his girlfriend on Earth. They have been dating for about 2 yrs. now. He plans on asking her hand in marriage.

General Stoker and SSgt. Hunter have been friends since they were in high school. When the SSgt. found out that Stoker had a niece, he had to see if she was as beautiful as his last girlfriend.

SSgt. Hunter has brown fur and very blonde hair. He stands about 6'4", about 220 lbs. He is very muscular and athletic. He trained hard to reach his current rank. Blood, sweat and tears made this soldier who he is.

There was a knock on his door. He stopped what he was doing and answered it. It was his best friend from high school, General Stoker, himself.

"Hey, you ready to go yet, slow poke? I just got the word from Throttle and they're ready to receive us anytime", Stoker said.

"Yeah, just about done, old man. It'll be nice to see those 3 again", said SSgt. Hunter, as he turned around and grabbed his duffle bag.

"Throttle told me that he got married about 2 yrs. ago. I've met her, and I don't like her. She's a half breed. Why Silverdawn and Tredz ever let it happen, is beyond me", said Stoker, shaking his head back and forth.

"He's not a child any more, Stoke. He picked who he wants to spend his life with. And it sounds like he picked the right woman. I have nothing against your niece, but she put her career before her relationship with Throttle", the SSgt. said.

"Maybe not, but his choice of women is a poor choice. Throttle knew what he was getting into when he hooked up with my niece. I was hoping that one day they would get married and start a family. He had to marry a hybrid freak instead", Stoker said.

"I heard from Carbine that Throttle's wife is her daughter. Care to elaborate on that, Stoke?", asked SSgt. Hunter

Stoker's eyes went wide with shock. "How did she find out? I thought I kept that info from her", said Stoker.

"So, it is true?", SSgt. Hunter said.

"Yeah, it's true. Wolf is Carbine's daughter. But she's also the daughter of someone else. Which is why she's a hybrid. Her father is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots", Stoker said.

It was SSgt. Hunter's turn to be shocked. "_The_ Autobot leader, Optimus Prime?", asked SSgt. Hunter.

"You know him?", replied Stoker.

"Yeah, I do. While he was in his holoform, which he looked like a Martian Mouse, he told me who he really is. Cause of his military career, he helped with the fight against the Plutarkians. He even left some plans to finally push them off the planet for good and help the guys on Earth defeat Limburger once and for all", SSgt. Hunter said.

Stoker stroked his chin. "He's a military careerist? I didn't know that. Do you still have those plans by chance, Greg? I could really use some fresh ideas", Stoker said.

"Maybe when I get back, we'll look them over. 'Til then, you'll have to figure something else out. I haven't seen my girl for sometime. I am so anxious to see her, Stoke", Greg said, excitedly.

"Ha ha, you look excited, Greg. Come on, old friend. Let's get you to your girlfriend", said Stoker, taking his friends' duffle bag from him.

About a week later, the ship that was transporting SSgt. Hunter and piloted by General Stoker, had landed in Quigley Field.

Vinnie, his twin sister, Vanessa, Throttle and I showed up at Quigley Field shortly after the ship landed. Vanessa was so excited to see her boyfriend. She practically jumped off the moving motorcycle to get to him.

After the door opened, Stoker walked out first. Throttle and Vinnie walked up to him and greeted Stoker in their normal, rough housing style. While Vanessa and I were watching the guys play in the grass.

About 10 min. later, SSgt. Hunter emerged in the doorway of the ship. Vanessa practically flew to her boyfriend. I just stood there and watched everyone. I kinda felt out of place, so I decided to go for a ride. I decided to head over to the Last Chance Garage and see my mother-in-law, Silverdawn.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_  
_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_  
_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_  
_Straight off the silver screen_  
_So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end_  
_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Chorus_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_  
_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu_  
_Me standing here with you_  
_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end_  
_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Chorus_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough_  
_You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on_  
_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_  
_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_

_Nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know their not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_  
_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Harley knew this song fit her in some way. It reminded her of what she had with Vinnie, but it also reminded her that she loves Sgt. David Mouser of the Freedom Fighters.

I pulled up to the garage, turned my bike off and walked in. "I'm looking for a good bike jockey to repair my bike. I heard this was a good bike repair shop in Chi-town. Is that true?", I asked.

Harley looked over at me. "Yes, this is a good bike repair shop. Bring your bike in and I'll see what the problem is", Harley said.

I brought my bike in and then took my helmet off. Harley noticed the bike right away. "This is Vinnie's bike, Sweetheart. What are you doing with it? And how is Vinnie doing?", Harley asked.

"He's doing ok. Modo is engaged to our friend, Charlene Davidson, who use to own this place. Throttle and I are married. Oh, by the way, my name is Wolfimus Prime, but you can call me Wolf", I said, extending my hand out to her.

She looked at my hand strangely, then took it in hers. "My name is Harley. It's nice to meet you, Wolf. So, what is wrong with Sweetheart?", Harley asked, letting go of my hand.

"Nothing really. I actually came to see Silverdawn. Is she here by chance?", I replied.

"Yeah, I think so. So, you and Throttle, huh? Congrats. Everyone always figured him and Carbine would get married, but some of us also figured that he would finally put her out where she belongs", said Harley.

"I never got the pleasure of really meeting my mother. Yes, Carbine is my mother. A big shock, I know", I said.

"That is a big shock. Now, you said your last name is Prime. As in Optimus Prime?", Harley asked.

"How do you know my dad?", I replied.

"He's your father? What an honor to have the daughter of Optimus Prime here", said Harley.

"Don't treat me like a god or something. I hate that. Treat me like you do the guys", I said.

"I'll go see if she's available. She works the books while I do all the hard work", Harley said. Then she went into the office, which is located near the back of the garage.

While I was waiting, I noticed that Harley was working on a classic '57 Chevy, 2 door hardtop. It looked like the engine was in need of a complete overhaul.

I decided to help her out by working on the classic car. It was a good thing that the work order was sitting on the work bench and I had a knowledge of cars. I picked up the work order and looked it over. I was right. The Chevy was getting a complete overhaul.

About 15 min. later, Harley had wheeled Silverdawn out to the garage. I stopped what I was doing and looked up. I was shocked at what I saw. I walked over to them and just stood there. "What happened, Silverdawn?", I asked.

"My soon to be ex-husband did this to me after I confronted him about raping Charley. I don't want my son knowing about this. He'll go after him for hurting me", Silverdawn said.

"I have to tell him, Silverdawn. He's your son. He deserves to know what happened to you", I said. Then I walked over to the phone, picked up the receiver and dialed my cell number. I had left my cell with Throttle in case either I wasn't with him or he wasn't with me.

"Hello?", Throttle asked.

"Hey babe. I have some bad news concerning your mom", I said.

"Is she ok? What happened to her?", asked Throttle.

"She's ok, but she's in a wheelchair. Tredz put her there", I said.

"He did what!?", Throttle yelled into the phone. I had to yank the phone away from my

ear.

When he was done yelling, I put the phone back to my ear. "Are you quite done assaulting my ear, Throttle?", I asked.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell in your ear, babe. Is he there?", Throttle replied.

I looked at Silverdawn and she shook her head no. "Nope, he's not here. I wouldn't be surprised if you know who has him along with the creepy doctor of his and greasy boy", I said.

"Let them have him for all I care. Your dad is more of a father to me than that sorry excuse for a mouse", Throttle said.

"That's harsh, Throttle. Tredz helped conceive you and you don't give a rats ass about him? He's still your father whether you love him or not", I said.

I could tell he knew I was right by the growl on the other end of the phone. "You know I'm right, Throttle", I said.

"You're definitely your father's daughter, babe. I'm going to let you deal with my dad", said Throttle.

"Cause you know I won't want to rip his throat out at first sight, right?", I said.

"Yep. I gotta get going. Stoker and Vinnie wanna get going. Love you", Throttle said.

"Love you too, handsome. Bye", I said. Then I hung up the phone.

I made one more call before going to Limburger Tower to see if Tredz was there.

"This better be important to be interrupting my meeting, Wolf", said Optimus.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm in Chicago with Throttle, Vinnie and his twin sister", I said.

"Fine. I appreciate the courtesy call, now I have to get back to this meeting. Megatron has been pushing harder since he killed Little Throttle", Prime said.

"I don't care if you are my father, but your attitude sucks, dad. I didn't know that you were in a meeting", I said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll fill you in when you get back. I would like Throttle to be involved, too", said Optimus.

"No problem. I'll let you get back to the meeting. I'll let you know when we start heading out", I said.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for your call. Prime out", he said.

Decepticon HQ. The planning grounds of the Decepticon Leader, Megatron. It's also the breeding grounds for Starscream to plan another way to usurp Megatron, yet again.

Speaking of Starscream. In walked the coward now.

"So, what ingenious plan are you going to hatch out this time, oh fearless leader?", asked Starscream.

"Nothing that involves you, Starscream. I need you to take your nephews to Cybertron. They have no business in this war. I can't place the blame on Skywarp for bringing them into this", Megatron said.

"But we can place the blame on his ex-bondmate, Wolf. This is her fault for even thinking of sparklings during wartime", Starscream said.

"I don't know about that, Screamer. I liked having her here. She really knew how to boost morale", Thundercracker said, walking into the control room.

Back in Chicago, I was getting ready to head out to Limburger Tower, when a few of the garage windows were shot out.

"Not again. This is the 2nd time today those goons have tried to take this place down. And that Limburger character has been trying to buy the garage", said Harley.

"He's been trying for years to buy the garage so he can demolish it and send the pieces to Plutark", I said.

"You mean that Limburger is really a…?", asked Silverdawn.

"Yep. He's a bonafied Plutarkian. He's been trying to get rid of the Biker Mice and Charley-girl for years", I said.

"Why? Why get rid of Charley? I would assume that before they showed up, she wasn't a threat to him", Silverdawn said.

"And you would assume correct. She wasn't a real threat, she just refused to sell this place", I said.

"Good for her. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to finish logging the books before the end of the day", said Silverdawn.

I watched Silverdawn wheel herself to the back of the garage and into the office. I felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve to be in that wheelchair at all. She should be walking. I vowed that Tredz would pay for what he did to Silverdawn.

After she was out of sight, I turned toward Harley. "Well, I'm off to Limburger Tower to see if the rapist is there. If Throttle calls, tell him I'll call him when I get back", I said. Harley nodded then went back to work on the Chevy.


	44. Chapter 44

As I headed for Limburger Tower, I was being buzzed on my helmet comm. "Yo!", I said, riding down the road.

"Hey girl, what's crackin'?", Jazz asked.

"Hey J-man, what's up?", I replied.

Nothin', just chillin'. Where you at, chica?", replied Jazz.

"Chicago, why?", I asked.

"Blaster, your kids and I are going to a concert in Nevada. We were wondering if you wanted to go with", Jazz said.

"Did you clear it with Optimus?", I asked.

"Yep. He said we could take the boys. So, you wanna go? It's a Metallica concert", said Jazz.

"For as tempting as it is, I'll have to decline, Jazz. I have a long road trip back with Throttle, Vinnie and his twin sister. Rain check?", I asked.

"Sure, no prob. Later", Jazz said.

"Later", I said. Then I cut the line.

About 10 min. later, I arrived at Limburger Tower. I stopped at the base of the tower and weighed my options. A) I could ride up the side of the tower and crash through the window and grill the reeking stink fish or B) park the bike and walk in and ask to see Limburger. I decided to go with option B. I'm more civilized than the guys.

After I parked the bike, I walked into the main lobby and up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Mr. Limburger", I said.

The receptionist looked up at me and saw what I was. "Yes, I'm a giant mouse. All I want to do is see your boss, Lawrence Limburger. What floor is he on, ma'am?", I asked.

"Top floor, first door on your right. Would you like me to tell him you're here?", Stephanie said.

"That won't be necessary, ma'am. I don't have an appointment", I said. Then I took the elevator to the top floor.

Once the elevator reached the top floor, the doors opened and I turned to my right and there was Limburger's office door. I knocked on it, then opened it. "Excuse me, Mr. Limburger? May I come in and speak with you?", I asked.

I noticed he had his mask off. He was about to put it back on, but I stopped him. "No need for the disguise, Limburger. I know what you are. And there's no need for your goons or your weapon that you're holding under the desk. I just want some answers, that's all", I said.

"You're one of those blasted mice, yet you're a civilized mouse", Limburger said.

"Yes, I'm a civilized mouse, but if you back me into a corner, I will retaliate. All I want to know is if a tan mouse came here. He's probably in his 40's or 50's", I said.

"Ah yes, I know of the mouse you speak of. He is Karbunkle's lab assistant. I'll take you to see him, if you like", said Limburger.

"That won't be necessary, Limburger. I just wanted to know if he was here. Thank you", I said. Then I turned around and walked out of his office.

As I left the building parking lot, I could tell someone was following me by the feeling I had deep down. I didn't think Limburger would send one of his goons after me. Especially Greasepit. I was in no mood for a fight, especially today.

I made short work of his POS bike and headed to Quigley Field to see how everyone was doing and to straighten out Stoker for making me think I wasn't good enough for Throttle.

Once there, I immediately took down Stoker and started beating him. Both Throttle and Vinnie couldn't believe what they were seeing. Throttle had to stop Vinnie from attacking me. Vinnie looked at Throttle. "You try to stop her and you'll wind up with something broken. I'd hate to see you hurt, Vin. And I know Harley would hate to see you hurt, as well. She still cares for you", Throttle said.

Vinnie went slack when Throttle mentioned that Harley still cared for him. That's when Throttle let go of him. Vinnie turned around and dropped his head down. "I…I had no idea that she still cared about me. Especially after what I said to her. I said some pretty bad things to her", Vinnie said, as he raised his head up. He had tears in his eyes.

After I was done beating the holy hell out of Stoker, I looked over at Vinnie and Throttle. I noticed that Vinnie was crying. I got up and walked over to them. "Hey Vin, what's wrong?", I asked.

"Can Vinnie borrow the bike, love? He needs to go talk to Harley at the garage", said Throttle.

"Yeah, no prob. Go on, Vin. Go see her", I said. Vinnie hugged me then got on Sweetheart and took off to the Last Chance Garage.

I started to walk up the stairs in the stadium and up to the scoreboard. I wanted some alone time, but that wasn't to be. Throttle managed to catch up with me as I made it to the door. "Wolf, sweetie, is everything ok?", Throttle asked.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "What's bothering you this bad that would bring you to tears, love? Is it Little Throttle? Do you miss him?", asked Throttle.

I nodded my head then threw my arms around his neck and cried even harder. Throttle opened the door and lead me inside. He closed the door shortly after he was inside.

He guided me over to the couch and sat me down, then sat down next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his left arm around me.

"I'll call your dad and have him send someone to get you. After I make the call, I'm going to hit the shower", Throttle said.

I looked up at him. "Please stay, Throttle. I don't like being alone", I said.

"I think my shower can wait for a little longer. At least 'til you get picked up", said Throttle, as he took the cell phone out of his vest pocket. He dialed my dad's private number and waited for my dad to answer.

"I'm a bit busy, Wolf. Can you make this call quick?", asked Prime.

"This isn't Wolf. It's Throttle", he said.

"I do apologize, Throttle, but I had given this number to her. The only reason you would call me is if there's something wrong with her", Optimus said.

"In a way, there is something wrong with her. About 15 min. ago, she broke down and cried. I think the loss of Little Throttle finally hit her. I'm hoping you can send someone to come get her", said Throttle.

"I'll send Ratchet to get her. In the meantime, keep her calm and out of trouble, please", said Prime.

"I can keep her calm, but keeping her out of trouble is another story. She already took out Stoker from 2 yrs. ago. He had called her a hybrid freak of nature. It was payback for what he called her. And quite frankly sir, I think Stoker deserved what he got", Throttle said.

"Normally, I would agree, but in this instance, I don't. She instigated the fight. I don't go for that kind of thing. I will talk to her about that", Optimus said.

"I'd wait 'til she's had time to grieve properly. I think she's been in denial since Little Throttle was laid to rest. She didn't want to believe that he was dead. I was the same way when my little brother, Torque, died. I think she needs to talk about him in order to get past the denial stage", said Throttle.

"Has there been anything else bothering her as of late, Throttle?", asked Prime.

"Other than missing Little Throttle, not that I know of. Why do you ask?", Throttle replied.

"No reason. I have to get back to work. Have her ready to go when Ratchet arrives", Optimus said.

"I will, sir. Have a good day", said Throttle.

"You as well, Throttle", Prime said. Then Throttle hung up the phone.

Cybertron. Magnus' apt. Prowl had just arrived to talk with Magnus about taking Charlene to Earth to meet her stepfather, Optimus Prime. Magnus had just gotten back to his place and saw Prowl getting ready to leave. "Well, if it isn't my old partner from the force. How are you, Prowl?", Magnus asked.

"I'm doing well, Magnus. And yourself?", Prowl replied.

"Can't complain", said Magnus.

"Would you mind if I took your daughter to Earth to meet Optimus? Wolf is in Chicago and won't be back for sometime", said Prowl.

"Let's find out if she's here", Magnus said, as he unlocked the door.

They walked in and got blasted with heavy metal music. Neither Prowl nor Magnus could hear themselves think, let alone talk at a normal volume.

Prowl waited downstairs while Magnus went upstairs to tell his daughter to turn the music down. Magnus opened the door and Charlene looked his way. She turned the stereo off. "Sorry daddy. I wasn't expecting you home 'til later today", Charlene said.

"That's ok, Princess. I'd like you to come downstairs and meet a friend of mine", said Magnus.

"I would, but I have to study for my finals tomorrow", said Charlene.

"What classes are you taking?", Prowl asked, standing in the doorway. Both Magnus and Charlene looked at Prowl.

"Is this your friend, dad?", Charlene asked.

"Yes, it is. Charlene, this is Prowl. Prowl, this is my daughter, Charlene", Magnus said.

They both nodded to each other. "As to your question about the classes I'm taking. I'm taking criminal justice and first responder classes at the college", said Charlene.

"Very good choices, Charlene. Do you have a career in mind after college?", asked Prowl.

"Call me Charley and I'm deciding between a lawyer, a police officer or EMT", Charley said.

"You don't look like a Charley. Charlene, yes. Charley, no. If you decide to become a police officer, let me know. I can put in a good word to the chief. I did for your uncle Sideswipe", Prowl said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Prowl. Were my uncles as bad as I've heard around the college?", asked Charley.

"Depends on what you heard. I can tell you right now, your uncle Sunstreaker was a medic before his untimely death", said Prowl, who was trying to keep it together.

Magnus noticed that something was bothering his friend. "We'll let you get back to studying, Princess. There's another time you can meet your step father", said Magnus. Then he steered Prowl out of Charlene's room and back downstairs.

Back on Earth. Ratchet had just shown up in Chicago. He had to call Throttle to see where to pick me up. He picked up the cell phone to see who was calling before he answered it.

"Yes Ratchet", Throttle said.

"Damn caller ID", Ratchet said. Throttle chuckled.

"Anyway. I'm calling cause I don't know where to pick her up. Where are you?", asked Ratchet.

"Lock onto the GPS chip in the phone. It'll lead you to where we are. And please hurry, Ratchet. Wolf has gone totally postal", said Throttle.

"In what way?", Ratchet asked.

"As in she's tearin' up the scoreboard. I've been tryin' for the past 2 hrs. to calm her down. She nearly threw me out of the scoreboard and onto the field. And that's a long way down", Throttle said.

"That's attempted murder, my friend. Physically, she's there, but mentally, she's not. I've seen that before. I'll be there shortly. In the meantime, keep trying to calm her down", said Ratchet.

"I'll try, but no guarantee, though", said Throttle. Then he ended the call, but left the phone on cause of the GPS chip.

10 min. later, Ratchet showed up. He activated his holoform and walked up to the scoreboard. "I see you got her calm. That's good", Ratchet said.

"I had to sedate her. Good thing I'm an excellent sharp shooter", said Throttle.

"You shot her?", asked Ratchet.

"With a sedative, Ratchet. I would never kill her. Her father would hunt me down and take my head", Throttle said.

"He wouldn't be the only one, Throttle. I am her guardian", Ratchet said.

"I remember. Just please help her, Ratchet", said Throttle.

"I will. I'll take her back to Autobot HQ and run some tests on her to see what's wrong. I'll let you know when I find out", said Ratchet.

"Thank you, Ratchet. I hope she can be helped", Throttle said.

Then Ratchet picked me up and carried me down to his vehicle mode. Throttle watched from the scoreboard as Ratchet gently laid me down in the back. He prayed that I got better.

An hour after Ratchet left, Vanessa and her boyfriend walked into the scoreboard to see what was going on and why was there an ambulance here.


	45. Chapter 45

Autobot HQ. 11p and Optimus was waiting for Ratchet to show up with me. He was hoping that it wasn't serious and that he could help me.

It was now 11:15p and Ratchet had finally shown up at HQ. Prime activated his holoform and opened the back of Ratchet and carefully took me out. He carried me to med bay, then called Smokescreen into med bay.

I was starting to come around shortly after Smokescreen walked in. Prime was also there with Ratchet.

"Nice to see you're coming around finally. Wanna explain what was going on there at the scoreboard?", asked Ratchet.

I looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about and why am I here at HQ?", I replied.

"You don't remember nearly throwing Throttle out of the scoreboard and down to the field? Or having a breakdown?", Ratchet replied back.

"No. I don't remember any of what you're saying, Ratchet. The last thing I remember is letting Vinnie use Sweetheart to go see Harley at the garage. Everything else is a blank", I said.

"Really? Maybe the sedative that Throttle injected into you somehow blocked your memory of what you did before I brought you here", said Ratchet.

"It is possible, especially since I have no clue as to why he would do that", I said.

"That's something you and Smokescreen can talk about in your therapy sessions", said Optimus.

I looked at the blue, red and white mech known as Smokescreen, then at my dad. "I'm sure he's good at what he does, but I'm not seeing a shrink", I said.

"This isn't up for debate, Wolf. When Throttle called me, he was very worried about you", Prime said.

"But dad,…", I whined.

"No buts, young lady. You're doing the therapy sessions. End of discussion", Optimus said.

I lowered my head. "Yes dad", I said.

Modo and Charley had heard the sirens and wondered what was going on.

"You don't suppose it was Throttle that came in, do you?", Charley asked.

"I doubt it. Wolf, maybe. But I know that it wouldn't be Throttle. He's much too careful", Modo said.

"Then you go find out if it was Wolf that came in and I'll call Throttle and find out what happened", said Charley.

"I hope it wasn't anything serious. I'd hate to see my bro go on without her", said Modo.

"Me too, Modo. And I know you think of her as a sister", Charley said.

"Yes, I do. I think Rimfire would have liked her. I miss my nephew so much, Charley", Modo said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We'll talk about it after you get back from med bay", said Charley.

Modo nodded then left their shared room.

Med bay. Ratchet's med bay, to be exact. I still refused to go to therapy even after my dad left med bay.

"Why are you going against what Prime said? He's having you do this cause he worries about you, Wolf", Ratchet said.

"I know he worries about me, Ratchet, but I don't need therapy. What I need is to get back to Chi-town and back to Throttle. And I'm leaving now", I said. Then I hopped off the repair table and headed for the door of med bay.

"You leave this bay and I call Prime back in here. And I will do it, too", said Ratchet.

"Go ahead and call him. I'll just walk right by him and on my way back to Chi-town", I said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, ma'am", Modo said, walking in.

"You're not me, Modo. So, don't get in my way", I said.

"That's it. You leave me no choice, Wolf. I'm calling Prime right now", Ratchet said. Then he called my dad.

"What is the problem, Ratchet?", Prime asked.

"Your daughter is refusing to go to therapy like you asked her to. She's trying to leave med bay as we speak. One of the Biker Mice came in and is trying to get her to stay, but having no luck. Any ideas?", replied Ratchet.

"I'm on my way right now. I'll deal with her. Thank you for letting me know", said Optimus.

"No problem, Prime", Ratchet said. Then he cut the line.

Ratchet looked at me with this smirk on his face. I knew what that meant. He had called my dad to deal with me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't happy that he called my dad back to med bay.

"You, young lady, are coming with me right now. We're going to have a little talk about defiance", Prime said, standing in the med bay doors.

I looked at him. "I think not, dad. I have a husband to get back to", I said.

"I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. Wolfimus Prime, you are grounded 'til you are done with your therapy sessions", said Opitmus.

I was shocked at what I just heard. "Are you serious, dad? You're grounding me? For how long?", I asked.

"Until you're done with your sessions. Is that understood, young lady?", Prime replied.

"I'm not a soldier, dad! I'm your daughter!", I yelled.

"Raise your voice at me again and I make sure you never leave this base again", said Optimus.

His voice was ever so calm when he threatened to keep me on the base.

Modo had to intervene when I was being threatened. "I hate to get in the middle of this family problem, but I don't think Throttle would like that you won't let her leave to be with him", Modo said.

"Do you have a better idea then, Modo? If you do, I'd like to hear it", Prime asked, as he looked at Modo.

"Actually, I do. There is a therapist that I went to after I lost my niece, Primer. If you'll allow me to, I'd like to send her to Mars and to the therapist that I went to. He helped me, I think he can help her", said Modo.

"I'll have to think about it, but it does sound like a good idea. Were you able to grieve properly after therapy?", asked Optimus.

"Yes, I was. In fact, I was planning on going back to him next week. I need some help dealing with my nephew's death. She can go with me", Modo said.

"Again, I have to think about it before making any major decisions concerning her mental stability", Prime said.

"I understand. I leave next Friday afternoon. Let me know by next Thursday night if I can take her with me", said Modo.

"I will, Modo. You've given me something to think about for the next week and a half. Thank you", said Optimus.

Modo nodded then left med bay.

"Why are you making my life so complicated, Wolf? All I want to do is make sure you get the help you need so I don't get another call from Throttle that you've gone insane or worse", Prime said.

"I don't need some stupid lecture from you, dad. I'm perfectly fine. And my mental facilities are just fine, too", I said.

"I beg to differ, Wolf. I ran a scanner over you and your processor is experiencing some, shall we say, technical difficulties", said Ratchet.

"Just what does that mean? What 'technical difficulties'?", I asked.

"What memories do you remember?", Ratchet asked.

"Memories? Of what? Of when?", I replied.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other then back at me in total shock.

"This is going to be trickier than I thought", said Ratchet.

Prime looked at me. "Why don't you go to the rec. room, sweetie. I need to speak with Ratchet in private", Optimus said.

I nodded then left med bay. 'How'd he know that I wanted to go to the rec. room?', I thought. I shrugged it off and headed for the rec. room to get something to eat. I was starving.

Chicago. The Last Chance Garage. It's about 4p and Vinnie is getting ready to head back to the scoreboard to see how everyone is doing. Especially, his twin sister, Vanessa.

Who knew that they would be reunited again after such a long time of being separated. Why he never mentioned that he had a twin sister to his bros is beyond reason. Perhaps he chose not to tell them for his own reasons. Who knows. All in all, Vinnie is glad that she's back among the few Martian Mice that are left.

As Vinnie was getting ready to leave the garage, Harley stopped him. "So, what happens now, Vinnie?", Harley asked.

"Honestly Harley, I don't know. I want us to be together, yet,….", Vinnie started to say.

"Yet I'm still with Sgt. Mouser. I know. Who knew that being away from you would make me realize that I still hold strong feelings for you. David and I haven't been together for very long, Vinnie. I can still break it off with him", said Harley.

Vinnie was shocked that she would break up with Sgt. Mouser to be with him. He grabbed a hold of Harley's hands and brought her closer to him. "You would do that to be with me, Harley? Why? You never showed your love for me when we were together", said Vinnie.

"I would do anything for you, Vincent. I mean that. And I'm sorry I never showed my love for you. I had to keep my personal and professional life separated during the war. And I certainly didn't want you to get distracted while you were out fighting with the others", Harley said.

"Give me a day to think about it, Harley. It's a lot to take in right now", Vinnie said.

"I understand. Let me know either way, ok", said Harley.

"I will, beautiful. I gotta go. I wanna get Throttle's perspective on this", said Vinnie. Then he kissed Harley on the cheek.

When Vinnie showed up at the ball field, he rode in and parked his bike and walked up to the entrance of the scoreboard.

As he walked in, he noticed that everyone had long faces. "What's wrong, guys? You all look like someone died", Vinnie said.

Stoker walked up to Vinnie and took him aside. "Throttle started drinking again, plus he's started doing drugs", Stoker said.

Vinnie couldn't believe what he heard. "The drinking I understand. He does that when he's depressed, but the drugs? That's not like him at all", said Vinnie.

"I know he's worried about that hybrid freak he calls a wife, but why the drugs? He's killing himself", said Stoker.

Vinnie noticed the cell phone sitting on the couch. He picked it up and looked to see if he could find my dad's private number.

After he found it, he pressed send and waited for Prime to answer the other end.

"Hello? This is Optimus. How may I help you?", Prime asked.

"This is Vinnie. Is Wolf there, by chance?", replied Vinnie.

"Yes, she is, but she's resting at the moment. May I ask what this is about, Vinnie?", replied Optimus.

"Throttle is throwing his life away with drugs and alcohol. Wolf may be the only one who can save him", Vinnie said.

"I'll wake her, then have her call you", Prime said.

"I think it's going to take more than a phone call, sir. I think she needs to be here or Throttle needs to be there. Either way, he needs reassurance that she's ok", said Vinnie.

"I'll talk with her about what's going on. But right now, I'm in the middle of an important meeting", said Optimus.

"My apology, sir. I didn't know that you were busy. One other thing before I let you go. Wolf knows that Stoker doesn't like her, and I think you should know that he calls her a hybrid freak of nature. His words, not mine", Vinnie said.

"I will address Stoker personally when I bring Wolf to Chicago. In the meantime, try to reassure Throttle that Wolf is ok", Prime said.

"I will, sir. Sorry for disturbing you", said Vinnie. Then he hung up.

Autobot HQ. Conference room. "I do apologize for the rude interruption. My son-in-law is in need of help with alcohol and substance abuse", said Optimus.

"Quite alright, Optimus. If you would like to go ahead and take care of it, I can take over the meeting and fill you in when you get back", Prowl said.

"That would be great, thank you, Prowl. I do appreciate it", Prime said. Then he addressed Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I think you should come with Wolf and I to Chicago. You're familiar with the substance abuse back on Cybertron. This isn't much different", said Optimus.

"I would go, but I have to get back to med bay. I have a long list of Autobots who are in need of their physicals. Sorry Prime", Ratchet said.

"I understand. Please be ready in case you happen to cancel those appointments", Prime said.

Ratchet nodded, then got up and left the meeting. Prime left shortly after Ratchet did. He was hoping that I could help Throttle kick this new drug habit he has plus stop the drinking once and for all.

My room. I was still asleep when there was a knock on the door. I woke up, rubbed my tired eyes and got out of bed. I left my bedroom and walked into the living area of my very spacious room.

Of course I wasn't happy that someone decided to disturb my sleep. I was visiting my brothers in my dreams. It was nice to see them again. I missed them so much, it hurts. I walked up to the door and opened it. I had a nasty look on my face when I opened it.

"What do you want, dad?", I asked.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep, sweetie", Optimus said.

"Yeah, right. Please get to the point so I can go back to bed", I said.

"We need to go to Chicago. Vinnie called me from your cell phone", Prime said.

I was shocked that Vinnie called him. "Huh. I must have forgotten to grab my cell from Throttle. So, why did Mr. Ego call?", I asked.

"Throttle is drinking again and using drugs. He thinks you may be the only one who can help Throttle. And apparently, Stoker doesn't like you, from what Vinnie told me. He called you a hybrid freak of nature", said Optimus.

I sighed. "Not again. He's just being childish. It's cause you're my father and Carbine is my mother. He'll never give up telling me that I don't deserve to be with Throttle", I said, stepping aside. My dad walked in and closed the door behind him. I had gone to the other side of the living area and grabbed something to drink for me and dad.

I walked back over and offered him something to drink. "No, thank you. I'm fine", Prime said. I shrugged and went back to the sink and poured out the drink.

I turned back around and faced my dad and asked, "Who's trying to help Throttle since I'm not there?", I asked.

"Vinnie is going to attempt to stop Throttle from killing himself", said Optimus.

At that point, I spit out my drink all over the floor and dropped my glass, too. "What?!", I yelled.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that. I knew you would get upset", Prime said.

"No shit, dad. Of course I'm going to get upset. While I'm here, my husband is in Chicago, trying to kill himself with drugs. Good thing I have a spare cell phone. I had gotten this one for Vinnie a while back", I said, pulling the spare phone out of my pocket.

I dialed the number to my first cell phone and waited for Vinnie to answer. "Hello?", Vinnie said.

"Hey Vince. Any luck getting Throttle to stop using the drugs and the drinking?", I asked.

"I wish. I told him that you were ok and was going to come back to help him", said Vinnie.

"Did he believe you?", I asked.

"Nope. He picked up a dumbbell and launched it at me. It just missed my head by mere inches", Vinnie said.

"Take the phone to him and tell him that I wanna talk with him immediately", I said.

"Will do", said Vinnie. Then he took the phone to Throttle's room.

"Hey bro. Your wife is on the phone. She wants to talk to ya", Vinnie said, walking into Throttle's room.

What Throttle didn't know was that Vinnie had put the cell on speaker phone. Vinnie held up the phone and smiled.

"**THROTTLE XAVIOR DARKSTAR! **You answer this phone right now!", I yelled. I was pissed and Throttle knew it.

Throttle reached for the phone and Vinnie handed it over. "Is this really you, babe? Not some sick joke", Throttle said.

"If this was a sick joke, then my brother, Sideswipe, would have done this. But, since he's dead, it's really me. And I want you to stop drinking and using drugs. I don't wanna have to bury you next to Little Throttle, Sides and Sunny", I said.

"I…", Throttle started to say.

"Just promise that you won't touch that crap again. Please Throttle. I know you were drinking cause you were depressed, but the drugs are pushing it. If I had died, I think my dad would have come personally to tell you. I love you, Throttle. I love you so much. If I lost you to drugs, I would be so lost without you", I said.

I heard Throttle starting to cry on the other end of the phone. "Shh. It's ok, love. I know you're sorry for what you did. Get some rest and I'll be there as soon as I can. Now, let me talk to Vinnie", I said.

Throttle handed the phone back to Vinnie. "He should be fine once he gets some sleep. Thanks for calling my dad and letting him know. If he hadn't of told me, then I wouldn't have known", I said.

"You're welcome. I'll keep an eye on him 'til you get here", Vinnie said.

"Thanks Vin", I said. Then I hung up.

Shortly after I put the phone away, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I gasp at the pain. It was so intense. My dad noticed and asked what was wrong. I couldn't catch my breath long enough to tell him what was wrong. He picked me up and took me to med bay to see if Ratchet could find out what was wrong with me.

On his way to med bay, my dad called Ratchet and told him what was going on. "I'll have everything ready when you bring her in. Ratchet out", he said.

Prime looked down at me while running to med bay. He silently prayed that whatever was causing me pain, wasn't deadly.

By the time Prime made it to the med bay doors, Ratchet was waiting outside med bay. "Give her to me and I'll find out what's wrong with her. But I need you to stay out so I don't have a distraction", said Ratchet.

"Alright, but as soon as you find out what's wrong with my daughter, you notify me immediately", Prime said.

"I will, Prime, just try to stay calm, ok. Getting upset and stressing yourself out won't help her any faster", Ratchet said.

Prime sighed. "You're right, Ratchet. Getting upset isn't going to help her. I'll be in the control room, contacting Jazz. Him and the boys should be on the way back", said Optimus.

"Didn't Blaster go with them?', asked Ratchet.

As the days went by, I had gotten worse. Ratchet couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.

During the time I've been staying in med bay, my dad has been visiting me. Today was no different. "Any new changes on her diagnosis, Ratchet? Should I call Throttle and have him come see her?", Prime asked.

Ratchet looked over at Prime as he walked in. "No and no. I'm going to try one last thing. If this doesn't work, then…", Ratchet said with sadness in his voice.

"I don't want to hear bad news, Ratchet. This is my only daughter. I can't lose her like this. It would also crush Throttle. Do you really want to do that, Ratchet? Do you really want to send him into a never ending spiral of depression?", asked Optimus.

"No, not really, but if I can't figure out what is wrong with her,… But on to other things. Have you heard from Jazz or Blaster since the concert in Nevada?", replied Ratchet.

"Yes, I have. They were attacked and couldn't save Little Modo. Blaster gave Little Vinnie a gun and he defended himself and his brother quite well, 'til Little Modo was shot from behind. Little Vinnie didn't even see it until it was too late. Jazz is carrying Little Modo's body in his back seat, while Blaster and Little Vinnie ride up front", Prime said.

"I'm so sorry, Prime. 2 kids lost to those thrice damned Decepticons. It makes me sick that they would kill 2 of your boys. Never thought Megatron would stoop that low as to kill innocent children", Ratchet said.


	46. Chapter 46

2 months had gone by and Throttle decided to head out to Autobot HQ to find out why I never made it back to Chicago.

He remembered that he left his bike with me at Autobot HQ. He hated to ask Vinnie to take him, but he didn't have a choice. 'Suck it up, Throttle. It's only to the Autobot base.'

"Vinnie. You busy, Bro?", Throttle asked.

Vinnie was just finishing up on his bike and looked towards Throttle. "What's up, Throttle?", replied Vinnie.

"I need a ride to Autobot HQ. Wolf never made it back here and I'm worried that something has happened to her", said Throttle.

"It's probably best that we don't go there, bro", Vinnie said.

"And why's that, Vincent?", Throttle asked.

"I asked him not to bring you to HQ. Wolf isn't there any more. She's not a Martian Mouse any more, either. I'm sorry, Throttle", Prime said, walking up to them.

"And here, I got all cleaned up, changed my clothes just so I could go see her. Does she even remember that her and I are even married?", asked Throttle.

"I don't think so. If she does, then it's locked in the back of her mind", said Optimus.

"And what do I do if I can't get her to remember? Do I give up on her?", Throttle asked.

"No. You keep trying to get her to remember", Prime said.

"And if she refuses to remember? What then? My life is incomplete without her", said Throttle.

Cybertron. Just as I arrived, I was arrested. "What the hell? What did I do?", I asked, as the officer put my arms behind my back.

"You violated the restraining order that Ultra Magnus put out on you", officer Cody said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

Before the officer answered my question, his comm. Link went off.

"Yes sir?", answered officer Cody.

"Let her go. I've been informed that she doesn't remember anything other than visiting friends and family on Earth", the chief said.

"Understood, sir. Officer Cody out", he said.

Then he took the energon cuffs off me. "Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am. Mistaken identity. You're free to go", Officer Cody said.

10 min. later, I arrived at home. I was glad to be home. "I'll be glad when I get inside and see my beloved Magnus and my daughter", I said to myself, as I opened the door.

I didn't expect the greeting I got when I walked in.

I walked right into the business end of Magnus' rifle. "What's the big idea, Mags?", I asked.

"You're not welcome here, Wolf. Leave before I shoot you", Magnus said.

"You won't shoot me, Magnus. I know you too well", I said.

Magnus lowered his weapon. "Pack up whatever belongings you have, sign your parental rights over to me, then sign the divorce papers. And when you're done with all that, I don't want you to ever come here again", said Magnus.

"I don't understand why you're having me do all this. I had been on Earth for the past 2 months, visiting friends and family. Then I come home to this? I don't deserve to be treated like this", I said.

"And I don't deserve to be lied to. When we first started dating, you told me that you weren't seeing anyone. Then when you bring Prime and your kids here, was when I realized that you had lied to me. Then I hear that you were bonded once. And to a Decepticon, of all mechs! Then you lie about that! What else are you lying about, Wolf!?", Magnus asked, clearly upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And don't you raise your voice at me again!", I yelled back.

While the shouting match was going on, someone walked out of Magnus' room, upstairs. A femme that I didn't know. I couldn't believe what was going on. I looked at her, then back at Magnus.

"Who's cheating on who, now?", I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He told me he was already divorced", the femme said, walking down the stairs.

"Then he lied to you. He's still bonded to me", I said.

She walked over to Magnus and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Is that true, baby? Are you still bonded to her?", the femme asked.

"Unfortunately, it is, Rodania. I should have told you the truth. I'll understand if you decide to leave me", said Magnus.

"And you'd be wise to do so, girlie. Cause I'm not leaving nor am I signing any divorce papers", I said.

"Don't tell her what she needs to do. I want you out of my life, Wolf! You have no idea what you've done to my spotless reputation! None at all! Sign the papers and get out!", Magnus yelled.

I signed the stupid papers, then went upstairs to pack anything I still had here. I was pissed and sad. Pissed cause he was worried about his precious spotless reputation. Sad cause I was losing not only my beloved Magnus, but my daughter, too. I was never going to see her again.

Speaking of my daughter. She had just gotten home and saw 2 sheets of papers on the table. My name was signed on both of them. When she read what the papers were, she went upstairs to see if I was still here.

Charlene knocked on her father's door. I stopped what I was doing and opened the door. I didn't like the look on my daughter's face. "Before you ask, yes, it's true. Your father has full custody of you and we are officially divorced", I said, tears running down my face.

"Why mom? Why did he have you do this?", Charlene asked.

"He found out that I was bonded once to a Decepticon named Skywarp and had twins with him", I said. I let her in then closed the door.

I had her sit down on the berth so I could explain further. I know she's going to hate everything I'm going to tell her, but I think she deserves to know.

As I was telling her, Magnus walked in. Charlene looked her father's way and gave him a dirty look.

"I can't believe you would make mom do something like this, dad. Her past indiscretions shouldn't matter. This is her home, too. Why are you kicking her out?", asked Charlene.

"Cause of her past indiscretions." Then he looked at me. "You better have all your personal belongings packed, Wolf. I want you out of here now", Magnus said, pointing to the berthroom door.

I picked up my bag and walked towards the door. I looked back at my daughter one last time then walked out.

Charlene started going after me, but her father stopped her. "She's not our concern any more, Charlene. She has no one to blame but herself. Let her go", said Magnus.

"Let her go? That's mom! Your bondmate!", Charlene yelled. She had tears rolling down her face.


	47. Chapter 47

An hour after I left Cybertron, I headed for Chicago to go find a warehouse to live out the rest of my life. Then again, I had no life after leaving the home I had on Cybertron. My daughter, my ex-beloved Magnus. I'll never see them both again, unless Charlene decides to come live on Earth with me.

As I drove across the Illinois state line, I scanned the area for an old abandoned warehouse in the bad part of the city. I was in luck, there was one just a block from where I was.

As I headed for the warehouse, I was attacked by Limburger's goon squad. "Just my luck to be attacked by a bunch of morons", I said to myself.

I transformed and stood my ground. Greasepit didn't know whether to run or shit his pants. I think he shit his pants and then ran like a little girl. He even screamed like a little girl.

That was a very short battle due to the fact that the goon squad all ran like little girls right behind Greasepit.

"Nice. I love when I don't have to fight. Makes my life so much better", I said, as I watched the goon squad leave.

I transformed back to my vehicle mode and proceeded to the warehouse that I was going to make my new home from now on.

I arrived in about 10 min. at the warehouse. I was in luck. The door was slightly open and very dark inside. I activated my headlights so I wouldn't walk into things. I was hoping that the warehouse was empty.

No such luck. It had boxes on top of boxes stacked to the ceiling. "Wonder what's in the boxes?", I asked myself.

I opened one of the boxes to see what was inside. I couldn't believe what I saw. "Ammo? Loads and loads of ammo. But what is it for? Looks like someone is going to wage a small war on the city", I said to myself.

I did what I thought was right. I took the boxes out to the back of the warehouse and destroyed them.

Whoever owns them is going to be pissed when they come back and notice that their weapons of mass destruction are destroyed.

I wouldn't be surprised if they belonged to Limburger, himself. He's tried everything to get rid of the Biker Mice since they showed up on Earth some years ago. I'm glad that Modo and Charley are together. I hope they have a long and happy life together with their child that's on the way.

The Quigley Field Scoreboard. SSgt. Greg Hunter had popped the question to his girlfriend, Vanessa Van Wham, who is also Vinnie's twin sister. She accepted and couldn't wait 'til they were married. She wanted to do it right now, but he didn't have a tuxedo or a best man and she didn't have a wedding dress. Nor a maid of honor.

"Now, baby. Let's plan this out before rushing right to the wedding. We need to make sure that everything will be taken care of properly, ok", SSgt. Hunter said.

She sighed and gave in. "Ok, but what about all our friends and family on Mars? I haven't even told my parents that I survived my capture or that I'm even alive", Vanessa said.

"I'm sure your brother has contacted them. Or Stoker did", said SSgt. Hunter, looking at Stoker.

"Sorry Greg, but I haven't called Serena or Vincent. They don't know that their daughter is still alive. Maybe I better call them right now", Stoker said. Then he walked over to the CB radio and proceeded to get a hold of someone on Mars.

While he was doing that, both Throttle and Prime came walking back in after having a long talk about how Throttle was going to somehow convince me that we are married.

"I know this will be hard for you, Throttle. Believe me, I know. She didn't even recognize me as her father. I wanted to tell her anything that would make her believe I am her father, but it's something she has to figure out on her own", Prime said.

Throttle looked at Prime in total shock. "I don't want to think this let alone even say it, but if I can't get her to remember that she's married to me, then I might as well go back to my drinking and doing drugs just to forget her or see if Carbine would take me back", said Throttle.

"That wouldn't be a wise thing to do, Throttle. Drinking and drugs won't make you forget. It will make you remember her even more and that will hurt you even more. I know you love her with all your heart, Throttle, so don't give up on her", said Optimus.

Throttle pulled out his wallet and flipped to the picture of him and I after we got married in Vegas. He had our picture taken after the ceremony and before we left to come back here. He wanted so badly to believe that this was just a dream and he would wake up next to me in bed.

Throttle sighed and closed his wallet. He put it back in his left back pocket and walked over to the window. He looked out over the stadium field. He never thought he would even consider doing it, but it seems like the right thing to do. He wanted to end his pain once and for all.

Stoker noticed Throttle was acting different, so he walked over to him and put his hand on the tan furred Martian's shoulder.

"Everything ok, bro?", Stoker asked. Throttle looked at Stoker. He had tears rolling down his face. Macho or not, he didn't care. He was losing me one way or another.

"Everything is not ok, Stoke. I can't live without her. And if I can't get her to realize that her and I are married, then I might as well as…", Throttle said. He didn't want to finish that sentence.

"I don't wanna hear that, Throttle. And I know that your mom wouldn't want to hear this, either. Look, I know I haven't been very nice when it comes to your wife, but that's because I don't like her. She's too much like Carbine, and she's my niece. Which makes Wolf my great niece. If it will make you feel any better, I'll help you look for her, ok", said Stoker.

Throttle put his hand on top of Stokers' and patted it. "Thanks, coach. It would mean a lot to me if you did help me look for her", said Throttle.

"Come on, maybe your father-in-law would give us a ride. The 3 of us can go look for her right now. I have this feeling she's probably here in town somewhere. Let's go ask him", Stoker said.

They walked up to Prime and asked him for a ride around town to go look for me. "I was just thinking the same thing. But I want Throttle with me. Until you apologize to her for calling her a freak of nature, I would prefer that you not come with us, Stoker", Prime said.

"I'll admit, I've been a jerk to her. Great niece or not, I shouldn't have treated her like I have in the past. She's just so much like my niece, Carbine. So pig headed and full of rage at times", said Stoker.

"Say anything against my daughter again, and Primus help me, I'll turn you into a mouse pancake. Understand?", said Optimus.

"I thought you weren't suppose to hurt humans?", Stoker asked.

"You're not human. You're Martian. You don't count. So don't say another word against my daughter again, General", Prime said, getting in Stokers' face.

"Yes sir", said Stoker, as he stood at attention. He saluted Prime. Optimus saluted back. Throttle was shocked that Stoker actually listened to Prime. Throttle looked at Prime. "He never did listen when Scabbard tried to tell him not to go back out into the danger when the war was just starting. Glad you put fear into him, Optimus", Throttle said.

"That was not my intention, Throttle. I'm just very protective of Wolf. She's my only daughter and I love her dearly", said Optimus.

"Let's just hope we can get her to remember everything. I didn't think that the sedative I gave her would do this. This is my fault", said Throttle.

The old abandoned warehouse. I had finally settled in. Like it was that hard in the first place. I was just glad to get rid of all that ammo. "Who would want to wage a small war on the city in the first place?", I asked myself, as I swept the last of the debris out the door.

Just as I was about to close the door, someone walked in. More like pushed their way in. And roughly, I might add. "Just who the hell do you think you are?", I asked.

"I am the owner of this dilapidated building", the stranger said. Then he looked around and noticed that all the boxes of ammo were missing. "Where is my merchandise, bitch?", the stranger asked.

"How dare you call her a bitch! That's my wife!", Throttle said, unsheathing his pistol. Prime stopped him before he could get the first shot off.

Throttle looked at his father-in-law and was about to ask why he stopped him from taking the first shot, when Prime pulled out one of my favorite toys from when I was a baby. He walked over to me and handed it to me. He was hoping that it would trigger my most recent memories that I had forgotten thanks to the sedative that Throttle had given me months ago.

I looked at the toy then at him. I sniffed it a little bit. And in the meantime, Throttle took care of the stranger so Prime could get me to remember.

"I remember this. I could never sleep without it. But how do you know that this was my favorite toy? Only my father knew", I said, looking at Prime.

"Wolf, I am your father. I gave you this the day you were born. Please try to remember, sweetie", said Optimus.

"But…my father is human and my mother is a Martian Mouse", I said, looking down at the toy again. Then I looked over at Throttle.

I pointed at Throttle. "He looks familiar. Do I know him?", I asked.

"You married him over 2 years ago. His name is Throttle. Does that name ring a bell to you?", Prime replied.

"I think so. You say that you're my father, huh? Prove it. Where did I go to school? Do I have any brothers or sisters?", I replied back.

"You went to school on both Mars and Cybertron. Elementary school through high school on Mars and you went to college on Cybertron. You have 2 twin brothers who are dead. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. When you were 18, the twins had Ratchet perform a risky surgery on you. They both had a small piece of their spark added to yours to make you their biological sister", said Optimus.

"You said that my bros are dead. How? And why don't I know much about them?", I asked.

Before Prime could answer, I heard a gun go off. I looked towards the sound. I saw Throttle go down.

"No! Throttle! I'm coming, babe!", I yelled.

I ran to him and kneeled next to him. I raised his head up and tried to wake him. I was hoping that he wasn't dead. I didn't want to bury any more loved ones. If anyone should die, it should be me.

"Please baby. Don't leave me. I love you so much, Throttle", I said, starting to cry. My dad walked up to us. I looked up at him and cried even more. Prime kneeled down next to us and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I already called the hospital and told them you're bringing Throttle in. You and Throttle can ride in the trailer", Prime said, as he stood up. I picked up my husband and carried him to my dad's vehicle mode.

We arrived at the hospital and the emergency crew was waiting outside. The back of the trailer opened and I walked out, carrying my husband. The doctors didn't know what to say when I walked out of the trailer with a giant mouse in my arms.

"Don't just stand there you morons! He's losing more and more blood while you stand there with your thumbs up your fucking asses!", I yelled.

I gave up and ran him inside myself. I came to an emergency ER doctor that stopped me and asked what happened.

"He was shot and bleeding to death. Please help him, doc", I pleaded.

He took Throttle from me and laid him on one of the beds. He turned back to me. "Is this a costume he's wearing? If it is, it's very well done", the doctor said.

"No, it's not a costume. He really is a mouse. He's a Martian Mouse from Mars and right now, he needs medical help", I said, starting to cry again.

"Calm down, ma'am. We'll help your friend the best we can", said the doctor.

"He's my husband and I think you're going to need my help. I went to medical school yrs. ago. I also took an extra class on the Martian Mouse anatomy", I said.

"Then get cleaned up, changed and then you can follow my team and I to the OR. With your help, we will be able to save him", the doctor said.

"Oh thank the Martian Gods. I can't bare to lose him. I've already lost too many of my family", I said.

Shortly after we got Throttle ready for surgery, one of the assistants asked how they were going to open up Throttle's chest.

I shaved his whole chest so they could crack his chest open.

I knew Throttle was going to get pissed when I tell him that I had to shave his entire chest.

10 ½ hrs. later, the operation was a success and they allowed me to wheel him into the ICU to recover and rest.

About 2 hrs. later, after I had told my dad that the operation was a success, I was paged and told that Throttle was waking up and wanted to know what happened.

As I walked through the hospital, the dr. who let me join the operation on my husband, stopped me. He asked me if I would like to work here full time.

"It's a nice offer, but I'm needed elsewhere. My father needs me to help him against Megatron and his bunch. I also need to help my husband and his friends deal with their enemy here in Chi-town", I said.

"Perhaps we'll meet again sometime then. Thank you for helping us with your husband and everyone here wishes him a speedy recovery", the dr. said, shaking my hand.

I shook the doctors hand and went on to see Throttle. I heard screaming coming from his room as I saw a nurse run out. I ran to see what the problem was.

I stopped the nurse and asked her what the screaming was about. "There's a giant rodent in there! Don't go in there!", the nurse yelled. I let her go and walked into Throttle's room.

He was sitting up and smiling at me. "Hey there, handsome. How you feeling?", I asked.

"Like Limburger _and_ Greasepit had been sitting on me. What happened? And why does my chest feel bare?", Throttle replied.

"I had to shave your entire chest so the doctors and I could open you up and remove the bullet that shot you. And before you ask, yes, I remember everything. I think watching you get shot is what triggered my memories. Sounds bad, I know, but that's what it was. But I'm just glad that you're alive", I said, sitting down next to him.

Throttle took a hold of my hand and squeezed it. "Cause of you and the doctors here, I am alive", said Throttle.

I laid against him, but was careful not to lay on his stitches. He put his arm around me and held me close to him. I was surprised that he took the news well when I told him I had to shave his entire chest.

I slipped my hand under the hospital gown and very lightly traced the long stitched line on his chest.

Throttle pulled down the gown so he could see where he was cut open. He was a bit shocked to see a bare naked chest with stitches.

"Guess I'm wearing shirts from now on, huh?", Throttle said.

I looked at him. "So, you're not mad that I had to shave your chest?", I asked.

"Nope. You did what you had to do to keep me alive. As long as my boots are still in one piece, I'm cool with having a bare chest for a while", said Throttle.

"You know Vinnie is going to rag on you cause of your incredibly well-defined…", I trailed off. My hand trailed down under the sheet and started stroking him slowly.

"Oh baby! I've been waitin' for a long time to be stroked like that. Please, please don't stop. It feels so damn good", Throttle said, as he laid his head back on the pillow.

I so wanted to ride him right now, but I figured I can wait 'til we get home and have our privacy.

3 ½ hrs. later, Throttle had felt much better and more relaxed since he shot his load all over my hand, himself and the sheet.

"Mmmm, that was nice. I so needed that. Thanks babe", said Throttle. Then he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

Not long after we crashed for the night, someone walked in and shook me a bit. I swatted at the hand, but it wouldn't go away.

I slowly opened my eyes and focused on the 2 blurs in front of me.

As the 2 blurs came into focus, I shook Throttle to wake him. "Huh? What is it, babe?", Throttle asked, still asleep.

"We have company, love", I said.

He opened his eyes and saw the same 2 blurs I did. He had to adjust his eyes so he could see who came to visit so late at night.

After Throttle adjusted his vision, he was shocked to see his mom and not too thrilled to see his ex-GF, Carbine.

I excused myself so I could make a phone call to my dad. I had to find out if he invited her to Earth. I was hoping he hadn't.

"Yes Wolf. What is it?", Prime asked.

"Did you invite mom to Earth, by chance? Cause she's in Throttle's room right now", I said.

"I'll be right up to talk with her. She needs to know who I really am and who you are to her. Thank you sweetie", said Optimus. Then I ended the call.

I walked back into the room and Carbine looked at me. "What are you looking at,…Carbbie?", I said.

"Show some respect, woman", Carbine said.

"Why should I? You weren't much of a mother to me. Vinnie's parents and Charley took better care of me than you did. Your job is more important than me", I said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sweetie", Prime said, walking in.

"O…Orion? Is that really you?", asked Carbine.

I looked at my dad strangely. "Who's Orion, dad? I thought your name is Optimus", I said.

"It is, but my real name is Orion", said Optimus.

I nodded then excused myself again to find the dr. I wanted to find out when I can take Throttle home.

When I reached the reception desk, the dr. also showed up.

"Dr. Sloane, may I talk to you?", I asked. He looked at me.

"I was just coming to check on your husband", Dr. Sloane said.

"I was just wondering when I'll be able to take him home", I said.

"Probably not for a couple of days. We need to make sure that he doesn't get infected, even though we already extracted the bullet", said Dr. Sloane.

"Then what do I do without him at home, doc?", I asked.

"While he's here, you can come see him day or night. Even after visiting hours are over", Dr. Sloane said.

"Thanks doc. Does that extend to family and friends, too?", I asked.

"Yes, it does. Sounds like there's quite a few in there right now", said Dr. Sloane, as him and I walked into Throttle's room.

My dad and Carbine were arguing about me, which wasn't surprising. I seem to be the main topic every time I turn around.

"Why must you both cause pain and stress to my poor husband?", I asked, pointing to Throttle. Both my dad and Carbine lowered their heads in shame.

"I think it's time everyone left so he can get some rest. Tomorrow, only immediate family will be allowed", Dr. Sloane said, as he pointed to me and Silverdawn.

As everyone was leaving, Throttle asked me to stay. I looked at the dr. for his opinion. He nodded at me, then I looked at Throttle and smiled. "Sure babe, I'll stay", I said, as I sat down next to him.

5 min. later, after everyone else was gone from the room, I stretched out next to my husband. "My holoform won't last all night, Throttle. But if I were to go back to my Martian Mouse body, I wouldn't have to worry about needing to recharge", I said, looking at him.

He looked at me. "You'd do that for me?", Throttle asked. I nodded my head.

"You are the best, babe. I love you so much, Wolf. I don't care what Stoker says. You and I are good for each other", said Throttle.

"It's nice to know that someone doesn't care what he thinks about us. Why does he have to pick on me, though? I hadn't done anything to him when I first met him", I said.

"Babe, how many times do I need to tell you? Don't worry about Stoker. Half the time, he's a big blow hard and can't back his words. When I get out of here, I'll confront him about how he treated you", Throttle said.

"Speaking of getting out of here. You won't be able to 'til you have some clothes to change into. I'm going to call Vinnie and have him bring a change of clothes for you", I said.

He practically jumped out of bed when I told him I was going to call Vinnie.

"NO! I don't want him knowing that I got shot. He'll make a big deal about it", said Throttle.

"Throttle, sweetheart. Vinnie is your friend. He's probably worried about you. And I think calling him would put his mind at ease, don't you think?", I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But if he starts making a big deal about this, you have my permission to strangle him any way you want", Throttle said.

"Don't worry, baby. I already plan to deal with Mr. Ego if he blows this out of proportion. I plan to wrap his tail around his throat and hope it chokes him out", I said. Then I pulled out my cell phone and called Vinnie.

"Yo!", Vinnie said.

"That's how you answer a phone now, Vincent?", I asked.

"Hey! I heard what happened from Silverdawn. Is Throttle alright?", replied Vinnie.

"He's fine, he just needs a change of clothes for when he's discharged. And make sure to bring a shirt", I said.

"A…shirt? Did I hear that right? You want me to bring him a shirt? Why?", Vinnie asked.

"I'll tell ya when you get here. We're at Chicago General Hospital, room 110", I said.

Vinnie sighed. "Ok, I'll bring a change of clothes for him. And yes, I'll bring a shirt for him, too", said Vinnie.

"Don't make it too hard for yourself, Vincent. See ya in 15 min.", I said. Then I hung up the phone.

I sighed and shook my head as I put my cell away.

"You ok?", asked Throttle. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Vinnie made it sound like it was a chore to bring you a shirt", I said.

"He always makes things into a chore when he doesn't want to do what he's told", Throttle said.

Aug, 25; 6A the next morning. I had already been in recharge down by my dad, in vehicle mode. I had told Throttle that I was going to be heading out with my dad back to Autobot HQ to be put back into my Martian Mouse body. That's if both Ratchet and Wheeljack hadn't destroyed it.

I woke up out of recharge and transformed. I needed to stretch my legs due to being in vehicle mode all day and night. I was a bit stiff.

After I was done stretching, I nudged my dad awake. I think I startled him a bit, cause he jumped a bit in vehicle mode. "Sorry dad, didn't mean to startle you", I said.

He transformed and stretched, as well. "It's ok, sweetie. Glad you woke me. I needed to stretch my poor overworked body anyway", said Prime.

I snickered when he said poor overworked body. Dad looked at me with a stern but knowing look.

"You would find that funny, wouldn't you? Wait until you're my age, then see how funny it is", Optimus said.

"Uh,…no thanks. You're what,…about 60 in human years. And I'm about….33 in human years. I have a long way to go, oh dear father of mine. I'm in no hurry to have your problems", I said.

"Good, then don't snicker about my problems. I would give anything to be your age again. No responsibilities, no worries. Just carefree", said Prime.

I looked at him in shock. "Really? You would like to be my age again? My life growing up was rather strained. I know you tried to be there for me as much as you could, but being leader of the Autobots came first, and I understand that, dad. I always will. That's why you had Sunny and Sides stay behind to look after me. But why didn't you tell me who my mother was 'til I was much older? Were you afraid that I wouldn't understand or that I would go after her?", I asked.

"I was afraid of both. I didn't know how you would have reacted if I told you that your mother was from Mars or that she's a Martian Mouse. And I really didn't want you going after her", Optimus said.

"That's a lame excuse, dad, but I get what you're saying. It was better that I didn't know at all, so I wouldn't be shun out of the Cybertronian community for being a half breed", I said.

"Exactly. I don't know why I was so worried about you not understanding. You were raised well, Wolf. I was worried over nothing", said Prime.

"Let's just get going, dad. I'm anxious to see some old friends back at the base", I said, transforming back to vehicle mode.

"You go on ahead of me. I have to make a detour", Optimus said.

"But dad…? This is suppose to be our father/daughter road trip back to the base. What kind of detour, dad?", I asked.

"Going to deal with Stoker once and for all as well as deal with Carbine", said Prime.

"I thought you already talked with him?", I asked.

"I had, but I want to make sure it sunk in. Afterwards, I'm going to try and talk with Carbine. If she asks to be in your life, what do you want me to tell her?", Optimus replied.

"I think I would rather tell her my answer, myself. It's something her and I should talk about", I said.

"I couldn't agree more, Wolf", Carbine said, walking up to dad and I.

I activated my holoform and got out of my vehicle mode. I shut the door and calmly asked her what she was doing here.

"I was hoping that you and I could talk", said Carbine.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Prime activated his holoform outside of his vehicle mode. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Remember, you wanted to talk to her about this. So, don't get defensive before you hear her out", said Prime.

I looked at my dad. "I know dad. I just figured she would have waited 'til I was back in my Martian Mouse body before talking with me", I said, uncrossing my arms. I put my hands in my pants pockets and leaned against my vehicle mode.

"Is it possible to talk on the way to wherever it is you are going?", Carbine asked.

"I guess we could do that, Carbine. Get in and we'll head on out to Autobot HQ in Oregon", I said, getting back into my vehicle mode. I knew she would want to talk to me face to face, which is why I left my holoform activated.

"Oh, dad. Before I forget, could you give this to Throttle? It's in case he wants to get a hold of me while I'm on the road", I said, handing my dad my cell phone.


	48. Chapter 48

Autobot HQ. Midnight. Carbine and I had a nice, civilized conversation all the way to the base. I was quite surprised that we didn't start fighting like I had figured we would have.

I stopped just outside the base and asked Carbine to get out so I could transform. She did so, then I transformed.

As we started walking into the base, the alarms started going off. I sighed and told Carbine to stay outside 'til I let everyone know that it's just her and I. She nodded then I headed deeper inside the base.

I had just made it into the control room when maybe ¼ of the Autobots were running out. I stopped right in the middle of the doorway and asked what was going on.

They all stopped just short of running me down like an animal. "The alarms went off as soon as you and whoever else with you were in range of the outer perimeter", Prowl said.

"If this is how you treat friends, then I'd hate to see how you treat your enemy, Prowl. Why would you guys think that Carbine and I are intruders, anyway? I came back to have Ratchet and Wheeljack put me back into my Martian Mouse body", I said.

Everyone looked at each other, then to Prowl, who looked at me. I narrowed my optics at him. "What happened?", I asked.

"There…there was a big explosion in med bay yesterday afternoon", said Prowl.

"And…?", I asked.

"Ratchet _and_ Wheeljack didn't survive the blast. After we cleaned up med bay and whatnot, we also searched for your Martian Mouse body. We didn't find it", Prowl said, shaking his head.

"That's because its in storage, Prowl. I started using Sunny and Sides' room for storage. That's where I put it 'til I was ready to come back for it. Have Ratchet and Wheeljack been laid to rest yet? And does my dad know what happened?", I asked.

"No and no. I'm so very sorry. I know they were your good friends", said Prowl.

"Thanks. When I come back in with Carbine, I'll go get my Martian Mouse body and take it to med bay. I'll set everything up and have one of you throw the lever that will transfer me back to where I belong", I said. Then I turned around and headed for the outside of the base.

"What is taking so long? She said she would be right back", Carbine said to herself.

"And I did come right back, Carbine. I just got some upsetting news about a couple of friends of mine", I said.

"What happened?", asked Carbine.

I sat down and leaned up against the base. I cast my optics downward. My spark really feels empty now.

"Two of my really close friends, Ratchet and Wheeljack, were killed in an explosion yesterday afternoon in med bay", I said with sadness in my voice.

Carbine walked up to me and put her hand on my leg. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love.

"I know what you're going through, sweetie. I lost my father about 8 years ago. He died of old age. Died in his sleep", Carbine said, patting my leg.

"I lost 6 loved ones. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Little Throttle, Little Modo, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were my twin brothers. And if I lose any one else, I'll give myself up to either the Decepticons or the Plutarkians. They can do with me as they please", I said.

Jazz was standing in the entry way of the base when I said that. He picked up a small rock and chucked it at my head and hit it directly in the back.

I looked his way and threw it back at him and nailed him in the face.

"That's what happens when you throw things at me, J-dog. Why did you throw that at me, anyway?", I asked.

"After what you said, do you think I was going to let you do something stupid like that?", Jazz replied. Then he walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"You're like a sister to me, Wolf. You're always there for me and Blaster. We were there for you when your son was shot and killed. I'm sorry no one got a hold of ya to let ya know what happened", said Jazz.

I put my hand on his and patted it a bit. "Thanks, Jazz. I just wish the killing would stop. I don't care how, I just want it to stop. Period", I said.

"One of these days it will. Maybe by then, Mega-rat will have learned that killing won't solve the problem back home. It's cause of him we're in this stupid war", Jazz said.

"How true, Jazz. But as long as we function, he'll never give up", Prowl said, walking out.

"Hmmph. So you say, Prowler. If I had it my way, this war would be over now", I said.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I'd like to go inside. I'm not prepared for the cold weather here on Earth", said Carbine, freezing.

I looked at Carbine and saw that she was shivering. I felt like an idiot for not thinking.

"I am so sorry, Carbine", I said, then looked to Jazz. "Could you take Carbine to the lounge, Jazz? Then go get Modo and Charley please? And make sure one of them brings a jacket for her?", I asked.

"Sure, no prob, chica", said Jazz. I got up and walked a short distance to him. I kissed him on the cheek to thank him.

"You're welcome, girl. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you", Jazz said.

Back in Chicago. Vinnie had heard about what happened to Throttle and told his sister about the shooting. She was shocked that Throttle was even still alive after getting shot.

"I've known him for a long time, sis. He's a fighter, no matter what the circumstances are. Why don't you come with me to go see him before they discharge him from the hospital?", Vinnie asked.

"Sure, bro. I'll go with ya. We should really catch up sometime. But I have to ask. How did you find out what happened to Throttle? Who told you? Was it Stoker who told you?", replied Vanessa.

"Nope. I found out from his father-in-law. He called me about 2 hrs. ago, letting me know that Throttle was in the hospital due to a shooting in a warehouse 2 blocks from the Last Chance", said Vinnie.

Vanessa looked at her twin brother strangely. "There's a bar called the Last Chance?", Vanessa asked.

"No. It's a motorcycle and vehicle repair shop. Our human friend, Charley, use to run the place. She gave it to Harley before she left for Oregon with Modo", Vinnie said, getting on his bike.

His sister got on shortly after he did. He started the bike, put the shirt in between his bandoleers, made sure his sister was holding on tight, then they both left the scoreboard.

"What hospital is he at, bro?", asked Vanessa.

"He's at Chicago General Hospital in room 110. I was suppose to be there yesterday with a change of clothes, including this shirt for him, and I totally forgot. I was at the Last Chance with Harley all day", said Vinnie, pointing to the shirt in his bandoleers.

"Weren't you going out with Harley at one time?", Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, before she was taken by Mace. But now that she's here on Earth, I know she'll be safe. I want to get back together with her, but she's seeing someone right now", Vinnie said.

Before he knew it, he had pulled up to the hospital. Vinnie parked his bike, got off, helped his sister off, then they both walked into the hospital.

Vinnie and his twin sister walked up to the receptionist desk and asked to see Throttle.

"May I ask the nature of your visit with the patient? Are either of you related to the patient?", Stacy asked.

"I'm a long time friend of his. As is my twin sister. Are we able to visit with him?", asked Vinnie.

Vinnie totally forgot that he hadn't taken the shirt out of his bandoleers, so his sister quickly grabbed it before the receptionist said anything.

He looked at his sister and she held up the shirt. Without saying anything, he knew why she had it.

After the receptionist got off the phone with whoever was in his room, she addressed Vinnie and his sister.

"You both may go see him now. Do you know what room he's in? Should I ask someone to take you to him?", asked Stacy.

"We're fine. I think we can find it, but thank you, ma'am", said Vanessa.

"Hey bro. How you feeling?", Vinnie asked, as he and his twin sister walked in.

Throttle looked their way and smiled. "Hey Vinnie. Hey Vanessa", said Throttle.

"So, what exactly happened, bro?", asked Vinnie.

"Both Optimus and I arrived in time to stop some crazy guy from nearly shooting Wolf. I wanted to shoot the guy myself, but Optimus stopped me. So, instead of shooting him, I ran at him to tackle him down and that's when he shot me. It also triggered her memory. She ran to me and stopped the bleeding temporarily until she could get me to the hospital. Wolf saved my life, bro. I wouldn't be here talking with you and your sis if it wasn't for Wolf", Throttle said.

"Damn, bro. You are one lucky SOB to have someone like her. I doubt even Carbine would have done anything like that for you. Screw what Stoker has said about Wolf. It's like you said. Cause of her, you're alive", Vinnie said.

He grabbed the shirt from his sister and handed it to Throttle. "Here's the shirt I was suppose to bring by yesterday. I was talking with Harley all day yesterday. Sorry", said Vinnie.

"It's cool, Vin. Wanna see my scar? Or as Wolf called it last night, my badge of honor", said Throttle.

"Sure. She really called it a badge of honor?", Vinnie asked.

"Yep. Check it out", Throttle said, pulling the hospital gown down to show off his scar.

"Does it hurt if it's touched?", asked Vinnie.

"Naw. Go ahead and touch it. There's no feeling where the scar is", said Throttle.

Both Vinnie and Vanessa ran a finger down the scar. It weirded Vanessa out, but Vinnie thought it was cool.

"That's weird, but at the same time, it's kinda cool. Aren't you upset that you had to have your chest shaved?", Vanessa asked.

"Nope. Wolf did what she had to do in order to save my life", Throttle said, pulling the hospital gown back up.

"And I'm glad she did. I already lost one son, I'm not about to lose you too", Tredz said, standing in the doorway.

All 3 mice looked towards the older tan furred mouse standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?", snarled Throttle, crossing his arms over his bare naked chest.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?", asked Tredz.

"You stopped being my father after you raped Charley. Now, I suggest that you leave before I have Vinnie forcefully escort you out", Throttle said. Then he turned his head away.

Tredz got the picture. He turned around and walked away.

After Tredz was out of sight, Vanessa asked what that was all about.

"He raped my ex-GF, Charley. I found out from Wolf after it happened. She went to confront him, but found out that he's working for our enemy, Lawrence Limburger, who is a Plutarkian disguised as a human", said Throttle. Vanessa was shocked to hear that there was a Plutarkian in Chi-town.

"Hold on. Are you saying that there's a Plutarkian here in Chicago?", asked Vanessa.

"Yep. In fact, there's two. Limburger here and Brie in Detroit. We don't know much about him other than he's been at odds with 'ol lard butt for sometime, otherwise, we know nothing about Brie", Throttle said.

Limburger Tower. Tredz had just gotten back when he was approached by Karbunkle. He didn't look too happy with Tredz.

"I told you not to leave unless I said so, rodent!", Karbunkle yelled.

"S…sorry sir. I was visiting my son in the hospital. He was shot in the chest", Tredz said.

"Really? I've been trying to think of a way to get rid of him and his friends", said Karbunkle.

"Don't even think about hurting my son or his friends! I can't believe I even came to your boss for work! I quit!", yelled Tredz. Then he turned around and stormed out of the lab.

Autobot HQ. The former room of the Infamous Lambo Twins. And the brothers I loved dearly.

I still get teary-eyed when I think about them. Troublemakers, always, but the best brothers I had in the universe.

To this day, I still wish they were alive. Especially, when I open the door. I wish I could see their smiling faces or the twinkle in Sides' optics when he has a prank in the woodworks. Or Sunny getting ready to pummel his brother for scratching his beautiful paint.

The last thought brought a smile to my face. Then I remembered that he was bonded to Prowl. My smile faded then. They were so happy together, then Sunny went nuts after his bro had died.

I had this feeling Prowl was taking it real hard and I knew what it was like to lose loved ones. I've lost 2 sons cause of the Decepticons. The only one remaining is Little Vinnie. I know he's alone and that I should be spending time with him, but I've been completely wrapped up in my new life.

I grabbed my Martian Mouse body from the room, took it to med bay, got things ready for the transfer, then asked someone to throw the switch.

Before I knew it, I was back in my Martian Mouse body and trying to walk around. I didn't have very good luck with that. I fell down several times until I was told to sit still so the spinning would stop.

About an hour later, the spinning stopped and I was released from med bay. I went looking for my dad so I could talk to him about maybe the 3 of us spending time together. Dad and I made a promise to each other not to let our kids know that their father is also their grandfather.

Prime's office. The place where mechs go to either get reprimanded, promoted, or just talk about new plans of attacks.

I knocked on the office door. I was hoping that he wasn't real busy to talk with me. I am his only daughter, afterall. I doubt he would push me away. Even if he did, he would regret doing it cause I will make his life miserable, father or not.

"Doors open, sweetie", Prime said, still talking with someone on his computer.

The door opened and revealed my father, Optimus Prime. I love my father with all my heart. I don't know what I would do without him in my life. If I hadn't of known that he was my father, I probably would have bonded with him and maybe had more sparklings.

I walked in and waited for him to finish what he was doing before I could get up on his desk. Being small was a bad thing, but at the same time, it was a good thing. I could get into areas that someone tall like my dad couldn't get into.

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Magnus. Prime out", he said, turning his computer off.

"So, what were you and my ex-bondmate talking about, dad?", I asked, as I got up on his hand.

He put me down on his desk, then sat down behind it. "Just letting him know that I'm making a trip to Cybertron soon and bringing you and Throttle with me. I'm going to make sure that you get to see your daughter before we leave the planet", said Optimus.

"Dad, Magnus put a restraining order out on me. If I step foot on Cybertron, I'll get arrested on site", I said.

"I already talk to the chief at IPD. The restraining order has been lifted as has the one for being denied to see your daughter. Speaking of her. I got to talk with her before you knocked. She misses you. She wants to come live here on Earth, but I told her that it's up to you and _not_ Magnus", Prime said.

"So, Magnus has no say in what his daughter does or what decision she makes?", I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, sweetie. I also talked with the judge that issued the restraining order. Told him your current situation and that your husband is in the hospital. He awarded me legal guardianship of her. That's why I'm making a trip to Cybertron. The judge also wants you there to witness the signing. She will be a part of our family and our son will have a sister", said Optimus.

"Don't you mean that Little Vinnie will have a step-sister, dad? Same mother, different father", I said.

"That's what I meant to say. I'm sorry sweetie. Was there anything else you want? I have work to do", Prime said.

I was about to say something more, but someone knocked on the office door.

"Hold that thought, Wolf", said Optimus, as he buzzed the door open.

Both my dad and I were shocked to see the dean of the college I went to and taught at. Dad noticed the same resemblance I did when I first found out that the dean and Ratchet were related.

"This is an unexpected visit. What brings you here to Earth, Rusty?", Prime asked.

"I came to make amends with my son, Ratchet. Is he available?", Rusty replied.

"I think you arrived a little too late, Rusty. 'Chet is dead. So is 'Jack. Some kind of explosion a few days ago in med bay", I said.

"I haven't heard either nickname in a long time. Do you know what kind of explosion it was by chance?", asked Rusty.

"Sorry, I don't. I wasn't here when it happened. I heard from Prowl. You could ask him about the explosion. I'm so sorry, Rusty. I should have called you after I found out", I said.

"It's quite alright. We didn't part on very good terms. He's always been bitter towards me. It's probably better this way. Feel free to bury his body here, if you like", Rusty said.

My cell rang just before I tore into the dean. I was hoping he would want to take Ratchet's body back to Cybertron for a proper burial.

I answered my cell on the 3rd ring before it went to voicemail.

"Hello…yes, this is Wolf…Really? Great!….I'll come get him shortly…Good bye", I said. Then I hung up.

I looked at my dad. "Is there someone who can take me back to Chicago, dad? Throttle's ready to go", I said.

"I'll have Jazz take you. Go get some things ready and I'll have him stop by your room to get you", said Optimus. Then he put me on the floor and buzzed me out of his office.

As I was getting an extra pair of pants for Throttle, someone knocked on the door.

I heard someone walk in as I was putting the final item in a duffel bag.

"Hello, is anyone here?", Charley asked, closing the door behind her.

"I'll be out in a minute, Charley. I'm just finishing packing. Go ahead and have a seat", I said.

I looked around my bedroom to see if there was an extra pair of underwear for him and I couldn't find any. There weren't any in the drawer, either.

I zipped the bag and carried it out to the living room.

"Wow! You got bigger since I saw you last. So, how are you and Modo doing?", I asked.

"We're doing good. He's been so patient with me. I don't know how he does it?", said Charley.

"Will power, Charley. Complete and utter will power", I said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on a sec, Charley", I said. I got up and answered the door. I was surprised to see my son at the door.

"What brings you to my room, Vince? Is everything alright?", I asked.

"Everything is fine, mom. I just thought that maybe we could go somewhere and hang like we use to when I was smaller. You know, like you and my bros. did", Vince said.

"We'll see after I get back from picking up your step-father from Chicago General Hospital, ok", I said.

"Throttle is in the hospital? What for? Is he alright?", asked Vince.

"He's fine and he was shot for protecting me. I was just going to go see if Jazz was ready to roll", I said.

"Does dad know that you're going to Chicago?", Vince asked.

"Yep. His idea to have Jazz take me. It's almost a day's drive to Chi-town. Throttle thinks of you as his son. He thought the same of your brothers, too", I said.

"I love Throttle like a father. Who do you think taught me to shoot a blaster? It wasn't dad. Why didn't you and dad stay together?", asked Vince.

"Don't take this wrong, Vince. I love your father, but he was always working or out on the battlefield, fighting Megatron. We had no time for each other. Especially, after I started working at the college on Cybertron. I'll never stop loving your father, Vinnie. Never", I said.

"I don't go by Vinnie any more, mom. It's Vince or Vincent. Vinnie sounds childish", Vince said.

I was shocked to hear that out of his mouth, but he was right. He's not a child any more. My son is an adult now, so if he wanted to go by Vince or Vincent, then who am I to argue that.

"I can live with that. The mouse you're named after still goes by Vinnie and he's an adult, like you", I said.

"That's him. He still acts like a child. I doubt he'll ever grow up mentally", said Vince.

Just as I was about to say something, Jazz walked up.

"Hey Vin-man. What's crackin'?", Jazz asked.

"Not a whole lot, J-dawg. Just talkin' with my mom, who you probably want to talk with, right?", Vince replied.

Jazz nodded, so Vince left.

I watched my son walk down the hall 'til he was out of sight before I addressed Jazz.

After I saw Vince turn the corner, I addressed Jazz.

"So, what's up, Jazz?", I asked.

"I came to see if you were ready to roll", said Jazz.

"Yep. Let me grab Throttle's spare clothes, then we'll hit the road", I said, as I turned around to go grab the duffle bag off the sofa.

After I grabbed it, I closed and locked my door.

"You afraid someone is going to break into your room and steal something, chica?", Jazz asked.

"No, but ya never know. It's a trust issue as well", I said.

"Has Sides ever broke into your room and stole anything?", asked Jazz.

"Not that I know of, why? Should I be concerned?", I replied.

"No, of course not. I was just asking", Jazz said.

I wasn't convinced at all. I had this feeling that he was lying. Sunny told me that he caught our bro trying to break into my room once.

"Are you lying to me, Jazz? Cause if you are, I'm going to go find someone else to take me to Chicago to pick up Throttle. Now, I ask again. Are you lying to me?", I asked.

"You got me. Sunny and I caught Sides coming out of your room with your guitar. Sunny and I looked all over the base for it. To this day, I still don't know where it is", said Jazz.

"The same guitar you got me for my 19th birthday? That guitar?", I asked.

Jazz nodded. I was shocked. I didn't know that it was missing from my room.

"I wish he was still alive so I can wring his neck. You had that custom painted to match my paint job. I was going to practice the song I wrote after I had gotten off duty. That's probably when he took it", I said.

"When we get back, we'll go look for it. So, what song were you working on?", Jazz asked.


	49. Chapter 49

While Jazz and I were on the road, he kept buggin' me about the song I was working on. I kept telling him that he wasn't going to find out 'til his creation day next month and that it was a surprise. That's all I was telling him. He couldn't budge me a bit. Not even a hint of what kind of music it was. I stayed tight lipped about it, and he knew it.

"Mind if I crawl in the back and take a nap, Jazz? Road trips make me sleepy", I said.

"Naw, go ahead. I'll wake ya when we get there, ok", said Jazz.

"Ok, Jazz. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a best friend like you, Jazz. You're one of a kind, that's for sure", I said, crawling into the backseat.

"So are you. Sweet dreams, chica", Jazz said.

8 hrs. later, we arrived in Chicago. Jazz didn't wake me 'til we got to the hospital. As he pulled in, he blasted some heavy metal music to wake me. He knew it was rude, but it's effective.

I woke up and yelled as loud as I could for him to turn the music either down or off before I tear out his stereo right out of his dashboard.

Jazz turned it off and told me that we were at the hospital.

I looked out the window and sure enough, we were at Chicago General Hospital. I was so glad cause I was taking my husband home today. I missed him so much while he was here in the hospital.

As I got out, the doctor started walking up to me. He had this look on his face that I didn't like. I was hoping that it wasn't bad news. I don't want to hear any type of bad news about Throttle. I'm not whole without him. My dad knows it and so does Throttle.

I closed the door and told Jazz to go park somewhere safe and to use his holoform, then meet me and the doc inside.

I followed the doc inside the hospital and asked what was wrong. "I'll wait 'til your friend comes inside. I think you're going to need him when I tell you the news", said Dr. Sloane.

I had this feeling it was bad news, otherwise he wouldn't have waited to tell me 'til Jazz was here. I wanted him to tell me now before I start losing my patience, which I was starting to do.

Jazz walked up to the hospital doors and watched them slide open before walking inside. He noticed the look on my face and knew I was losing my patience.

"What's wrong, chica? You look about to explode", said Jazz.

I looked at him. "No shit, Jazz. The doc wouldn't tell me what's going on 'til you came in", I said, still fuming.

"Let's go to the family waiting room and talk. I have some news concerning your husband that you're going to need to hear, even though you may not want to", Dr. Sloane said.

Jazz and I looked at each other then at the dr. I nodded my head then we followed him to the family waiting room to talk.

Jazz took a hold of my hand and squeezed it. I looked at his hand then at him. He gave me the "everything will be alright" look. He saw the look in my eyes. He knew I was scared to lose Throttle.

We arrived at the family waiting room. The dr. opened the door and let both Jazz and I in first, then he followed behind. He shut the door and told us to take a seat. We did then he sat down across from us.

"An hour after I got off shift, someone snuck into your husband's room and injected something into his IV bag. The nightshift nurse was too late to stop whoever it was from injecting the unknown substance into the IV bag. I'm sorry to say that your husband is dead. The unknown substance was very lethal and quick acting. It hit his bloodstream immediately. Again, I'm sorry for your loss", said Dr. Sloane.

"What about security tapes? Do they show who snuck in and out last night? I want to catch his killer", I said.

Jazz was surprised that I was rather calm, cool and collect when the dr. told me that Throttle was dead.

"Why don't we go find out, but first, would you like to say your final good bye before we take him to the morgue?", Dr. Sloane asked.

"I'd like to take him back to Mars for a proper burial, if that's alright with you, doc?", I replied.

"That's fine with me. I'll get the necessary paperwork ready after I take you to see him", said Dr. Sloane.

"Give me a few min. to talk with Jazz in private, ok", I said.

"Of course. I'll be back after I make rounds and check on other patients", Dr. Sloane said.

I nodded then watched the dr. leave the room.

After the door shut, I looked at Jazz and started crying. Jazz brought me closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, chica. What are you going to tell his friends?", Jazz asked.

I looked up at him with tears streaking down my face. "I don't know, Jazz. I do know it's going to kill his mom when I tell her that her only remaining son is dead. Can you call my dad and see if he can take some time off to come get Throttle's body from the hospital?", I replied.

"Yeah, no problem", said Jazz. Then he proceeded to call my dad and explain what happened last night.

Autobot HQ, Prime's office. 5pm. Prime was just finishing the final report for the evening. He put it in the outbox, then answered his comm. link. "Yes, Jazz", Prime said.

"Wolf wants to know if you can take some time off to come get Throttle's body from Chicago General Hospital?", Jazz asked.

"May I ask what happened?", replied Optimus.

He heard me yell that Throttle is dead and that someone snuck in and killed him.

"Sweet Primus! Tell Wolf I'll be there as soon as I can. Until then, don't let her doing anything stupid that could land her in jail", Prime said.

Jazz looked at me. "Don't worry, Prime. All she wants to do is go through the security tapes and find out who killed him. We'll see you when you get here, Prime. Jazz out", he said.

After Jazz cut the comm. link with my dad, he told me he'll be here as soon as he can. I nodded then pulled out my cell phone and called the Last Chance Garage. I had to tell both Harley and Silverdawn that Throttle was dead.

Limburger Tower. 11a. Limburger's office. Both Limburger and Karbunkle were talking about the late night trip to the hospital.

"I take it your lethal concoction did its job, my dear dr.?", Limburger asked.

"Yes it did, your cream cheesiness. He was dead before I left. But I'm afraid I was spotted on the security cameras", Karbunkle said.

"Not to worry, Karbunkle. As long as you didn't look at the cameras, no one can identify you", said Limburger.

I closed my cell phone and threw it against the wall. I started crying again. I couldn't bring myself to tell Throttle's mom that he's dead. Nor could I tell Harley.

Jazz got up and guided me back to the chair. He had me sit down and lean against him again. He told me that everything will be ok and that I have good friends to help me through my grieving.

I looked at him and smiled through the tears. My face was all wet from all the crying.

"I so want this to be a bad dream and I'll wake up and Throttle will be alive and ready to go home", I said, wiping my face.

"But you know it's not a bad dream, right?", asked Jazz.

"Yeah, but I wish it was. Throttle loved me for who I am, not what I am. He didn't see me as a hybrid. He only saw what was on the outside. He didn't care about my past relationships with Skywarp and Magnus. I'm going to miss him, Jazz. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. We weren't married that long. Only 2 yrs., then I lose him like this? I will bring his murderer to justice. Throttle's death will not be in vain. He will rest in peace", I said.

By the time Prime hit the Kansas border, he tried to get a hold of me on my cell, but had gotten no answer. All he got was the answering service from the cell provider.

"Hmm, either she has it off or something is wrong and unable to answer her phone", Prime said to himself. Then he tried to get a hold of Jazz on his comm.

"Yo!", Jazz said.

"Really Jazz? That's how you answer your comm. now?", Prime asked.

"Sorry Prime. Thought maybe it was Blaster calling. I was expecting him to call anytime", said Jazz.

"I'm unable to get a hold of Wolf. Is she ok?", asked Optimus.

"Sorta. She threw her phone against the wall in frustration. Throttle's death hit her hard, Prime. She's not taking it well. I don't know how much longer I can keep her calm 'til her next tirade. Ya gotta get here soon, Prime", Jazz said.

"I'm getting there as quick as I can, Jazz. Maybe take her to the Quigley Field Scoreboard. She has some friends there that might be able to help through her grieving", Prime said.

"I could give it a shot. Why don't you go ahead and transmit those directions to me and I'll get her ready to head out. Meet us there?", asked Jazz.

"Of course. Maybe I'll try to get a hold of her on her comm. since her phone is broken now", said Optimus.

"Ok. I'll let her know. Jazz out", he said. Then he cut the link.

It had just hit 12 noon when Jazz got off the comm. with Prime. He nudged me a bit and let me know that my dad was going to call me on my comm.

"Do I look like I wanna talk with anyone, Jazz? I just wanna be with Throttle right now. Go ask the dr. if I can go see him now", I said.

"Ok. Then maybe a trip to the scoreboard to see some of your friends. I think they should know what happened", Jazz said.

I looked at him in horror. "NO! Not 'til I'm ready to tell them", I said.

Jazz put his hands up in defense. "Hey, take it easy. It was just an idea that Prime came up with. Take it up with him", said Jazz.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I don't mean to be a bitch. I'm having a hard time accepting his death. You know, I think I will go to the scoreboard, but I'm going on foot and alone. I need time to myself", I said.

"Whatever you want, chica. We're trying to help you anyway we can and you're pushing us out of the way", Jazz said.

"Your point, Jazz?", I asked. Then I walked out of the family waiting room. I walked down the hall to the double sliding doors of the hospital and then through the parking lot.

I didn't feel like getting into an argument with him, that's why I left the hospital.

On my way to the scoreboard, I was stopped by Stoker. He was on his bike, too.

"Hey, what brings you back to Chicago?", Stoker asked.

"I'll tell ya when we get back to the scoreboard. I have bad news", I said.

"Get on and we'll head on over there. I'm sorry for everything I've said about you. You, Throttle and your father are right. As long as you and Throttle are happy together, it shouldn't matter what you look like inside or outside. Speaking of Throttle, how is he? I heard what happened to land him in the hospital", said Stoker.

I started crying at the mention of Throttle's name. It hurt to hear his name. Stoker stopped his bike and asked what was wrong.

"Don't tell anyone 'til we get to the scoreboard, but Throttle is dead. Someone snuck into his room last night and injected a lethal substance into his IV bag. It hit his bloodstream instantly", I said, still crying.

Decepticon HQ. Skywarp's quarters. He had been deciding on whether or not to call me and apologize for being a total ass and ignore me all these years.

"Ah, hell with it. I don't give a rats ass if dad does ban me from the base as well as the Decepticons. Wolf is the mother of my boys", Skywarp said to himself. Then he left his quarters and walked down to Thundercracker's quarters. He knocked on the door, hoping that he was in.

"Come on in, 'Warp. Door is open", TC said, looking through a magazine.

Skywarp opened the door and walked in. "Hey bro, what's up?", asked 'Warp, closing the door behind him.

"Not a whole lot. What can I do for ya, 'Warp?", replied TC.

"Well, could you take care of the boys a little longer, TC? I'm going to go look for Wolf and make amends for the way I treated her years ago", 'Warp said.

"Dad is going to blow a fuse, then separate your head from your body when he hears this, 'Warp", TC said.

"Only if you tell him. But you're going to keep your mouth shut, right? Don't be like Screamer and be a rat. I know you had a thing for her at one time, bro", said 'Warp.

TC thought about it for a bit, then nodded his head. "Ok, bro. I won't say a word to dad about it. But I can't say the same for Screamer, though. You know if he hears about it, he'll tell dad, and then we're both in for it", said TC.

The Scoreboard. It was around 12:30p when Stoker and I arrived there. I tried to keep my emotions down as much as possible. I didn't want anyone to know that I had been crying off and on during the day.

Stoker parked his bike, then got off. He helped me off and escorted me up to the scoreboard. I couldn't believe that he was being a total gentlemouse to me. I was shocked at the way he was treating me. It was nice that he was treating me with respect.

He opened the door and let me in first, then walked in after me. He closed the door behind him. Vinnie, Vanessa and Hunter looked towards the door to see who came in.

Vinnie ran up to me and hugged me. "Geez, Vin. Do you need to hug me that hard? I'd like to breathe, please", I said, in between breaths.

He let me go and apologized for hugging me real tight. "It's cool, Vin. I need you all to sit down. I have some bad news concerning Throttle. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how it happened", I said.

Everyone looked at each other then back at me. "What are you talking about, Doll face? I thought he was doing fine when I saw him last. What happened after Vanessa and I left?", asked Vinnie.

I sat down and took a deep breath. I let it out and started explaining what happened last night after the dr. left.

In the next several days, I stayed in Throttle's room with his body and the music cranked up all the way.

My dad was getting one hell of a headache cause of all the loud music. Everyone else loved it, but not my dad.

He got up from the sofa and headed for the source of the loud, obnoxious music.

While I was laying with Throttle's dead body, I heard pounding on my door and yelling, as well.

I had a feeling it was my dad doing both the pounding on the door and yelling to turn the music down.

I got up from the bed and turned the stereo off. Then I went to the door and opened it. There stood my dad in his holoform. He didn't look happy, either. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to subdue his oncoming headache.

"Heh, hey dad. What's up?", I asked, letting him inside my room.

He walked in and gave me "the look".

I knew that look all too well. It meant that I was in trouble.

After I closed the door, I asked him to take a seat. I had something I wanted to talk to him about.


	50. Chapter 50

My dad looked horrified when I told him what I wanted to do. He almost looked physically ill at just the thought of me wanting to keep Throttle alive.

"I…I don't know what to say, sweetie. This goes against everything we Autobots stand for. Desecrating the dead? You can't be serious, Wolf? It's…", Prime said.

"It's what, dad? Wrong? Against the will of Primus? Well, I got news for ya, dad. I don't give a damn about the will of Primus! This is my husband, laying here, dead! Do you think I wanted him to die!", I said, pointing to Throttle.

"Now, sweetie. Don't get upset. I'm sure there's another way we can do this without trying to jumpstart his heart and bring him back", said Optimus.

"You don't get it, do you dad? There is no other way!", I said, clearly upset.

"Have you thought about what Ratchet and Wheeljack had done for you? Like your body?", Prime said, pointing to my body.

"That was the first idea I had, but decided against it due to lack of materials", I said.

"Throttle told me that he would donate the parts from their ship if Ratchet ever needed them. Have you thought about that?", asked Optimus.

"Well,…no. But if I can jumpstart his heart, then I wouldn't need to build a new body for him. That was the whole idea, dad. Too _not_ build a new body", I said.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Martian Mice were relaxing and noticed the music was turned off. Everyone looked towards where Throttle's room is and wondered what had happened when none of them could find Optimus amongst them, either.

"Anyone know where Optimus is? And what happened to the music?", asked Stoker.

"No clue, coach, but I'm sure everything is ok. Bet he probably went to tell Wolf to turn the music down. He's not a fan of heavy metal music. According to a friend of hers, anyway", Vinnie said.

"Maybe I should go find out if everything is alright", Vanessa said, getting up from the recliner.

Vinnie grabbed her arm and told her not to bother them. "Why, bro? Aren't you a bit curious as to what's going on?", asked Vanessa.

"Nope. Not my concern, sis. If she wants to tell us, she will. Now, sit down and be patient", said Vinnie.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this any more, Wolf! I'm not going to let you do something like this! This sounds like something Megatron would try. I would never, in my darkest nightmares, think you would try to bring someone back from the dead and hope everything will be alright. Everything will not be alright! He will come back as a zombie! Is that what you want him to be? A zombie!?", Prime yelled.

I got royally pissed at my dad, and that don't happen very often, either.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!", I screamed. Then I picked up the closest thing to me, which was the lamp on the end table next to the bed. I threw it at my dad and nailed him in the face, hard.

Holoform or not, he felt that hit him. He was shocked that I even threw something at him, let alone hit him with anything.

Both Vinnie and Stoker looked at each other, then rushed to Throttle's room to see what was going on.

By the time they got to the door, Prime had walked out of my room with a nice cut across his face from the broken light bulb.

"What happened in there, Optimus? And are you alright?", asked Stoker.

"I'll be fine, Stoker. It'll be just a scratch in my robot mode. As to what happened in there. That's another matter all together", said Optimus.

"Tell us, please. Maybe we can help her in some way", Vinnie said.

Stoker looked at Vinnie. "I highly doubt you could help her, punk. I don't think she's going to leave Throttle's side 'til he's buried", Stoker said.

"Think again, Stoke. My _father_ doesn't like my idea to bring Throttle back from the dead. Says it's wrong to desecrate the dead", I said.

"It is. I wouldn't even do something that degrading. What is wrong with you? Let Throttle rest in peace", said Stoker.

Before I could tear into Stoker, I was stopped by Vinnie.

"Why don't we go for a ride? I think you've been inside long enough", Vinnie said.

I looked at Vinnie and nodded. I knew what he was referring to. I needed to leave before it became a bloodbath in the scoreboard.

I went over to Vinnie's bike and grabbed the spare helmet, got on his bike and left.

"Aw, man. She couldn't wait for me?", said Vinnie.

Vanessa walked over to her brother and handed him her helmet.

"Take my bike and go after her, Vin. She shouldn't be alone in her present state", Vanessa said.

"I think you'd be better at this, sis. When I open my mouth, I say something stupid", Vinnie said.

"Alright, but when I bring her back, I want them to apologize for being total jerks", said Vanessa, pointing to Prime and Stoker.

"I don't know about Optimus, but I'm not apologizing for what I said. I think it's wrong for what she wants to do", Stoker said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wolf is my only daughter, and I was a jerk to her. Perhaps I should go with you. I don't want to alienate my little girl", Prime said.

"No offense sir, but I think you're the last person she wants to see right now. I will tell her that you would like to apologize to her when I bring her back", said Vanessa.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that", said Optimus.

"No thanks needed, sir. I just want to see this get resolved. Both you and Stoker should put yourselves in her place and think about if you lost someone you loved. Wouldn't you do everything in your power to keep that loved one alive? I know that if I lost Greg, I would do everything I could to keep him alive, even if it meant desecrating the dead. I love that mouse sitting over there", Vanessa said, pointing over at Greg Hunter.

Greg got up from the sofa and walked over to his fiancé. He wrapped his arm around Vanessa's waist and squeezed her closer to him. "And I love you too, beautiful. Go help your friend and I'll hold down the fort", Greg said.

Vanessa leaned over and kissed Greg on the cheek. "Thanks Greg. I'll be back as soon as I can", said Vanessa.

I had found one of Modo's favorite fishing holes. I got off the motorcycle and walked over to the water. From the corner of my eye, I spotted a fishing pole. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Modo must have left this by mistake", I said to myself.

While I was looking at the fishing pole, something else had caught my eye. Something shiny above me. I put the pole down and looked to see what was so shiny.

I climbed up to the top and walked over to the shiny object.

I tried to pick up the object, but it wouldn't budge. I kept trying to remove the object. By the time I finally unearthed the object, a trap was sprung around me. It smelled of a reeking Plutarkian. I wasn't in a good mood to start with and this just pissed me off more.

I pulled out my spare cell phone. There was no signal. I was fucked unless I found a weak point in the trap.

Oregon. Rogue Valley Medical Center. Maternity ward. Charley was in labor for the past 12 hrs. Poor Modo was a nervous wreck just waiting for the baby to be born. He stood by Charley's side, nervous wreck and all.

Another 5 hrs. later, the baby was born. He was 7lbs. 9oz. The baby has tan fur with pitch black hair. And adorable. He also has green eyes like his mother.

Modo sat next to Charely so he could hold his newborn son.

Limburger Tower. Karbunkle's lab. I had just been sedated before being taken out of the trap.

Once I was taken out, I was put on a cold, hard metal slab. Then I was tied down.

Several hours later, I had started coming around. I opened my eyes and nearly got blinded by the lights of the lab.

"Ah, I see you're awake. I do apologize for Karbunkle's terrible bedside manner. I was hoping for one of the Biker Mice, not you, my dear", Limburger said.

"Then untie me, cheese breath", I said.

"What language from a female. I was hoping we could talk about a possible truce", said Limburger.

"You're joking, right?", I asked.

"I assure you, my dear, I am quite serious. As serious as a heart attack. I believe that is the correct term. You miscreant mice are the reason I'm being told to go back to Plutark. I'd rather be tried for my crimes than go back there and have to face Lord Camembert in person", Limburger said.

"I can arrange to have you transferred to the Martian prison block", I said.

"If you do that, I'll tell you how that tan furred mouse died and who did it", said Limburger.

"I know how he died. I want the asshole who killed him", I said.

"Then we have a deal?", Limburger asked.

"Yes, we do. Double cross me and I kill you and everyone who works for you. Understand?", I replied.

"Of course", said Limburger, as he released me from my bonds.

"Uh, could you not stand so close to me, please. I have a very sensitive nose", I said.

After limburger released me from my bonds, he stepped back.

"Alright, now that I'm free and before I make the call to Mars, I wanna know who is responsible for killing my beloved husband, Throttle. The tan furred mouse in the hospital?", I said.

Limburger looked genuinely shocked when I said that Throttle was my husband.

"Karbunkle is the one you want. He snuck into the hospital, and injected the lethal concoction into your husband's IV bag. If I had known that he was married, I would have thought twice when I sent Karbunkle to eliminate him. I, too, have a family back on Plutark. I understand your dilemma. Please forgive me, my dear female mouse", Limburger said.

"You don't need to apologize. Just hand over the deranged dr. and I'll make the call to Mars", I said.

Karbunkle walked in at the right time. I brought out my weapon and raised at him. I growled low in my throat.

"Cause of you, fat head, my husband is dead! I should kill you where you stand!", I yelled.

Karbunkle was shaking in fear. I started squeezing the trigger.

By the time I reigned in my anger and rage, it was too late. I had shot and killed Karbunkle.

In a way, I felt better knowing that he will never kill anyone again, yet, I felt bad cause I promised my dad I wouldn't kill, but I couldn't help it. I needed closure, as did Throttle. He needed to know that he can rest in peace now.

I pulled out my cell phone and made that call. That very long distance call to Mars.

"Martian Freedom Fighters HQ. General Carbine speaking. How can I direct your call?", she asked.

"Hello…mother. I have good news. The Plutarkian problem here on Earth is done for. Limburger has surrendered peacefully", I said.

"You're serious? He really surrendered?", asked Carbine.

"Yes and yes. Would you like to ask him yourself?", I replied.

"Yes, I would", Carbine said.

I handed Limburger my phone and told him that the General wanted to hear for herself that he surrendered.

An hour later, Limburger gave me the phone back.

"I must say. She was quite shocked to hear that I surrendered. She said to tell you she will arrive in 2 days at the garage I was trying to buy", said Limburger.

"I'd say you should apologize to Charley, but she doesn't run it any more. Someone else does. I have to ask this. Why did you keep that greasy ape, Greasepit, around for so long? You'd think after the first few times he failed, you would have gotten rid of him", I said.

"I've been saying that for years. Would you do me the honor and put him out of my misery, please", Limburger said.

"I'd be happy to. Where is the greasy dumbass at?", I asked, looking around.

The Scoreboard. Throttles' room. Prime was back in there, sitting next to Throttle's body. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound so pathetic. Instead, he called Autobot HQ to see about having a military funeral for Throttle.

"Prowl here. How's everything your way, Prime?", asked Prowl.

"I wish it was going great, but it's not. Wolf and I got into a physical fight a while ago. Do you think you could send my son out this way, Prowl? Maybe he can keep an optic on her", Prime said.

"I'll see if I can find him, then send him your way. I'm sorry you 2 got in a fight. Hopefully, both of you get it resolved before coming back here", Prowl said.

"We will, Prowl. I assure you, we will. I'll call you before we head back. There is one other reason I called. I'd like to have a military funeral for Wolf's husband. I don't want her to do what she says she's going to do", said Optimus.

"And that is what, Prime?", asked Prowl.

"Wolf wants to bring him back from the dead. I won't allow it to happen. And because I told Wolf that, she threw a lamp at my face", Prime said.

"Perhaps I should talk with her. I've been wanting to talk with her about Sunstreaker's death and how it affected me", Prowl said.

Skywarp arrived at Autobot HQ and walked in. The alarms went off shortly after he walked in.

"How typical of the Autobots. Hopefully, they won't lock me up before I explain why I'm here", Skywarp said to himself.


	51. Chapter 51

Skywarp found himself being stopped by Ironhide, who was standing just 2 ft. away from Skywarp.

"Hold it right there, Decepti-creep. Where do you think you're going?", asked Ironhide.

"I came to see Wolf. She's my ex-bondmate. I need to speak with her. Is she here?", replied Skywarp.

"No, she's not. She's in Chicago right now. Why do you need to speak with her?", Ironhide asked, lowering his weapon.

"Personal reason, I'm afraid. I haven't been able to get a hold of Wolf, so I figured she was her and just decided to not answer her comm.", Skywarp said.

"She's not an Autobot any more. She's a hybrid. Half Cybertronian and half Martian Mouse. She uses something called a cell phone now, but she does use the comm. link once in a while. Maybe I can get a hold of her on her cell phone from my internal comm. link", said Ironhide, as he tried to get a hold of me on my cell phone.

Ironhide kept trying to get a hold of me, but all he kept getting was a message that the cell number was no longer in service.

"I'm sorry, Skywarp, but I can't get a hold of her. Her cell phone is no longer in service. I'll call Prime and tell him you're on your way to Chicago to look for Wolf", Ironhide said.

"I don't want anyone other than Thundercracker knowing that I'm going after her. The twins are wondering when their mother is coming home", said Skywarp.

Prowl had heard the tail end of the conversation between Ironhide and Skywarp.

"How are the twins doing, Skywarp?", Prowl asked.

"They're doing great, Prowl. They just started Jr. High last month", Skywarp said.

Chicago. 3p. After I had left Limburger's office and tower, I headed back to the lake and catch up on some fishing.

While I was fishing, I heard someone pulling up. The sound of a familiar engine. Not a motorcycle engine, but the sound of a car engine. I knew it wasn't my dad. I can tell the difference between the sound of his engine and that of another Autobot.

Jazz activated his holoform and walked down to edge of the lake, where I was fishing. Without looking toward Jazz, I asked him why he was bothering my quiet, peaceful and tranquil fishing.

"I came to apologize for being a jerk to you back at the hospital", Jazz said.

"You said it, now leave. I want to be alone to think and fish in peace", I said, casting the line out again.

Jazz was about to say something else, but I stopped him. "If you're still standing there when I turn around, you will find my boot across your head", I said, reeling my line in.

I turned around and he was still standing there. I put the fishing pole down, went into my fighting stance and delivered a round kick straight to the right side of his head. He didn't have time to block it. He went down like a ton of bricks. He didn't move after that. I must have knocked him out cold.

I bent over him and shook him to see if I had cold cocked him to the point of stasis lock. He didn't stir, so I must have put him in stasis lock.

"I told you that you would find my boot across your head, Jazz. Next time, maybe you'll listen and leave me alone", I said. Then I picked up the fishing pole, walked over the bike and mounted it.

I was on my way back to the scoreboard, when I heard a jet engine above me. I looked up and saw a black and purple jet. 'What is he doing here? I thought he got the hint? Guess not', I thought to myself.

I activated my helmet comm. and asked Skywarp what he was doing here.

"The twins miss you and want to know when you're coming home? That's what I want to know, too", Skywarp said.

"You don't get it, do you, Skywarp? I'm not going back. I…*Sigh*….I can't talk about this right now. Just leave me alone. Don't look for me ever again. Go back to that bunch of losers and cowards that call themselves Decepticons", I said. Then I cut the link with him.

When I arrived back at Quigley Field, my dad was still sitting in the parking lot, in his vehicle mode, but his holoform was standing outside of his vehicle mode. I pulled up, turned the engine off and sat there with my helmet still on.

"Can we talk without you throwing things at me?", Prime asked.

I folded my arms across my chest. "What's there to talk about, father? You made it painfully clear that you don't want me to be happy any more, so, I think everything has been said", I said.

Prime walked up to me, took my helmet off and set it on the ground next to the bike. He offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me off the bike.

"Go on inside, girl. I'll be in soon. Tell everyone I'm fine", I said, patting the seat. The bike beeped and drove up to the scoreboard.

After the bike was out of sight, I crossed my arms in front of my chest again. My dad didn't like my stance.

"Please try to understand, Wolf. What you want to do is wrong. He should rest in peace not live his life in a lie. That's what would happen if you brought him back from the dead. His life would be a lie", said Optimus.

"And what is my life now? Nothing without Throttle. That's what it is. My heart is broken. I may never love another man like I did Throttle. He didn't care about my past indiscretions", I said.

"And I didn't care about your past indiscretion with Skywarp. I'm sorry Magnus treated you the way he did. Especially, in front of your daughter. He had no right to keep her away from you. In fact, she called me about an hour ago. Something about a raid Magnus lead. I don't know the full details", Prime said.

"If he's dead, I'm glad. I wouldn't have said that if I still loved him, but I don't. Not any more and haven't since I married Throttle 2 yrs. ago", I said.

While we were talking, I heard a car door shut and saw someone walking around my dad's vehicle mode. Actually, it was 2 someones.

It was Prowl in his holoform and my son, Little Vinnie.

Prowl's holoform stood about 6'2", around 230 lbs. He has blonde hair that is cut in a military style. Gorgeous ocean blue eyes. He's wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt that has the IPD shield on the left sleeve. A black pair of Dockers pleated dress pants and black military lace up boots.

Little Vinnie had changed his appearance before he left with Prowl from the base. He was wearing a blue short sleeve t-shirt, black Levi's and Nike Airs. His appearance was better than it was years ago.

"What are you 2 doing here?", I asked.

"Prowl said that dad wanted me to come keep an optic on you, and yet, I don't need to. I wasn't told why. What's going on, mom? Is everything ok?", Little Vinnie asked.

"No, everything is not ok, Vince. Everything is all wrong. I wish your father hadn't gotten you involved in my problems", I said, looking at my dad.

"Your problems are _my_ problems, too, Wolf. Energon is thicker than water. The 3 of us stick together. You, me and our son. Let us help you, please", said Optimus.

"I don't need help, Prime. I need to be left alone. I told Jazz that, and he didn't listen. I laid him out back at the lake. Skywarp got the hint. He left me alone. But it seems that you guys aren't getting it", I said.

"So, it doesn't bother you that Sunstreaker's death had a big impact on me or that you should have been there for his funeral? Or did you not care about how I felt?", Prowl asked.

"I….*sigh*…I do care, Prowl. I'm sorry if I come off as if I don't care. I just recently lost my husband. I haven't grieved over Sunny's death properly", I said, as I lowered my head in shame.

Prowl walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and with his other hand, he lifted my head up by the chin. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen. Ok", said Prowl.

I smiled a little bit and nodded. He smiled back. Then he looked at Prime. "I think she'll be fine once she talks about the pain she's feeling, Prime. Don't rush her", Prowl said.

I caught Prowl off guard when I hugged him. "Thanks, Prowl. I'm glad you understand", I said.

He said nothing as he hugged me back. That was his way of saying 'you're welcome, Wolf. You're welcome'.

That night, I told Prowl and Little Vinnie what had happened at the hospital the night before.

"Throttle is dead?", Little Vinnie said.

"I'm afraid so, Vince. I know you loved your step-father, son. I am so sorry", I said.

"It's not your fault, mom. It's the jerk that snuck in and killed him", said Little Vinnie.

"Not any more, its not", I said.

"What are you talking about, Wolf? What did you do?", Prime asked.

"What I did is not your concern, Optimus. I did it for me and for Throttle", I said.

"Would Throttle want you to kill for him?", Optimus asked.

I lowered my head in shame. "That's what I thought. Let him rest in peace, Wolf", Prime said.

"It should be me laying there on his bed, dead. Not him. That thug had the chance and the opening to shoot me. It should be Throttle who's still alive, not me. I can't live without him", I said, starting to cry.

Both Vinnie and Stoker walked up to me and held me. After a while of letting me cry, Vinnie lifted my head up with his hand. "You going to be ok, Wolf? I hate seeing you cry", Vinnie said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Vinnie. Thanks for being a friend. You too, Stoke", I said, looking at Stoker.

Stoker smiled at me. "Anytime, beautiful. I'm sorry for being an ass. I should have kept my big mouth shut but instead I go and piss off my biker bro and make his girl cry. Will you ever forgive me, Wolf?", asked Stoker.

"I forgave you when you picked me up off the streets, Stoke. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Silverdawn, Harley, and Carbine. None of them know that Throttle is dead", I said.

"Charley-girl and Modo don't know either, Sweetheart", said Vinnie.

My eyes went wide with shock. "Oh shit, that's right. Stoker, could you call Modo and tell him the bad news? Vinnie, come with me to the garage. If I don't tell them now, I may never tell them, and Siverdawn will have my head if I wait to tell her", I said.

Both Martian Mice nodded their heads. Stoker walked over to the phone and called Modo on his cell phone, while Vinnie and I got on his bike and headed for the Last Chance Garage.

Vinnie and I arrived at the same time my mother, General Carbine, did.

"As always, you have perfect timing,…Mother", I said, getting off of Vinnie's bike.

Vinnie looked at me in total shock.

"She's your mother?", Vinnie asked, pointing at Carbine.

"Yeah, she is. But that's not why we're here, Vin. I need to tell Silverdawn about Throttle", I said.

Carbine looked at me strangely. "What happened to Throttle?", asked Carbine.

"In a nutshell, he's dead. You'll know the whole story when I tell Harley and Silverdawn. Now, let's go inside", I said, walking toward the garage.

Harley looked up from the '86 Chevy truck she was currently working on. She smiled when she saw Vinnie.

Vinnie couldn't help but smile back at Harley. He was still in love with her, but she hadn't told him that she dumped her recent boyfriend as of this morning. Harley still deeply loved Vinnie.

"It's good to see you again, Wolf. You too, Vinnie", Harley said. Then she noticed Carbine was with us.

"General Carbine. I wasn't expecting to see you here on Earth. How are you doing?", said Harley.

"Same as always. I came to pick up and deliver Limburger back to Mars for trial. But apparently, I need to hear something more important before I leave for Limburger Tower", Carbine said.

"What's important, Harley?", Silverdawn said, rolling out into the garage.

Carbine couldn't believe what she saw. It sadden her to see Silverdawn in a wheelchair. Carbine walked over to her and asked what happened to her.

"My soon to be ex-husband did this to me when I found out that he raped Charley", said Silverdawn.

Carbine couldn't believe what she heard. She's known Tredz since he was in the Freedom Fighters as a PVT. By the time Tredz had graduated basic, he had moved up in the ranks. He made it to SSgt.

"Are you sure about that, Silverdawn? I've known Tredz for a long time. He's never put his hands on a woman in that manner", said Carbine.

"I assure you, Carbine, he did do this to me. He didn't like that I had confronted him about the rape", Silverdawn said.

"And so he beat you", Carbine said.

"Yes, he did. I can never walk again. He kicked me hard enough that he broke my back in several places", said Silverdawn.

"I am so sorry, Silverdawn. I wish I could do something to help you walk again", said Carbine.

While they were talking, I got up from the table and headed upstairs to be alone. Vinnie noticed and followed me.

"Hey, you ok?", Vinnie asked.

I stopped climbing the stairs and turned my head towards Vinnie. I sighed. "No, I'm not ok, Vinnie. I feel lost and alone. I feel like I have no purpose in life any more", I said, turning my head back to the top of the stairs.

I continued to the top of the stairs and sat on the last stair at the top. Vinnie came up and sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

We just sat there in silence. Throttle was his biker bro and best friend. Vinnie understood what I was going through, in his own way, he understood. I leaned my head on Vinnie's shoulder.

I wanted to scream 'til my voice was gone, but I didn't have the strength to do much of anything any more. My life was meaningless now but I wasn't a coward. I wasn't going to commit suicide to be with Throttle.

I looked at Vinnie who looked at me and smiled. I saw a softer side of the white furred adrenaline junkie. A side that he rarely shows. It was nice to see this side of him.

"Why can't you be like this all the time, Vinnie? I like this side of you", I said.

"I wouldn't be me if I was like this, Doll face. I'm a one woman mouse, Beautiful. But I am here if you wanna talk. Despite how I am out on the battlefield, I can be a sweet guy. There are 2 other women who know that about me. Harley and Charley-girl", said Vinnie.

"And you're still a sweet talker, Vincent. Is everything ok?", Harley asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Both Vinnie and I looked at Harley. "Yeah, everything is ok now, Harley-girl. Just trying to help Wolf through her rough times", Vinnie said.

"You'd be stupid not to take him back, Harley. He's very caring", I said.

"I know he is, that's why I broke it off with David this morning", said Harley.

Vinnie looked at me. "Why don't you stay up here and get some rest. I'll tell them what happened to Throttle", said Vinnie.

"You sure, Vinnie?", I asked, looking at him.

"I'm sure. You need time to grieve and heal", Vinnie said.

Both Harley and I was shocked at what he said. He was right, though. I did need time to grieve and heal before I move on with life.

I nodded my head and got up. I went to the bathroom to clean my face and hopefully get some rest.

Vinnie watched for a bit before heading back down the stairs. He stopped midway and yelled up to me that if I need anything to yell.

"I will Vinnie. Thanks", I yelled back.

Back downstairs, Carbine and Silverdawn looked at Vinnie and Harley as they walked towards the table.

"Is everything ok up there?", Carbine asked.

"Yeah, everything is ok, General. Wolf just needed to sit and talk with someone. She'll be fine after she gets some rest. Right now, there's something that needs to be said. Something that if not said, then it will eat at not only me but will eat at Wolf", said Vinnie.

"Just spill it, Vincent!", Silverdawn said, getting impatient.

Vinnie looked at each woman and sighed. "Throttle was killed in the hospital 2 nights ago. Someone snuck into his room and injected something deadly into his IV bag. He died instantly. I am so sorry that you had to hear this. Especially you, Silverdawn", Vinnie said.


	52. Chapter 52

Oregon. Rogue Valley Medical Center. The maternity ward. Charley was just waking up from her nap. She looked over at the chair sitting by the window and smiled. Modo was holding their newborn son in his arms. They were both asleep in the chair. Charley thought it was so adorable that she didn't want to disturb them.

"Modo, sweetheart. Wake up", Charley said as quietly as she could.

Modo opened his eye and looked at Charley and smiled. "How you feeling, darlin'?", asked Modo.

"Better. How's our little bundle of joy?", replied Charley.

"Couldn't be better. The nurse brought some formula for him while you were asleep. She also told me that Vinnie called, as well. He left a very disturbing message for me to call him back", Modo said.

Charley looked at Modo strangely. "How disturbing?", Charley asked.

"No clue, but something tells me it's not good news. I'll have to call him and find out what's going on", said Modo. Then he got up with his son and walked over to Charley. He handed her their son, then he left the room to call Vinnie.

The phone rang and Carbine answered it. "Hello? Last Chance Garage. How may I help you?", Carbine asked.

"Carbine, ma'am? I didn't know you were here visiting", Modo said.

"I'm not, Modo. I came to pick up Limburger and take him back to Mars for trial. Are you looking for Vinnie?", asked Carbine.

"Yeah, I am. Is he there?", replied Modo.

"Yes, he is. Hold on", Carbine said. Then she yelled for Vinnie to come pick up the phone.

Vinnie walked in and picked up the phone. "Hello?", Vinnie asked.

"Hey bro. I got your message. What's going on? Is everything ok over there?", Modo asked.

"No, it's not. Throttle is dead. Everyone is all torn up about it. Especially Silverdawn and Wolf. Carbine is in shock. As is Harley. Don't tell Charley yet. She doesn't need the added stress", said Vinnie.

"I'm sorry, bro. What's Wolf want to do with his body?", asked Modo.

"I have no idea. Right now, his body is laying in his room at the scoreboard. He held this team together, Modo. I hate to find out what's going to happen now. Wolf blames herself for this. She feels alone, scared and worthless. Wolf feels that she can't go on with life without Throttle", Vinnie said.

"Do you think she might be suicidal, bro?", Modo asked.

"I would hope not. Her father would be spark broken to lose her. I'm going to check on her shortly. I'll let you know", said Vinnie.

"Ok, Vinnie. Give her my condolences, would ya?", asked Modo.

"Yeah, no problem", Vinnie said. Then he hung up the phone.

Vinnie headed up the stairs to check on me. He was hoping that I didn't do something stupid like commit suicide.

When he reached the bedroom door, he knocked on the door. "Yeah, Vin", I said.

"Just checking on you", said Vinnie.

I got up and opened the door. Vinnie noticed that I had bleached my hair a different color.

"You like my new look, Vin?", I asked, smiling at him.

Vinnie smiled back. "Yeah, I do. It really brings out the red in your eyes", Vinnie said.

"You really think so?", I asked, stepping aside. I let him into the room, then I closed the door.

"Yeah, I do. And it really looks good against your light brown fur", said Vinnie.

I went over to the mirror and noticed how my now red hair looked against my light brown fur and how it accented my red eyes.

"Wow, you're right, Vin. It does look good", I said.

"Told ya it did. I'm basically wanting to know if you're going to be ok?", Vinnie asked.

"Yeah, in time I will be. As long as I have good friends like you, Modo and Charley, I won't be grieving alone. My heart will hurt for a very long time. I've lost not only Throttle, but family and friends cause of my dad's enemies, The Decepticons. For as morbid as this is going to sound, I'm glad it wasn't a Decepticon related death. They've already taken my twin brothers and 2 of my boys. Ratchet and Wheeljacks' deaths were accidents. I'm tired of the fighting, Vinnie. Whether its against Martian Mice and Plutarkians or Autobots and Decepticons, I want it done and over with. I want peace in the galaxy and on Earth. Is that too much to ask? If it is, then I'm in the wrong line of work", I said, sitting on the bed.

Vinnie came and sat down behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and proceeded to massage them as well as my neck, too.

It felt so damn good, too. I had no idea he was this good with his hands. Damn.

I was so relaxed that I didn't know what had passed by my lips 'til it was too late.

"A little lower, babe. My back has been bothering my all day", I said.

"Uh,…sure", said Vinnie, as he massaged my back a little lower.

I snapped my eyes open and realized what was said a few minutes ago.

"I am so sorry, Vinnie. Throttle use to massage my shoulders, neck and back every night", I said.

"Its cool. Throttle took Modo and I aside one day and told us that if anything happened to him, that we were to take care of you the best we can. He told me that you feel better after having a total body massage. I didn't feel insulted when you referred to me as 'babe'. In fact, I felt honored. We all love you, Wolf, and we don't want to see you going through this alone. Whatever you need, and I mean anything, just ask", Vinnie said.

"I know, Vin. You and Modo are great friends. And I feel blessed to have such good friends. I have to admit, though. Carbine took it pretty well. I was surprised. I had this feeling that Silverdawn wasn't going to take the news well. Throttle was her last son. My dad wants me to let Throttle rest in peace, yet I want him alive. *sigh* Maybe letting Throttle rest in peace would be the best thing for him. But it's a matter of should I bury him with the others back at Autobot HQ or take his body to Mars and have him buried with his brother", I said.

"That's your choice. If it was my choice, I would bury him with his brother. But he also considered your boys his own boys. Ask his mom what she would want for Throttle", said Vinnie.

"Maybe later or later this week. Right now, I need to clear my head. Maybe a nice walk around the city would help clear my head", I said.

"Would you like some company, sweetie?", Carbine asked, standing in the doorway.

I looked at her and smiled. "If you would like to come, you're welcome to…Mom", I said.

"I'm glad you finally accept me as your mother. I wasn't going to push you. I knew in time that you would come around", said Carbine.

"I just didn't think it would be like this, to be honest. I miss him so much, mom. He shouldn't have died the way he did. It's not fair!", I yelled.

Carbine looked at Vinnie and he got the idea.

"I'm going to call my sis at the scoreboard and let her know that everything is ok here", Vinnie said.

"Don't forget to call Modo. I know you called him before you checked on me", I said.

"Yeah, I did call him. He needed to know what happened to Throttle", said Vinnie.

I nodded then watched Vinnie leave my room.

As Carbine and I were walking the streets of Chicago, my cell went off. I looked at it before I answered it. Carbine looked at me. "Who is it?", asked Carbine.

"Dad. Give me a few, mom", I said. Then I answered my cell.

"Yeah, dad", I said.

"Are you ok, sweetie? Modo called me and explained how you were feeling", Prime said.

"Yeah, I'm ok, dad. I finally accepted Carbine as my mom now. And I want all of us to be a family", I said.

"Carbine and I would have to discuss that first, sweetie. But I do like the idea of us being a family. Is she with you right now?", asked Optimus.

"Yeah, she is. Wanna talk with her?", I replied.

"Yes, I do", Prime said.

I handed my phone over to my mom. "Dad wants to talk to you", I said.

"Yes Orion", Carbine said.

"Our daughter asked me about the 3 of us being a family. How's that sound to you?", Prime asked.

"That would be great, Orion, but I have nowhere to stay other than with Harley and Silverdawn", said Carbine.

"If we're going to be a family, then you will stay at Autobot HQ and move into my personal quarters. I want you to be my wife, Carbine", said Optimus.

"I…I don't know what to say, Orion. Can I think about it and get back to you later today?", Carbine asked.

"Of course, Carbine. Tell Wolf I'll call her later tonight and that I love her", Prime said.

"I will, Orion. Good bye", said Carbine.

Carbine gave me my cell back and I put it back in it's holder.

"So, what did you and dad talk about, mom?", I asked.

"He wants me to marry him, but….", Carbine said.

"But what, mom? Spill it! What else did he say?", I asked.

"He wants me to move into his personal quarters at Autobot HQ. I just don't know how that is going to work, Hon. I know what he really is. He's a giant robot", said Carbine.

"Well, duh, mom. He can also use his holoform, too. I have the same technology, but mine is used backwards. I can generate what my robot mode would look like", I said.

Carbine stopped dead in her tracks. "Say that again?", Carbine asked.

I stopped and turned around. "I have the same technology, but backwards. I can generate what my robot mode would look like", I said.

"And how is that even possible?", asked Carbine.

"Cause I'm half Martian Mouse, so the Cybertronian half of me has the same tech but some of it is used in reverse. If I had been an Autobot from birth, then I would be able to generate a holoform of what I look like right now", I said.

"I see", Carbine said.

"Hope I explained it in a way that you could follow", I said.

"Of course you did, Hon. Would you mind if we stopped by the scoreboard? I would like to see Throttle one last time before you bury him", said Carbine.

"Not a problem, mom. In fact, I can have dad come pick us up", I said.

"That would be great", Carbine said.


	53. Chapter 53

After I dialed my dad's number, I waited for him to answer. It rang 4 times before he answered it.

"Why did it take you so long to answer, dad?", I asked.

"I apologize sweetie. Stoker and I got into a scuffle and my phone was on vibrate. What do you need?", replied Prime.

"I was wondering if you could pick up mom and I. She wants to see Throttle one last time before I bury him", I said. My dad could hear the hint of sadness in my voice.

"I know it's been hard for you, Wolf. I still feel spark broken after losing Little Throttle and Little Modo", Optimus said.

"So, are you going to pick us up or what, dad?", I asked again.

"Unfortunately, I can't. It seems that Stoker isn't done with me yet. I can send Prowl to get you both", said Prime.

I looked at my mom and told her that dad would send someone else to get us. She nodded and I told my dad to go ahead and send Prowl.

"I'll see you both when you get here", Optimus said. Then I hung up.

Shortly after my dad got off the phone with me, he sent Prowl to pick up Carbine and I and bring us to the scoreboard.

Then he got into it again with Stoker about the way he treated me when Throttle was alive. Stoker was even worse after Throttle was dead. Which is why my dad tore into him.

He warned Stoker that if he said anything more against me he would make him pay. And pay Stoker did. Even Little Vinnie tore into Stoker. He loved Throttle like a 2nd father.

Little Vinnie broke several ribs and managed to puncture a lung on Stoker. My dad didn't go that far as to try and kill Stoker. Just break a few bones. But his son was past the point of going easy on Stoker.

Both Vinnie and Prime had to stop Little Vinnie from finishing Stoker off for good.

"Vinnie get Stoker to the hospital. I'll take care of my son", said Prime.

"Right. Come on, coach. Let's get you out of here and to the hospital", Vinnie said, picking up Stoker.

As Prowl was bringing us to the scoreboard, he asked if he could talk to me privately about Sunny.

"I know you miss my bro, Prowl. I miss him, too", I said.

"There's more to it than just missing him, Wolf. Before I showed up here in Chicago, I went through his personal things in his room back at HQ. I was surprised at what I found", Prowl said.

"What did you find, Prowl? I mean, besides his paintings", I said.

"He wrote a last will and testament in case anything were to happen to him. Sideswipe wrote one, too", said Prowl.

I was shocked beyond belief. I had no idea that my bro's had even written their wills.

"They never told me that they had planned to write their wills, Prowl", I said.

"Sunny never told me, either. I just thought that it was time to pack his stuff and that's when I came across it. It's in my personal quarters back at the base. I was hoping that you would come with me", Prowl said.

"I have to talk to Prime about it first, Prowl. You know how he is if I don't tell him what I'm doing", I said.

"Already taken care of. He already knows that you're going back to base with me. You're cleared", said Prowl.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Prowl, but I'd like to double check with him to make sure", I said.

"Not a problem, Wolf", Prowl said.

Ten minutes after I got off the phone, I stared out the windshield in shock. There was no way I could tell mom that Stoker is dead. She'd go after dad and try to kill him for killing Stoker, her uncle.

Carbine put her hand on my shoulder. I got startled a bit. I looked at her with shock written on my face.

"Is everything alright, sweetie? You look shocked about something", Carbine said.

I snapped out of it. "Huh? What?", I said.

"I asked you if everything was alright? You had a look of shock on your face a minute ago", said Carbine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom", I said.

"Are you sure you're ok, Wolf?", Prowl asked.

"Yeah, Prowl. I'm fine. Just take me back to the base", I said.

"Can you drop me off at the scoreboard before you head out?", Carbine asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, mom", I said.

After we dropped mom off, Prowl and I headed for Oregon to deal with my brother's things. I knew that Prowl missed Sunny very badly. I also missed Sunny and Sides very badly, too. I wish they were still alive.

As we crossed another state line, Prowl had sensed that I was very quiet. It bothered him, so he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Prowl. Just been thinking", I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?", asked Prowl.

"I was thinking what my life is going to be like without Throttle. I miss him, Prowl. I don't know what I'm going to do without him", I said, as a tear rolled down my face.

Prowl activated his holoform, then pulled into the rest stop that had come up along the way.

After he pulled into the rest stop, he turned the engine off, got out and came around to the passenger side and opened the door. I looked at him strangely.

"What's going on, Prowl? Why are we here?", I asked.

"I think we need to have a long talk. The long drive back to base might make it worse. I've seen your temper and to be honest, Wolf, I don't want my vehicle mode to look like I went through a demolition derby with the Stunticons", Prowl said.

"And since we're both hurting from losing a loved one, it's only fitting that we do this here instead of on the road. And that's understanding, Prowl. Did Sides ever say or express his feelings about you and Sunny together?", I asked.

"Yeah, he did. I sat him down and told him that I wasn't trying to take his brother from him. Sunny told him the same thing. After we had both talked to Sides, he realized we were right, so he accepted our relationship and was happy for Sunny. That's when the pranks stopped. I was glad when Sides came to me and told me himself that since his brother and I were together, he stopped pranking me, Ratchet and Prime", said Prowl.

I looked at Prowl in total shock. "Are you sure my brother told you that? Cause honestly, that doesn't sound like Sideswipe at all", I said.

"I was shocked myself when he told me. I didn't know what to say at first. I sat there in total shock, then gave him a smile and told him I appreciate what he's doing so he stays in my good graces and stays my sons' guardian", Prowl said.

"Son? You have a son?", I asked.

"I'm going to assume they never told you about Christopher", said Prowl.

"And your assumption would be correct, Prowl. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but, I don't see you as the father figure type. Unless I'm wrong, and you are the father figure type", I said.

"I wasn't at first, but once I got the hang of it, the war was getting real bad by the time Christopher was a month old", Prowl said.

"So, what happened to Christopher's mother, if you don't mind me asking?", I asked.

"Last I heard, she died of old age. We both made sure that Christopher was well taken care of and had a roof over his head before I left to join Prime's team", said Prowl.

"It's good to know that you both had his well being in mind before you left", I said.

Prowl nodded then went silent. I could tell that something was on his mind. "You ok, Prowl? You look like you're about to cry", I said.

Prowl looked at me. The look on his face, holoform or not, was saddening. He had glistening tears forming in his baby blue eyes.

I brought him closer so that he could lean his head on my shoulder. "It's ok to cry, Prowl. It doesn't make you weak like some would like to think. It makes you "human" and mortal. If my dad ever lost me, he'd be spark broken and probably would break down and cry. I know he did when he lost Little Throttle and Little Modo", I said.

Then it hit him on who my dad was. He looked at me with shock. "Are you telling me that Optimus is your father and the father of your boys?", asked Prowl.

"Yes and yes. To Little Vinnie, we are mom and dad. When not around our son, we're father and daughter. We won't tell him that his father is also his grandfather. It would traumatize him, and we don't need that. Of course when I had the triplets, we weren't father and daughter. I didn't know that he was my father 'til years later. That's when we decided that we wouldn't tell the boys. And we have stuck to the promise ever since. Don't tell my dad this, but, if he wasn't my father, I would bond with him and have more sparklings with him. But since he's my father, it would be wrong. Thing is, I feel attracted to him, so it makes me feel weird", I said.

"If I told you that when I was with your brother and was thinking of you, you're not going to smack me, are you?", Prowl asked.

"No. Honestly, I'm flattered that you even think of me. What I'm going to tell you could get me smacked", I said.

"If it's what I think you're going to tell me, then go ahead and tell me. I've heard it when I'm in the rec. room getting something to drink", said Prowl.

"If you already know, then why do I need to tell you again?", I asked.

"Cause I need to make sure its what I think it is. So, go ahead and tell me", Prowl said.

"The first time I met you, I thought you were a stick in the mud. Rather uptight, no sense of humor and always serious", I said.

"I've heard it all, Wolf. I hear it everyday. It doesn't bother me as it use to the first time I heard it. I let it go and consider the mechs who are saying it. But when I said I was thinking of you, I meant it in a different way. Don't get me wrong, I loved your brother, but my spark was aching for you and I don't know why", said Prowl.

"I don't know why, either, but my heart was aching for you, even after I lost Throttle. When I was upset, you somehow, managed to calm me down without actually being there. I don't know what it is about you, Prowl, but everything I ever said and thought about you is all wrong. You can be a nice guy when you want to be. I know Sunny noticed it, Sides noticed it, and so did I. You do have a sense of humor. Give me a month and maybe we'll talk about dating, if that's you're wanting from me", I said.

"That is what I'm wanting from you, but like you said, you want to wait 'til you're ready, and that's fine with me. I'll settle with being your friend 'til you're ready", Prowl said.

"Thanks Prowl. I'm glad you understand. Not many are willing to wait to get into another relationship. They just jump right into another one without thinking. I had a friend who did that after getting divorced. Just jumped right into another relationship", I said.

"Do you remember this friend's name?", asked Prowl.

"Nope. We talked after we found each other again, which is when I found out he jumped into another relationship after getting divorced. I never talked with him again. I use to have a major crush on him when I was little, then lost all contact with him. We talked for about a month, then lost contact with him again. I have true friends in Chicago and in Oregon", I said.

"You mean the other Martian Mice and the other Autobots, don't you, Wolf?", Prowl said.

"Yep. Those that I can really depend on to be there for me no matter what. ***sighs*** Maybe I shouldn't get into another relationship, Prowl. It's not you, it's me. I'm a walking disaster. Anyone who is around me ends up dead. My brothers. My 2 boys. My husband. I don't deserve to be happy with anyone, Prowl. I think I'm better off by myself from now on", I said.

"Do you really believe what you're saying, Wolf? None of them were near you when they died. They were either out on patrol or on their day off when they died. Your husband was in the hospital when he died. Sideswipe was ambushed and died while you were on Cybertron. Sunstreaker was killed by a fellow Autobot cause his brother was dead. Ratchet and Wheeljack were killed cause of Wheeljack's invention. Both of your boys were killed while with Blaster and Jazz in Nevada at that concert. You weren't near any of them when that all happened", said Prowl.

"I wish I had never shown my face at HQ. Then no one would have died. I told you, it's me. I bring death to everyone. And it's spreading. My son killed Stoker cause of what he said about me. As soon as we get back to the base, I'm packing up whatever I have in my room and getting the hell out of there so I don't bring any more death to the Autobots. It's better for me and for everyone there that I never come back there and that no one ever contacts me", I said.

I started heading for the highway from the rest stop. I didn't want Prowl with me in case something happened to him. I don't need anyone else to die cause of me. I also text everyone that would receive it that I'm packing up everything and finding somewhere else to live by myself so that no one around me gets killed.

Rogue Valley Medical Center. Modo's cell phone went off and he looked to see what it was. Charley looked at Modo who looked at her in shock. "What is it, Modo? Everything ok?", Charley asked.

"Not really. I just got a text from Wolf. She doesn't want anyone contacting her any more. She's afraid that she'll bring death to anyone who's around her", Modo said.

"What!? Let me see that", said Charley. Modo handed her the phone and Charley looked at it in total shock.

"Why would she think that she brings death to people?", Charley asked, handing Modo back his phone.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to text her back and find out what is going on, then we'll get you discharged and head for the Autobot base. We may have to look for an SUV now. I can't be riding our son on my bike", said Modo.

"I wouldn't let you 'til he was old enough to hang on. Speaking of our son, we need to think of a name for him", said Charley.

"I would like to name him after my nephew, but its something that we need to talk about first", Modo said.

"I know you loved your nephew, Modo and if you would like to name our son after Rimfire, then by all means, go ahead. I think Rimfire would be honored to share his name with our son", Charley said.

"Hey dad, we have a problem", Little Vinnie said, looking at the text I sent him.

"What kind of problem, son?", Prime asked, walking up to his son.

"This kind of problem", said Little Vinnie, as he handed his cell over to his father.

Prime looked at the text and nearly broke his sons' phone.

"You ok, dad? You look upset about something", Little Vinnie said.

All Optimus did was nod his head then called Prowl. He was hoping that I was still with Prowl. Prime was also hoping that either Prowl or I could shed some light on what's going on. Hoping being the operative word.

"Yes Prime", Prowl said.

"Is Wolf still with you?", asked Optimus.

"No, she's not. She took off on foot. She wants too be far away in case something happens to me. Prime, she blames herself for everyone who has died. She's on her way to Autobot HQ to pack up whatever she has left there, then find somewhere to live by herself and wants no one to contact her any more", said Prowl.

"You're sure she said that to you, Prowl?", Prime asked.

"I'm very sure, Prime. She's not just my sister-in-law, but she's also my friend. Morale has never been so good and this high since she showed up. When word gets around that she's leaving, morale will go down the drain and our asses handed to us by Megatron. I don't know what's going to happen if any of us can't get her to stay. She's been a major asset to the Autobots. She's come up with some great weapons. Without your daughter around, we won't be one-up on Megatron, weapon wise", Prowl said.

"I understand your concern, Prowl. I will get in touch with Ironhide and let him know that as soon as she arrives at the base, she is to be put in the brig until I get there", said Optimus.


	54. Chapter 54

"I don't mean to disrespect you in any way Prime, but don't you think that's a bit drastic? Why not have someone talk to her first, then if that doesn't work, then use the brig, but only as a last resort", said Prowl.

"Who do you have in mind to talk to her, Prowl?", Prime asked.

"How about Blaster? He's been dying to tell her about the concert they all went to in Nevada", Prowl said.

A week and a half later, I finally made it to Autobot HQ on foot. Prowl had gotten back to HQ long before I did. I knew he would be standing out front of HQ, but I wasn't expecting Ironhide and Blaster to be out front. I walked up to them and asked for some water. I was so dehydrated that by the time Blaster came back out with water, I had collapsed on the ground.

Blaster kneeled down next to me and lifted my head up and started giving me small sips of water every few minutes.

About half hour later, I had finally come around. I looked up at Blaster and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me, then carefully picked me up and carried me to his room to get some rest before he tries to convince me to stay.

Later that afternoon, I woke up feeling better. I looked over at Blaster, who was on his computer. He saw my reflection in his computer screen. He turned around and asked how I was feeling.

"I'm feeling a bit better than I had earlier today. I was very dehydrated and was in desperate need of water. Thank you, Blaster. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you", I said.

"You don't need to thank me, chica, but I would like to talk with ya late tonight, if possible", Blaster said.

"If not tonight, maybe tomorrow. Has Prime come back with my husband's body yet?", I asked.

"I think so. Why don't you go check his office", said Blaster, as he put me down on the floor. He opened his door and I headed for my dad's office.

After I left, Blaster let my dad know that I was on my way to see him and that we would talk either late tonight or sometime tomorrow.

"Thank you, Blaster", Prime said. Then he cut the link.

I had arrived at my dad's office door in about 25 min. I knocked on the door. "Enter", said Optimus, as his office door opened.

The open office door revealed not only my dad, but 2 other Autobots.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't know you were busy. I can wait 'til you're free to talk", I said.

"It's quite alright, sweetie. We were almost done here. Just tying up loose ends", Prime said.

"I just wanted to know if you brought Throttle's body back with you", I said.

"Yes, I did. I also brought your mother, too. She helped me put his body in a cryogenic chamber until a casket can be made for Throttle", said Optimus.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it a lot. Again, I'm sorry for disturbing your talk with these 2", I said. Then I turned around and left.

Shortly after the office door closed, both Autobots sitting in front of Prime, were shocked that their leader and friend had a daughter.

"I apologize for the interruption. Wolf has been through a lot in the past few weeks", Prime said.

"It's ok, Prime. Your daughter is very respectful, but, and I don't want to sound rude or anything, why isn't she an Autobot like the rest of us?", Hound asked.

My room. The one I use to share with my late husband, Throttle. I had stored cases and cases of beer where no one could find them. I just never knew _I_ would need them, but then again, after losing my darling departed husband, I might as well drink every single case of beer I have.

I went into the bedroom and flipped up the comforter and sheet. I had stored all the beer under the bed. Throttle never knew to look there for his next drink. Thank God, too.

I pulled out the 1st case of beer. It was one of my favorites. Bud Light. I only buy cases of 30 when it comes to beer. I opened the case up and grabbed a can, then picked up the rest of the case and carried it into the other room. I set it down on the coffee table and, then sat down on the sofa. I opened the can of beer and started chugging it down.

After that 1st beer was done, I threw the empty can behind me and started on the next can. I kept doing this 'til the case of Bud Light was empty, then went back to my bedroom and grabbed the next case of beer. This case was Budweiser and another one of my favorites.

I went through that case in like 15 min. I was already drunk, but I wasn't shitfaced drunk. Not yet, but getting there. I went back in and grabbed the last 2 cases and brought them into the living room and put them on the coffee table.

I started rummaging through the sofa cushions for my little bottles of whiskey.

I looked for a good 5 min. 'til I found them all. 3 bottles of Irish whiskey and 3 bottles of Jack Daniels whiskey. I opened all 6 of the bottles and chugged one after another. That made me way past shitfaced drunk. I was plastered. Then I turned on the T.V. to see what's on.

5p. Prime had just finished his final report for the day and was calling it a night. He also wanted to check on me to see how I was doing since this afternoon.

He stopped by his room first to drop something off and pick something up for me, then it was off to see how I was doing.

5:10p. Despite being drunk, I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up off the sofa and staggered over to the door and put in my 4-digit code to open the door.


	55. Chapter 55

In all his glory, was my dad standing in my doorway. He saw all the empty beer cans behind me laying on the floor.

"For the love of Primus! You're drunk, aren't you?", Prime said.

"Not nearly as drunk as I would like to be", I said, staggering a bit. I also pointed to the empty little bottles of whiskey laying on the coffee table.

"I was hoping it would skip your generation. Apparently, I was wrong", said Optimus, as he walked in.

I let the door slide shut then tried to walk over to the sofa. I didn't make it very far. I fell flat on my face on the cold, hard floor. My dad picked me up and carried me to my bedroom to sleep it off.

Shortly after I was laid in my bed and covered, my dad left my room to go find something to clean up the empty beer cans with.

As he was walking down the hall, he shook his head in disbelief. Prime didn't figure I would go get drunk after losing Throttle.

About 15 min. later, Optimus walked into the Rec. Room to look for a bag of some kind to clean up the mess in my room.

While he was looking, Prowl walked in to get something to drink before going back on shift. He noticed that Prime was looking for something. And he didn't look at all happy, either.

"Is everything ok, Prime? You don't look happy about something", Prowl said.

Prime stopped looking for a bag and looked at Prowl in disgust. "Would you like to talk about what's wrong or continue to look like you want to rip my head off?", asked Prowl.

Prime sighed then went over to one of the tables and sat down. "Have a seat, Prowl. Perhaps you have an idea or 2 for Wolf's current situation", Prime said.

Prowl walked over with his drink and sat down across from his leader.

"Ok, now that I'm seated, what is going on with Wolf? Is she ok?", Prowl asked. Then he took a sip of his tankard of Energon.

"If you consider being drunk, ok, then, yes, she's just fine", said Optimus.

Prowl spit is sip out and all over Prime. That really didn't help his current mood any.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that Wolf is drunk?", asked Prowl.

"Yes, I did. I went to see how she was doing since she stopped by my office earlier this afternoon. I was not happy with what I saw behind her. There was at least over 100 empty beer cans littering her floor. And about 6 empty little bottles of whiskey on her coffee table", Prime said, getting up from the table. He went over to the counter and grabbed a towel to wipe the spit energon off his face.

Prowl turned towards his leader. "Where is she now?", Prowl asked.

"I put her in her bed to sleep it off. If I had known that losing Throttle was going to affect her this much, I wouldn't have let her out of my sight", said Optimus, as he walked back to the table.

Prowl turned back around to face his leader. "Hmm. Maybe I have an idea that might help, but it means that they would have to be brought back online, and I know you don't like that idea at all", said Prowl.

Prime sat down and looked at Prowl with horror and disgust. "No. Absolutely not, Prowl. You better come up with something else", Prime said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Prime. But part of her problem is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I haven't been the same since Sunstreaker was killed, and I know that Wolf hasn't been the same since both of them died. Just think it over, ok. You would do it if it were Eilta", Prowl said, taking another sip.

"If I let this happen, then we have to bring someone in to bring them back online. The only other medic is Ratchet's brother, First Aid", said Optimus.

"What about Sparkplug? He's done some repairs with Ratchet. He knows his way around our circuitry", said Prowl.

"I would rather not bring him into this, if it can be helped, Prowl. Until I can get First Aid here, I'm pairing her up with you and Brawn. Perhaps giving her something to do might keep her from drinking her life away", Prime said.

"Let's hope that First Aid is available. He does teach that medical course at the college on Cybertron", Prowl said.

"I know that, Prowl. I'll go try and get a hold of Rusty and see if his son can take some time off from teaching to give us a hand. In the meantime, could you check in on Wolf for me, Prowl?", asked Optimus.

"Sure. Right after my shift, I'll go check in on her", said Prowl.

Back in my room. I woke up and noticed that I was in my bed and covered. "What the…? How did I end up in my bed?", I said to myself. Then I got up and walked into my bathroom to splash water on my face.

I got up too quick and got dizzy. "Whoa. Easy girl. Take it slow", I told myself, as I made my way to my bathroom.

I walked in and over to the sink and turned the water on in the sink. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I look like shit. "I feel like shit, too", I said. Then I splashed warm water on my face and looked back in the mirror again.

I reached for the towel to dry my face off. After which, I turned the water off, shut the light off in the bathroom then headed for my living room to see what's on T.V.

I walked into the living room and saw all the empty beer cans. "I must have drank all the beer I had under the bed. The whiskey, too", I said, looking at the little bottles of whiskey on the coffee table.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad. I was hoping he could tell me what happened, cause I don't remember anything at all.

"I didn't expect you to be awake this soon, Wolf. Are you feeling better?", Prime asked.

"A little better. How did all these beer cans end up on my floor? I don't remember drinking all this beer. I was hoping that you could tell me what happened, dad", I said.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, change your clothes then come by my office. There's something I would like to talk to you about", said Optimus.

"Is it important or can it wait 'til tomorrow? I was going to start designing Throttle's casket, then call his mom to find out if she wants him buried back on Mars or can he be buried here", I said.

"It's important to me, Wolf. I'm very worried about you. I don't want to see you drinking any more. I don't admit this a lot, but I was scared. I don't want you drinking your life away", Prime said.

I started crying over the phone. I had no idea that my dad was _that_ worried about me.

"Shh. It's going to be alright, sweetie. I'll send Prowl to come get you. In the meantime, take a warm shower, then get changed, ok", said Optimus.

I couldn't even stop crying, so I ended the call, still in tears. I walked back to my bathroom and started the shower.

I went into my bedroom to get ready for my shower, when I noticed something on Throttle's side of the bed. It was sitting on the side table, next to the lamp.

I went over to see what it was. I was a bit shocked as I got closer to the end table. I was even more shocked when I got around to the other side of the bed.

"Is that what I think it is?", I asked myself, as I picked up the 'toy'.

It was exactly what I thought it was. He had gotten me a vibrator. It didn't compare to the size he was. I didn't think he was into sex toys at all. Guess I was wrong. I also noticed that there was a note attached to the toy.

**'Wolf, baby,**

**I'm sorry I never told you about some of the erotic things I wanted to do with you. I was hoping to show you after we got back from the hospital, but as you know, it didn't turn out that way.**

**I had Vinnie put your 'toy' with this note on the end table for you. I knew you would find it on my side of the bed.**

**Don't mourn over my death for a long time. I expect you to move on with your life and find someone new. Vinnie, Modo and Charley will always be there to help you, baby.**

**I know my mom is going to want me buried next to my brother back on Mars, but I want you to bury me next to your boys.**

**I'll always be in your heart, beautiful.**

**Love always,**

** Throttle X. Darkstar-Prime'**

I was surprised that he even knew I was going to talk to his mom, but I also knew that he wanted to be buried with my boys. He loved them like his own.

I pulled out my cell phone again and looked for Vinnie's number. Once I found it, I hit the send button and waited for him to pick up.

Chicago. Quigley Scoreboard. Vinnie heard his cell go off and looked to see who it was calling him.

He saw that it was me calling, so he answered it. He flipped it open. "Hey Wolf. How you holding up?", Vinnie asked.

"Still struggling to grasp the fact that Throttle is dead. Is it possible for you and everyone there to make it to Autobot HQ next Tues.?", I asked.

"Harley and I can make it, but I don't know about Silverdawn. Can you send someone to come pick her up?", replied Vinnie.

"I'll see who is available", I said.

"Great, but why do you want us all there?", Vinnie asked.

"Throttle's funeral. Oh, thanks for leaving the present Throttle got for me. I know it was embarrassing for you", I said.

"Yeah, it was a bit embarrassing for me, but I knew better than to bitch", said Vinnie.

"I'm just glad you did it for him. One more thing before I take a shower. Could you wear a suit for the funeral, Vince? I know you and Throttle are about the same size, so find something appropriate in his closet to wear. And bring another one with you. I want Throttle to look presentable for his own funeral", I said.

"Not a problem, Wolf. We'll all be there next Tues. for his funeral. I'll even write something for the funeral, if that's ok with you?", Vinnie asked.

"That would be very nice of you, Vince. I'll talk with you later", I said.

"Ok. Cheer up, ok. It's not the end of the world for you. You have friends and family for support", said Vinnie.

"I know. See ya next week", I said. Then I hung up the phone.

As I was getting ready for my shower, someone knocked on my door.

"I guess I can't take a shower without getting a knock on my door", I said to myself. I put my shirt back on and answered the door.

"This better be important to take me away from taking a warm shower", I said, opening the door.

I didn't expect Prowl to be standing in my doorway when I opened the door.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, Wolf, but Prime wants to talk to you right now", Prowl said.

"I haven't even taken my shower yet. Can he wait 'til I'm done?", I asked.

"I can ask him, but I highly doubt it", said Prowl.

"You go ask him while I take my nice warm shower like I would like to do", I said.

"Then I'll go ask him right now. I'll be back for you if he says otherwise", Prowl said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go away for an hour", I said. Then I closed my door and headed back to my bedroom.

I walked into my bathroom, took my shirt and the rest of my clothes off and turned the water on. I waited for the water to get warm before getting in. I so needed this time to myself before I started on the rough outline for Throttle's casket.

While I was taking my shower, I had noticed that I had let my hair get real long. So, I decided that after my shower I was going to cut it short and maybe dye it, too.

I was done with my shower an hour and a half later. I turned off the shower, grabbed the towel and dried off. Then I wrapped the towel around my body. I started to cut my hair as short as I wanted it. Then I dyed it black afterwards. I looked in the mirror and noticed that it looked good.

I walked into my bedroom, and looked for something to wear. As I opened the closet door, things from the shelf came tumbling out. I got hit on the head by a few boxes.

"I'll deal with the boxes after I get dressed", I said to myself. Then I proceeded to look for something to wear. I scratched my head trying to think of what I'm going to wear. Then I saw Throttle's old Freedom Fighters uniform. I pulled it out and set it on the bed. It was going to become my work clothes now.

After I got dressed, I picked up the boxes and put them back on the shelf, then closed the closet door. I sighed and walked out of my bedroom back into the living room.

It felt so quiet without my husband here. I missed him so much. My mind still didn't want to accept that he was dead. My heart knew that this was actually happening. That I was going to be putting him to rest next week and that I had to move on with my life, without him in it. That was the hardest part for me. Moving on with my life. But like Vinnie said, I have friends and family for support. I am a lucky woman to have the friends I do. And a very understanding father who has probably gone through the same things I have.

After I left my room, I headed for Wheeljacks' workshop to find scraps I could use for Throttle's casket. I had this feeling that I probably won't find anything I can use, unless I take apart one of his old inventions and use it for the casket. I just wish both him and Ratchet were still alive. I miss them just like I miss everyone who is dead. My 2 boys, included. I'm just glad that Throttle wants to be buried next to my boys. He can watch over them now.

As I was heading for 'Jack's workshop, I was pondering if I should just go back to the college and teach again. It seemed that I was good at teaching. 'Maybe I'll get a hold of Rusty after I'm done here', I thought to myself.

As I was looking at all of the inventions, I heard someone walk in and up to me. I didn't know who it was that had walked in 'cause I was too busy trying to figure out which of the inventions I wanted to take apart.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in here?", Brawn asked.

I turned around and saw an Autobot that I couldn't seem to place the name with. "I remember you. You brought me back after I had busted my leg. You're um…", I said.

"I'm Brawn. Wait a minute. Is that you, Wolf? I didn't even recognize you in that uniform", said Brawn.

"Sorry about that. This was the uniform my husband, Throttle, wore before he came to Earth. It was his Freedom Fighters uniform. Do you think you could give me a hand here, Brawn? I'm going to take apart some of these inventions and build a casket for Throttle", I said. Then we started taking apart an old invention.

"Sure. So, has Prime told you if he plans to replace Ratchet or not?", Brawn asked.

"I don't think so. Why? Who does he have in mind?", I replied.

"I thought you would have known. Guess he hasn't told you yet", said Brawn.

"And why would he tell me who he has in mind to replace Ratchet? I'm just his daughter", I said.

"Aren't you his 2IC, as well?", Brawn asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't run everything by me, Brawn. And I've been rather preoccupied as of late. I'm sure he'll pick a suitable replacement for Ratchet. I trust him", I said.

Brawn looked at me. "You trust him to make the right suitable choice to replace Ratchet? You have more faith in him than some of us here", said Brawn.

"I'm surprised you would say something like that about your own leader, Brawn. Would you be questioning my faith in choosing a suitable replacement for Ratchet if I was your leader?", I asked.

"Well, no. But I….", Brawn said.

We were in the middle of a conversation when someone cleared their throat to get our attention. I didn't even need to look towards the door. I knew the voice well.

"What do you want, Prowl? Brawn and I are trying to have a conversation here", I said.

Prowl walked over to us asked Brawn to please leave.

"Not 'til you tell me what is so damn important that he can't hear", I said.

"I'm not getting into this with you right now, Wolf. I asked Brawn to leave for a personal reason", Prowl said.

"I don't think your so called personal reason is of great importance like you're making it sound, Prowl. I'm busy and don't want you around right now. I asked Brawn to help me. So, he's staying and you're leaving right now", I said.


	56. Chapter 56

Several hrs. later, Brawn and I finally finished building Throttle's casket. We ended up all greasy due to the old invention spurting grease everywhere, including us.

"Man, I just took a shower. Maybe I should have waited 'til I was done here to take one", I said, as I wiped most of the grease out of my fur.

"It could have been worse, you know", Brawn said, wiping his hands and chest clean.

I looked at him. "Worse? How? I have this crap in my fur and it's going to take a miracle to get it all out", I said.

"Ok, so it's not worse than I thought it would be", said Brawn.

"At least the casket is built. Thanks for giving me a hand, Brawn. I don't think I could have done this alone. Not when I'm still hurting", I said.

"That's what friends are for, Wolf. I'm sorry you lost Throttle. While he was out on patrol with me, he talked about you. How much he loved you. How much he wanted to have children with you one day. He practically worshipped you", Brawn said.

I was shocked to hear how much my late husband praised me. I started crying cause I was so happy to hear these things.

"Why don't I take you to see Prime. Before Prowl comes to get you again", said Brawn.

Despite the short distance between Wheeljacks' workshop and my dad's office, I was still crying. I had no idea that Throttle had loved me that much until Brawn told me.

Brawn called my dad and told him that he was bringing me to his office. "Thank you, Brawn. I needed to speak with her, anyway. I also need to speak with you, as well", Prime said.

"Speaking to her is going to be a bit hard right now, Prime. She's real upset right now", Brawn said.

"Talking about Throttle is hard on her right now, but I'm glad she is talking about it. In time, she will have moved on despite the pain in her heart", said Optimus.

"I have to agree, Prime. I know what it's like to lose someone close", said Brawn.

"We'll talk more after you 2 get here. Prime out", he said. Then he cut the link with Brawn.

A few minutes later, both Brawn and I had arrived at my dad's office door. Brawn knocked and my dad let us in. My dad noticed that I was still crying when Brawn walked in with me in his arms.

"Let me take her, Brawn. You and I will talk tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to calm her down and talk with her alone. Thank you for bringing her to me. When do you go on duty?", asked Optimus.

"I have today off, Prime. Thought I might take in a movie in the city tonight. Thought I'd see if Windcharger would like to go with me", Brawn said.

"I hate to ask this, but could you take Wolf instead? I'm trying to get her to be around as many Autobots as I can while she's like this", Prime said.

"No problem, Prime. Looks like she needs some time away from here tonight, anyway. I'd be happy to take her with me", said Brawn.

"Thank you, Brawn. Dismissed", said Optimus.

Brawn nodded then left Prime's office.

Shortly after the door closed, Prime put me on his desk and then sat down in his chair. He activated his holoform on his own desk and sat down next to me. He held me 'til I was done crying.

I had wrapped my arms around his neck and quietly sobbed into his shoulder for a good hour longer. I was so upset earlier in Wheeljack's workshop. I had no idea that Brawn had taken me to see my dad in his office.

An hour later, I had stopped crying and looked at my dad in his holoform. He smiled at me. "Feeling better, sweetie?", Prime asked.

"A little. Where's Brawn? And how did I end up here?", I replied.

"Brawn brought you in. That's how you ended up here. I asked him to take you with him tonight. He's going to go see a movie in the city", said Optimus.

"I could use some time away tonight, but…", I started to say. I put my head down.

Prime lifted my head up with his hand and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong, Wolf? I know it's been hard for you as of late, but you've not done much other than build his casket and drink. I'm worried you might do something stupid. I don't want to lose my baby girl. If you need to talk, you know you can always come to me. I'll always be here", Prime said.

"I know, dad. My heart feels so empty without him. I feel so alone. Like the world around me has crumbled to my feet. I don't think I can pick up the pieces of my broken heart. I could never love another man like I loved Throttle", I said.

"If I hadn't told you that you are my daughter, do you think you would have still married Throttle?", asked Optimus.

"Honestly, dad. I have no clue. Why you asking?", I replied.

"I know I shouldn't say this cause we're family, but I still have deep feelings for you like I did when we started dating", Prime said.

I was shocked to hear that out of my own father's mouth. "Really? Is that why you were asking if I would have still married Throttle?", I asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't have said anything. I know it's wrong to feel that way towards you cause you are my daughter", said Optimus.

"Since we're being honest with everything, I'll be honest with you. I still have deep feelings for you, as well. And you're my father. Besides, you shouldn't disappoint mom. You asked her to marry you and move into your room. I don't think she would like the scene walking into your room. 'I can't believe I'm seeing this! You're cheating on me with our daughter!' Yeah, that wouldn't look good", I said.

"Point made, but what do we do about our feelings for each other?", Prime asked.

"Talk to mom. Explain everything and pray she understands", I said.

"Wishful thinking, Wolf. She wasn't very understanding the first time around, what makes you think she will be understanding this time around?", asked Optimus.

"I don't. I'm just hoping and praying she is. I'll call her and let her know that you and I are coming to see her", I said. Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the Last Chance Garage number.

Last Chance Garage. Chicago, ILL. The phone was ringing and Harley was busy with a customer. "Carbine, could you get that, please? If it's another customer, take a message for me", Harley yelled.

"Sure Harley", Carbine yelled back. She had been in the back of the garage helping Silverdawn with the books when Harley asked her to handle the phone call.

"Last Chance Garage. Carbine speaking. How may I help you?", she asked.

"That was very professional, mom", I said.

"Wolf, sweetie! How are you? How's your father?", asked Carbine.

"We're both good. Mind if we come visit? We need to talk you about something important", I said.

" 'We?' You and your father?", Carbine asked.

"Yeah. Him and I have a problem and we need your help solving it", I said.

"Can Silverdawn and I get a ride back with you 2? I know she wants to say good-bye to Throttle", said Carbine.

"Let me ask dad first", I said.

"Ask me what?", Prime asked.

I took my cell away from my ear and covered the mouthpiece with my other hand.

"Mom wants to know if her and Silverdawn could get a ride back here. Silverdawn wants to say good-bye to her son. I told mom I'd ask you first", I said.

"I appreciate that you didn't make a decision right away before asking me. We'll see if your mother still wants to come with us after the 3 of us have a talk, but Silverdawn is welcome to come back with us", said Optimus.

"Thanks dad. I need to take another shower, so why don't you do what you need to do before we leave while I take my shower", I said.

Prime deactivated his holoform and offered his hand to me so I could get down on the floor.

"Just don't drink any more, ok. The twins drank all the time. I don't need you doing the same thing", Prime said.

I looked at my dad. "After what all I drank, I don't think I want to touch another alcoholic drink again, dad. Now, I'd like to go take my shower now. I'm all greasy", I said.

My dad put me down on the floor and buzzed me out of his office. After the door closed, he sighed. He couldn't get over how beautiful I am, despite being his daughter. Then he got an idea. He let it germinate in his mind for the day while he was working.

While I was taking my warm, relaxing shower, I heard someone walk into my room. "I thought I locked that door?", I said to myself.

I shrugged it off and finished taking my shower, then turned the water off. I went to grab the towel, but found it gone. I walked out of the shower still dripping wet and naked. "Alright, who took my towel? I want it back, damn it!", I yelled.

Prowl walked up to me in his holoform and handed me my towel back. "Was that really necessary, Prowl? I do like my privacy", I said, wrapping the towel around my body.

"I'm sorry about that, but I needed to see you. Prime said you were taking a shower, so I thought I would come by and talk with you", Prowl said.

"About…?", I asked.

"Sunny", said Prowl.

"You always catch me at a bad time, Prowl. I would love to sit here and talk about my beloved brothers, but I have to get ready. Dad and I are going to Chicago to see mom", I said.

Prowl sneered at me in disgust. "What is it with you? Every time I want to talk about Sunstreaker, you're always busy! For once, why don't you stop and think about how I feel about losing him!", Prowl yelled.

I was shocked to hear him yell at me. I never knew he had that kind of pent up aggression inside him. Guess I was wrong.

"I'm not going to deal with this issue or you right now, Prowl. Please leave so I can get ready to go", I said. I was very calm towards him and all he wanted to do was yell at me. That was until he pulled his weapon on me.

I laughed in his face. He got really pissed at me for laughing at him. "You're nothing but a coward, Prowl. Pulling a weapon on a high ranking soldier? I'm not just Optimus' daughter, I'm his 2IC, as well. So, I suggest you put that away right now or I'll have to call my dad in here. I don't wanna have to do that", I said.

Prowl didn't seem to care what I said, cause he started pulling the trigger. He shot at me but I just made it out of the way in time to see my bedroom get blown up. I looked at him in shock then turned it to rage. I had lost not only my bed, but some of the things that Throttle had in my closet, dresser drawers, and nightstands. I was royally pissed now. Those were the only things I had left of my late husband.

I went after him, towel and all, and speared him to the wall. I couldn't contain my rage any longer. I kept my anger bottled deep down inside me and found my outlet to let go. I didn't bother with the fact that my towel was slipping off my body at the moment. I was more concerned with beating the fuck out of Prowl.

He managed to call my dad in between hits.

My dad walked into my room in his holoform and saw me beating the holy fuck out of Prowl in his holoform. He wasn't happy, but after he saw why I was beating up Prowl, he understood, even though he didn't like what I was doing.

Prime had to peel me off Prowl and restrain me. Prowl got up and walked over to me. He gave me a sinister smile. I didn't like that look and neither did my dad. "Prowl, you are hereby confined to base until further notice. I will not have you attacking my daughter again", Prime said.

"She attacked me, Prime!", said Prowl. He was still pissed at me but more shocked that he got in trouble and I didn't.

"She contacted me after you did and told me that you pulled the trigger on her. She defended herself against you, therefore, she won't get reprimanded. Now leave her room and do not bother her again", said Optimus, releasing me.

After Prowl left, Prime asked me if I was alright. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I just don't have anything to wear now. Prowl destroyed everything in my room. Including the clothes that belonged to Throttle. I was going to give them to his mom when we get to Chicago, but now I can't", I said.

"Come on. I have something you might be able to wear 'til we get to Chicago. I don't want you walking around here with nothing on, even though you look even more beautiful without anything on at the moment", Prime said.

DAD!", I yelled in shock.

"I can't compliment on how beautiful you look? Despite the outcome with your mother, I still want us to be together, but not as father and daughter", said Optimus.

"And watch you break mom's heart? I don't think so. Telling her this will really push her over the edge and try to kill you", I said.

"Look deep down inside, Wolf. You know you want this as much as I do. Don't deny what your heart wants", Prime said.

I picked up the towel and wrapped it around myself again as I thought about what he just said. He was right. My heart did want to be with him, but not as his daughter. The only problem was that my mind told me it was wrong to feel like this towards my father.

I looked at my dad. I was so conflicted about this whole thing, I didn't know what to do or say.

He knew I was having a hard time with this. He put his hand over my heart, then closed his eyes. He could sense that deep down in my heart I did want this relationship with him but he also could tell that my mind was telling me not to go through with it. And that it was wrong.


	57. Chapter 57

Prime opened his eyes and looked at me. He saw the conflict in my eyes. "I know you're very conflicted about this whole thing, and that's why I want you to think about it. You don't need to give me an answer right away", said Optimus.

I had to turn away from him. I didn't know how to answer him. But then I remembered that I needed some clothes to wear. I turned back to face my dad. "Uh, dad. I need some clothes to wear before we head out", I said.

"Of course. I will be right back. In the meantime, see if you can find something in your room that can be salvaged. I'll also look into finding you a new room", Prime said.

I turned around again and looked into what was left of my room. There was hardly anything left to salvage. I sighed and walked into my charred room while Prime left to go find something for me to wear.

While Prime was on his way to his room to find something for me to wear, he couldn't get over how beautiful I turned out to be.

"Why did Carbine have to have a girl? Why not a boy? Then I wouldn't be so attracted to my baby girl", Prime said to himself, as he tapped the code pad.

After the door swished open, he walked in and headed for his bedroom. This room was used when he felt like using his holoform.

"Just my luck to find the one woman I want in my life and it turns out to be my own daughter. But, maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe", said Optimus. He grabbed a pair of black dress pants and a t-shirt, then headed back to my room to give them to me.

Meanwhile in my room, I went looking for anything that was still salvageable. I walked into my bathroom and was surprised that it was still in tact. I also noticed that the only clothes I had still was the greasy Freedom Fighters uniform that use to belong to Throttle and my bra and underwear. They were still clean, so I put those on and put the greasy uniform in the dirty clothes hamper.

I walked back out into the living room in my bra and underwear. "Maybe I'll find something to watch while I wait for my change of clothes", I said to myself.

As I was flipping through the TV channels, I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?", I asked. I was hoping that it wasn't Prowl. Especially, the way I was dressed.

"Just your father, sweetie. Hopefully, you have some kind of clothing on this time", Prime said.

"Yeah, I do. Give me a minute, dad", I said. I walked over to the door and unlocked it then opened it to let my dad in.

He walked in and noticed that I had my undergarments on. "Well, at least it's something", said Optimus.

I noticed the sound in his voice was a bit strained. "Anything wrong, dad? You sound….strained", I said.

"Uh…to be honest. Seeing you dressed like that is making me feel a bit….horny. I'm so sorry, Wolf, but I can't help it", Prime said.

"So, you're finding me very attractive at the moment, huh? What are you going to do about it? Stand there with a straining erection in your pants or do something about it?", I asked.

He looked down and noticed the straining erection in his pants. "I think the question is, do you want this to happen? I told you to think about it. There was no hurry to give me an answer", said Optimus.

"I know, but you were practically drooling over my body a while ago and as much as I shouldn't say this, I was practically drooling over your body, too. If it was anyone else that was my father, I wouldn't be contemplating this, but you're my father, yet, I can't deny what my heart wants. And it wants this in a bad way. To be honest, I don't know what to do", I said.

"For the time being, why don't you get dressed then get some fresh air and think long and hard on if you want this relationship. I don't want to find out that you changed your mind long after we're bonded", Prime said.

"You definitely know what you want out of this relationship, but like you said, I need to think about this and if I really want this relationship", I said, grabbing for the clothes.

"I don't mean to be forward with you, Wolf, but…", said Optimus, handing me the change of clothes.

"Don't worry about it, ok. I want this as much as you do, but looking at that isn't helping matters any", I said, pointing at his straining erection.

"Yes, we still have that matter to take care of, don't we?", Prime said. Then he unzipped his pants and brought out the now free, very rock hard erection.

I couldn't help but stare at that gorgeous rod of his. I wanted to reach out and stroke it but didn't know what he would say.

I looked at him with an almost pleading look on my face. "Go ahead and touch it. I haven't had a good hand job since Carbine and I made love. I've also wanted to know what its like to have a blowjob", said Optimus.

I looked at him in complete shock. "You've never had a blowjob before? Not even one?", I asked.

He shook his head no. "I'm a virgin when it comes to that. I've heard it feels great", Prime said.

"Mmmm, indeed it does. I know I enjoy giving head. I think you'll like the way I suck and stroke it at the same time as I squeeze your balls with my other hand", I said, stroking that well endowed erection.

While he was enjoying his hand job, someone came knocking on my door. We both froze. We looked at each other in horror.

I grabbed the clothes and ran to my room while he put his cock back in his pants.

"Who is it?", asked Optimus.

"It's Blaster. Is Wolf available?", replied Blaster.

Prime opened the door and let Blaster in. He was using his holoform for the first time. Blaster stood about 6', weighed around 225 lbs. Bleach blonde hair. He wore it shoulder length. He's wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and Adidas high tops.

"Who's here, dad?", I asked from my room.

"It's just Blaster, sweetie", Prime said.

"Ok. I'll be out in a few. I'm just about dressed", I said. I had just finished putting on my shirt, then grabbed the pants and put them on. I tucked the shirt in and zipped and buttoned the pants. I had walked out of my room fully dressed and bare foot.

"This must be your holoform, huh Blaster?", I asked.

"Yep. You like it?", replied Blaster.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to look this good. I expected baggy pants, baggy shirt and a clean cut hair cut", I said.

"I can change how I look", Blaster said.

"Naw, it's cool. I was just shocked, is all. So, why you here?", I asked.

"Wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with Jazz and I tonight?", replied Blaster.

"I would, but I have to plan my husband's funeral. But I would like you to take Vince with you 2 tonight. He hasn't been the same since his step father was killed", I said.

"Your husband was that tan furred mouse?", Blaster asked.

"Yep. I loved Throttle so much. I was beyond pissed when I found out who had killed him. But, I knew that getting revenge wasn't going to bring him back. Instead, his killer is being taken back to Mars for trial. So now, Throttle can rest in peace and justice is being done", I said.

Both Prime and Blaster were shocked at what I just said. But I knew that my dad was proud of me for being mature about the whole thing.

"I wasn't expecting such maturity out of you, Wolf. I'm proud of you", said Optimus.

"Thanks dad. So, can I get a rain check on tonight, Blaster?", I asked.

"Sure, no prob. I'll make sure that Vince doesn't cause trouble", said Blaster.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I really do", I said.

"I better get going. Gotta see if Jazz asked Vince to go. If there's a problem, I'll call ya", Blaster said.

I nodded my head then watched Blaster leave my room.

I walked over to my sofa and sat down. I grabbed the remote and turned on my flat screen TV. I started flipping through the channels to find something to watch. My dad turned around to see each channel flipped to the next one. He knew something was bugging me, but couldn't put a finger on what it is. He walked over to my sofa and sat down next to me.

"Everything ok, Wolf? You've been quiet since Blaster left 5 min. ago", Prime said, laying his hand on my thigh.

I stopped flipping channels and looked down at my thigh and saw his hand laying on it, then I looked up at him.

"To be honest, I don't know what's going on with me. I know my heart is aching cause Throttle is dead, but my mind doesn't want to admit that he's dead. I feel lost", I said. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I tried to hold back the tears but couldn't any longer. I let them flow rapidly.

Prime took the remote from me and turned the TV off, then put them on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Afterwards, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him and held me while I cried it out. He knew I was hurting bad and that I needed a good cry in order to feel a bit better.

By the early evening, I had cried 'til I couldn't cry any more. My eyes were so red and dry from all the crying I did. I looked up at Prime and blinked my poor red eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"You feeling better, Wolf?", asked Optimus.

"Yeah, I am. No matter what happens between us, I know you're there for me. Whether we stay father/daughter or we end up as a couple, I'll always love you", I said. Then I hugged him.

He hugged me back then sat back. "Since were on the topic, let's talk about that", Prime said.

"I knew this was coming. Alright, let's talk about it", I said, getting up from the sofa.

I walked over to the fridge, opened it, grabbed 2 root beers, closed the fridge door then walked back to the sofa. I handed one to Prime and I popped mine open.

"I know I had already decided what was going to happen between us, but I didn't ask you if you wanted to be bonded to me. And I should have. I am so sorry", said Optimus.

I put my free hand on the side of his face and stroked it with my thumb. "Don't be sorry, baby. I want to spend my life with you and have more children with you, too. Never apologize unless you think it's warranted", I said.

Prime put his hand on mine and squeezed it. "Sometimes I think I'm not deserving of you. You're just too good to me. Perhaps this was suppose to happen between us", Prime said.

"Perhaps, but what are you going to tell Carbine? You did ask her to marry you, after all", I said.

Prime's eyes went wide with horror. He had asked Carbine to marry him. "I hope she decides not to marry me", said Optimus.

"And if she decides to marry you? Then what? She may be my mother, but I don't have to share you with her", I said.


	58. Chapter 58

Chicago. The Last Chance Garage. Carbine had just finished going over the books with Silverdawn, when Harley walked into the office.

"How's everything so far, concerning the books?", Harley asked.

Carbine and Silverdawn looked up at Harley. "Everything is up to date, Harley", Carbine said.

"That's good. I'm glad we're not losing money. I can't imagine how Charley was able to keep this place afloat with the guys constantly breaking her garage doors", said Harley, as she shook her head back and forth.

"Heh, they never knew what the doors were for, Harley. One thing is for sure though. They kept the city safe from Limburger and his goon squad", said Carbine.

"That's true. My boy was the best fighter and had some great friends with him. I miss him so much. And I know that my daughter-in-law misses him, too", Silverdawn said, as tears were starting to streak her face.

"I know how you feel, Silverdawn. Throttle was a great guy. He will be missed greatly by all", Carbine said.

Oregon. Autobot base. I had called my mom in Chicago to see how she was doing since getting the bad news about Throttle.

"Last Chance Garage. Harley speaking. How may I help you today?", asked Harley.

"Wow! That was very professional. How's it going, Harley?", I replied.

"It's going well, Wolf. Would you like to speak to Silverdawn?", Harley asked.

"No. I need to speak with my mom, Carbine. Is she there?", I replied.

"Let me check. Hold on", said Harley. Then she laid the receiver down on the table and went to see if Carbine was available.

While I was waiting to speak with mom, I let my dad use my shower and maybe find some clothes that weren't incinerated.

I was sitting on my sofa, flipping through channels and still waiting to hear if mom was available.

"Wolf? She's busy at the moment. I can have her call you when she's free", Harley said.

"Naw, it's ok, Harley. I'll call her tomorrow morning. Have a good night", I said. Then I hung up the phone.

Prime had just gotten out of the shower shortly after I hung up the phone. "Did you get a hold of Carbine?", Prime asked.

"No. I got Harley. Mom was busy, so I told Harley I'd call Carbine in the morning. You know, she wasn't much of a mother. Vinnie's mother raised me better than Carbine. But since I have you, baby, I don't need a mother", I said, walking up to Prime. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We hugged each other tightly.

We separated from our hug and Prime smiled at me. I returned the smile. "I'll always be there for you, beautiful. And I'm glad you want to spend your life with me and have more children with me, too. I haven't been the same since we lost Little Modo and Little Throttle. And I know Little Vinnie hasn't been the same since he lost his brothers", Prime said.

I stepped back and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I popped open the bottle and chugged down the beer quickly. Then opened the fridge and grabbed 2 more.

Prime walked over to me and grabbed the bottles of beer out of my hand. "You know I don't like it when you drink", said Optimus.

I looked at him with a sad look in my eyes. "I know you miss Throttle, but drinking isn't a good coping mechanism. Take it from someone who knows", Prime said.

"Are you implying that I have a drinking problem?", I asked in total shock. I just couldn't believe that Optimus would even imply that I have a drinking problem. My former father turned boyfriend thinks I have a drinking problem.

"Yes, I am. After all the beer I saw you consume a while back plus the little bottles of liquor you drank, yeah, I am saying you have a drinking problem. You have no idea what drinking will do to those around you, including me and our son", said Optimus.

"Then how do I deal with what's wrong with me?", I asked.

"I should have seen the signs sooner. You're depressed, aren't you? That's why you're drinking", Prime said.

I nodded my head yes. "I feel like I'm grieving by myself", I said.

"You're not grieving alone, Wolf. Everyone is here to help you, especially me. I know what you're going through. I've lost friends over the millenia. It hurt every time I saw an Autobot die in front of me", said Optimus.

The next couple of days went fast. Before I knew it, it was Tuesday. The day I was putting my dearly departed Throttle to rest for all eternity.

I was standing outside, waiting for everyone to show up. The funeral was set for 12 noon. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 9a. The only thing I had left to remember Throttle by was the bandana that he had tied around my wrist when I had tried to commit suicide. I never took it off. Even during my showers.

By 11:30a, everyone showed up from Chicago. By that time, Prime was standing outside with me, too. So was every Autobot on the base. Brawn had personally brought out Throttle's casket with him in it.

"I'm glad you all made it. It looks like Silverdawn couldn't be here, though. Why? Throttle was her son", I said.

"There was no room in the truck and Vinnie couldn't bring her on his bike", Carbine said.

"And where's Modo and Charley? They should be here, too", Vinnie said.

"I don't know if the hospital has released her yet. She had her baby a week ago", I said.

Prime put his hand on my shoulder. "After the funeral, you and I will go find out. We'll bring another Autobot with us in case they release her and her newborn", Prime said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it", I said, smiling.

Vinnie had helped me get Throttle ready, then he went inside and got ready for the funeral. I knew I didn't have time to get changed again, so I just asked Brawn to give me a hand digging a 6' casket size hole before 12 noon.

It was 5 min. before noon and Vinnie was already back outside in his black suit and tie. He looked real good, too. I was glad he didn't give me any problems about wearing it for Throttle's funeral. I walked up to Vinnie and straightened his tie just a bit.

"There. That looks better. Thanks for not giving me a hard time about the suit, Vin. I really appreciate it", I said.

"Anything for you, Doll. I know this means a lot to you. I'm sorry you had to lose him this way. It's not fair to you. You both still had the rest of your lives ahead of you. If I wasn't with Harley, I'd date you and make you happy again", Vinnie said.

"That's a very nice thought, Vin. And you're right. Throttle and I had the rest of our lives ahead of us. If things go south with Harley, I'd be happy to date you, Vin, but right now, I need friends by my side. Friends like you, Vin", I said. Then I hugged him.

"We'll always be friends, Doll. You'll also be my biker sis always", said Vinnie.

"Bikers to the end, Bro", I said. Then I noticed everyone was assembled for the funeral. I let Prime start off.

An hour into the funeral and after Prime gave his eulogy, he noticed that I had been silent and standing next to Throttle's casket. He walked over and stood next to me. He kneeled down and asked in a whisper, "you ok, Wolf?"

I looked at him with tears rolling down my face. "Do I look ok to you?", I said in a sarcastic tone. Then I sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to snap. Its been hard for me since Throttle was murdered. This wasn't suppose to happen. We were suppose to spend our lives together. Grow old together. Have kids together. Watch them grow up, get married and have kids of their own. Now, it's nothing more than a dream up in smoke cause of Limburger's deranged doctor, Karbunkle", I said, shaking in rage.

Prime put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Getting mad won't bring him back, Wolf. You know that. He's resting in peace now. Leave him that way. And don't shut me out. My spark can't handle any more loss", Prime said.

"I know, but I feel alone", I said.

"You're not alone, beautiful. You have me, our son, your friends and every Autobot here to help you. Just please don't shut us out of your life, ok", said Optimus.

I smiled a little bit through the tears. "Ok. Any chance I can take a shower in your room? And maybe get some rest? I don't feel like being out here any more. I need time alone", I said.

"How does a nice full body massage sound after your shower? Cause I'm not leaving you alone. Not the way you're feeling", Prime said.

"I'm fine and yeah, the full body massage sounds good, babe", I said.

"Then let's go inside, love", said Optimus, as he lowered his hand down to me. I got on and he brought me up to his chest. I leaned against him and I could hear his spark pulsating. He was also very warm for someone made of cold metal. But I didn't tell him that. That was my little thought to keep to myself. Although, I think he knows that I wouldn't say something like that out loud.

As he headed for his room with me in his hand, Bumblebee stopped him. "I heard what happened, Prime. Is she going to be ok?", asked Bumblebee.

Prime looked down at me then back at Bumblebee. "It's going to take some time 'til she's over his death, but for right now, she'll be just fine. I assume that Spike is with you?", Prime replied.

"No, he's not with me. Sparkplug came back with me. Spike wanted to stay behind and finish up his work. He said Carly would bring him by later", Bumblebee said.

"That's fine. We needed someone to take over for Ratchet until First aid arrives to take over", said Optimus.

"What do you mean, Prime? What happened?", asked Bumblebee.

"No one has told you what happened to Ratchet? Hmm. Right now isn't the time to tell you. I have get Wolf to my room for a shower. Stop by my office tomorrow morning and I'll tell you", Prime said.

"Ok, Prime. Have a good day", Bumblebee said.

"You as well, Bumblebee. If anyone needs me, I will be unavailable for the rest of the day", said Optimus.

"I'll be sure to pass that message along for you", said Bumblebee.

"I appreciate that, Bumblebee. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get her to my room for her shower", Prime said.

Bumblebee nodded and went on his way to wherever he was headed to.

Prime arrived at his room. He woke me up as gently as he could without startling me. "Huh? What?", I said, waking up.

"We're here, Wolf. I need to put you down so I can enter my code", said Optimus, putting me down on the cold, hard floor. I stood there, still waking up and waiting to go inside and take my warm shower. I so needed to take this warm shower so bad.

As the door opened, he let me in and then activated his holoform and walked in after me. As the door shut behind us, he locked it so no one would disturb us for the rest of the day.

While I was getting ready to take my shower, Prime came into his bedroom to start the shower for me and put out a towel for me for after my shower.

I turned around and saw what he had done for me. I smiled. He turned around and smiled at me in return. "Thought you could use an extra hand while you were getting ready for your shower", Prime said.

"Thank you, babe. You and Throttle are a lot alike. Treating a woman with respect. Not many guys like that any more", I said.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but how would you like to go see your daughter on Cybertron tomorrow? I'm taking a personal day tomorrow and thought you'd like to go see her", said Optimus.

"And tell Magnus what I really think of him for denying me the right to see my own daughter. Who knows what he's telling her since he forced me to leave my home and he made sure his damn reputation stayed spotless. He is so going to get more than just a verbal tongue lashing from me. Ask Vince if he would like to go, too. I know he misses his step sister", I said, stepping into the shower. I shut the shower door and stood under the water as it cascaded down my body.

"After your shower I'll go ask him", Prime said.

"Go do it now while I'm in the shower, unless you had planned to join me. I do enjoy a strong man washing my back for me", I said.

Prime practically jumped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower behind me then closed the door behind him.


	59. Chapter 59

An hour after the shower, I had gotten the most enjoyable full body massage ever from Prime. I was so relaxed that by the time he was done, I was fast asleep.

He put me under the blankets, kissed my forehead and left his bedroom. He left the door slightly open in case I have a bad dream. He walked over to the sofa and turned the TV on and kept the volume down low as to not to disturb me or my sleeping.

While he was trying to find something to watch on TV, someone came knocking on his door.

He got up and answered the door. He wasn't expecting Carbine to be at his door. "Carbine. What brings you to my room?", Prime asked.

"Came to see you and give you my answer about your marriage proposal. May I come in or are you going to have me stand out here the rest of the day?", Carbine said.

"I would let you in, Carbine, but Wolf is sleeping right now. I'd like to keep it quiet as much as possible. We can talk outside the room here", said Optimus, as he closed the door behind him.

"Why is she sleeping in your room to begin with? Why isn't she in her own room, sleeping?", asked Carbine.

"Prowl destroyed her room after telling him she was busy", Prime said.

Carbine looked shocked. "Oh, ok. Anyway, here's my answer to your marriage proposal, Orion. I can't. There's too much at stake back on Mars. Especially, with Limburger's trial and Stoker being MIA, which isn't surprising. I hope you understand, Orion. I love you and would do anything to stay and be your wife, but I can't. Maybe once both wars are over I might say yes, but for now, its no", Carbine said.

"I understand completely. Your people need you just like mine needs me. It's the burden we both share, Carbine. I wish you a safe journey back to Mars", said Optimus.

"Thank you, Orion. Take good care of Wolf and yourself", said Carbine.

"Take good care of yourself, as well, Carbine. I hope we do meet again, but on better terms next time around", Prime said.

"Me too. I better get going. Is it possible to have someone take me back to Chicago so I can pick up Limburger and take him back to Mars?", Carbine asked.

"Of course. I'll have Brawn take you back to Chicago. I'll call him right now", said Optimus. Then he pulled out a cell phone and called Brawn on his comm. link.

"Yeah, Prime", Brawn said.

"Could you take Carbine back to Chicago for me, Brawn. I'd take her but I have to stay with Wolf in case she needs me", Prime said.

"I understand, Prime. Have her meet me out front. I'll be there in 10 min.", said Brawn.

"Thank you, Brawn. I appreciate it", said Optimus. Then he hung up.

"Brawn will meet you out front in 10 min., Carbine", said Optimus.

"Thank you, Orion. You've done so much for me these past 2 days. I feel like I owe you in some way", said Carbine.

Prime held up a hand. "There's no need to do that, Carbine. Just being there for Wolf when she needed you is enough", Prime said.

"Fair enough. I'll call you when I get back to Mars to let you know I arrived safely", Carbine said.

A few min. after Carbine left, Prime came in to check on me. I was sitting up with a scared look on my face and in my eyes when he walked in.

From the doorway of his bedroom to my side at the bed, he ran. He didn't like the look in my eyes or on my face. It scared him not knowing what was going on.

Prime sat down next to me and embraced me, then he started rocking me gently back and forth to calm me. It worked when the triplets had nightmares, so he figured it would work with me, too. He was hoping it would.

After a while of rocking me gently back and forth, he stopped and looked down at me. I had looked up at him with a perplexed look on my face. "You're rocking me like a baby, why?", I asked.

"I'm just glad you're awake. You were scared of something when I came in about an hour ago. Are you ok?", replied Optimus.

I scooted a bit away from Prime so I could sit up better. "I…I think so. I don't remember much of what scared me but it had to do with home", I said, grabbing the pillow behind me. I held the pillow to my body tightly.

"Home? Cybertron or Mars?", Prime asked. He couldn't even imagine Cybertron being destroyed. That was his home, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Even though, he had already made Earth his permanent home, Cybertron was his birthright.

I looked at him, took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled. "Both. I could see and feel everyone on both planets scream in horror as they were destroyed. Megatron knew that if he couldn't rule Cybertron then no one will inhabit it eve again, so he blew it up. Every Autobot, Decepticon and neutral was destroyed. The same fate came to Mars, too. Every Martian mouse, rat, sand raider and anything else inhabiting the planet was destroyed. Including any Plutarkians still on the planet strip mining it. Earth almost got the brunt of the explosion from Mars blowing up. I don't want to see either planet blow up, Prime. We still have friends on Cybertron. And the rest of the Martian mouse population is still fighting for their lives to free the planet from the Plutarkians", I said, shuddering with fear.

"Don't worry, love. Nothing like that will happen. Megatron wouldn't risk destroying Cybertron. The other half of his forces are still fighting against Magnus and the rest of the Autobots", said Optimus.

"I hope someone takes him out for good. I want Magnus dead, love. His damn reputation was more important than sitting down with me and talking about my past indiscretions. And at the time you and I were together, I wasn't seeing anyone, like you had thought. After I left you, I went to Cybertron to take that teaching job at the college. That's when I met Magnus. I know Magnus won't ever admit it, but I know he still loves me, thing is, I hate his guts", I said.

"Then I was in the wrong at the time I left the boys with you and I am so sorry. Thank you for clearing up that mistake for me. I would like to meet your twin boys you had with Skywarp. What are their names?", Prime asked.

"Their names are Skycracker and Skystreaker. I'll have to try and get a hold of Skywarp and see if we can arrange a meeting. I just hope Megatron doesn't answer instead. He thought, at the time, that Skywarp and I having sparklings was weak on Skywarp's part. But since 'Warp had told me that Megatron was his father, he didn't blame him for having sparklings. He loves the twins so much, that I don't think he'd let them get involved in the fight, but then again, I could be wrong", I said.

"Wait a minute here. Skywarp is related to Megatron? What about Thundercracker and Starscream? They also related to Megatron?", asked Optimus. He was shocked at what I told him. To be honest, I didn't blame him at all. I was shocked when 'Warp told me.

"Yep. Let me try and get a hold of 'Warp", I said. Then I grabbed my cell off the side table and turned it on.

After it was powered up, I looked for 'Warp's comm. link number. Prime was surprised that I had 'Warp's number at all considering he was a Decepticon, after all.

I found it, then hit send. I waited for him to pick up.

Decepticon HQ. At the bottom the Pacific Ocean. Skywarp's personal quarters.

"Who would be calling me on my day off?", Skywarp asked himself, as he started scanning the caller ID on his comm. link.

He groaned when he saw it was me calling him. He snarled when he answered.

"What do you want, bitch?", asked Skywarp. Apparently, he was pissed that I had called him.

"I wanna see the boys, 'Warp. I have parental rights to see them", I said.

"Like hell you do! I had your parental rights terminated after you left! Don't ever call me again or I'll have you arrested for harassment!", said Skywarp. Then he hung up on me.

I couldn't believe he hung up on me. I looked at Prime. "What happened? Is he going to let you see the boys?", Prime asked.


	60. Chapter 60

"No. He's being an ass and terminated my parental rights after I left him. Do you or Prowl have connections in the courthouse on Cybertron?", I replied.

"I don't, but Prowl might. He's been there more than I have. He's had to testify against some of the Decepticons early in the war. He was still a rookie just out of the police academy. I'll go ask him", said Optimus.

"Naw, it's ok. He's still pissed that I didn't talk with him when I was getting things ready for Throttle's funeral. I know he misses Sunny, but at the time, Throttle's funeral was more important to me", I said.

"Then I should talk with Prowl. Explain everything. Maybe he'll be more understanding this time", Prime said.

"I doubt it, babe. This is Prowl we're talking about. He's got his mind focused on making my life miserable 'til I decide to talk to him about Sunny. And if I don't do it soon, who knows what he'll do next", I said.

"Do you really think Prowl is capable of something seriously drastic?", asked Optimus.

I nodded my head, then slid the covers away from me so I could get up from the bed.

I had to take a shower and go search for Prowl and talk with him. I had to be the one to explain why I didn't have time to talk with him the day I was burying my husband.

After my shower, I got changed and went in search of Prowl. The first place I checked was the control room. 'Maybe he's doing some channel hopping', I thought. 'Yeah, right', I thought again.

I stopped in the entryway of the control room. No Prowl. Next stop was his room. Not a place I wanted to go, but it was 1 of 3 places he could be right now.

I stopped at Prowl's door and knocked. 'Please let him be here', I thought.

I waited for 10 min. and no Prowl. I activated my holoform so I could access his keypad to open his door.

After the door opened, I noticed that his room had been cleared out. It was so clean that it looked like he was never there.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Prime and told him that Prowl's room was cleared out completely.

He was shocked. "I'll be right there, Wolf. Thank you for letting me know. I'll leave Ironhide in charge and you and I will go looking for Prowl", Prime said.

I shut my phone after I ended the call. I really didn't want to get into it with him. I don't want to go look for Prowl. He tried to kill me in my own room. I lost everything I had, including all of Throttle's things, too.

Later that day, I had decided to pay my respects to my late husband. I missed him so much. It was not fair that I lost him the way I did. I don't care if Limburger was sincere about what he had Karbunkle do, I wanted the stinkin' fish filleted. We had talked about having kids in the next year or so, but now that is just a dream.

While I was outside, paying my respects, I heard someone walk out. I didn't need to look towards who had walked out. "You ok, Wolf?"

"Yeah, Vin, I'm ok. For now. You and your sister don't need to worry about me. I'm a rock."

"I got a call from Modo a few minutes ago. Charley had her baby. It's a little boy. They named him after Modo's nephew, Rimfire."

"I never got to meet Rimfire. What was he like, Vin?"

"He was very athletic like Modo. Smart, and overall a pretty cool kid. I think you would have liked him."

While Vinnie, Vanessa and I were outside saying silent prayers to Throttle, someone pulled up behind us. We turned around and looked at the bike with its 2 passengers. Vinnie nearly fainted when he saw the bike. I looked at him kind of strangely.

"Do you know something about that bike, Vin?"

"Yeah, I do. That's my mom's bike. I never knew she had such a sweet ride, though. I've heard from my dad that my mom had gotten a new bike. My dad sent me a pic on Charley's computer. It's a 2012 Suzuki Samurai. At least, that's what Charley-girl told me. But I don't recognize the driver or the passenger with him or her."

"I'll go find out who it is, Vin. You stay with your sis, ok?"

Vinnie nodded and watched me approach the driver and passenger of the bike. "May I help you, stranger?"

Both riders took their helmets off. The driver had red hair over his tan fur. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue. He looked like he weighed about 240lbs. He is around 6'3, too. He's pretty tall for a Martian mouse. His passenger was a female Martian mouse. She resembled Stoker in a way, but in a female version. She has gray fur like Modo. Her hair color was a sky blue like her friends' eyes. Her eyes are brown like the mountains. She weighs about 125lbs. and is 5'10.

Both looked like they were in their early to mid 20's.

"I hope you can help us. My name is Marcus Van Wham. This is my girlfriend, Crystal Von Rotten. I'm looking for my brother, Vinnie. I've been looking for him for a very long time. And my GF is looking for her father. Do you know where we can find both of them?"

"Stoker is dead due to internal injuries from a fight. And as for Vinnie. He's standing over there behind me with his twin sister, Vanessa." I had pointed over my shoulder with my thumb towards Vinnie, indicating where he was.

Marcus was a bit shocked. He had thought that the grave I had been standing by was his brother.

"No. Throttle was my husband. The white mouse over there is your brother. And the girl standing next to him is his twin sister, Vanessa."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't catch your name, ma'am."

"I do apologize. My name is Wolfimus Prime-Darkstar."

Prime looked everywhere for me and I was nowhere to be found. His next stop was the control room.

As he was walking towards the control room, he walked by med bay. He stopped just short of the doors before heading to the control room. Prime turned around and stood in front of the med bay doors.

"Do you think it had finally sunk in after all this time?"

"Have any of really grieved after the doc died?"

"Good point. Should we snap him out of it before he falls into recharge standing up?"

"Yeah, I think so. We need to let him know that we're heading out for the weekend."

Jazz stepped up to his leader and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Prime jumped just a bit. He had gotten startled due to Jazz tapping him on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Prime. Just wanted to let ya know that Blaster and I are headin' out for the weekend."

"That's fine, Jazz. Thank you for letting me know. By chance, have you heard anything from Cybertron?"

"Concerning the replacement for Ratchet? Nope, sorry. Have you asked 'Hide if he's heard anything?"

"No, I haven't. Perhaps I will after I locate Wolf."

"She's outside saying a silent prayer to her buried mate, Throttle. I saw 2 other mice head out there a short while before nabbing Blaster for the weekend."

"Again, thank you, Jazz. Please keep your comms open in case we need you both back here."

"No problem, Prime. Have a good weekend."

Prime nodded and watched both Jazz and Blaster leave the hallway.

Outside. Vinnie, Vanessa and I were still talking with Marcus and Crystal, when I heard the sound of metal footsteps on solid ground. I looked behind us and noticed Jazz and Blaster getting ready to leave.

"Hey guys. Where you headin'?"

"Hey girl. We're just headin' out for the weekend. Gonna hit every club from here to San Fran. Wanna go with?"

I looked back at Vinnie and everyone else that was standing with us. "Go. You need some time to have fun and enjoy life. You're only young once, Sweetheart."

I hugged Vinnie and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Vin. Tell Prime I'll see him next week."

"Will do. Have fun."

I ran over to Jazz and Blaster and hopped inside of Jazz and watched Blaster transform and land in my arms.

We headed out for the weekend to have fun. I haven't hit a club since I married Throttle over 2 yrs. ago. I was looking forward to this. It seemed like the wrong thing to do, but it also felt like the right thing, as well.

While on the road, Jazz had noticed how quiet I had been. He could tell by the way I was constantly moving around in my seat. "Everything ok, girl? You've been quiet since we left HQ. What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked towards his dash. "I don't know, Jazz. I feel like this is wrong for me to be out having fun shortly after burying my husband. But, at the same time, I think he would want me to go enjoy my life while I'm still alive. Is that wrong for me to think like that?"

"Naw. He would want you to go have fun instead of mourning over his death for months. He wouldn't want you to be miserable. You're doing the right thing, chica. I know you miss him. I miss the twins and the doc, but you don't see me mourning over them. You can't bring him back no matter how much you would like to. Throttle was a good guy and loved you dearly. You were his whole world. He also loved your boys like his own."

"I know he did. Can I ask you something, Jazz? Something personal? And Blaster won't say a word about this conversation." I looked at Blaster, who was in his stereo mode.

"I won't say a word, chica."

"Good. Now, can I ask you a question, Jazz?"

"Yeah. Fire away. What's on your mind, girl?"

"Would you be interested in going out with me in about 2 months or so?"

"Do you think you'll be ready to date by then?"

"Yeah, I think so. If I'm not, I'll let you know. Ok."

"Ok."

While we were on the road, my cell went of. I looked at who was calling. It was the Dr. from Chicago General Hospital. 'I wonder what he wants?' I answered the phone on the 3rd ring. "Hey doc. What can I do for ya today?"

"Can you come to the hospital today? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Well, I'm actually out with some friends for the weekend. Let me talk to them and see what they say before deciding myself."

"Alright. Let me know by 5p today."

"Why by 5p?"

"Its my anniversary and my wife wants me home early tonight."

Oh. Can I give you my answer tomorrow, then?"

"Of course. I will wait for your call then. Have a nice day."

After I ended the call, I sighed. My voice was a bit shaky and both Blaster and Jazz noticed.

"You alright, chica?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just need to think things through right now."

"I can take ya back to the base, if ya want?"

"Naw, Jazz. I need to get out and about and have some much needed fun."

"Then lets go hit the clubs and score some chicks."

I hadn't noticed that Blaster was using his holoform again. I gave him a glare that could freeze water. "Heh, sorry chica."

I turned my glare to a smile. "I know, Blaster. It's cool. I know there aren't many femmes on Cybertron. Just be careful on who you hook up with tonight, ok. She could be a killer or something. Same goes for you too, Jazz. I don't wanna call Prime and have him come get both of you cause you both were stupid."

"You're just like him, chica. You're with us to have fun, so chill for the weekend."

"I'm like him cause he's my father, Jazz. I thought you knew that?"

"No, I didn't know that. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking this weekend. Wouldn't want him to get pissed at us for letting you get drunk over the weekend. He'd kill us."

"I wouldn't go that far, Jazz. My dad wouldn't kill ya. He'd make sure you 2 didn't leave the base each and every weekend. Besides, what I do on my own time is none of his business. So, if I wanna drink all weekend, I will and he can't do or say shit about it."

Both Jazz and Blaster couldn't believe what they just heard. They were shocked to hear that I would talk that way about my own father.

"Pick your jaws back up and don't look so surprised."

I didn't know that Jazz had his comm. Link on until Prime spoke.

"And why shouldn't they be surprised, Wolf? I'm a bit surprised, myself."

"What the…Dad! Did you hear everything that was said?"

"Yes, I did. What did the Dr. want?"

"I'm not going to deal with this conversation right now, dad. I'll talk to you about it when I get back Monday."

"I don't like your tone, young lady. I know you've been going through a lot lately, but that's no reason to be a smartass."

"Well then. Fuck you and I'll see you Monday. Wolf out." Then I told Jazz to cut the line with my dad.

"I can't believe you would talk to him like that, chica. You'll be lucky if you don't get grounded for the rest of your life for saying 'fuck you' to him."

"Blaster, chill. My dad was right about one thing. I have been through a lot. That's why I'm on a weekend vacay with my 2 best friends."

Autobot HQ. Prime couldn't believe how I spoke to him a few min. ago. "The nerve of her to speak with such disrespect towards me."

At that moment, Ironhide had walked into the control room and over to his leader and best friend. "Everything alright, Prime?"

Optimus turned toward Ironhide. "No, everything is not alright. Wolf showed blatant disrespect for me a few minutes ago over the comm. You know how I feel about anyone swearing at me or around me, Ironhide."

Ironhide was shocked. "You sayin' your daughter swore at you over the comm.? What she say to you?"

"I believe the phrase is 'dropping the F-bomb'."

Now Ironhide looked really shocked. "Wow! That's…bad. Even the twins never dropped the F-bomb around you. I know Ratchet has dropped the F-bomb around you a few times in med bay, but your own daughter? I think I heard it once from Prowl when he yelled at his son to get out of his office."

"Any suggestions as to how I should handle her when she gets back Mon.?"

Ironhide shook his head. "Sorry Prime. You know I don't get involved in your family disputes."

"I know, Ironhide, but in this case, I could really use some help. To be honest, I don't know what to do with her any more. She use to be sweet and caring, but since Throttle passed away, she's been drinking. I'm afraid that one day, she's going to drink herself to death."

"Then let her. If she ends up with alcohol poisoning, then so be it. Maybe it will teach her no to drink again."

"And if it doesn't cure her?"

"Then it kills her. I'm not trying to be morbid, Prime."

"I know, Ironhide. I just don't know what I would do if I lost my little girl to something like that."

"Let's hope it don't come to that then. I was just going to head out for the weekend. Why don't you join me? Unwind and have some fun for once."

Prime looked at Ironhide and shook his head no. "Someone has to keep an optic on things here. And since Prowl is no longer here, someone has to make sure things run smooth around here."

"What do you mean Prowl is no longer here?"

"He left after finally giving up with Wolf. Every time he went to talk to her, she was busy. Wolf was getting things in order for Throttle's funeral, and Prowl didn't understand that Wolf's first priority was dealing with the funeral arrangements. So, he gave up, packed up, and left. I'm sorry he left, but Wolf knew what was on the top of her list."

"Sounds like she was doing the right thing. She knew what was important and took care of business. It's simple as that. Your daughter is a smart femme, Prime. I'm just sorry her mother doesn't want to stick around."


	61. Chapter 61

"I'm not, only cause of the war on her planet. I just don't have the spark to tell Carbine that I'm in a relationship right now. I also know that she'll get angry with me when I tell her. If I do."

"So, who's the femme that my best friend is dating? Do I know her?"

"Actually, you do know her. She's my son's mother, if that's any indication."

It took Ironhide a few minutes to process what Prime had said. Then it hit him. He knew Prime was referring to me.

"Your daughter is your mate now? I guess the word 'incest' isn't in your vocabulary."

"It's not what you think, Ironhide. Wolf isn't my daughter any more. Her and I have discussed this already. We're also doing this for my son's sake, too."

"It's still incest. She was your daughter before she was your mate. So, that makes your son the product of incest, Prime. I didn't think you would ever resort to something like that in order to have sparklings. You should be ashamed of yourself." Ironhide shook his head in disappointment, then left Prime standing by himself.

The first bar Jazz, Blaster and I hit was in Ashland, OR. I chose not to drink due to the fact that I couldn't hold my liquor like when I was younger. So, I was the designated driver the whole weekend. I wish I had just stayed home and stayed in my room. I really wasn't in the mood to do much. Afterall, I had lost my husband recently.

Both Jazz and Blaster noticed my mood after we walked into the bar. "You ok, chica? You look a bit bummed."

"Yeah, I am a bit bummed, Jazz. I'm sorry for a being a buzz kill. I'll call someone back at the base to come get me. Just promise that one of you will be the designated driver all weekend. You're both my friends and I don't wanna hear that one of you landed in jail and the other was impounded. Hear me?"

"Loud and clear, chica."

I gave a slight nod and then pulled out my cell and called Vinnie,. I wasn't in the mood to have fun this weekend. I surely didn't want to be a buzz kill around Jazz and Blaster, either.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vin. How's everything?"

"Could be better. You sound a bit unhappy. You ok?"

"Just come get me, Vin. I'll tell ya on the way back to the base."

"About that…"

"Let me guess, you and him had a talk about me. Not surprising."

"Yeah, he told me that he doesn't want you at the base. Sorry."

"Don't be. He's only doing it cause of the way I spoke to him. He'll forget about the whole thing in a few days, then come to talk to me, only to remember why I wasn't there."

"You really think he'll forget the way you spoke to him?"

"I can hope, can't I? Come get me, anyway. I'm going to attempt to talk to him before he starts screaming and yelling."

"Alright. Where are you?"

I told Vinnie where I was. He told me that he would be there shortly, then I hung up.

Prime's office. He was looking at a picture of me when I was younger. "What have I done? I've alienated my little girl and by doing that, I've taken my son from his mother." Then he raised Vinnie on his helmet comm.

"Vinnie, this is Optimus. Have you spoken with Wolf by chance?"

"Actually, I just go off the phone with her, why?"

"By chance, are you bringing her back to the base?"

"Yes, I am. She plans on packing her things and leaving again. Isn't that what you wanted her to do, sir?"

"I need to apologize to her for being rather hot headed. And I also apologize for putting you in the middle of my family problem with Wolf. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry I did."

"Apology accepted, sir."

"Thank you. I'll see you both soon, Vinnie. Prime out."

About 4hrs. later, Vinnie and I arrived back at Autobot HQ. Optimus was waiting for us outside.

Before I got off the bike, Vinnie told me to be nice and maybe apologize for being a bitch to Prime earlier.

I gave Vinnie a dirty look. He knew that if Throttle were still alive, he'd give him the same look I am right now.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. I have been a bitch lately. I know Throttle wouldn't appreciate the way I've been acting. Go tell my dad I need some time alone before I talk to him."


	62. Chapter 62

"Do you want some company afterwards?"

"Naw, just go spend time with your sis, Vin."

"You sure you don't want company? I just don't feel comfortable leaving you out here alone."

"I'll be fine, Vin. I'm glad you care for my well being. Now, go be with your sis." Vinnie nodded and headed inside.

While I was saying a silent prayer for everyone, I heard someone walk up behind me. I didn't know who it was, either.

"Vinnie, I told you to go spend time with your sister."

"Its just me, Wolf."

I looked up and saw Prowl standing to the left of me. "Sorry Prowl. I thought it was Vinnie coming back out."

Prowl smiled. "It's ok. I just wanted to say a silent prayer to Sunstreaker then head back in."

"I already said a silent prayer for everyone, but, you're welcome to say one for Sunny. I was getting ready to head in, anyway."

"Before you go in, could we talk about Sunny, please? I've been keeping my emotions bottled up since his death, and I need to get it off my chest. And since he was your brother…"

"I understand how you feel, Prowl. I miss him, too, but there's nothing we can do to bring him back."

"I think you misunderstand me. I didn't mean to imply that I wanted to dig him up. I wouldn't think of desecrating his grave. I just wanted you to know how much I miss him."

"So, explain why you were being an ass when I was planning my husband's funeral?"

"I apologize for my actions. I was very unprofessional. I should have asked you if you were available to speak with me about your brother. Instead, I was rude."

"It's called being "Human", Prowl. You're allowed to have emotions."

"Maybe so, but I've never been good at showing emotions. I nearly lost it at Sunstreaker's funeral. I wanted to scream."

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for Sunny's funeral, Prowl. I feel ashamed."

Prowl activated his holoform and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not mad at you for not showing up, Wolf. It was my fault for not calling you and letting you know that I was holding a funeral for Sunny. I know it was hard for you to get here. If anything, I should have sent Skyfire to get you and bring you back for Sunny's funeral. I don't admit this much, but I was being a bit selfish when Sunny was alive. He told me that he hadn't spent much time with you since Sideswipe had passed. He wanted to spend time with you, and insisted that he spend time with me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for treating you the way I have."

I looked at Prowl and smiled. "No need to apologize, Prowl. We all do stupid things and say things that hurt. You were hurting from losing Sunny. I was hurting from losing Throttle, but I didn't take it out on other people. I drank to cope with my grieving."

"I heard about that. Prime wasn't happy about it, either, was he?"

"Nope. So, have you told your son that both his guardians are dead?"

Prowl's eyes went wide with shock. "Primus! I…"

I put my hand on his and patted it. "I'll talk to him for you. You're way too emotional right now."

He knew I was right, so he let me talk to Chris. Prowl pulled out his cell phone and called his son.

"Yeah, dad."

"Can you come out front of HQ, please? There's something I need to show you and there's someone I would like to introduce you to. A good friend of mine."

"I'm right in the middle of studying Sunny's medical books right now. Can it wait, dad?"

"No, it can't wait, Christopher. Please come out front."

"Alright. Give me 10 min. I'll be there after I finish this page. I love you, dad. I know I don't say it often enough and I should."

"Christopher Prowler. I love you too, son. I'll be waiting for you." Then he ended the call and put his cell away.

"My son will be out here in 10 min. Apparently, he wants to be like Sunny and Ratchet. My son wants to be a medic."


End file.
